HARRY POTTER 7: Esperanza y sacrificio
by Volgrand
Summary: Tras abandonar Privet Drive, harry Potter se dispone, junto a sus dos amigos Ron y hermione, a acabar la misión que les dejó Dumbledore: destruir los horcruxes y matar a Lord Voldemort.
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Nunca fui un buen primo, Harry.

Siempre hice caso a mis padres respecto a ti, y por eso te trataba mal. Nunca me paré a pensar, que después de todo, eras mi primo, y nos habíamos criado como hermanos.

Nunca me paré a pensarlo.

Pero aquella noche, me salvaste la vida. Tus tíos siguen creyendo que lo que me ocurrió fue una maldición que me lanzaste. Pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad. Yo ví a esos seres directamente, Harry. Los sentí. Los dementores... así me ha dicho Ginny que se llaman...

Y ví cómo tú me salvabas. Ví cómo lanzabas esa cosa brillante contra los espectros, y los ahuyentabas. Luego no lo recuerdo bien.

Cuando me recuperé, al principio me asusté de ti. Meses mas tarde, logré serenarme lo bastante como para caer en la cuenta.

He sido injusto contigo, Harry, y lo siento mucho.

Y también te tengo que dar las gracias por haber salvado a toda la familia, a pesar de lo crueles que fuimos contigo. Tus amigos ya me han contado lo que has hecho, Harry…

-En ese momento, Dudley recordó en un instante toda la historia, y mirando al cielo, dijo-

...y es increíble.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora una ligera explicación de lo que está ocurriendo en este fanfict. Como supongo que les ha ocurrido a otras personas, me sentí muy decepcionado con el final de la saga de harry Potter. Muertes innecesarias, falta de coherencia con los personajes... y otras muchas cosas a criticar._

_Por ende, he decidido escribir mi versión de harry potter y las reliquias de la muerte, en este fanfict titulado Harry Potter 7: Esperanza y sacrificio  
_

_Mi intención es reescribir algunas partes del libro original de Jk Rowling, manteniendo las partes "aprovechables", y omitiendo cosas innecesarias, o simplemente, aburridas._

_Espero que os guste la idea, y que disfruteis de lo que escriba._

_Recordad que cuanto más feedback reciba, más prisa me daré en publicar los próximos capítulos... eso sí, siempre teniendo en cuenta mi apretada agenda universitaria._

_Un saludo a todos_


	2. Capítulo 1: El ascenso del señor oscuro

_Buenas de nuevo. Este capítulo es una transcripción literal del libro original harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte: el capítulo 1. Esto es así porque este es uno de esos capítulos que creo no necesitan ningún tipo de cambio, tal como os he mencionado anteriormente.

* * *

_Los dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, a unas yardas de distancia en un sendero angosto e iluminado por la luna. Por un segundo se quedaron quietos, apuntándose con las varitas el uno al pecho del otro: luego, habiéndose reconocido, las guardaron bajo sus capas y se pusieron a caminar, lado a lado, en la misma dirección.

- ¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó el más alto de los dos.

- La mejor.-respondió Snape.

El sendero estaba bordeado a la izquierda por matorrales silvestres de lento crecimiento, a la derecha con un alto y pulcramente recortado seto. Las largas capas de los hombres flameaban alrededor de sus tobillos mientras marchaban.

- Aunque podría ser tarde, -dijo Yaxley, sus rasgos fofos entraban y salían de la vista cuando las ramas de los árboles colgantes interrumpían la luz de la luna-. Fue un poco más engañoso de lo que pensaba. Pero espero que esté satisfecho. Pareces confiar en que tu recepción será buena.- Snape asintió, pero no se explicó.

Giraron a la derecha, a un amplio camino de acceso en el que desembocaba el sendero. El alto seto se curvaba alejándose de ellos, extendiéndose en la distancia más allá del par de impresionantes verjas de hierro que interrumpían el camino de los hombres. Ninguno de ellos dio un paso; en silencio ambos alzaron sus brazos izquierdos en una especie de saludo y pasaron a través del metal oscuro, que pareció humo. Los arbustos amortiguaban el sonido sus pasos.  
Escucharon un susurro en algún lugar a su derecha; Yaxley sacó su varita. De nuevo resultó no ser nada más que un pavo real blanco, pavoneándose majestuosamente a lo largo de lo alto del seto.

- Lucius siempre se lo tuvo muy creído. Pavos reales… - Yaxley metió su varita de vuelta bajo su capa con un resoplido.

Una hermosa casa solariega surgió en la oscuridad al final del recto camino, con luces destelleando en las ventanas con forma de diamante del piso inferior. En algún lugar del oscuro jardín más allá del seto una fuente estaba en funcionamiento. La grava crujió bajo sus pies cuando Snape y Yaxley se apresuraron hacia la puerta principal, que se abrió hacia adentro ante su aproximación, aunque no había nadie visible que la abriera.  
El vestíbulo era grande, pobremente iluminado, y suntuosamente decorado, con una magnífica alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. Los ojos de los retratos de caras pálidas en las paredes siguieron a Snape y Yaxley mientras los pasaban a grandes zancadas. Los dos hombres se detuvieron ante una pesada puerta de madera que conducía a la siguiente habitación, dudando durante el espacio de un latido de corazón. Entonces, Snape giró la manilla de bronce.

El estudio estaba lleno de gente silenciosa, sentada a lo largo de una mesa ornamentada. El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes. La iluminación provenía de un rugiente fuego bajo una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada. Snape y Yaxley se demoraron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, fueron atraídos hacia adelante por los extraños rasgos de la escena de una figura humana aparentemente inconsciente que colgaba bocabajo sobre la mesa, revolviéndose lentamente como suspendida por una cuerda invisible, y reflejada en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa de abajo.  
Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esta singular visión estaba mirándola excepto por un joven pálido sentado casi directamente bajo ella. Parecía incapaz de evitar mirar hacia arriba a cada minuto o así.

- Yaxley, Snape, -dijo una voz alta y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa-. Llegáis convenientemente tarde.

El que hablaba estaba sentado directamente ante el fuego, así que fue difícil, al principio, para los recién llegados divisar algo más que su silueta. Cuando se acercaron, sin embargo, su cara brilló a través de las sombras, sin pelo, con aspecto de serpiente, con rajas por nariz y brillantes ojos rojos cuyas pupilas eran verticales. Estaba tan pálido que parecía emitir un brillo perlado.

- Severus, aquí, -dijo Voldemort, señalando el asiento a su inmediata derecha-. Yaxley… junto a Dolohov.

Los dos hombres ocuparon sus lugares asignados. La mayoría de los ojos alrededor de la mesa siguieron a Snape, y estaban posado en él cuando Voldemor habló primero.

- ¿Y?

- Mi Señor, La Orden del Fénix tiene intención de trasladar a Harry Potter de su actual lugar seguro el próximo Sábado, al anochecer.

El interés alrededor de la mesa se agudizó palpablemente. Algunos se tensaron, otros se inquietaron, todos miraban fijamente a Snape y Voldemort.

- Sábado… al anochecer, -repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los negros de Snape con tanta intensidad que algunos de los observadores apartaron la mirada, aparentemente temerosos de que ellos mismos resultaran quemados por la ferocidad de la mirada. Snape, sin embargo, devolvió la mirada tranquilamente a la cara de Voldemort y, después de un momento o dos, la boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- Bien. Muy bien. Y esta información proviene de…

- … de la fuente que hemos discutido, -dijo Snape.

- Mi Señor. -Yaxley se había inclinado hacia adelante para mirar mesa abajo hacia Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se giraron hacia él. -Mi Señor, yo he oído algo diferente.

Yaxley esperó, pero Voldemort no habló, así que siguió.

- A Dawlish, el Auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete.

- Mi fuente -dijo sonriente Snape- me dijo que plantarían un falso rastro; este debe ser. Ni dudo de que Dawlish está bajo un Encantamiento Confundus. No sería la primera vez; se sabe que es susceptible.

- Te aseguro, mi Señor, que Dawlish parecía bastante seguro, -dijo Yaxley.

- Si estaba Confundido, naturalmente que estaría seguro, -dijo Snape-. Yo te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no tomará parte en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que tenemos infiltrados en el Ministerio.

- La Orden tiene razón en algo entonces, ¿verdad? -dijo un hombre bajo y grueso sentado a corta distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita silbante que resonó allí y a lo largo de la mesa. Voldemort no rió. Su mirada había vagado hacia arriba hasta el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente en lo alto, y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Mi señor, -siguió Yaxley-. Dawlish cree que toda una partida de Aurores se ocupará de trasladar al chico…

Voldemort alzó una larga mano blanca, y Yaxley se calló al instante, observando resentido como Voldemort volvía a girarse hacia Snape.

- ¿Dónde van a ocultar al chico a continuación?

- En la casa de un miembro de la Orden, -dijo Snape-. El lugar, según la fuente, ha sido equipado con cada protección que la Orden y el Ministerio juntos han podido proporcionar. Creo que habrá poca oportunidad de cogerle una vez esté allí, mi Señor, a menos, por supuesto, que el Ministerio haya caído antes del próximo Sabado, lo cual podría darnos la oportunidad de descubrir y deshacer los suficientes encantamientos como para romper el resto.

- Bien, ¿Yaxley? -llamó Voldemort mesa abajo, la luz del fuego iluminaba extrañamente sus ojos rojos-. ¿Habrá caído el Ministerio para el próximo Sábado?

Una vez más, todas las cabezas se giraron. Yaxley cuadró los hombros.

- Mi Señor, tengo buenas noticias sobre ese punto. He… con dificultad y después de grandes esfuerzos… tenido éxito al colocar una Maldición Imperius sobre Pius Thircknesse.

Muchos de los sentados alrededor de Yaxley parecieron impresionados; su vecino, Dolohov, un hombre con una larga y retorcida cara, le palmeó la espalda.

- Es un comienzo, -dijo Voldemort-. Pero Thicknesse es solo un hombre. Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por nuestra gente antes de que yo actue. Un atentado fallido contra la vida del Ministro me hará retroceder un largo tramo del camino.

- Si… mi Señor, eso es cierto… pero ya sabe, como Jefe del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, Thicknesse tiene contacto regular no solo con el propio Ministro, sino también con los Jefes de todos los demás departamentos del Ministerio. Será, creo yo, fácil ahora que tenemos a un oficial de tan alto rango bajo nuestro control, subyugar a los otros, y después podemos trabajar todos juntos para someter a Scrimgeour.

- Mientras nuestro amigo Thicknesse no sea descubierto antes de convertir al resto, -dijo Voldemort-. En cualquier caso, parece improbabe que el Ministerio vaya a ser mío antes del próximo Sábado. Si no podemos tocar al chico en su destino, debemos hacerlo mientras viaja.

- Tenemos ventaja ahí, mi Señor, -dijo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a recibir alguna porción de aprobación-. Ahora tenemos a varias personas plantadas dentro del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Si Potter se Aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos inmediatamente.

- No harán ninguna de las dos cosas, -dijo Snape-. la Orden está esquivando cualquier forma de transporte que esté controlada o regulada por el Ministerios; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.

- Todavía mejor, -dijo Voldemort-. Tendrá que salir a campo abierto. Más fácil de atrapar.- De nuevo Voldemort levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente mientras seguía, -Me ocuparé del chico en persona. Se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que a Harry Potter concierne. Algunos de ellos han sido míos. Que Potter viva se debe más a mis errores que a sus triunfos.

La compañía alrededor de la mesa observaba a Voldemort aprensivamente, cada uno de ellos, por su expresión, temiendo que pudieran ser culpados por la continuada existencia de Harry Potter. Voldemort, sin embargo, parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para ninguno de ellos, todavía dirigiéndose al cuerpo inconsciente sobre él.

- He sido descuidado, y así me he visto frustrado por la suerte y la oportunidad, demoleroras de nada más y nada menos que de los planes mejor trazados. Pero ahora soy más listo. Entiendo lo que no entendía antes. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.

Ante esas palabras, aparentemente en respuesta a ellas, sonó un repentino aullido, un terrible y desgarrador grito de miseria y dolor. Muchos de los sentados ante la mesa miraron hacia abajo, sobresaltados, por el sonido que había parecido surgir de debajo de sus pies.

- Colagusano, -dijo Voldemort, sin cambiar su tono tranquilo y pensativo, y sin apartar los ojos de cuerpo que se removía arriba-. ¿No te he dicho que mantuvieras a nuestro prisionero tranquilo?

- Si, m…mi Señor, -jadeó un hombrecillo en mitad de la mesa, que había estado sentado tan abajo en su silla que ésta había parecido, a primera vista, estar desocupada. Ahora se revolvió en su asiento y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, no dejando tras él nada más que un curioso brillo plateado.

- Como estaba diciendo, -continuó Voldemort, mirando de nuevo a las caras tensas de sus seguidores-. Ahora soy más listo, necesitaré, por ejemplo, tomar prestada la varita de uno de vosotros antes de ir a matar a Potter. Las caras a su alrededor no mostraron nada menos que sorpresa; podría haber anunciado que quería coger prestado uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Ningún voluntario? -dijo Voldemort-. Déjadme ver… Lucius, no veo razón para que sigas teniendo una varita.

Lucius Malfoy levantó la mirada. Su piel parecía amarillenta y cerosa a la luz del fuego, y sus ojos estaban hundidos y sombríos. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca.

- ¿Mi Señor?

- Tu varita, Lucius. Exijo tu varita.

- Yo… -Malfoy miró de reojo a su esposa, que estaba mirando directamente hacia adelante, tan pálida como él, su largo pelo rubio colgaba por su espalda, pero bajo la mesa sus dedos esbeltos se cerraron brevemente sobre la muñeca de su esposo. Ante su toque, Malfoy metió la mano en la túnica, retirando una varita, y pasándosela a Voldemort, que la sostuvo en alto delante de sus ojos rojos, examinándola atentamente.

- ¿Qué es?

- Olmo, mi Señor, -susurró Malfoy.

- ¿Y el centro?

- Dragón… nervio de corazón de dragón.

- Bien, -dijo Voldemort. Sacó su propia varita y comparó sus longitudes. Lucius Malfoy hizo un movimiento involuntario; durante una fracción de segundo pareció como si esperara recibir la varita de Voldemort a cambio de la suya. El gesto no le pasó por alto a Voldemort, cuyos ojos se abrieron maliciosamente.

- ¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita? Algunos de los miembros de la multitud rieron.

- Te he dado tu libertad, Lucius, ¿no es suficiente para ti? Pero he notado que tú y tu familia parecéis menos felices que antes… ¿Qué hay en mi presencia en tu casa que te disguste, Lucius?

- Nada… ¡nada, mi Señor!

- Que mentiroso, Lucius…

La suave voz pareció sisear incluso después de que la cruel boca hubiera dejado de moverse. Uno o dos de los magos apenas reprimieron un estremecimiento cuando el siseo creció en volumen; algo pesado podía oirse deslizándose por el suelo bajo la mesa. La enorme serpiente emergió para escalar lentamente por la silla de Voldemort. Se alzó, pareciendo interminable, y fue a descansar sobre los hombros de Voldemort; su cuello era más grueso que el muslo de un hombre; sus ojos, con sus rajas verticales por pupilas, no parpadeaban. Voldemort acarició a la criatura ausentemente con largos dedos finos, todavía mirando a Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué los Malfoy parecen tan infelices con su suerte? ¿No es mi retorno, mi ascenso al poder, lo que profesaban desear durante tantos años?

- Por supuesto, mi Señor, -dijo Lucius Malfoy. Su mano temblaba cuando se limpió el sudor del labio superior-. Lo deseabamos… lo deseamos. A la izquierda de Malfoy su esposa hizo un extraño y rígido asentimiento, sus ojos evitaban a Voldemort y a la serpiente. A su derecha, su hijo, Draco, que había estado mirando fijamente hacia arriba al cuerpo inerte en lo alto, miró rápidamente hacia Voldemort y apartó la mirada una vez más, aterrado de hacer contacto ocular.

- Mi Señor, -dijo una mujer oscura en mitad de la mesa, su voz sonaba constrecnida por la emoción-, es un honor tenerte aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. No puede haber mayor placer.

Sentada junto a su hermana, tan diferente a ella en aspecto, con su pelo oscuro y ojos pesadamente perfilados, como lo era en aguante y comportamiento; donde Narcissa se sentaba rígida e impasible, Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, como si las meras palabras no pudieran demostrar su anhelo de estar más cerca.

- No hay más alto placer, -repitió Voldemor, su cabeza se inclinó un poco a un lado mientras evaluaba a Bellatrix-. Eso significa mucho, Bellatrix, viniendo de ti. La cada de ella se llenó de color, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de deleite.

- ¡Mi Señor sabe que no digo mas que la verdad!

- No hay más alto placer… ¡ni siquiera comparado con el feliz evento que, según he oído, ha tenido lugar esta semana en tu familia!

Ella le miró, con los labios separados, evidentemente confusa.

- No sé lo que quiere decir, mi Señor. -Estoy hablando de tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y la vuestra, Lucius y Narcissa. Se acaba de casar con el hombrelobo, Remus Lupin. Debéis estar orgullosos.

Hubo una explosión de risas socarronas alrededor de la mesa. Muchos se inclinaron hacia adelante para intercambiar miradas divertidas, unos pocos golpearon la mesa con los puños. La gran serpiente, disgustada por el disturbio, abrió la boca de par en par y siseó furiosamente, pero los mortífagos no lo oyeron, tan jubilosos como estaban ante la humillación de Bellatrix y los Malfoy. La cara de Bellatrix, tan recientmente ruborizada de felicidad, se había vuelto de un feo y manchado rojo.

- No es prima nuestra, mi Señor, -gritó sobre el regocijo-. Nosotros… Narcissa y yo… nunca volvimos a ver a nuestra hermana desde que se casara con el sangresucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de nosotras, ni ninguna bestia con la que se haya casado.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Draco? -preguntó Voldemort, y aunque su voz era queda, fue llevada claramente a través de silbidos y risotadas-. ¿Harás de canguro a los engendros?

El regocijo creció; Draco Malfoy miraba aterrorizado a su padre, que bajaba la mirada a su propio regazo, entonces captó la mirada de su madre. Ella sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, después reasumió su propia mirada impasible hacia la pared opuesta.

- Ya basta, -dijo Voldemort, acariciando a la furiosa serpiente-. Ya basta. -Y la risa murió al instante.- Muchos de nuestros más antiguos árboles familiares se han vuelto un poco descuidados con el paso del tiempo, -dijo cuando Bellatrix le miró fijamente, sin aliento e implorante-. ¿Qué debes podar y qué no para mantenerlo saludable? Cortas aquellas partes que amenazan la salud del resto.

- Si, mi Señor, -susurró Bellatrix, y sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo con lágrimas de gratitud-. ¡A la primera oportunidad!

- Debes hacerlo, -dijo Voldemort-. y en tu familia, al igual que en el mundo… debemos cortar el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que solo los de la sangre auténtica permanezcan…

Voldemort alzó la varita de Lucius Malfoy, apuntándola directamente a la figura que se revolvía lentamente suspendida sobre la mesa, y le dio una pequeña sacudida. La figura volvió a la vida con un gemido y empezó a luchar contra ataduras invisibles.

- ¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? -preguntó Voldemort. Snape alzó los ojos a la cara que estaba bocabajo. Todos los mortifagos estaban mirando hacia la cautiva ahora, ya que se les había dado permiso para mostrar curiosidad. Cuando volvió la cara hacia la luz del fuego, la mujer dijo con voz rota y aterrada.

- ¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!

- Ah, si, -dijo Snape cuando la prisionera volvió a girar lentamente hacia otro lado.

- ¿Y tú, Draco? -preguntó Voldemort, acariciando el hocico de la serpiente con la mano libre de la varita. Draco sacudió la cabeza tirantemente. Ahora que la mujer había despertado, parecía incapaz de seguir mirándola.

- Pero no tendrás que asistir a sus clases, -dijo Voldemort-. Para aquellos de vosotros que no lo sepáis, nos reunimos aquí esta noche por Charity Burbage quien, hasta recientemente, enseñaba en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Se produjeron pequeños ruidos de comprensión alrededor de la mesa. Una mujer ancha y encorvada con dientes puntiagudos cacareó.

- Si… la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de brujas y magos todo sobre los muggles…. como no son tan diferentes a nosotros…

Uno de los mortifagos escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió la cara de nuevo hacia Snape. -Severus… por favor… por favor.

- Silencio, -dijo Voldemort, con otro golpe de la varita de Malfoy Charity calló, como amordazada-. No me alegra la corrupción y contaminación de las mentes de niños magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangresucia en el Profeta. Los magos, dijo, deben aceptar a ladrones de su conocimiento y magia. La mengua de los purasangre es, dice la Profesora Burbage, una circunstancia de lo más deseable…. Haría que todos nosotros nos emparejáramos con muggles… o, sin duda, con hombreslobo…

Nadie rio esta vez. No había duda de la furia y el descontento en la voz de Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage se revolvió para enfrentar a Snape. Corrían lágrimas desde sus ojos hasta su pelo. Snape le devolvió la mirada, impasible, mientras ella giraba otra vez lentamente.

- Avada Kedavra.

El destello de luz verde iluminó cada esquina de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante golpe sobre la mesa de abajo, que tembló y se partió. Varios de los mortífagos saltaron hacia atrás en sus sillas. Draco cayó fuera de la suya hasta el suelo.

- La cena, Nagini, -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y se deslizó de su hombro hasta el suelo pulido.


	3. Capítulo 2: preparándose para el viaje

Harry, maldiciendo por lo bajo, se aguantó la mano izquierda herida con la derecha, y se dirigió al baño

Harry, maldiciendo por lo bajo, se aguantó la mano izquierda herida con la derecha, y se dirigió al baño. Cuando abrió la puerta y puso un pie fuera de su habitación de Privet Drive, hubo un crujido de porcelana rota.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Había pisado una taza de te, junto a su plato a juego, que yacían en el suelo frente a su habitación. Probablemente, eso era lo que Dudley, su primo, consideraba una hábil e inteligente trampa caza bobos.

Decidió que lo recogería tras curarse la mano. Ya en el baño, abrió el grifo y puso el dedo sangrante bajo el fino chorro de agua tibia. Era exasperante que todavía faltaran cuatro días para su cumpleaños, y por ende, para poder usar magia como un mago adulto. Pero tendría que curarse por medios mundanos.

Pensó en lo estúpido que era el hecho de que nunca hubiera aprendido a curar heridas, con o sin magia. Y sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta sus planes, iba a ser una habilidad muy necesaria en el futuro. Tomando nota mental de pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara, limpió la herida con papel higiénico hasta que ésta dejó de sangrar, y volvió a su habitación. Recogió la taza rota de enfrente y la lanzó a la papelera, que estaba llena de viejas pertenencias de Harry. Cerró la puerta a su espalda con un sonoro golpe.

Hedwig miró al joven mago desde su jaula con orgullosa indignación. Estaba enfadada con su amigo, ya que últimamente le dejaba salir demasiado poco de su jaula para ir a cazar.

Harry llevaba cerca de una hora vaciando su baúl del colegio, cosa que nunca había hecho en seis años, cuando algo en el fondo de éste le hirió en la mano. Esta vez procedió con más cuidado, y fue retirando las cosas poco a poco, hasta que halló al culpable de su herida. Era un fragmento del espejo encantado que Sirius, antes de morir, le había entregado. Buscó en el fondo del baúl buscando el resto del espejo, pero estaba completamente pulverizado.

Miró su propio reflejo en el fragmento, antes de retirar la vista y posarla en otro punto de la habitación. Este espejo le había levantado demasiados recuerdos, y sensaciones que se le clavaban como agujas. La añoranza de su padrino ya muerto, sus padres… y sobre todo…. ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de destrozar el espejo que Sirius le había entregado?

Tras serenarse un poco, siguió con su tarea. Le llevo casi otra hora terminar de vaciar el baúl, tirar las cosas inservibles y clasificar el resto según si las necesitaría o no. Calderos, plumas, uniformes del colegio… Lo que sí que guardó inmediatamente en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila fue el mapa del merodeador. Intuía que le sería útil.

Cuando hubo terminado, recogió la pila de periódicos –uno por cada día de verano que pasó en Privet Drive- y los fue hojeando uno a uno, antes de tirarlos al montón de la basura. Pasó la vista por uno que en primera plana, mencionaba brevemente la renuncia de Charity Burbage, profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts.

Finalmente llegó al número que le interesaba, uno que hablaba acerca de la vida pasada de Dumbledore. Estuvo a punto de leerlo. Pero cuando vio en otro periódico una entrevista a Rita Skeeter acerca de la relación de Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter, lanzó ambos ejemplares al montón de la basura.

Pareció como si la lechuza nevada, Hedwig, hubiese notado la extraña reacción de Harry, y lo miró desde su jaula.

- Compréndelo Hedwig. Quiero conocer su pasado, pero ahora tengo una misión. Y sinceramente, no creo que sea el mejor momento para permitir que reporteros como Rita Skeeter puedan hacerme dudar de Dumbledore. Ya me preocuparé por ello en el futuro.

Tras finalizar su descomunal tarea de limpieza y clasificación, se sentó en la cama y volvió a mirar el espejo, largo rato. Mientras observaba su propio reflejo empezó a pensar en lo que tenía que hacer y cómo eso iba a afectarle, a él y a los que le rodeaban... Ron, Hermione... Ginny... No podía engañarse. Le dijoa Ginny lo que le dijo porque no quería ponerla en peligro... pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era volver con ella... Hubo un relámpago azul en el reflejo, y Harry se quedó como congelado, observando el espejo. Creyó ver los ojos de Albus al otro lado del cristal... No, no podía ser. Dumbledore estaba muerto, había sido un truco de su imaginación.

- ¡Eh, tú!

Tantos años viviendo en Privet Drive, habían enseñado al joven mago que esa era la única forma que conocía el tío Vernón de dirigirse a él. Pero no respondió inmediatamente, estaba todavía aturdido por la fugaz visión que había tenido.

- ¡Muchacho!

Harry se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras, no sin antes dedicarle un último vistazo al pedazo del espejo.

* * *

_Bueno dos entregas de golpe. Espero ver algun review pronto._


	4. Capítulo 3: la partida de los Dursley

Harry bajó lentamente los escalones de la casa de Privet Drive. A fín de cuentas, ya sabía de qué se trataba. La familia Dursley al completo estaba vestida lista para el viaje, con las maletas preparadas. Llevaban las últimas semanas haciéndolas y rehaciéndolas, con el tío Vernón cambiando de opinión varias veces al día.

- ¡Tú tómate tu tiempo!- le espetó el Tío vernón. Harry se acercó lentamente y se preparó para la discusión que iba a venir a continuación.

- ¡Siéntate! Quiero hablar contigo.

- No tio Vernon -respondió Harry.

- ¿Pero cómo te atreves...?

- Ahora escúchame tú, porque ya van más de diez veces que te explico lo mismo. ¡Teneis que iros porque si no vendrán a torturaros y mataros cuando la protección sobre esta casa caiga con mi cumpleaños, sólamente para intentar encontrarme a mí!

Lo que siguió a continuación podría resumirse como una acalorada discusión por parte del tío Vernón, las lógicas respuestas de Harry y las miradas asustadas de Dudley y Petunia. Harry respondió hábilmente a las acusaciones del tío Vernón de querer quedarse con su casa, a la idea de acudir al ministerio de magia en busca de ayuda -lo cual era imposible ya que en éste podía haber infiltrados de Voldemort-, hasta de la idea de que Kingsley viniera a protegerlos -lo cual también resultaba absurdo, ya que Kingsley estaba protegiendo al primer ministro muggle-.

La discusión bien podría haber durado varias horas, pero se truncó ante un único comentario de un asustado Dudley

- Papá... yo me voy con esta gente de la órden.

Y ya no hubo nada que hablar, ya que para Petunia y Vernón era imposible la idea de separarse de su querido hijito. Y si éste estaba lo bastante asustado como para aceptar la ayuda de los magos, la discusión estaba ganada.

De vuelta en su habitación, y después de meter el pedazo del espejo en la mochila, Harry se paseó sin rumbo fijo. Después metió un par de golosinas para lechuza de la jaula de Hedwig.  
- Nos marcharemos pronto, muy pronto, -le dijo Harry-. Y entonces podrás volar de nuevo.

Hedwig le respondió con una airosa e indignada mirada, y no se molestó en coger las golosinas que Harry le ofrecía hasta que éste dejó de mirarla.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Harry dudó, después volvió a salir de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Era mucho esperar que Hestia y Dedalus trataron con los Dursleys por su cuenta.

- ¡Harry Potter! -chilló una voz excitada en el momento en que Harry abrió la puerta; un hombre pequeño con un sombrero alto color malva estaba inclinándose ante él con una profunda reverencia-. ¡Un honor, como siempre!

- Gracias, Dedalus, -dijo Harry, otorgando una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa a una Hestia de pelo oscuro-. Es realmente amable por vuestra parte hacer esto… Están aquí, mi tía, mi tío y mi primo…

- ¡Buen día tengáis, parientes de Harry Potter! -dijo Dedalus alegremente, entrando a zancadas en el salón. Los Dursleys no parecían en absoluto felices de que se dirigieran a ellos así; Harry casi esperaba otro cambio de opinión. Dudley se encogió contra su madre ante la visión de la bruja y el mago.

- Veo que ya han hecho el equipaje y están listos. ¡Excelente! El plan, como Harry les habrá contdo, es simple, -dijo Dedalus, sacando un inmenso reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco y examinándolo-. Debemos partir antes de que lo haga Harry. Debido al peligro de utilizar magia en su casa… siendo Harry todavía menor de edad, eso podría proporcionar al Ministerio una excusa para arrestarle… tendremos que conducir, digamos, diez millas o así, antes de Desaparecer hasta una localización segura que hemos escogido para ustedes. ¿Sabe conducir, verdad? -preguntó a Tío Vernon cortésmente.  
- ¿Que si sé… ? ¡Por supuesto que sé endemoniadamente bien cómo conducir! -balbuceó Tío Vernon.

- Muy astuto por su parte, señor, muy astuto. Yo personalmente me vería absolutamente embaucado por todos esos botones y palancas, -dijo Dedalus. Tenía claramente la impresión de estar haciendo un cumplido a Vernon Dursley, que estaba perdiendo visiblemente la confianza en el plan con cada palabra que Dedalus pronunciaba.

- Ni siquiera puede conducir, -murmuró por lo bajo, su mostacho se sacudía indignadamente, pero afortunadamente ni Dedalus ni Hestia parecieron oirle.

- Tú, Harry, -continuó Dedalus- esperarás aquí por tu guardia. Ha habido unos pequeños cambios en los arreglos…

-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Harry al instante-. Pensaba que Ojoloco iba a vernir y llevarme en una Aparición Conjunta.

- No puede ser, -dijo Hestia tensamente-. Ojoloco te lo explicará.

Los Dursley que había escuchado todo esto con miradas de absoluta incomprensión en sus caras, saltaron cuando se ojó una voz diciendo "'¡Aprisa!". Harry miró alrededor de la habitación antes de comprender que la voz había había sido emitida por el reloj de bolsillo de Dedalus.  
- Muy cierto, operamos en un horario muy apretado, -dijo Dedalus, asintiendo hacia su reloj y volviendo a metérselo en el chaleco-. Estamos intentando sincronizar tu partida de la casa con la Desaparición de tu familia, Harry; así el encantamiento se romperá en el momento en que todos estemos de camino a la seguridad. -Se giró hacia los Dursleys-. Bueno, ¿todo recogido y listos para marchar?

Ninguno de ellos le respondió. Tío Vernon todavía miraba consternado el bulto en el bolsillo del chaleco de Dedalus.

- Quizás deberíamos esperar fuera en el vestíbulo, Dedalus -murmuró Hestia. Sentía claramente que demostraría falta de tacto permanecer en la habitación mientras Harry y los Dursleys intercambiaban amorosas y posiblemente lagrimógenas despedidas.

- No hay necesidad, -murmuró Harry, pero Tío Vernon hizo cualquier otra explicación innecesaria diciendo ruidosamente.

- Bueno, esto es un adios entonces, chico.

Balanceó hacia arriba su brazo derecho para estrechar la mano de Harry, pero en el último momento pareció incapaz de afrontarlo, y simplemente cerró el puño y empezó a balancerase hacia atrás y hacia adelante como un metrónomo.

- ¿Listo, Diddy? -preguntó Tía Petunia, comprobando meticulosamente el cierre de su bolso de mano para evitar mirar a Harry.

Dudley no respondió, sino que se quedó allí de pie con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, recordándole a Harry un poco al gigante, Grawp.  
- Vamos entonces, -dijo Tío Vernon.  
Ya estaba alcanzando la puerta del salón cuando Dudley murmuró.  
- No entiendo.  
- ¿Qué no entiendes, popkin? -preguntó Tía Petunia, mirando a su hijo.  
Dudley algó una mano grande como un jamón y señaló a Harry.  
- ¿Por qué él no viene con nosotros?  
Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia se quedaron congelados donde estaba, mirando a Dudley como si acabara de expresar el deseo de convertirse en bailarina.  
- ¿Qué? -dijo Tío Vernon ruidosamente.  
- ¿Por qué no bien él también? -preguntó Dudley.  
- Bueno, él… no quiere, -dijo Tío Vernon, girándose para mirar a Harry y añadiendo-. No quieres, ¿verdad?  
- En lo más mínimo, -dijo Harry.  
- Ahí tienes, -dijo Tío Vernon a Dudley-. Ahora vamos, salgamos.  
Salió marchando de la habitación. Oyeron la puerta delantera abrirse, pero Dudley no se movió y después de unos pocos pasos vacilantes Tía Petunia también se detuvo.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? -ladró Tío Venon, reapareciendo en el umbral.  
Parecía que Dudley estaba luchando con conceptos demasiado difíciles para expresarlos con palabras. Varios momentos después de aparentemente dolorosa lucha interna dijo.  
- ¿Pero adónde va a ir?  
Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon se miraron el uno al otro. Estaba claro que Dudley les estaba asustando. Hestia Jones rompió el silencio.  
- Pero… seguramente sabés adonde va tu primo. -dijo, con aspecto desconcertado.  
- Indudablemente lo sabemos, -dijo Vernon Dursley-. Se larga con una panda de los vuestros, ¿verdad? Vale, Dudley, entremos en el coche, ya has oído a este hombre, tenemos prisa.  
De nuevo, Vernon marchó alejándose hacia la puerta delantera, pero Dudley no le siguió.  
- ¿Se larga con una panda de los nuestros?  
Hestia estaba indignada. Harry se había encontrado con esta actitud antes. Las brujas y magos parecían sorprendidos porque sus parientes vivos más cercanos no mostraran el más mínimo interés en Harry Potter.  
- Está bien, -la tranquilizó Harry-. No importa, de verdad.  
- ¿No importa? -repitió Hestia, alzando la voz-. ¿No comprende esta gente por lo que has tenido que pasar? ¿El peligro en el que estás? La posición única que tienes en el corazón del movimiento contra el Señor Oscuro?  
- Eh… no, no lo comprenden, -dijo Harry-. Creen que soy un desperdicido de espacio, en realidad, pero estoy acostumbrado…  
- Yo no creo que seas un desperdicio de espacio.  
Si Harry no hubiera visto moverse los labios de Dudley, no se lo habría creído. Como así fue, miró fijamente a Dudley durante varios segundos antes de aceptar que debía haber sido su primo el que había hablado por una razón, Dudley se había vuelto rojo. El propio Harry estaba avergonzado y atónito.  
- Bueno… eh… gracias, Dudley  
De nuevo, Dudley pareció acosado por pensamientos demasiado dificiles de manejar, a juzgar por su expresión antes de refunfuñar.  
- Me salvaste la vida.  
- En realidad no, -dijo Harry-. Habría sido tu alma lo que se hubiera llevado el dementor…  
Miraba con curiosidad a su primo. No habían tenido virtualmente ningún contacto durante este verano, ya que Harry había venido a Privet Drive muy brevemente, y había permanecido mucho tiempo en su habitación. Ahora se le ocurría a Harry, sin embargo, que la taza de té frio con lo que había tropezado esa mañana podría no haber sido una trampa estúpida después de todo. Aunque algo conmovido, se sintió no obstante bastante aliviado de que Dudley pareciera haber agotado su capacidad de expresar sus sentimientos. Después de abrir la boca una o dos veces más, Dudley cayó en un silencio con la cara escarlata.  
Tia Petunia estalló en lágrimas. Hestia Jones le lanzó una mirada aprobadora que cambió a indignación cuando Tía Petunia se adelantó y abrazó a Dudley en vez de a Harry.  
- Que dulce, Dudders… -sollozó en el enorme pecho de su hijo-. Que chico tan encantador… dando las gracias…  
- ¡Pero no ha dado las gracias en absoluto! -dijo Hestia indignada-. ¡Solo ha dicho que cree que Harry no es un desperdicio de espacio!  
- Si, pero viniendo de Dudley eso es como un "te quiero", -dijo Harry; desgarrado entre la molestia y el deseo de reir cuando Tía Petunia contunió abrazada a Dudley como si este acabara de salvar a Harry de un edificio en llamas.  
- ¿Venís o no? -rugió Tío Vernon, reapareciendo de nuevo en la puerta del salón-. ¡Creía que teníamos un horario apretado!  
- Si… si, lo tenemos, -dijo Dedalus Diggle, que había estado observando estos intercambios con un aire de diversión y ahora parecía estar rehaciéndose-. Realmente debemos marcharnos, Harry…  
Se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Harry con las dos suyas.  
- …buena suerte. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo. Las esperanzas del mundo mágico descansan sobre tus hombros.  
- Oh, -dijo Harry- claro. Gracias.  
- Adios, Harry -dijo Hestia, también estrechando su mano-. Nuestros pensamientos están contigo.  
- Espero que todo vaya bien, -dijo Harry con una mirada hacia Tía Petunia y Dudley.  
- Oh, estoy seguro de que terminará siendo el mejor de los viajes, -dijo Dedalus alegremente, saludando con su sombrero mientras abandonaba la habitación. Hestia le siguió.  
Dudley se soltó gentilmente del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a Harry, quien tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de amenazarle con magia. Entonces Dudley extendió su gran mano rosa.

- Caray, Dudley, -dijo Harry sobre los renovados sollozos de Tía Petunia- ¿Los dementores afectaron tu personalidad?  
- Supongo, -murmuró Dudley-. Hasta luego, Harry.  
- Si… -dijo Harry, cogiendo la mano de Dudley y estreñándola-. Quizás. Cuídate, Gran D.  
- Cuando todo esto termine... avísame. Creo... -no parecía saber cómo explicarlo- creo que... quiero decirte... cosas. He entendido muchas cosas que estan mal en la familia...

Harry tardó unos instantes en asimilar esta información. ¿Pretendía Dudley pedirle perdón?

-Lo haré Dudley.  
Dudley casi sonrió, y tras soltarse del apretón de manos salió de la habitación. Harry oyó sus pesados pasos sobre la grava del camino de entrada, y después una puerta de coche que se cerraba.

Tía Petunia, cuya cara había estado enterrada en su pañuelo, levantó la mirada ante el sonido. No parecía haber esperado encontrarse a solas con Harry. Se metió apresuradamente el pañuelo en el bolsillo y dijo.

- Bueno… adios, -y marchó hacia la puerta sin mirarle.  
- Adios, -dijo Harry.

Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Por un momento Harry tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que quería decirle algo; le lanzaba una extraña y trémula mirada y parecía a punto de hablar, pero entonces, con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, salió a toda prisa de la habitación tras su marido y su hijo.

* * *

_Y os preguntaréis: ¿por qué solo he editado la mitad de este episodio mientras que la otra mitad tambien la he transcrito literalmente? Bueno, eso lo sabréis más adelante si es que no lo estais imaginando ya jeje._

_Y también pensaréis que es muy fácil escribir el fanfict a base de casi copiar / pegar trozos del texto original de J.K. Rowling. No os quito razón, pero a partir del siguien capítulo ésto dejará de ocurrir.  
Realmente, pensé en reescribirlo todo entero, pero hablando conmigo mismo, me dije "migomismo, por algo que ha escrito Rowling en el libro que te ha gustado, no se lo quites". _

_Bueno, lo dicho, a partir del capítulo 4 dejaré de transcribir literalmente trozos del libro. Claro, supongo que mantendré mi promesa._

_Un saludo y gracias por vuestra paciencia si habéis leído hasta aquí.  
_


	5. Capítulo 4: los siete potters

Harry observó desde la ventana superior cómo se alejaba el vehículo que llevaba a su tíos y su primo a un lugar seguro, hasta que éste desapareció tras una esquina. La reacción de Dudley, de darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida, le sorprendió.

"_He entendido muchas cosas que están mal en esta familia."_

No podía dar crédito a lo que había oído. ¿Acaso Dudley había madurado de repente?¿Acaso los dementores le habían afectado realmente?  
¿O es que Harry había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes del cambio de su primo?

Mientras pensaba todo esto recorrió por última vez la casa, recordando los malos momentos, seguidos en los pocos buenos. En esa esquina Dudley en una ocasión le golpeó... sobre la nevera, donde Dobby organizó un desastre para intentar protegerlo... La vez que el señor Weasley se apareció usando polvos _Flu _ arrasó la sala...  
Abrió la puerta del armario de debajo de la escalera, donde dormía de pequeño, y metió la cabeza dentro, recordando. Quizá _realmente _debería llamar a Dudley cuando todo esto acabe... quizá realmente él sí que merezca una segunda oportunidad...

De repente escuchó un profundo y grave rugido, por culpa del cual se sobresaltó, golpeándose la cabeza contra el marco de la puertecita. Dedicando a nadie en concreto una sarta de los insultos favoritos del tío Vernón, fue a abrir la puerta.  
Allí, un enorme hagrid, con un casco bajo el brazo, descendía de la enorme moto de Sirius Black.

- ¡Harry! -dijo el gigante acercándose a darle un abrazo.

Mientras, otras 10 figuras amigas aparecieron detrás del gigante, cuando sus ilusiones se deshacieron.

- ¡Amigos!¡No esperaba ver a tantos de vosotros!. - Dijo Harry cuando logró escapar de los brazos de Hagrid.

- Sí -respondió Ojoloco Moody mientras su ojo mágico daba vueltas en todas direcciones- cambio de planes. Pongámonos a cubierto

Todos entraron en la casa de los Dursley y se dirigieron a la cocina, apoyándose o sentándose en cualquier lugar sin preocuparse por la preciada decoración de Petunia. Ron, alto, y larguiducho; Hermione, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza; Hagrid, que se agachaba ligeramente para no chocar con el techo; Fred y George, que sonreían de forma idéntica (¿o eran George y Fred?); Bill, lleno de cicatrices y con el pelo largo; Ojoloco Moody, siempre atento ante cualquier peligro; Lupin, un poco canoso y con aspecto cansado; Tonks, luciendo su pelo corto de su color favorito, el rosa chicle; Fleur, preciosa con su largo cabello platino; y Kingsley, calvo y de anchos hombros.

- Bien -prosiguió Ojoloco una vez acabaron las bienvenidas- si habéis acabado, pasemos al plan. El tiempo apremia, así que seré breve. Harry, el conjuro de protección de tu madre durará hasta que cumplas los 17 años, o bien, hasta que decidas abandonar para siempre esta casa. Ya que es obvio que no podemos esperar hasta tu cumpleaños, partiremos antes.

- Me parece lógico, Voldemort vendría aquí directamente si esperamos -hubo un pequeño estremecimiento por parte de algunos al oir el nombre.

- Así que hemos preparado, además de la casa a la que irás, otras seis casas con protecciones similares, por si algo sale mal.

- Claro, pero... ¿por qué habéis venido tantos? Los mortífagos nos seguirán cuando vean a once de nosotros salir hacia la casa

- Oh sí... se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle... verás, esta noche los mortífagos encontrarán a siete Harry Potters -sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsa, dentro del cual había lo que parecía un barro muy oscuro. Harry lo entendió en seguida

- ¡NO!  
- Ya les dije yo que reaccionarías así -dijo Hermione

- ¡No podéis arriesgaros por mí!¡No lo permitiré!

- Harry -dijo Ron, atajando por lo sano- déjalo. No nos vas a convencer, y si te niegas te obligaremos, somos más que tú y podemos utilizar magia.

Harry los miró a todos, tratando de buscar una razón lógica por la que no debieran llevar a cabo ese plan... pero no la encontró.

- Ahora -continuó Ojoloco- si eres tan amable de echar unos cabellos aquí...

Harry se arrancó unos pelos y los echó en el frasco, que en seguida cambió de color.

- Bien, ahora expliquemos todo el plan. Seis de nosotros, más el auténtico Harry Potter, saldremos de la casa a la vez, junto a un acompañante. Cada pareja irá a una casa segura diferente, donde encontrarán un translador hasta la madriguera, la cual ya está protegida con todos los conjuros que conocemos.

- Pero... un momento... - contó a los presentes- somo doce... faltan dos personas para que seamos siete parejas.

-¡Ah sí! -exclamó Lupin- Me dijo el señor Weasley que llegarían un poco tarde.

- ¿Quien va con él?

La conversación se interrumpió cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ojoloco, al momento, ordenó a todos guardar silencio y enfocó su ojo mágico a través de la pared. A los pocos instantes les dijo que no había peligro, e indicó a Harry que abriera la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta estaba el señor Weasley, acompañado de la bellísima, pelirroja Ginny Weasley. Durante unos instantes, todos callaron.

- No... ¡No, Ginny tú no!

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco un instante y lanzó un resoplido ante la esperada reacción de Harry, antes de hablar

- Harry, no lo intentes. Ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni mis hermanos han logrado disuadirme de venir a ayudar. Tú no lo vas a conseguir tampoco.

-Pero... Ginny, esto no...

- Ginny y Potter -ladró Moody- si habéis terminado ya de demostrar lo mucho que os preocupáis el uno por el otro, haced el favor de prestar atención. Los seis falsos Potters, poneos en fila.

Y para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny se puso en la fila para recibir su ración de pócima. Al ver su cara Moody se adelantó.

- Los que vayáis como Harry, no tenéis que preocuparos demasiado. Voldemort es demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que un mortífago mate a Harry, quiere al chico vivo. Los guardianes que os acompañan correrán más peligro que vosotros.

- Gracias por los ánimos -exclamó Fred-

- Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Ginny y Fleur bebieron la pócima. Al momento, empezaron a transformarse hasta que hubo siete Harry Potters en la habitación. Después de que Moody, previsor, les diera más ropa de la talla de Harry para que se cambiaran, estuvieron todos listos.

- Bien -prosiguió Ojoloco- ahora, tú Fred...

- No soy Fred, soy George.

- Oh, perdona George

- Solo te tomaba el pelo, en realidad soy Fred.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡TÚ, seas quien seas, irás con Arthur! El otro quien sea, irá con Remus, la señorita Delacour...

- Yo llevaré a Fleur en un Threstal -dijo Bill.

El Harry que era Fleur se acercó a Bill, lanzándole una mirada sentimental y amorosa que Harry esperó nunca más volver a expresar.

- De acuerdo -contestó Moody-. Granger irá con Kingsley también en Threstal.

Hermione sonrió aliviada, nunca se le habían dado bien las escobas.

- Yo iré con la señorita Ginny Weasley.

Harry y Ginny -bueno, dos harrys- se lanzaron una furtiva mirada. Harry respiró aliviado: con nadie estaría tan segura como con Ojoloco Moody.

- ¡Lo cual nos deja a tí y a mí juntos, Ron! -exclamó tonks alegremente. Ron no parecía muy contento con la decisión...

- Y tú irás conmigo Harry, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Hagrid- Iremos en la moto, ninguna escoba o Threstal pueden aguantar mi peso. Eso sí, tendrás que ir en el sidecar.

- Genial -dijo Harry, no muy sinceramente.

- ¿Alguna pregunta? -Bramó Ojoloco Moody

Nadie respondió.

- Entonces, ¡En marcha!

Harry se apresuró a recoger su mochila, su Saeta de Fuego y la jaula de Hedwig, antes de subir al sidecar de la moto. Se sentía pequeño, como un bebé en un carrito, ya que todos estaban a más altura que él. Lo peor fue ver cómo Ron se aguantaba la risa al mirarlo.

A una señal de Ojoloco Moody, exactamente cuando el sol se puso y las sombras comenzaron a barrer Privet Drive, escobas, Threstals, y una moto voladora despegaron rumbo al cielo. Harry se agarró como buenamente pudo, para no dejar caer sus trastos ni la jaula de Hedwig.

Y de repente estaban rodeados. Una treintena de figuras encapuchadas surgieron de la nada, montadas en escobas, y pronto las maldiciones surcaron el aire.

- ¡Agárrate! -gritó Hagrid

La Harley hizo una violenta maniobra antes de volar velozmente a ras de tierra. Durante unos instantes no vieron a nadie, amigos o enemigos. Pero al poco 4 mortífagos les seguían en cerrada formación, lanzando maldiciones contra la espalda de Hagrid, fallando por bien poco. Harry, tratando de no caer, lanzó un conjuro _desmaius _casi a ciegas, impactando de lleno a uno de los encapuchados.

- ¡Bien hecho Harry!¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Diciendo ésto, pulsó un botón rojo que había en el manillar de la moto. A su espalda, del tubo de escape surgió una espesa nube de humo negra, que a los pocos segundos se volvió completamente sólida, como si el humo se petrificase. Dos de los mortífagos lo esquivaron, pero el tercero se perdió tras el muro, antes de que Harry pudiera verlo caer con la escoba rota en pedazos. Otro mortífago bajó en picado a salvar a su compañero. Ahora sólo quedaba un enemigo persiguiendo a Hagrid y su protegido.

- ¡Agárrate fuerte Harry!-volvió a bramar Hagrid.

Pulsó un botón, y con el inconfundible rugido de un dragón, una ráfaga de llamas salió del tubo de escape, impulsando a la moto a una gran velocidad. Hagrid quedó con los brazos extendidos, agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas al manillar, mientras que Harry trató en vano de sujetar sus cosas. Al luchar por sujetarlo todo, la Saeta de Fuego se le escapó, precipitándose hacia el suelo... seguida de la jaula de Hedwig.

- ¡HEDWIG NO!¡HAGRID, HEDWIG...!

- ¡Ahora no podemos parar Harry!

Viendo que no iba a tener ninguna posibilidad, tomó una rápida decisión. Se giró sobre el sidecar, para apuntar con su varita a la jaula que se precipitaba hacia la muerte de Hedwig.

_Por favor que no falle... ¡no puedo fallar!_

- ¡_DESTRUCTO!_

Una fina bola de luz púrpura surgió de la varita de Harry y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la jaula de Hedwig... si le daba a la jaula salvaría a Hedwig... si le daba a lechiza... mejor no pensarlo. El joven mago pudo observar a lo lejos la explosión purpura que confirmaba que había acertado a su objetivo, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos como para ver los resultados.

Otro rayo verde pasó rozando la espalda de Hagrid por pocos centímetros.

- ¡_Impedimenta_! -conjuró harry al mortífago, impidiendo que éste lanzara un nuevo conjuro.

La persecución duró varios minutos más, pero el mortífago no se separaba de ellos. Los conjuros volaron en todas partes, y Harry no pudo derribar al mago, ya que tuvo que usar sus poderes en proteger a Hagrid de los ataques del enemigo. Al poco, otro mortífago se unió a la persecución. Volvían a ser dos enemigos persiguiéndoles. Viendo una oportunidad, apuntó a uno de los dos y conjuró:

- ¡_Expeliarmus_!

El conjuro dio de lleno en su objetivo, mandando su varita por el aire.

- ¡Es él!¡Él es el auténtico Potter!

Al momento de decir estas palabras, ambos mortífagos desaparecieron. Harry estaba confuso, ¿cómo lo habían reconocido?

- ¡Lo hemos logrado Harry, hemos escapado!

Harry no lo creía. Intuía que algo terrible iba a pasar... cuando empezó a picarle la cicatriz de la frente.

- ¡HAGRID ACELERA!

- Oído Harry. ¡Agárrate!

Volvió a pulsar el botón del fuego de dragón, y la moto surcó los cielos a toda velocidad cual meteoro ardiente atravesando la atmósfera.

--

Ojoloco Moody luchaba junto a Ginny Weasley contra cuatro mortífagos desde hacía rato, huyendo hacia el refugio seguro. La niña lo hacía sorprendentemente bien: muy hábil con la escoba y diestra con los conjuros. Entre los dos lograron rechazar el ataque.

- ¡_WINFARG_! - Gritó Moody. Un viento muy potente se levantó en el camino de dos mortífagos, desviándolos de su trayectoria y alejándolos de la pareja durante unos momentos.

- ¡_Volatum ritang_! - conjuró Ginny apuntando a un mortífago. Alrededor de este aparecieron cuatro murciélagos, que tras volar a su alrededor unos segundos, se abalanzaron sobre él.

- ¡Bien hecho chiquilla!

De pronto, un mortífago gritó.

- ¡HA APARECIDO POTTER!¡Este de aquí es falso, matadlos a los dos!

Moody se quedó pensativo un segundo. ¿Qué había hecho el niño para que lo descubrieras?¿Y qué iba a hacer Voldemort? Estaba claro, iría él en persona a matar al único ser que podía poner en peligro su poder.

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué hacemos? -Ginny parecía dispuesta a lanzarse a ayudar a su amado

- ¡Aparécete en la casa segura!¡Conoces la contraseña!

- ¡Yo me quedo a ayudar! -dijo Ginny, tras esquivar una maldición imperdonable.

- ¡No es momento de discutir!¡_IMPERIUS_!

Ginny no esperaba ese movimiento por parte de Moody, y la maldición le afectó al instante.

- ¡APARÉCETE EN LA CASA SEGURA Y QUEDATE ALLÍ!¡AHORA!

Ella, con la mirada perdida, se desapareció. Una vez a solas, Ojoloco enfocó su ojo mágico en dirección al noreste. Tras un momento, pudo apreciar las llamas rojas que propulsaban a Harry y Hagrid hacia la casa segura... y una nube negra que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. No iban a conseguirlo a tiempo.

- Maldito niño novato... todo el plan al traste por dejarse descubrir.

Diciendo ésto, esta vez fue Ojoloco Moody quien se desapareció.

--

- ¡DEPRISA HAGRID!

- ¡Hago lo que puedo!

Harry notaba la presencia de Voldemort. Llegaba por su derecha... ya estaba ahí... lo notaba, no iban a llegar a tiempo.

- ¡VAMOS!

- ¡NO PUEDO CORRER MÁS!

Y entonces ambos lo vieron. Volando a toda velocidad a su lado, sin escoba, como si de una nube negra con rasgos de serpiente se tratara. Voldemort los miró, antes de levantar su varita para conjurar.

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

- ¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!- respondió desesperado Harry Potter.

Ambos conjuros chocaron en el aire, quedando unidos como un rayo multicolor. Con una brillante explosión entre ambos contendientes, los rayos desaparecieron. Harry quedó un poco aturdido por la onda de choque, mientras que Voldemort volvió a alzar la varita, aunque parecía desconcertado. Esta vez, Harry no llegó a alzar la suya a tiempo para contestar.

- ¡_Avada... _!

Harry vio la muerte ante sus ojos: lo iba a matar, no podía hacer nada.

- ¡_...Kedav.._!

- ¡_VISLMERIA_! -bramó la voz de Ojoloco Moody.

El señor oscuro, impelido por una fuerza invisible, salio disparado hacia atrás, perdiendo la concentración necesaria para matar a Potter.

- ¡_FULMEN FULMINIS_! -volvió a conjurar Moody.

De las tormentosas nubes que había sobre ellos, surgió un rayo que cayó exactamente encima del señor oscuro. Sin embargo, una barrera mágica rodeó a este, evitándole todo daño. Éste se giró para ver a quien estaba combatiendo.

- Saludos... Lord Voldemort.

- ... Alastor Moody...

El ex-auror flotaba en el aire, como si estuviera caminando sobre una plataforma invisible, mientras que rayos eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, hasta llegar a su varita, donde saltaban en forma de pequeños arcos eléctricos. Alastor miró a la moto que se alejaba de ellos a toda velocidad, a ras del suelo. Con su ojo mágico pudo ver que no faltaba mucho para que entraran en la protección de la casa... aunque les perseguían dos mortífagos. Aunque ahora mismo, tenía que frenar al señor oscuro tiempo suficiente.

- Anciano nos veremos la cara otro día -dijo Voldemort antes de intentar partir tras Harry.

- ¡_FULMEN FORNIX_!

Alrededor de Voldemort se formaron arcos eléctricos, que tras concentrarse, se lanzaron sobre él. Aunque no le suponían un gran peligro, se vio forzado a frenar su marcha para concentrar sus defensas mágicas.

- ¡No me subestimes, Voldemort! -ladró Moody

- Así sea pues, ex-auror.

--

Harry pudo escuchar la voz de Moody, pero estaba demasiado groggy como para poder gritarle que no lo hiciera. Estaba a punto de decirle a Hagrid que diera media vuelta, cuando notó dos conjuros rozándole la nuca. Harry respondió con conjuros _desmaius _aunque con poco éxito. Notaron una explosión cuando una maldición alcanzó de lleno a la moto, y esta empezó a dar vueltas fuera de control. Harry y Hagrid no pudieron hacer más que agarrarse a la moto para no caer.

Con un choque ensordecedor, chocaron junto a la moto contra el suelo. Harry se arrastró como pudo hacia Hagrid.

- Hagrid... hagrid...

Pero el gigante no contestó. Harry miró al cielo, y no puedo ver los mortífagos. ¿Lo habían conseguido?  
En seguida cayó inconsciente.

* * *

_Bueno gracias a los que me habéis aguantado hasta aquí. Espero que os guste._


	6. Capítulo 5: Alastor Moody

Voldemort giró en el aire, sobre sí mismo, y clavó su mirada cargada de fría ira sobre Ojoloco Moody. El veterano auror estaba iluminado por rayos que recorrían su cuerpo, los cuales creaban profundas sombras en las múltiples cicatrices de batallas que presentaba.

- Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, viejo.

- Pero he salvado a la única persona que te quita el sueño, ¿verdad, Voldemort?

Voldemort rió agudamente, mientras rodeaba a Alastor, como si fuese un ave de presa cerniéndose sobre su víctima.

- ¡Sólo me has retrasado pobre idiota! Dar tu vida por aquél que creéis os salvará a todos...¡qué bonito! Para cuando el niño intente hacer algo, ¡el ministerio de magia estará bajo mi poder!

Y ésta vez, fue Ojoloco quien empezó a reír.

- ¿DE QUE TE RÍES?

- ¿No te da miedo, Voldemort?¿Aquél que la profecía dice acabaría contigo?¿Realmente no tienes miedo?

- ¡Yo no temo a nada!

- ¿A quien pretendes engañar, Tom Riddle?¿A mí, o a ti mismo?

Voldemort reaccionó instantáneamente a esa provocación.

_- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

El rayo verde voló a toda velocidad hacia Alastor Moody. El señor oscuro observó con satisfacción cómo este trataba en vano de esquivar la maldición imperdonable. Cuando ésta debió impactarle, el auror desapareció en el aire, dejando tras de sí solamente una nube de humo de colores, los mismos que la ropa del anciano.

- ¿Una ilusión...?

- ¡_SELIRAE!_

Un conjuro de magia blanca impactó directamente la espalda del señor oscuro. Éste sintió cómo el poder del auror entraba dentro de sus defensas, para intentar disiparlas. Voldemort se concentró brevemente para evitar que sus defensas desaparecieran. Sin embargo, el conjuro que lo mantenía transformado en una nube oscura se disipó, mostrando completamente al mago oscuro, flotando en el aire.

Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para encararse al verdadero Moody, que, volando sobre una escoba, acababa de hacerse visible. El auror hizo un gesto al cielo, y sin convocar ningún conjuro, otro rayo surgió y cayó sobre el señor oscuro. Las protecciones de éste lo desviaron sin problema, pero el Ojoloco volvió a atacar.

_- ¡Ignem aura!_

Alrededor del señor oscuro el aire aumentó rápidamente de temperatura, has convertirse en un infierno. Voldemort voló rápidamente para salir del área del conjuro, apuntó a su contrincante con la varita y conjuró.

- ¡_Sectarenam!_

_- ¡Protego!_

El oscuro conjuro impactó de lleno contra la barrera que acababa de conjurar Alastor Moody. Durante unos instantes, ambos duelistas mantuvieron los conjuros, uno intentando superar la defensa del otro. Finalmente, el ataque se desvaneció en el aire, junto al _protego._

- ¡No tienes posibilidades auror! -exclamó Voldemort- ¡Morirás bajo mi poder!

- ¿Y cómo es que no me has vencido todavía, Tom Riddle?

Voldemort respondió a la bravuconada con una nueva maldición imperdonable, que Moody esquivó por poco.

_Perfecto, _- pensó Ojoloco.- _el muy idiota está cayendo en mi juego._

Su ojo mágico giró 180 grados, para enfocar a cuatro figuras encapuchadas que se habían aparecido a menos de un kilómetro, y se acercaban a toda velocidad. Voldemort lanzó una nueva maldición, que Ojoloco detuvo con su varita. En ese momento, notó un movimiento a su izquierda.

- ¡Mátalo! -ordenó Voldemort.

_- Sectusempra._ - conjuró con frialdad Snape.

Un profundo corte se abrió en la mano derecha de Alastor, arrancándole varios dedos. No pudo sostener la varia, y la perdió. Miró con ira a Snape.

- Traidor....

Snape no se dignó a responder, observando y apuntando a Ojoloco. Los otros cuatro mortífagos llegaron en ese momento, para rodear al auror. Voldemort guardó su varita.

- Alastor Moody, el que ha perseguido a tantos de los nuestros, en manos de mortífagos. ¡Qué lástima! -dijo el señor Oscuro entre crueles risas agudas- Todo vuestro.

Los cinco mortífagos se miraron con regocijo, mientras Snape cruzaba su fría e impasible mirada con la de Alastor.

- ¡Llevémoslo a la mansión Malfoy -exclamó uno- y entreguémoslo a Bellatrix Lestrange! Ella le hará pagar por todo lo que nos hizo.

- Mejor no -exclamó el otro- quiero reservarme el placer del _crucio _para mí, personalmente.

En el instante que discutían, ojoloco cerró los ojos concentrándose. Frente a él, una criatura blanca blanca, brillante, apareció. Antes de que los mortífagos pudieran responder, ésta surgió volando a toda velocidad hacia un punto en el cielo.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? -chilló uno de los mortífagos.

En un sutil movimiento, Snape alzó su varita y conjuró.

_- Avada Kedavra_

El rayo verde impactó de lleno sobre Ojoloco Moody. Éste puso su ojo natural en blanco, quedó un instante suspendido sobre la escoba, y finalmente cayó hacia la oscuridad del suelo. Snape guardó su varita y se alejó lentamente antes de desaparecerse. Los otros mortífagos lo miraron con rabia. Había frustrado sus planes para el famoso auror...


	7. Capítulo 6: El Guerrero Caído

_Hola a todos. Bueno, esta vez me retrasé un poquito más. Sorrys, sin excusas, francamente escribo cuando me inspiro :D._

_Este capítulo es una transcripción muy fiel al capítulo original del mismo título del libro de JK Rowling. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas modificadas para poder adaptarlo a mi historia, como los personajes que participan en la acción y la omisión o modificación de otras cosas (por ejemplo, lo que ocurre con Ginny)._

_Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo. Enga, un saludo a todos._

_Volgrand  
_

* * *

- ¡HAGRID!

Harry despertó, con la certeza de que Voldemort estaría sobre ellos dispuesto a matarlos... cuando se percató de que estaba tendido sobre lo que parecían cálidos cojines. Trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor ardiente en un costado le impidió hacerlo.

- Harry -dijo una voz masculina que no reconoció- estás a salvo hijo.

Abrió los ojos, y vio a un hombre rubio y barrigón que le miraba.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Soy Ted, Ted Tonks, el padre de Nynphadora. Tuvísteis un accidente muy aparatoso. Te he curado las costillas, el brazo y el diento rotos, por eso te duele tanto. Se te pasará en un rato.

- ¿Dónde está Hagrid?

Harry se sentó demasiado rápidamente. Estallaban luces ante sus ojos y se sentía enfermo y mareado.

- Voldemort...

Tranquilo, vamos, -dijo Ted Tonks, colocando una mano en el hombro de Harry y empujándole de vuelta contra los cojines-. Ha sido un feo golpe el que acabas de tener. ¿Qué ocurrió, por cierto? ¿Algo fue mal con la moto? Arthur Weasley la comprobó el mismo, él y sus cachivaches muggles.

- No, -dijo Harry, mientras su cicatriz pulsaba como una herida abierta- mortifagos, montones de ellos… nos perseguían…

- ¿Mortifagos? -dijo Ted agudamente-. ¿Qué quieres decir, mortifagos? Creía que no sabían que te trasladaban esta noche, creía…

- Lo sabían, -dijo Harry.

Ted Tonks levantó la mirada al techo como si pudiera ver a través de él el cielo de arriba.

- Bueno, ya sabemos que nuestros hechizos protectores aguantan, ¿verdad? No deberían ser capaces de aproximarse en unas cien yardas a la redonda en ninguna dirección.

Ahora Harry entendía por qué Voldemort no les había seguido. Era por los encantamientos de la orden. Sólo esperaba que estos continuaran funcionando. Imaginó a Voldemort cien yardas por encima de ellos mientras hablaban, buscando una forma de penetrar lo que Harry visualizaba como una gran burbuja transparente.

Bajó las piernas del sofá; tenía que ver a Hagrid con sus propios ojos antes de creer que estaba vivo. No obstante, apenas se había levantado cuando una puerta se abrió y Hagrid pasó apretado por ella, su cara estaba cubierta de barro y sangre, cojeaba un poco pero estaba milagrosamente vivo.

- ¡Harry!

Volcando dos delicadas mesas y una planta, cubrió el suelo entre ellos con dos zancadas y empujó a Harry a un abrazo que casi le rompió las recientemente reparadas costillas.

- Caray, Harry, ¿cómo conseguimos salir de esta? Ya creía que estabamos los dos acabados.

- Si, yo también. No puedo creer…

Harry se interrumpió. Acababa de fijarse en la mujer que había entrado en la habitación tras Hagrid...una cara demasiado familiar...

- ¡Tú! -gritó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, pero su varita no estaba ahí.

- Tu varita está aquí, hijo, -dijo Ted, golpeando ligeramente con ella el brazo de Harry-. Cayó justo a tu lado, yo la recogí… Y es a mi mujer a la que estás gritando.

- Oh, yo… lo siento.

Cuando entró en la habitación, el parecido de la Señora Tonks con su hermana Bellatrix se volvió menos pronunciado. su pelo era de un ligero y suave castaño y sus ojos eran más grandes y más amables. No obstante, parecía un poco arrogante tras la exclamación de Harry.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a nuestra hija? -preguntó-. Hagrid dice que caísteis en una emboscada; ¿dónde está Nymphadora?

- No sé, -dijo Harry-. No sabemos lo que ocurrió con nadie más.

Ella y Ted intercambiaron miradas. Una mezcla de miedo y pesar asaltó a Harry a la vista de sus expresiones; si algunos de los otros había muerto, era culpa suya, todo culpa suya. Había consentido con el plan, les había dado su pelo…

- El Traslador, -dijo, recordándolo todo de repente-. Tenemos que volver a la Madrigera y averiguar… entonces podremos enviarles noticias, o… o lo hará Tonks, una vez…

- Dora estará bien, -dijo Ted-. Conoce su trabajo, ha estado en bastantes situaciones apuradas con los Aurores. El Traslador está aquí. -añadió para Harry-. Se supone que se marcha en tres minutos, si queréis cogerlo.

- Si, lo haremos, -dijo Harry. Agarró su mochila, poniéndosela al hombro-. Yo…

Miró a la Señora Tonks, deseando disculparse por el estado de terror en que la dejaba y del cual se sentía tan terriblemente responsable, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra que no le hiciera parecer hueco e insincero.

- Le diré a Tonks… Dora… que envie noticias, cuando… Gracias por parchearnos, gracias por todo, yo…

Se alegró de abandonar la habitación y seguir a Ted Tonks a los largo del corto pasillo hasta el interior de un dormitorio. Hagrid vino tras ellos, agachándose para evitar golpearse la cabeza con el dintel de la puerta.

- Ahí tienes, hijo. Ese es el Traslador.

El Señor Tonks estaba señalando a un pequeño cepillo bañando en plata posado sobre el vestidor.

- Gracias, -dijo Harry, extendiendo la mano para poner un dedo sobre él, listo para marchar.

- Espera un momento, -dijo Hagrid, mirando alrededor-. ¿Harry, dónde está Hedwig?  
- Ella… cayó Hagrid.... traté de liberarla de la jaula pero...no se si...

La comprensión le golpeó. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo cuando las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. La lechuza había sido su compañera, su único vínculo con el mundo mágico siempre que se había visto forzado a volver a la casa de los Dursley... si el conjuro no había acertado en la jaula, ahora ella...  
Hagrid extendió una gran mano y le palmeó dolorosamente el hombro.

- No importa, -dijo roncamente-. No importa. Tuvo una buena y larga vida…

- ¡Hagrid! -dijo Ted Tonks como advertencia cuando el cepillo resplandeció de un brillante azul, y Hagrid colocó su dedo índice sobre él justo a tiempo.

Con un tirón detrás del ombligo, como si un gancho invisible le arrastrara hacia adelante, Harry fue empujado a la nada, girando incontrolablemente, su dedo pegado al Traslador mientras él y Hagrid se alejaban del Señor Tonks. Segundos después, los pies de Harry golpearon tierra dura y cayó sobre manos y rodillas en el patio de la Madriguera. Oyó gritos. Tirando a un lado el cepillo que ya no brillaba, Harry se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, y vio a la Señora Weasley corriendo por los escalones de la puerta de atrás mientras Hagrid, que también se había derrumbado al aterrizar, se ponía laboriosamente en pie.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres el auténtico Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás? -gritó la Señora Weasley.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Nadie más ha vuelto? -jadeó Harry.  
- La respuesta estaba claramente grabada en la cara pálida de la Señora Weasley.  
- Los mortifagos estaban esperándonos, -le dijo-. Nos rodearon en el momento en que despegamos… sabían que era esta noche… no sé que pasó con los demás, cuatro de ellos nos persiguieron, y todo lo que pudimos hacer fue huir, y entonces Voldemort dio con nosotros.

Podía oir la nota autojustificativa en su voz, la súplica para que entendiera por qué no sabía qué les había pasado a sus hijos pero…

- Gracias a dios que tú estás bien, -dijo, empujándole a un abrazo del que no se sentía merecedor.

- ¿No tendrás algo de brandy, verdad, Molly? -preguntó Hagrid un poco tembloroso-. ¿Por propósitos medicinales?

Podía haberlo convocado con mágica, pero cuando se apresuró a volver a la encorvada casa, Harry supo que quería esconder la cara. La Señora Weasley reapareció llevando una botella de brandy, que ofreció a Hagrid. Él la descorchó y bebió de un trago. Luego ella explicó lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento.

- Ron y Tonks deberían haber vuelto primero, pero perdieron su Traslador, volvió sin ellos, -dijo señalando a una lata de aceite oxidada que descansaba en la tierra cercana-. Y ese, -señaló a una vieja zapatilla deportiva-. debería haber sido el de Arthur y Fred, se suponía que serían los segundos. Hagrid y tú erais los terceros, -comprobó su reloj- si lo consiguen, George y Lupin estarán de vuelta en alrededor de un minuto.

- ¡Molly! -gritó Hagrid señalando un punto a varios pies de distancia.

Una luz azul había aparecido en la oscuridad. Se hacía más y más brillante, y Lupin y George aparecieron, girando y después cayendo. Harry supo inmediatamente que algo había ido mal. Lupin estaba sujetando a George, que estaba inconsciente y cuya cara estaba cubierta de sangre.  
Harry corrió y agarró las piernas de George. Juntos, él y Lupin lo llevaron a la casa y atravesaron la cocina hasta el salón, donde le tendieron en el sofá. Cuando la luz de la lámpara cayó sobre la cabeza de George, el estómago de Harry se revolvió. Una de las orejas de George había desaparecido. El costado de su cara y cuello estaban empapados de una húmeda y sorprendentemente escarlata sangre.  
Tan pronto como la Señora Weasley se inclinó sobre su hijo Lupin agarró a Harry por la parte superior del brazo y le arrastró, no muy gentilmente, de vuelta a la cocina, donde Hagrid todavía estaba intentando pasar por la puerta de atras.

- ¡Eh! -dijo Hagrid indignado-. ¡Suéltale! ¡Suélta a Harry!  
Lupin le ignoró.

- ¿Qué criatura se sentaba en la esquina la primera vez que Harry Potter visitó mi oficina en Hogwarts? -dijo, dando a Harry una pequeña sacudida-. ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿Un… un grindylow en un tanque, verdad?  
Lupin soltó a Harry y cayó hacia atrás contra un armario de la cocina.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? -rugió Hagrid.

- Lo siento, Harry, pero tenía que comprobarlo, -dijo Lupin tensamente-. Hemos sido traicionados. Voldemort sabía que te trasladabamos esta noche y las únicas personas que podían habérselo dicho estaban directamente involucradas en el plan. Podrías haber sido un impostor.

- ¿Y por qué no me compruebas a mí? -jadeó Hagrid, todavía luchando con la puerta.

- Tú eres medio gigante, -dijo Lupin, levantando la mirada hacia Hagrid-. La Poción Multijugos está diseñada solo para uso humano.

- Ninguno de los miembros de la Orden le habría dicho a Voldemort que nos movíamos esta noche, -dijo Harry. La idea le resultaba aterradora, no podía creerlo de ninguno de ellos-. Voldemort solo dio conmigo al final, no sabía cual era yo al principio. Si hubiera estado al tanto del plan habría sabido desde el principio que yo era el que estaba con Hagrid.

- ¿Voldemort te encontró? -dijo Lupin agudamente-. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo escapaste?

Harry explicó como el mortifago que les perseguí había parecido reconocerle como el auténtico Harry, como habían abandonado la persecución, cómo debían haber convocado a Voldemort, que apareció justo antes de que Hagrid y él alcanzaran el santuario de la casa de los padres de Tonks.

- ¿Te reconocieron? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?

- Yo… -Harry intentó recordar, todo el viaje parecía un borrón de pánico y confusión-. Vi a un mortífago… e intenté desarmarle en vez de…

Lupin parecía consternado.

- ¡Harry, el tiempo de Desarmar ha pasado! ¡Esta gente está intentando capturarte y matarte! ¡Al menos utiliza Desmaium si no estás preparado para matar!

- ¡Estabamos a cientos de metros de altura! ¡Si le hubiera hecho el Encantamiento Aturdidor y hubiera caído, había muerto lo mismo que si hubiera utilizado Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus me salvó de Voldemort hace dos años, -añadió Harry desafiantemente. Lupin le estaba recordando al burlón Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith, que se había mofado de Harry por querer enseñar al Ejército de Dumbledore como Desarmar.

- Si, Harry, -dijo Lupin con dolorosa contención-. ¡y un gran número de motifagos vieron como ocurrió! Perdóname, pero fue un movimiento muy poco habitual entonces, bajo la inminente amenaza de muerte. ¡Repetirlo esta noche delante de mortifagos que o presenciaron u oyeron hablar de la primera ocasión fue casi un suicidio!

- ¿Así que crees que debería haber matado a ese mortífago? -dijo Harry furiosamente.

- ¡Si es necesario sí! -dijo Lupin- pero los mortifagos… ¡Francamente, la mayoría de la gente… esperarían una respuesta contundente cuando alguien trata de matarte! ¡Expelliarmus es un hechizo útil, Harry, pero los mortifagos parecen creer que es tu firma personal, y te urjo a no dejar que eso ocurra!

Lupin estaba haciendo sentir a Harry como un idiota, y aún así todavía había un grado de desafío en su interior.

- No voy a sacar a la fuerza la gente fuera de mi camino solo porque estén ahí, -dijo Harry-. Eso es cosa de Voldemort.

La réplica de Lupin se perdió. Consiguiendo finalmente atravesar la puerta, Hagrid fue hasta una silla y se sentó; esta se derrumbó bajo él. Ignorando su mezcla de disculpas y juramentos, Harry se dirigió de nuevo a Lupin.

- ¿George se recuperará?

Toda la frustración de Lupin con Harry pareció desapareció ante la pregunta.

- Eso creo, aunque no hay forma de reemplazar su oreja, no cuando ha sido arrancada por un maldición.

Se oyeron unos roces fuera. Lupin se lanzó a la puerta trasera, Harry saltó sobre las piernas de Hagrid y salió a toda prisa al exterior.  
Dos figuras habían aparecido en el patio, y mientras Harry corría hacia ellas comprendió que eran Hermione, ahora de vuelta a su apariencia normal, y Kinsgley, ambos aferrados a una percha doblada. Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, pero Kingsley no mostró ningún placer ante la visión de ninguno de ellos. Sobre el hombro de Hermione Harry le vio alzar su varita y apuntar al pecho de Lupin.

- ¡Las últimas palabras que Albus Dumbledore nos dirigió a los dos!

- Harry es la mejor esperanza que tenemos. Confiad en él, -dijo Lupin tranquilamente.  
Kingsley giró su varita hacia Harry, pero Lupin dijo,

- ¡Es él, lo he comprobado!

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! -dijo Kingsley, metiendo su varita de vuelta bajo su capa-. ¡Pero alguien nos traicionó! ¡Lo sabían, sabían que era esta noche!

- Eso parece, -replicó Lupin- pero aparentemente no sabían que habría siete Harrys.

- ¡Menudo alivio! -gruñó Kingsley-. ¿Quién más ha vuelto?

- Solo Harry, Hagrid, George, y yo.

Hermione suspiró de preocupación.

- ¿Qué os pasó a vosotros? -preguntó Lupin a Kingsley.

- Nos siguieron cinco, herí a dos, puede que matara a uno, -soltó Kingsley- y vimos a Quien-tu-ya-sabes tambien, se unió a la caza a medio camino aunque se desvaneció bastante rápidamente. Remus, puede….

- Volar, -ayudó Harry-. Yo le vi también, vino a por Hagrid y por mí.

- Así que por eso se desvaneció. ¿Pero que le hizo cambiar de objetivo?

- Harry se comportó un poco demasiado amablemente con un mortífago. -dijo Lupin.  
Kingsley dejó escapar una risa pesarosa.

- Por cierto, obviamente ha habido una fuga en masa que el Ministerio ha encubierto. La capucha de Travers cayó cuando le maldije, se suponía que estaba encarcelado. ¿Pero qué te pasó a ti, Remus? ¿Dónde está George?

- Perdió una oreja, -dijo Lupin.

- ¿Perdió una.. ? -repitió Hermione con voz aguda.

- Cosa de Snape, -dijo Lupin.

- ¿Snape? -gritó Harry-. No dijiste…

- Perdió la capucha durante la persecucion. Sectumsempra siempre fue la especialidad de Snape. Desearía poder decir que le volví el favor, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue mantener a George sobre la escoba después de que resultara herido, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

El silencio cayó entre los cuatro mientras miraban al cielo. No había ningún signo de movimiento, las estrellas estaban fijas, sin parpadear, indiferentes, sin quedar oscurecidas por amigos en vuelo. ¿Dónde estaba Ron? ¿Dónde estaban Fred y el Señor Weasley? ¿Dónde estaban Bill, Fleur, Tonks y Ojoloco,?

¿Donde estaba Ginny?

- ¡Harry, échame una mano! -llamó Hagrid roncamente desde la puerta, en la que estaba atascado de nuevo. Habiendo desaparecido las mariposillas de su estómago por la interrupción de Hagrid, Harry lo liberó, atravesó la cocina vacía y volvió al salón, donde la Señora Weasley todavía estaba atendiendo a George.

La Señora Weasley ya había detenido la hemorragia, y a la luz de la lámpara Harry vio una limpia herida abierta donde había estado la oreja de George.

- ¿Cómo está?

La Señora Weasley miró alrededor y dijo.

- No puedo hacerla crecer, no cuando ha sido arrancada con Magia Oscura. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor… Está vivo.

- Si, -dijo Harry-. Gracias a Dios.

- ¿He oído a alguien más en el patio? -preguntó Molly

- Hermione y Kingsley, -dijo Harry.

- Menos mal, -susurró. Se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos sabían que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Ginny

- Señora Weasley... siento que Ginny decidiera...

- Harry -lo interrumpió- fue su decisión. ¡Y no hables así...!

Harry asintió en silencio. Había leí entre lineas lo que quería decir "así": "Como si ya hubiese muerto". Un estrépito en el exterior los sobresaltó, sacándolos de la conversación.

- ¡Probaré quien soy, Kingsley, después de haber visto a mi hijo, ahora apártate de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene!

Harry nunca antes había oído al Señor Weasley gritar así. Irrumpió en el salón, su calva brillaba por el sudor, sus gafas estaban torcidas, Fred iba justo tras él, ambos pálidos pero ilesos.

- ¡Arthur! -sollozó la Señora Weasley-. ¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

- ¿Cómo está?

El Señor Weasley cayó de rodillas junto a George. Por primera vez desde que Harry le conocía, Fred parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Jadeó sobre el respaldo del sofá ante la herida de su gemelo como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.  
Quizás alterado por el sonido de la llegada de Fred y su padre, George se movió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Georgie? -susurró la Señora Weasley.  
Los dedos de George tanteron el costado de su cabeza.

- Bendecido, -murmuró.

- ¿Qué le pasa? -croó Fred, con aspecto aterrado-. ¿Su mente se vio afectada?

- Bendecido, -repitió George, abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano-. Ves… Santificado. Agujereado, Fred, ¿verdad? _(nota*= juego de palabras holy=santificado y holey=agujereado, suenan de forma muy parecida)_

La Señora Weasley sollozó más fuerte que nunca. El color fluyó a la cara pálida de Fred.

- Patético, -dijo a George-. ¡Patético! Con el todo un mundo lleno de humor verbal ante tí, ¿vas y haces que te dejen sin oreja?

- Ah, bueno, -dijo George, sonriendo a su madre bañada en lágrimas-. Ahora al menos podrás distinguirnos, Mamá.

Miró alrededor.

- Hola, Harry… ¿eres Harry, verdad?

- Si, soy yo, -dijo Harry, acercándose al sofá.

- Bueno, al menos conseguimos que llegaras bien, -dijo George, aún con una sonrisa. Increíble cómo podía mantener el buen humor incluso en ese momento-. ¿Por qué no están Ron y Bill rondando mi cama de enfermo?

- No han vuelto aún, George, -dijo la Señora Weasley. La sonrisa de George palideció.

- Ron y Tonks deberían haber vuelto ya. No era un viaje largo. La casa de Tía Muriel no está lejos de aquí.  
Harry no dijo nada. Había estado intentando mantener el miedo a raya desde que alcanzara la Madriguera, pero ahora este le envolvía, pareciendo arrastrarse por su piel, latiendo en su pecho, cerrando su garganta.

- Kingsley se estaba paseando de acá para allá, mirando al cielo cada vez que giraba. A Harry le recordó a Tío Vernon paseándose por el salón hacía un millón de años. Hagrid, Hermione, y Lupin estaba de pie hombro con hombro, mirando hacia arriba en silencio. Ninguno de ellos miró alrededor cuando Harry se unió a su silenciosa vigilia.  
Los minutos se estiraron a lo que bien podrían haber sido años. El más ligero soplo de viento les hacía saltar a todos y girarse hacia el arbusto susurrante o el árbol con la esperanza de que uno de los miembros restantes de la Orden pudiera saltar indemne de entre sus hojas.  
Y entonces una escoba se materializó directamente sobre ellos y se acercó a gran velocidad a tierra.

- ¡Son ellos! -gritó Hermione.

Tonks aterrizó con un patinazo largo que lanzó tierra y guijarros por todas partes.

- ¡Remus! -gritó Tonks mientras se bajaban tambaleante de la escoba hasta los brazos de Lupin.

La cara de él estaba seria y blanca. Con aspecto de ser incapaz de hablar, Ron tropezó ofuscadamente hacia Harry y Hermione.

- Estáis bien, -balbuceó, antes de que Hermione se abalanzara sobre él y le abrazara firmemente.

- Creí… creí…

- Estoy bien, -dijo Ron, palmeándole la espalda-. Estoy bien.

- Ron estuvo genial, -dijo Tonks cálidamente, renunciando a su agarre sobre Lupin-. Maravilloso. Aturdió a uno de los mortifagos, directo en la cabeza, y cuando apuntas a un objetivo móvil en una escoba en vuelo…

- ¿Lo hiciste? -dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada hacia Ron con los brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello.

- Siempre el tono de sorpresa, -dijo él un poco gruñonamente, liberándose-. ¿Somos los últimos en volver?

- No, -dijo Remus- todavía esperamos a Bill y Fleur y a Ojoloco y Mundungus.

- Harry recordó en ese momento la voz de Ojoloco cubriéndoles la retirada. Palideció, pero dejó que Tonks terminara de relatar lo ocurrido.

- ¿Que os retuvo? ¿Qué pasó? -Lupin sonaba casi furioso con Tonks.

- Bellatrix, -dijo Tonks-. Me tenía tantas ganas a mí como a Harry, Remus. Intentó con empeño matarme. Desearía haber podido alcanzarla, le debo una a Bellatrix. Pero definitivamente herí a Rodolphus… Entonces llegamos a la Casa de la Tia de Ron y perdimos nuestro Traslador y ella se excitó mucho, preocupada por nosotros…

Un músculo saltaba en la mandíbula de Lupin. Asintió, pero parecía incapaz de decir nada más.

- ¿Y que os pasó a vosotros? -preguntó Tonks, volviéndose hacia Harry, Hermione, y Kingsley.

- Tengo que deciros algo de Ojoloco...

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

- Voldemort nos alcanzó a Hagrid y a mí... no llegué a verlo con claridad, pero cuando Voldemort estaba a punto de matarnos... escuché la voz de Moody conjurando. Él nos salvó la vida.

Todos quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que esa información quería decir. Ojoloco Moody había quedado para combatir contra el señor oscuro...

- ¿Y GINNY DONDE ESTÁ ENTONCES? -gritó Ron fuera de sí.

Harrry no fue capaz de responder a esa pregunta. Ya no podía más que rezar para que ella apareciese a salvo. Pasaron unos eternos minutos.

- Voy a tener que volver a Downing Street, debería haber estado allí hace una hora, -dijo finalmente Kingsley, después de una última mirada al cielo-. Hacedme saber cuando vuelven.

Lupin asintió. Con un saludo a los demás, Kingsley se adentró en la oscuridad hacia la verja. Harry creyó oir el más leve de los pop cuando Kingsley Desapareció justo más allá de los límites de la Madriguera.

El Señor y la Señora Weasley llegaron corriendo por los escalones. Ambos padres abrazaron a Ron antes de girarse hacia Lupin y Tonks.

- Gracias, -dijo la Señora Weasley- por nuestros hijos.

- No seas tonta, Molly, -dijo Tonks al instante.

- ¿Cómo está George? -preguntó Lupin.

- ¿Qué le pasa? -interrumpió Ron.

- Perdió…

Pero el final de la frase de la Señora Weasley se vio ahogado por una exclamación general. Un thestral acababa de entrar volando en el campo de visión y aterrizó a unos pocos metros de ellos. Bill y Fleur se deslizaron de su lomo, azotados por el viento pero ilesos.

- ¡Bill! Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios.

La Señora Weasley se adelantó, pero el abrazo que Bill le dio fue mecánico. Mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre, dijo:

- Ojoloco está muerto.

Nadie habló, nadie se movió. Harry sintió como si algo en su interior estuviera cayendo, cayendo a través de la tierra, abandonándole para siempre.

- Nos mandó un mensaje...un patronus, nos alcazó en pleno vuelo. -dijo Bill. Fleur asintió, rastros de lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas a la luz de la ventana de la cocina-. Ocurrió cerca de un minuto después de que los mortífagos desistieran de perseguirnos...  
La voz de Bill se rompió.

- ¿Qué decía el mensaje? -apremió Remus

- El mensaje decía... "He caído. No me busquéis, seguid con el plan."

Todos se quedaron de pie mirándose unos a otros. Harry estaba blanco de puro miedo.

- Me voy... ¡Voy a buscarla! -exclamó Harry, mientras daba un paso decidido hacia la salida.

Adelantándose a su movimiento, Remus Lupin se interpuso en el camino de Harry.

- No Harry. Saliendo ahí fuera sólo lograrás que te maten.

- ¡Ginny está ahí fuera!

- ¡MOODY HA MUERTO PARA SALVARTE!

El grito de Remus resonó por todo el patio, haciendo eco en la colina cercana, hasta extinguirse, quedando todo en un silencio sepulcral. Harry miró con rabia a Lupín. No sólo le estaba evitando salir a por ginny, sino que encima tenía razón y no podía contestar.

Fred, George, y los otros que estaban dentro de la casa salieron alarmados por el ruido, y fueron informados de lo ocurrido en tenso silencio.

Harry miró a Tonks, que estaba llorando en silencio, sentada en la hierba. Había estado muy unida a Ojoloco, Harry sabía que era su favorita, su protegida en el Ministerio de Magia. Hagrid, que se había sentado en el suelo, estaba dándose ligeros toques en los ojos con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel.

Entonces se escuchó un ligero "plop" en el exterior de la valla. Todas las miradas se giraron expectantes a aquel punto...

Una cabellera pelirroja fue lo primero que pudieron distinguir en la oscuridad del exterior, antes de que Ginny, con cara agotada, hablara.

- ¿Está todo el mundo bien?

Por todo el patio se levantaron voces coreando el nombre de Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! -Harry se acercó corriendo a ella.

- ¡Harry estás bien! ¿están todos aquí?¿Ojoloco?

- Ginny.... Ojoloco ha muerto...

Ginny tardó unos instantes en asumir la información. Bill y Fleur relataron nuevamente cómo recibieron el mensaje de Ojoloco Moody, y Ginny les contó cómo tras saber que habían descubierto a Harry, la había dominado para obligarla a huir. Nadie dudó de la intención de Moody al lanzar el _Imperius_a Ginny. Sólo quería salvarla a ella, y evitar que hiciera una estupidez...como sacrificarse por salvar a Harry.

Lo que había hecho Alastor Moody.

Como si hubieran recibido una silenciosa señal, todos entraron en una silenciosa procesión dentro del hogar de los weasley. Bill se acercó al aparador y sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y algunos vasos.

- Aquí tenéis, -dijo, y con un ondeo de su varita, envió los doce vasos a volar por la habitación hacia cada uno de ellos, sujetando el número trece en alto.

- Por Ojoloco.

- Por Ojoloco, -dijeron todos, y bebieron.

- Por Ojoloco, -repitió Harry, un poco tarde, con un hipo. El whisky de fuego quemó la garganta de Harry. Pareció arder devolviéndole los sentimientos, disipando el entumecimiento y la sensación de irrealidad llenándole de algo parecido al coraje.

- ¿Así que sabían qué día y cómo íbamos a partir? -dijo Lupin, que había vaciado su propio vaso de un trago.  
La atmósfera cambió al momento. Todo el mundo parecía tenso, observando a Lupin, a la vez que deseando que siguiera.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, -dijo Bill- y yo me lo pregunté también de camino aquí. Parecían estar esperándonos, ¿verdad? Pero ninguno de nosotros pudo habernos traicionado. Lo que los mortífagos no esperaban era que hubiese siete Harrys, eso los confundió al momento. Si hay un traidor entre nosotros, ¿por qué no iba a contarle la clave del plan?

- Quien-tu-ya-sabes actuó exactamente como Ojoloco esperaba de él, -resopló Tonks-. No atacó ni al más fuerte, ni al más debil de todo, esperando encontrar a Harry.

- Si, y todo eso está muy bien, -exclamó Fleur, pero todavía no explica como sabían que tgasladabamos a Haggy esta noche, ¿verdad? Alguien debe habegles alegtado. A alguien se le escapó la fecha ante un desconocido. Esa es la única explicación para que supiegan la fecha pero no todo el plan.

Miró a todos alrededor, con rastros de lágrimas todavía grabados en su hermosa cara, desafiando silenciosamente a cualquiera de ellos a contradecirla. Nadie lo hizo. El único sonido que rompía el silencio era los hipidos de Hagrid desde detras de su mantel. Harry miró a Hagrid, que acababa de arriesgar su propia vida por salvar la de Harry… Hagrid, a quien amaba, en quien confiaba, quien una vez había sido engañado y había dado a Voldemort información crucial a cambio de un huevo de dragón…

- No, -dijo Harry en voz alta, y todos le miraron sorprendidos. El whisky de fuego parecía haber amplificado su voz-. Quiero decir… si alguien cometió un error -siguió Harry-, y se le escapó algo, sé que no tenía intención de que así fuera. No es culpa de nadie, -repitió de nuevo un poco más alto de lo que usualmente hubiera hablando-. Tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros. Yo confío en todos vosotros, no creo que nadie en esta habitación me vendiera nunca a Voldemort.

Más silencio siguió a sus palabras. Todos le miraban. Harry se sentía un poco acalorado otra vez, y bebió más whisky por hacer algo. Mientras bebía, pensaba en Ojoloco. Ojoloco siempre se estaba quejando de la tendencia de Dumbledore a confiar en la gente.

- Bien dicho, Harry, -dijo Fred inesperadamente.

- Si, oído, oído, -dijo George con una mirada de reojo a Fred cuya comisura de la boca estaba retorcida.

Lupin mostraba una expresión rara cuando miró a Harry. Era casi de lástima.

- ¿Crees que soy un tonto? -exigió Harry.

- No, creo que eres como James, -dijo Lupin- que habría considerado una absoluta deshonra recelar de sus amigos.

Harry sabía adonde quería llegar Lupin: a que su padre había sido traicionado por su amigo Peter Pettigrew. Se sintió irracionalmente furioso. Quería discutir, pero Lupin ya se había alejado de él, dejado su vaso en una mesita, y se dirigía a Bill.

- Hay trabajo que hacer. Puedo pedírselo a Kingsley si…

- No, -dijo Bill al instante-. Yo lo haré, iré.

- ¿Qué hacéis? -dijeron Tonks y Fleur juntas.

- El cuerpo de Ojoloco, -dijo Lupin-. Tenemos que recuperarlo.

- ¿No puede…? -empezó la Señora Weasley con una mirada invitadora hacia Bill.

- ¿Esperar? -dijo Bill-. No a menos que prefieras que los mortifagos se lo lleven.

Nadie habló. Lupin y Bill dijeron adios y salieron.  
El resto se dejó caer en sillas, todos excepto Harry, que permaneció de pie. La premura y plenitud de la muerte les acompañaba como una presencia.

- Yo tengo que irme también, -dijo Harry.

Diez pares de ojos sobresaltados le miraron.

- No seas tonto, Harry, -dijo la Señora Weasley-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No puedo quedarme aquí.  
Se frotó la frente; le picaba de nuevo, no le había dolido así en un año.

- Todos estáis en peligro mientras yo esté aquí. No quiero…

- ¡No seas tan tonto! -dijo la Señora Weasley-. El objetido de todo lo de esta noche era traerte aquí a salvo, y gracias a Dios funcionó. Y Fleur ha estado de acuerdo en casarse aquí en vez de en Francia, arreglaremos algo para que podamos quedarnos todos juntos y vigilarte…  
Ella no lo entendía; estaba haciéndole sentir peor, no mejor. De reojo miró a Ginny, que tenía una expresión en la cara que no supo descifrar.

- Si Voldemort averigua que estoy aquí…

- ¿Pero por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó el Señor Weasley.

- Hay una docena de lugares en los que podrías estar ahora, Harry, -dijo el Señor Weasley-. No tiene forma de saber en que casa segura estás.

- ¡No es por mí por quien estoy preocupado! -dijo Harry.

- Eso lo sabemos, -dijo el Señor Weasley tranquilamente-, pero haría que nuestros esfuerzos de esta noche parecieran bastante inútiles si te marcharas ahora.

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte, -gruñó Hagrid-. Caray, Harry, ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado para traerte aquí?

Ginny en ese momento se levantaba de su silla.

- ¿Si, qué hay de mi oreja sangrante? -dijo George, incorporándose en los cojines.

- Ya lo se, pero si me quedo aquí...

- Ya basta Harry -dijo tranquilamente Ginny, que había caminado hasta su lado. Harry la dejó terminar.

- Mira, ya se que temes por nosotros si te quedas aquí, pero si te vas sólo lograrás que te maten. Serás el elegido para matar a Voldemort, sí, ¡pero si sales ahora no lograrás hacer nada más que morir!

- Ginny...

- Así que sácate la idea de la cabeza. Tú no te vas, y punto.

Harry sólo pudo asentir en silencio... en el fondo se sentía un poco ridículo de que Ginny hubiera sido capaz de hacerle callar de esa forma. Se hizo un largo y torpe silencio en el que su cicatriz continuó picando y latiendo, y que fue roto al fin por la Señora Weasley.

- ¿Dónde está Hedwig, Harry? -dijo la Señora Weasley-. Podemos ponerla con Pidwidgeon y darle algo de comer.

Sus entrañas se apretaron como un puño. No podía decirle la verdad. Se bebió lo que quedaba del whisky para evitar responder.

Su cicatriz parecía chamuscar, hizo todo lo que pudo por no gemir en voz alta. Murmurando algo sobre tomar aire fresco, dejó el vaso y abandonó la habitación.  
Cuando cruzaba el patio, el gran thestral esquelético levantó la mirada… batiendo sus enormes alas de murciélago, después volvió a su pasto. Harry se detuvo en la verja del jardín, mirando hacia afuera a las plantas demasiado crecidas, frotándose la frente palpitante y pensando en Dumbledore.

Dumbledore le habría creído, lo sabía. Dumbledore habría sabido cómo y por qué la varita de Harry había actuado independientemente, porque Dumbledore siempre tenía respuestas; sabía de varitas, había explicado a Harry la extraña conexión que existía entre su varita y la de Voldemort…. Pero Dumbledore, como Ojoloco, como Sirius, como sus padres (como quizás su pobre lechuza), todos se habían marchado a donde Harry no podría volver a hablar nunca con ellos. Sintió un ardor en la garganta que no tenía nada que ver con el whisky de fuego.  
Y entonces, llegado de ninguna parte, el dolor de su cicatriz alcanzó el máximo. Se aferró la frente y cerró los ojos, una voz gritaba dentro de su cabeza.

- ¡Me dijiste que el problema se resolvería utilizando otra varita!  
Y dentro de su mente explotó la visión de un viejo esquelético yaciendo en harapos sobre un suelo de piedra, gritando, un horrible grito interminable, un grito de insoportable agonía…

- ¡No! ¡No! Te lo suplico, te lo suplico…

- ¡Mentiste a Lord Voldemort, Ollivander!

- No lo hice… Juro que no lo hice…

- ¡Tratabas de ayudar a Potter, de ayudarle a escapar de mí!

- Juro que no… Creía que otra varita funcionaría…

- Explica entonces qué ocurrió. ¡¿Por qué se unieron de nuevo la varita de Lucius con la de Harry?!

- No puedo entenderlo… La conexión… existe solo… entre vuestras dos varitas…

- ¡Mentiras!

- Por favor… se lo suplico…

Y Harry vio a la mano blanca alzar la varita y sintió la ráfaga de cruel rabia, vio el cáscaron del viejo revolverse en el suelo retorciéndose de agonía…

- ¿Harry?

Desapareció tan rápidamente como había venido. Harry se puso en pie temblando en la oscuridad, aferrado a la verja del jardín, con el corazón acelerado, la cicatriz todavía zumbando. Pasaron varios momentos antes de que comprendiera que Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado.

- Harry, vuelve a entrar en casa, -susurró Hermione-. ¿Todavía estás pensando en marcharte?

- Si, tienes que quedarte, colega, -dijo Ron, aporreando a Harry en la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Hermione, lo suficiente cerca ahora para mirar a Harry a la cara-. ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible!

- Bueno, -dijo Harry temblorosamente- Probablemente mejor que el de Ollivander…  
Cuando terminó de contarles lo que había visto, Ron parecía consternado, pero Hermione categóricamente aterrorizada.

- ¡Pero se suponía que había parado! Tu cicatriz… ¡se suponía que ya no hacía esto! No debes dejar que la conexión se abra de nuevo… ¡Dumbledore quería que cerraras tu mente!

- Cuando él no replicó, le aferró el brazo.

- ¡Harry, está tomando el Ministerio y los periódicos y la mitad del mundo mágico! ¡No dejes que se meta en tu cabeza también!

* * *

_Si me habéis aguantado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Prometo más en breve, ¡palabra!_


	8. Capítulo 7: Aclarando intenciones La bo

Tras la muerte de Moody, los días previos a la boda de Lupin y Tonks transcurrieron lentamente. Molly, tratando de que todo estuviese listo para el gran día, hacía trabajar a toda la familia -incluyendo a Harry y Hermione, por supuesto- como auténticos esclavos. En todo momento que Harry, Ron y Hermione trataban de reunirse para debatir el plan a seguir, siempre aparecía la señora Weasley para darles trabajo.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a tu madre? ¡Si ya está casi todo listo para la boda!

- Yo creo que piensa que si no nos reunimos el año que viene iremos a Hogwarts. - contestó Ron a Harry

Harry estaba preocupado esos días, ni siquiera la explotación de la señora Weasley le ayudaba a relajar la mente. Sabía que pronto (con suerte después de la boda) tendría que huir, y empezar a buscar los Horcruxes. Tarea que podría costarle la vida.

Y realmente no quería que sus dos amigos se la jugaran por él.

Hasta que un día, al fin pudieron reunirse.

- ¡RON! -gritó Molly- ¡Vete a ordenar tu cuarto!

- ¡Mamá que no está tan mal! Además, los invitados no tienen por qué ver mi cuarto.

- ¡Ahora mismo!

- De acuerdo -gruñó él

- Voy a ayudarte Ron -atajó rápidamente Harry- a fin de cuentas la mitad de esa porquería es mía.

- No harry -dijo Molly- mejor ven a ayudarme con estas sábanas...

No tardó demasiado en doblar las sábanas y desembarazarse de la señora Weasley. Llamó al cuarto de Ron, que le contestó "¡Estoy recogiendo!". Harry entró, y encontró a Ron tumbado en la cama. La habitación seguía exactamente igual de desordenada, con la única diferencia de que en la cama de Harry estaba Hermione, clasificando una pila enorme de libros.

- Al fin logramos reunirnos -añadió sonriente y atareada Hermione  
- Sí...-dijo Harry. Sin darse cuenta su expresión le delató.

Hermione adivinó las intenciones de Harry antes de que éste hablara.

- ¡Ya empezamos! -dijo sonriente y con sensación de _deja vú_.  
- Chicos -empezó Harry- No quiero que vengáis conmigo.

De pronto una bolsita con monedas de oro voló desde Ron hasta Hermione, quien la atrapó con una mano sin levantar la vista de los libros.

- Vale, has ganado. Toma tu dinero.

-Parece mentira que no conozcas a Harry Ron. ¡Que te has criado con él!

- ¡Chicos que hablo en serio!- Bueno Hermione, -continuó Ron, ignorando a Harry- realmente esperaba que mi amigo hubiese aprendido en todos estos años.

Harry se quedó un segundo estupefacto viendo que le ignoraban de forma tan franca.

- ¿Queréis escucharme? ¡No quiero que os juguéis la vida, o la de vuestras familias por venir a ayudarme!

- ¿De verdad crees que no hemos pensado en ello, Harry? -le respondió Hermione

- ¿De qué estás hablando Hermy?

Ron y Hermione le explicaron a Harry sus planes para proteger a su familia. Ron había disfrazado a su fantasma casero para que se pareciera a él, pero enfermo de _Esplatergoit_, una enfermedad muy contagiosa e incurable. El resultado era sorprendentemente realista.

- ¿Y tú Hermy? -le dijo Ron, para animarla a hablar.

- Bueno... la mejor forma de proteger a mis padres fue hacerles cambiar de identidad. He usado con ellos un conjuro desmemorizante...

Harry abrió la boca, incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo.

- Ya no recuerdan haber tenido una hija. Ahora son Olivia y John McQueen, y su sueño de toda la vida es viajar a Australia. Anteayer llegaron a Sidney. Espero que allí puedan ser felices...

La habitación guardó unos instantes de silencio, en los que incluso el fantasma que habitaba en el desván pareció respetar.

- Hermy... no tenía ni idea...

Sobreponiéndose a las lágrimas encaró a Harry.

- ¿Entiendes ya lo que hay, Harry? ¡Vamos a ir contigo, digas lo que digas y pienses lo que pienses! Llevamos metidos en esta guerra desde que entramos en Hogwarts, aunque hace poco que nos hemos atrevido a reconocerlo!

- Hermione...

- Vamos contigo Harry, te guste o no.

No hizo falta ninguna palabra más para dar por concluida la conversación. Tras unos intantes de silencio (cosa que no respetó, en esta ocasión, el espectro familiar) Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Estoy clasificando los libros que me llevaré. Creo que algunos podrían ser útiles.

- Sí claro -añadió Ron- ¿Pero no podríamos quemar éste? -dijo levantando el pie izquierdo y mostrando al libro de monstruos que le estaba mordiendo el tobillo.

- No, quemarlo no, pero creo que no me lo llevaré -respondió Hermy mientras volvía a atar al libro- no creo que nos sea muy útil en nuestra búsqueda por los Horcruxes.

- Hablando del tema, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- Creo -dijo Harry- que podríamos empezar visitando _Godric's Hollow._

- Harry, ¿te has planteado que será peligroso? Posiblemente Voldemort tenga vigilada la zona. Y además, deberíamos centrarnos en encontrar los Horcruxes.

- Estoy de acuerdo Ron, pero, ¿sabes acaso por donde empezar? Además, tengo la intuición de que ese lugar nos puede guardar respuestas.

- Quizá tengas razón. También deberíamos averiguar quien es ese tal R.A.B que robó el horcrux para destruirlo. Así podríamos asegurarnos de que _realmente _está destruido.

- Hablando del tema, ¿Cómo se destruye un Horcrux?

- Bueno -empezó Hermione- he estado investigando al respecto.

Los dos amigos la miraron expectantes.

- En resumidas cuentas, hay que lograr dañar al Horcrux más allá de toda reparación mágica. Lo que Harry hizo con el diario de Riddle

- ¿Apuñalarlo con un colmillo de basilisco?

- ¡Ah menos mal! -dijo Ron sarcásticamente- ¡Ya no sabía qué hacer con todos los colmillos de basilisco de mi desván! Ya pensaba en tirarlos a la basura...

- No tiene que ser por fuerza veneno de basilisco -dijo Hermione pacientemente- sino algo igual de destructivo.

- Pero el fragmento del alma de Voldemort podría ir a vivir a otro objeto, ¿no?

- No. En pocas palabras, no puede, si destruimos el Horcrux, entonces ese fragmento del alma de Voldemort morirá con él.

- Ya entiendo.

- ¿Y no podría poseer a otra persona, como ocurrió con Ginny?

- No es tan simple. Para que ocurra eso, la persona debería estar muy apegada emocionalmente al objeto.

- Ya entiendo -dijo ron.

Pocos momentos más tarde, la conversación quedó interrumpida por una impertinente madre de Ron, exigiendo ayuda para clasificar todos los regalos de boda.

* * *

Los días previos a la boda fueron los más divertidos del verano. La familia delacour destacó entre los más mayores por su educación, y también por ser un tanto estirado. Entre los jóvenes, por las dos preciosas, rubias, guapísimas y francesas primas gemelas de Fleur, de 16 años cada una. Los gemelos Fred y George no tardaron en encandilarlas (Fred de forma muy graciosa, y George contando la terrible batalla en la que perdió la oreja). Desaparecieron durante un par de horas por el valle de detrás de la guarida.

Volvieron los cuatro juntos. Ella dos sonrientes y divertidas. Y Fred y George más sonrientes de lo normal, si es que eso es posible. Su padre se acercó a ellos con cara de preocupación.

- Sí papá, -se le adelantó george- hemos tomado precauciones.

El señor weasley paró en seco, suspiró aliviado y sonriente.

- Vale vale, os dejo tranquilos. -miró un momento a las dos francesas que se alejaban charlando en intimidad – Por esto podréis chulear durante años. Las habéis conocido hace solamente tres horas...

- Sí papá. Yo también me pregunto de quien viene nuestra habilidad para conquistarlas.

El señor Weasley miró a su hijo, herido por la puñalada. Los gemelos rieron.

- Anda, vamos a tomar algo -dijo Fred entre risas.

* * *

El día de la boda llegó. La guarida se llenó de invitados. Tras la cena, una banda en directo animó la fiesta, y las parejas no tardaron en formarse. Ron bailó con Hermione, bastante torpemente. Fred y George comenzaron el baile con las mismas francesas con las que estuvieron el día anterior.

Harry estaba bastante absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando una grácil mano lo tomó por el brazo y lo sacó a bailar. Todos sus pensamientos se fueron al traste cuando se vio agarrando por la cintura y la mano a Ginny.

Por suerte, él sabía bailar un poco (tuvo que aprender en cuarto) y no hizo el ridículo. Ginny bailaba genial, sonriendo y disfrutando. Llevaba un traje turquesa precioso, ajustado a su cuerpo, sin tirante ni mangas, que se sujetaba justo por debajo e sus clavículas.

- Ginny,... Sabes que me tendré que ir después de la boda.

Ella no dejó de bailar mientras le hablaba. La orquesta empezó a tocar una versión de una canción muggle llamada "sin miedo a nada".

- Ya lo se.

- Y... no se cómo decirte esto... no me gustaría que te lo tomaras mal.

- Tranquilo que nos conocemos Harry.

- ¿Qué? -respondió él perplejo-

- Que no pienso pedirte ir contigo.

Harry la miró fijamente, sorprendido. ¿Tan predecible era?¿Y qué significa eso de que no iba a pedírselo?

- No me malinterpretes Harry. Yo también estoy en esta guerra, pero mi campo de batalla está en Hogwarts, no contigo.

- Ginny... No me gustaría verte.... -no se atrevió a decirlo

- Ni a mí a ti.

Los dos se abrazaron bailando. Ambos querían decir lo mismo, pero tardaron unos momentos en hacerlo.

- Júramelo -dijo ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Júrame que volveremos a vernos Harry. - lo miró a los ojos – Hazlo.

- Lo juro Ginny... volveremos a vernos.

Pasaron unos instantes. Harry observó extrañado como los gemelos weasley pasaban bailando con otras chicas, diferentes a las de antes. Ginny apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, y le susurró:

- Te quiero

- Yo también te quiero, -La abrazó con más fuerza – mi vida.

- Harry.... -dijo ella levantando la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo se abrazaron con fuerza, en medio del baile, y se besaron con pasión. Los poderosos acordes acompañaron a la voz de la cantante "Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que sientes...".

Mientras la pareja se abandonaba en el beso, un lince plateado aterrizó sobre el techo de la guarida. Saltó a otro tejadillo más bajo, y ante la impresionada mirada de los invitados, aterrizó suavemente y en silencio en medio de la pista de baile. Todos lo miraron, y los que estaban cerca quedaron como paralizados. Entonces el patronus habló con la lenta, grave y potente voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- El ministerio ha caido. Scrimgeour, el ministro, ha muerto. Ya vienen.

Harry y Ginny dejaron de besarse para ver cómo el lince se desvanecía en una nube plateada.


	9. Capítulo 8: un lugar seguro

El silencio se expandió por la pista de baile como un frío manto. Muchos no acababan de comprender qué es lo que ocurría. Harry miró a los ojos a Ginny, mientras ésta se soltaba de él y esgrimía su varita.

- ¡Vete Harry!

Entre la multitud, alguien gritó. El pánico cundió, y los invitaron empezaron a huir. Se escuchó un sonido extraño, como de un siseo, cuando las protecciones que cubrían la guarida empezaron a caer. Una figura encapuchada, y con una máscara metálica cubriéndole el rostro, apareció entre la histérica muchedumbre, seguida de muchas más. Remus Lupin y Tonks levantaron sus varitas y gritaron "Protego" al unísono. Grito que fue secundado por muchos otros.

- ¡HARRY! - llamó Ron.

Harry miró a Ginny que acababa de levantar el conjuro protego.

- ¡Corre!

- ¡Ginny, no te puedo dejar aquí!

- ¡VETE! -le respondió. Un cojuro rebotó contra la protección de Ginny. Ella respondió al fuego lanzando un rayo rojo contra un mortífago.

Harry obedeció a sus instintos y corrió entre la multitud hacia la voz de Ron y Hermione. En el cielo aparecieron figuras negras semitransparentes. Los presentes notaron ese frío sobrenatural dentro de sus pechos, que identificaba a los dementores.

Cerca de ellos, un padre abrazó a su esposa y sus tres hijos sollozantes, antes de desaparecerse. Los dos gemelos weasley, luchando con una coordinación perfecta, lanzaban una lluvia de maldiciones sobre una mortífago. Harry reconoció la aguda y cruel voz de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sobre él brillaron dos patronus plateados, que cargaron contra la formación de dementores, dispersándolos.

Entre la multitud, al final, pudo ver a Hermione, que cogía a Ron por el brazo. Se estiró para alcanzarla.

Cuando rozó la mano de Hermione, el suelo desapareció de debajo de sus pies. Notó la conocida sensación detrás del estómago que le estiraba hacia lo desconocido, consecuencia de haberse desaparecido.

Aparecieron en un lugar abarrotado de gente, muggles, tras una esquina donde no llamaron mucho la atención.

- ¿Donde estamos? - preguntó Ron

- En Tottenham Court Road. Caminad, necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde cambiarnos de ropa.

Caminaron todo lo rápido posible, hasta que llegaron a un callejón oscuro, donde podrían cambiarse.

- Hermione, no tenemos ropa

Ella rebuscó rápidamente en su diminuto bolso y sacó dos juegos completos de ropa Muggle para Harry y Ron, y otro más para ella.

- ¿Pero cómo...? -comenzó Harry

- Un bolso encantado, una bolsa dimensional. Ya estaba preparada hace días para huir si hacía falta. Aquí dentro llevo también unos 40 libros de distintas materias.

- ¡Hermy, eres increíble!

- ¡Calla y no me mires Ron! Que me estoy cambiando -dijo ella en un tono entre enfadado y en broma, tratando de mantener la calma. - Harry ponte la capa de invisibilidad encima.

Harry y Ron se pusieron unos pantalones vaqueros, chaquetas de cuero y camisetas deportivas (aunque harry se tapó luego con la capa de invisibilidad). Algo típico entre los jóvenes muggles. Hermione en cambio iba con una falda que le llegaba a medio muslo y una camisa blanca ajustada.

- Hermione.... este.... ¿no vas un poco descubierta?

- Para mi gusto sí. Pero por desgracia está de moda el estilo "putón" entre las chicas muggles de mi edad.

- ¡Lástima que no lo esté entre las brujas! - A Ron le estaba costando despegar la vista de su amiga.

- Chicos – dijo Harry, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad– tenemos que pensar donde escondernos.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Mientras hablaban salieron a caminar por la calle, en la que había algunos grupos de borrachos bebiendo y divirtiéndose en la calle.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a Grimmault place?

- Harry, es posible que Snape esté allí. Es peligroso.

- Sí – confirmó Ron – yo iría directamente a los bosques.

- Ya – respondió Harry – pero ya os dije que tengo la certeza de que en grimmault place encontraremos más pistas acerca de los Horcruxes.

Un grupo de borrachos silbó y dijo varias sandeces a Hermione, piropeándola.

- Hay que reconcocer que Harry tiene algo de razón -dijo ella un poco azorada

De pronto dos Muggles musculosos se acercaron directamente a la pareja -ya que no podían ver a Harry-

- Ey nena, deja al pelirrojo y vente con nosotros. -bramó uno

- ¡Dejadla en paz! - respondió Ron. Harry dio unos pasos atrás y preparó su varita.

- ¡Tú no te metas, medio mierda! - gritó el otro borracho empujando a Ron.

- ¡Maldito...! -Ron se preparó para devolverle el empujón.

- ¡Ron, no!

Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta de la sonrisa triunfal de los musculosos.

- Son ellos.

Ambos sacaron las varitas de entre sus ropas, pero antes de que pudieran apuntar, un conjuro "desmaius" lanzado por Harry impactó a uno de lleno. Ron reaccionó instintivamente y se lanzó contra el otro, obligándole a apuntar al cielo con su varita. Hermione sacó la suya, y con un nuevo desmaius lo dejó fuera de combate.

A su alrededor, varios muggles corrían y llamaban a la policía. Pensaban que se trataba de un tiroteo. Los tres amigos miraron alrededor, buscando nuevos atacantes.

- ¿Entonces vamos donde os he dicho?

- ¡Vamos! -dijo Hermione, agarrando a Harry y Ron, para después desaparecerse.

* * *

El número 12 de Grimmauld place aparecía tan tétrico como siempre. Ron, Harry y Hermione podían ver la casa, ya que Dumbledore les había revelado su localización antes de morir. Los tres amigos se miraron, cogiendo fuerzas para entrar en la mansión.

La puerta se abrió y cerró a sus espaldas, chirriando, como siempre ocurre en las casa más oscuras y terroríficas. Dieron un paso al interior, cuando la profunda y grave voz de Ojoloco Moody habló.

- ¿SEVERUS SNAPE?

Harry, que se había adelantado, respondió.

- ¡No somos Snape!

Sintieron como si les estuvieran observando. Entonces la voz sonó de nuevo.

- PODEIS PASAR.

- Esto es un conjuro protector que debió poner Ojoloco.... por si venía Snape.

- ¡Qué aguda Hermy! No me había dado cuenta... -bromeó Ron, aún nervioso por la casa en la que se adentraban.

- ¡Ja, ja! Entonces espera que haga algo mejor -dijo ella molesta-. _Homenum Revelio_.

Tras el conjuro de Hermione, no ocurrió nada.

- Este.... ¿tenía que pasar algo? -preguntó Harry. Hermione bufó frustrada.

- Es un conjuro para detectar presencia humana. Como no ha hecho nada, entonces no hay nadie más en esta casa que nosotros.

- Ah, perfecto. Bien hecho Hermy.

- Vamos a instalarnos en el salón. Por suerte también he traído sacos de dormir.

El salón estaba frío, igual que el resto de la casa. Hermione encendió las lamparas con su varita, tiritando de frío. Ron abrió las pesadas cortinas y miró al exterior.

- No parece haber nadie fuera. Se que no pueden entrar, pero si nos hubiesen seguido de alguna forma seguramente los veríamos patrullando el exterior... ¿qué ocurre Harry?

Harry había gritado, y se había llevado la mano a la cicatriz.

- ¿Otra vez la conexión?

- Sí..... se está abriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Has visto a mi familia? -preguntó Ron

- No.... sólo he sentido rabia.... una rabia muy grande... creo que Voldemort ha descubierto que he escapado.

Hermione miró a Harry, como si fuera a decir algo, pero a una mirada de éste se calló. Los dos sabían que quería decirle que debía cerrar la conexión.

Ron se apartó con un suspiro de impresión de la ventana. Un patronus entró a través del cristal, se posó en el suelo, y se materializó en una comadreja. Habló con la voz del padre de Ron.

- La familia está a salvo. No respondáis. Nos vigilan.

Harry y Ron, emitieron idénticos sonidos, entre un grito, una carcagada, y un suspiro, y se dejaron caer sobre el sofá.

- Están bien.... ¡Están todos bien!

- ¡Qué bien! -dijo Harry. No llegaba a mostrar toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento, a causa del dolor que le provocaba la cicatriz. Pero después de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Y no podía evitar pensar que quizá no volvieran a estar juntos...

- Harry. -comenzó Hermione.

Él levantó la vista para mirarla desde el sofá. La chica se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

- Volverás a verla Harry.

Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro durante unos segundos. Ron miraba la escena, entre preocupado y conmovido. Harry quiso responderle y agradecerle que se preocupara, pero un súbito pinchazo en la cicatriz se lo impidió.

- Voy al baño. - dijo marchándose a toda prisa.

Apenas consiguió llegar: cerró con cerrojo la puerta detrás de él con las manos temblando, se agarró la palpitante cabeza y cayó al suelo. Entonces, en una explosión de agonía. Sintió la rabia que no le pertenecía poseer su alma, vio una habitación larga iluminada solamente por un fuego. Un enorme mortífago rubio en el suelo, gritando y retorciéndose, y una figura más pequeña estaba de pie sobre él, con la varita extendida, mientras Harry hablaba en una voz alta, fría y despiadada.

- ¿Más, Rowle, o terminamos ya y alimentas a Nagini? Lord Voldemort no está seguro de perdonar esta vez... ¿Me devuelves la llamada para esto, para decirme que Harry Potter se ha escapado otra vez? Draco, dale a Rowle otra muestra de nuestro desagrado... ¡Hazlo, o siente tú mi ira!

Un tronco cayó al fuego, las llamas crecieron, y arrojaron luz sobre una cara blanca aterrorizada y puntiaguda… con la sensación de emerger de debajo del agua, Harry respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos.

Estaba despatarrado sobre el frío suelo de mármol negro, su nariz a centímetros de la cola de una de las serpientes plateadas que servían de soporte a la bañera grande. Se incorporó. La cara petrificada y demacrada de Malfoy parecía grabada a fuego en el interior de sus ojos. Harry se sentía asqueado por lo que había visto, por el uso que Voldemort estaba dando a Draco.

Sonó un agudo golpe en la puerta, y Harry saltó cuando la voz de Hermione resonó.

- Harry, ¿quieres tu cepillo de dientes?

- Sí.... guay, gracias -dijo él, tratando de mantener un tono informal.

* * *

_ACABÉ LOS EXAMENES! YUJU!_

_Ala, continúo con la historia, aprovechando que aún llevo el cerebro acelerado de tanto estudiar. Un saludo a todos!  
_


	10. Capítulo 9: RAB

_Hola a todos de nuevo!_

_2 Noticias interesantes: la primera es que he acabado exámenes. La segunda es que ya tengo el guión de la historia completo, así que espero escribir más rápido ahora :D._

_Este capítulo cuenta la historia de R.A.B, pero ligeramente modificada. Enga, un saludo a todos, gracias por leerme, y por favor, escribidme Reviews._

_**Volgrand**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaban entre las gruesas y polvorientas cortinas de los ventanales. Le dolía la espalda y el cuello, problemas de dormir sobre el duro suelo. El fuego que conjuró Hermione en la chimenea la noche pasada estaba ya casi apagado, y sólo quedaban unos pocos rescoldos ardiendo entre las cenizas.

Miró a sus dos amigos. Tenían cada uno una mano alargada hacia el otro, como si se hubiesen dormido con las manos entrelazadas.

Harry saltó de su saco de dormir y se vistió en silencio. Aburrido, y deseando distraer su mente, decidió visitar el piso de arriba.

El piso superior era tétrico y oscuro, tanto o más que el resto de la casa. Instintivamente, sus pasos le dirigieron al cuarto de su padrino, Sirius Black. La habitación estaba adornada con símbolos de Griffindor por todas partes, como queriendo remarcar lo diferente que él era al resto de su familia. También había pegadas a las paredes, como una muestra de rebeldía adolescente, fotos de chicas muggles en ropa interior o bikini (evidentemente era muggles porque las fotos no se movían). Estaba claro que los padres de Sirius no habían podido vencer su conjuro para pegarlos a la pared.

- ¿Harry? - le llamó hermione-

- Estoy aquí arriba.

Hermione tardó poco en subir, todavía en pijama.

- Supuse que estarías aquí. Ron sigue durmiendo.

- Dormilón como siempre. - contestó sonriendo-

- ¿Encontraste algo?-

- No, la verdad es que no. Sólo un par de fotos de Sirius cuando era joven.

Harry parecía un poco melancólico, recordando a su fallecido padrino.

- Anda -dijo hermione- vamos a desayunar.

Cuando se dirigieron a las escaleras, pasaron junto a la puerta del hermano de Sirius. Los dos amigos se pararon a la vez, cuando vieron un cartel en ella que decía:

_Prohibido pasar sin la autorización de _

_Régulos Arcturus Black._

Harry y Hermione se miraron durante un instante.

- ¡R.A.B!

- ¡RON SUBE AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA! -gritaron al unísono.

Tras un grito por el susto, sonidos de carrera, un golpe, y varias maldiciones, Ron subió las escaleras empuñando su varita, y frotándose la dolorida frente.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- ¡mira!

Ron miró el cartel, y comprendió al instante.

- ¡R.A.B.! Vamos a investigar.

Tras un conjuro Alohomora, abrieron la puerta. La habitación era todo lo contrario a la de Sirius: si éste quería demostrar lo disconforme que estaba con la familia Black, la habitación de Régulus expresaba otra cosa. Estandartes verdes y dorados de Slytherin colgaban por todas las paredes, remarcando lo orgulloso que se sentía de su herrencia Slytherin.

- Registrémosla completamente. El horcrux podría estar por aquí.

Pero, tras varias horas de escrupulosa búsqueda, dieron por concluido que no estaba allí.

- ¡Maldita sea! -maldijo Harry con frustración. Hermione, más serena, dijo lo más inteligente que se había dicho esa mañana.

- Anda, vamos a desayunar, que aquí no está.

Tras servirse el desayuno (poco más que unas tostadas con mantequilla y un poco de té), siguieron hablando del tema.

- ¿Se os ocurre dónde puede haberlo escondido?

- Ni idea Ron – respondió sombríamente Harry, todavía desmoronado por la falta de pistas.

- Tampoco se me ocurre... - comenzó Hermione- Si el hermano de Sirius escondió el verdadero relicario, debió protegerlo muy bien. ¿Recordáis cuando vinimos aquí la última vez? El reloj que tiraba rayos, las túnicas que trataron de estrangular a Ron... Eso serían el tipo de cosas con las que imagino que protegería el relicario.....

Hermione dejó de hablar, pensativa.

- ...si lo hubiese ocultado aquí.

Los dos amigos la miraron expectantes.

- ¡Había un relicario!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡En la estantería del recibidor! -se levantó y corrió a comprobarlo.

En la estantería no había relicario alguno. Solamente adornos polvorientos. Pero el hueco en el que debería estar, estaba vacío.

- Entonces, ¿alguien se lo ha llevado?

- Sí, pero, ¿quien?

- Yo ya me lo imagino – dijo Harry un tanto enfadado- ¿quien ha tenido libre acceso a ésta casa desde hace años?

- Tu elfo.....

- ¡KREACHER! -gritó harry, llamando al elfo doméstico.

Se escuchó un sonoro _Crack, _y Kreacher apareció en el centro de la cocina. Vestía con unos harapos sucios y malolientes, y miraba al trío con desdén.

- Amo -dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo – Al fin os habéis dignado a venir, acompañado por Weasley, el traidor a la sangre, y la sangre sucia....

- Te prohíbo a partir de ahora que los llames así.

- Sí amo.

- Kreacher, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que respondas la verdad. ¿Está claro? -ordenó Harry con determinación.

Kreacher asintió.

- Hace dos años, en aquella estantería, había un relicario dorado. ¿Sabes donde está?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el viejo elfo respondiera.

- ¿Donde está?

- Ido -dijo tras una larga pausa.

- ¿Ido?¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Ron

Krecher hizo una teatral reverencia, mientras mascullaba entre sus rodillas los insultos que tenía prohibido pronunciar.

- Kreacher lo ocultó.

- ¿Por qué lo ocultaste, kreacher?

Éste hizo una larga pausa, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Le dijeron a Kreacher que lo ocultara.

- ¿Quien te lo dijo? ¿POR QUÉ?

- ¡Kreacher no puede decir! -el viejo elfo parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

- ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME LO DIGAS!

- Kre... kreacher prometió....

- ¡No me importa!¡Cuéntamelo!

- ¡EL AMO REGULUS!

Tras éstas palabras se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala, que fue roto por el grito de Kreacher al abalanzarse sobre un atizador para autocastigarse. Ron fue más rápido que él, lo placó y aplastó contra el suelo. Harry le ordenó.

- ¡Te ordeno que te estés quieto!

Cuando Ron notó que el elfo dejaba de forcejear, lo liberó de la presa. Kreacher quedó tumbdo en el suelo, lloriqueando, con un moco verde sobresaliéndole de la nariz.

- Cuéntanos qué ocurrió. - dijo Harry con autoridad. Estaba dispuesto a llegar al final de la historia. El elfo tomó aire varias veces antes de comenzar.

- El amo Sirius abandonó el hogar de la señora Black, ¡e hizo un favor a todos! Con sus modales sólo lograba hacer daño a la familia. Pero el amo Regulus era diferente. Él comprendía lo que suponía la pureza de la sangre, no como el traidor a la sangre weas.....

- ¡Te prohibí que los insultaras!

Pero para cuando Harry dijo eso, el elfo ya estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Cuando lograron hacerle pagar, Kreacher lloriqueaba, y una brillante mancha azulada crecía en su cabeza. Era una escena realmente lamentable.

- Y el amo Sirius... entró a formar parte de los mortífagos, a servir al señor oscuro. ¡Era un honor tan grande! - añadió melancólicamente – Durante años lo sirvió fielmente.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió entonces?

- Un día el amo regulus vino a ver a Kreacher a la cocina. Y me dijo que.... me dijo... ¡Que el señor oscuro requería un elfo doméstico! Y el amo Regulus había ofrecido voluntariamente a Kreacher. ¡Kreacher se sentía tan feliz! Obedeciendo a sus amos, y sirviendo al señor oscuro, los haría felices. El amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que obedeciera al señor oscuro, y después volviera a casa.  
El señor Oscuro llevó a Kreacher a una cueva, cerca del mar.

Harry palideció. Conocía esa cueva.

- En la cueva había una barca.... y un lago, con una isla en el centro

Recordaba aquella barca. Verde, encantada, para llevar a un mago y a su víctima hasta el centro de la isla.

- En la isla había un jarrón lleno de poción. El señor oscuro ordenó a Kreacher que bebiera. Y Kreacher sintió algo terrible... el interior de kreacher ardía. Pe... pedía auxilio, llamaba a la Señora Black, pe... pero el señor oscuro... hizo a kreacher terminar la poción

Kreacher dijo esto hipando entre lágrimas

- Sigue kreacher – dijo Harry. No se sorprendió al notar que estaba susurrando.

- Y cuando el jarrón estuvo vacío... el señor echó dentro un relicario.... dorado... y rellenó el jarrón con más poción. Entonces subió a la barca y se fue, dejando atrás a Kreacher.

Los tres amigos imaginaron la escena. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort alejándose en la oscuridad, observando a la víctima de su trampa con diversión.

- Kreacher tenía que beber... Kreacher cogió agua del lago... y manos, manos mu-muertas agarraron a Kreacher y lo llevaron al bajo el agua.

- ¿Cómo escapaste? - increpó Harry. Kreacher no pareció entender la pregunta.

- Dijeron a Kreacher que regresara a casa....

- ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿No es evidente, Harry? ¡Se desapareció!

- Pero en esa cueva no puedes desaparecerte, Dumbledore y yo lo intentamos.

- Harry, la magia de los elfos es distinta a la de los magos. A fin de cuentas, ellos pueden aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Supongo que Voldemort no tuvo en cuenta las capacidades de los elfos. Los considera demasiado inferiores.

Harry asintió.

- Kreacher, continúa.

El elfo superó los hipidos, y continuó.

- El amo regulus preguntó a kreacher lo ocurrió, y él se lo contó. Y se preocupó mucho por Kreacher. U... Una noche volvió a buscar a Kreacher, y le pidió que lo llevara a la cueva. El amo Regulus parecía cambiado, preocupado... pa... parecía que... había perdido esperanza.

El elfo tomó una pausa, como recordando lo que ocurría. Se pasó la mano por la nariz y sorbió ruidosamente antes de continuar.

- Kreacher lo llevó a la cueva.... llegaron al centro de la isla... y el amo Regulus sacó un relicario igual al que había en el jarrón. O... ordenó a Kreacher que cuando el jarrón estuviera vacía, sacara el verdadero y metiera la co... copia dentro. Y que cuando tuviera la copia, la ocultara y la destruyera. Y que no contara a nadie lo sucedido.

Hermione suspiró y se llevó una mano a la boca. Había comprendido lo que ocurrió.

- El amo Regulus se bebió toda la po..poción... aunque kreacher le-le pi...pidió que no lo hiciera. Kreacher cambió los relicarios.... y el amo regulus se arrastró hacia el agua y be-bebió... y ma-manos mu-muertas lo co-cogieron y lo llevaron al fon-fondo del lago.... ¡Y KREACHER REGRESÓ!

Kreacher se tiró al suelo y se puso a llorar con pena. Ninguno de los tres amigos dijeron nada durante un rato. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Kreacher... cuando estés mejor.... por favor, siéntate y continúa.

Pasaron largos minutos, hasta que el elfo se calmó.

- Kreacher intentó destruir el objeto... ¡Pero nada funcionaba! Kreacher lo intentaba, fallaba, se castigaba, y lo volvía a intentar. Kreacher estaba seguro que metiéndose dentro del relicario podría destruirlo... ¡Pero no sabía como! Kreacher intentó todo lo que conocía, ¡pero no funcionaba!

El elfo volvía a llorar.

- ¡FRACASÉ! ¡Fallé al amo Regulus! La señora Black estaba triste, porque el amo Regulus había desaparecido. ¡Y kreacher no podía contarle nada porque lo había prometido!

- Kreacher.... ¿donde escondiste el relicario?

- ¡No os lo puedo dar! Prometí ocultarlo hasta destruirlo.

- Kreacher, nosotros queremos destruirlo -empezó hermione-. Queremos asegurarnos de que Regulus no murió en vano.

El elfo pareció dudar.

- Kreacher, por favor, danos el relicario.

Kreacher, alzó una mano, murmuró algo, y una brillante luz se formó sobre ella. Cuando se disipó, el auténtico relicario colgaba entre sus dedos. Se lo alargó a Harry, quien lo tomó.

- Gracias kreacher. - en ese momento tuvo una idea -Quiero regalarte algo. Éste – dijo sacando el falso relicario – es el relicario que Regulus dejó en el jarrón. Quiero que te lo quedes.

- Ahí te has pasado, amigo – le dijo Ron, mientras el Elfo doméstico se deshacía en lágrimas de emoción, al poder por fin conservar esa reliquia de la familia black.


	11. Capítulo 10: la huida

_Bueno, dije que ahora pensaba escribir un poco más rápido. Espero que no os hayáis aburrido de esperar. Un saludo. _

_Por favor, escribir reviews._

_

* * *

  
_

A raíz de la llegada de Kreacher, de que contara su historia, y sobre todo, que Harry mostrara un mínimo de comprensión y cariño (o tal vez lástima) por él, la casa tuvo un auténtico cambio de aspecto, en especial la cocina. Ahora las cacerolas lucían limpias y pulidas, el suelo brillaba, recién encerado, y el mármol de las encimeras estaba libre de todo rastro de polvo o suciedad.

Kreacher sirvió un plato de humeanto sopa a Ron, Hermione, y Harry, que estaban hablando en la mesa.

- Gracias Kreacher.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo podemos destruir el relicario? - dijo Harry -

- Ni idea. - Respondió Hermy - La única forma que conocemos es usar veneno de basilisco, y desgraciadamente no es tan fácil de encontrar.

- ¿Y qué tal si bajamos a la cámara de los secretos? Allí todavía estará el cadáver de nuestro basilisco, y quizá podamos recoger algún colmillo.

- Sí, tienes razón – contestó Harry – Pero ir a Hogwarts ahora sería muy peligroso, piensa que estará protegido. Creo que si hemos de intentarlo, mejor esperar a tener más horcruxes en nuestro poder, para poder destruirlos todos en el mismo viaje.

- Sí, pero.... ¡Eh! Escuchad....

La puerta principal crujió al abrirse. Se escucharon unos pocos pasos, y cuando los tres compañeros ya estaban cogiendo sus varitas, sonó la voz de Ojoloco Moody.

- ¿SEVERUS SNAPE?

- No soy yo quien te mató, Albus. - contestó la tranquila voz de Remus Lupin. Ron y Hermy se relajaron, pero cuando Remus entró a la cocina, Harry le apuntaba con la varita.

- ¿Harry, qué haces?

Remus, con toda tranquilidad, comprendió qué quería Harry.

- Soy Remus John Lupin, hombrelobo, algunas veces conocido como Lunático, uno de los cuatro creadores del Mapa del Merodeador, casado con Nymphadora, normalmente llamada Tonks, y te enseñé como producir un Patronus, Harry, que tiene forma de ciervo.

- Oh, vale, está bien, eres tú. - Bajó la varita - ¿Kreacher, queda algo de sopa para Remus?

- ¡Sí amo Harry! -dijo, e instantáneamente preparó la mesa para el recién llegado.

- Gracias a los tres, supuse que os encontraría aquí. Os traigo noticias, y no os van a gustar – dijo tirando _El profeta _sobre la mesa.

_**SEVERUS SNAPE **_

_**CONFIRMADO **_

_**COMO DIRECTOR D HOGWARTS**_

_"Severus Snape, durante largo tiempo Profesor de Pociones de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ha sido hoy designado director en el más importante de los muchos cambios de personal de la antigua escuela. Después de la destitución del anterior profesor de Estudios Muggles, Alecto Carrow ocupará el puesto, mientras su hermano, Amyous, ocupará la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Doy la bienvenida a la oportunidad de defender nuestra más fina cultura mágica y sus valores...." _

- ¡No! -exclamaron los tres a la vez

- Así es. Snape como director.

- ¡Ahí va! Ahora que lo pienso... -dijo Hermione- Esperadme un momento.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando a todos perplejos por la reacción. Bajó escondiendo un cuadro dentro de su bolso dimensional.

- El cuadro de Phineas Nigellius. En el despacho del director, hay la otra copia del cuadro. Si descubre que estamos aquí, podría delatarnos.

- Buena idea al esconderlo entonces, Hermione – añadió Lupin. Hermione sonrió un tanto azorada.

- Remus – atajó Harry – Ponnos al día.

- Bien, en primer lugar, sabed que la familia está bien.

Remus gastó los siguientes 15 minutos en explicarles cómo Voldemort había puesto a un títere, bajo la maldición imperius, en el puesto del ministro de magia, de cómo la gente tenía miedo de revelarse públicamente.

Y también les informó del programa de los ladrones de magia.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Quiere decir, Ron, que cualquiera que no pueda demostrar su ascendencia de pura sangre, será considerado un ladrón. Se que es una estupidez, pero si los padres de un mago eran muggles, la administración considerará que ha adquirido sus poderes de forma ilegal, y que por tanto debe ser castigado.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ocurrir! La gente no lo permitirá....

- Está ocurriendo Ron. Cualquiera que alce la voz al respecto, recibe automáticamente un registro completo de la pureza de sangre, de él y de toda su familia. Recordad que todos siguen temiendo al nombre de Quien-vosotros-sabéis.

- ¿Por qué no dices Voldemort? - contestó Harry.

- ¡NO! - gritó Remus, demasiado tarde

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por la reacción. El remus que conocían nunca había temido decir Voldemort.

- Remus... ¿qué?

- ¡No os lo había contado! ¡Han puesto un rastreo en el nombre del señor oscuro!¡Lo pusieron ayer!¡Si alguien lo pronuncia, podrán encontrarlo desde el ministerio!

- ¿¡QUE!? -gritaron los tres ante la noticia.

- ¡Amo Harry! - graznó Kreacher, preocupado - ¡Hay más hombres fuera!

Miraron entre las cortinas. Era cierto, en menos de un minuto se habían reunido una docena de figuras, cubiertas con capas negras, en torno a la plaza. Cuando una de ellas se giró a mirar la caza, pudieron apreciar el brillo de las máscaras metálicas de los mortífagos.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - dijo Hermione – Ron recoge tus cosas, rápido.

- ¡No son importantes! - respondieron Harry y Ron casi a la vez – Coge tu bolso y desaparezcamos.

- Remus, ¿Qué harás tú?

- Os acompaño si queréis.

- No – respondió Harry – La misión me la encomendó Dumbledore a mí, ¡y tú tienes mujer!

- Harry, necesitarás ayuda.

- He dicho qué....

- ¡Chicos dejaos de estupideces! ¡NOS VAMOS!

Harry y Lupin se miraron unos instantes. Al final, éste último cedió.

- Bien, como quieras

- ¡AMO HARRY!¡Están acercándose!

- ¡¿Pero la casa no está oculta?!

- Al decir el nombre, Harry, han roto la protección.

- Vale vámonos. ¡Kreacher, vete de aquí, escóndete hasta que la casa esté segura!

Kreacher se desapareció con el característico_ crack. _Entonces, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron la mano, mientras Remus se preparaba para desaparecerse por su cuenta.

- ¿Preparados? ¡Ahora!

Pero nada ocurrió. No se desaparecieron.

- ¡No!¡Nos han bloqueado!¡No podemos desaparecer!

Remus mostraba una fría calma, un tanto espeluznante.

- Arriba, a la parte trasera de la casa. Saltaremos a un tejado, y cuando salgamos de la zona, nos desapareceremos.

Al mismo momento que llegaban corriendo al pie de la escalera, una potente explosión hizo estallar la puerta principal. Ron y Harry lanzaron sendos conjuros a ciegas, hacia la humareda que cubría la puerta. Escucharon un grito de dolor. Hermione apuntó su varita al techo y conjuró:

_- ¡ABLATIO! _¡ARRIBA DEPRISA!

Al momento, el trozo de techo pareció volverse de goma. Se dobló hacia abajo, antes de venirse abajo, junto a una montaña de escombros. En el piso de Arriba, Lupin hizo estallar un trozo de pared. Hermione fue la primera en saltar al tejado. Justo cuando Ron saltaba detrás de ella, una ráfaga de conjuros les llovió desde la derecha. Ella conjuró un protego que los desvió, dando tiempo a Ron y los otros a llegar al tejado y conjurar sus defensas.

Corrieron sobre los tejados, alejándose de Grimmault Place, esquivando maldiciones. Harry apuntó a un tejado superior, derribando a un mortífago.

Entonces lo vieron, sobre una terraza. El único mortífago que no llevaba la máscara metálica. La negra mata de pelo revoloteó sobre la cabeza de éste, cuando Snape apuntó su nariz Aguileña hacia el cuarteto.

- ¡Snape!

- ¡_OBSCURITA_! - conjuró Ron. Una niebla densa cubrió toda la zona donde se hallaba snape. - ¡Vamos corred! ¿Cuando podremos desaparecernos?

- ¡Aquí ya podremos! -jadeó Remus.

Se pararon, aprovechando la momentánea cobertura del conjuro de Ron. Remus y Hermione se concentraron en desaparecerse. Se escuchó la voz de Snape, antes de que la niebla fuese disipada. Éste apuntó directamente a Harry, y lanzó su maldición _Avada Kedavra_. Ron y Harry saltaron sobre los otros dos, para apartarlos de la trayectoria del conjuro...

Entonces sus pies se separaron del suelo, y notaron la conocida sensación detrás del estómago que precede a una desaparición.

Harry cayó de bruces sobre un suelo lleno de lo que parecía hierba y musgo húmedo

- ¡RON! -gritó Hermy.

Sobresaltado, Harry abrió los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta que lo que creía que era simple humedad, era en realidad sangre.

- ¡Harry necesito tu ayuda en seguida!


	12. Capítulo 11: Ejército de los tres magos

Harry se incorporó sobre el charco de sangre y se acercó a Hermione, que sostenía el brazo de Ron.

- ¡Sujétalo en alto!

Casi mecánicamente, Harry tomó el brazo de Ron, antes de darse cuenta de que le faltaba la mitad de la mano izquierda.

- ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?!

- ¡Se ha escindido! Tocó a la vez a Remus y a mí. La parte del cuerpo que le falta segúramente esté con Remus.

Ron, que estaba semi inconsciente, comenzó a despertar, y a gemir de dolor. Hermione apuntó su varita a él y conjuró _Dormicum_, haciendo que volviese a caer en un profundo sueño.

La escena era dantesca. La mano izquierda le faltaba, como si alguien se la hubiesen arrancado de cuajo. Hermione le arrancó la camisa, dejando ver su pecho, donde le faltaban grandes trozos de músculo. A ella le temblaban las manos, mientras buscaba cosas en su bolso. Sacó un pequeño bote de poción negra.

- Esto ayudará.

Le echó dos gotas sobre la herida del pecho, y ésta comenzó a humear y chispear. Por el ruido, Harry pensó que su amigo estaría revolviéndose de dolor, de no ser porque estaba inconsciente. Cuando dejó de sacar humo, la piel había crecido sobre la herida, y el músculo había vuelto a crecer, como si hubiesen pasado semanas de curación.

- Bien – dijo Hermy -. Harry, necesito que aprietes fuerte el brazo para que no siga sangrando, ha perdido demasiada sangre. Necesito preparar un conjuro.

Harry asintió, y apretó con fuerza el muñón. La sangre le hacía sobre las manos y antebrazos, manchándole la túnica. Hermione sacó un pesado libro, titulado "Magia y medicina", buscó en el índice, y lo abrió por la página indicada. Estuvo largos minutos leyendo, mientras Harry no perdía de vista a su amigo, por si dejaba de respirar.

- Aquí está. Harry, levanta más el brazo y apártate un poco.

Harry lo hizo. Hermione comenzó a hacer una serie de complicados símbolos en el aire, con los ojos cerrados. Un viento imperceptible le levantó ligeramente el pelo castaño, e hizo revolotear los pliegues de su túnica. Finalmente, abrió los ojos, apuntó al brazo amputado de Ron, y conjuro:

_- Regero._

La herida de pronto se cerró y creció piel sobre ella. Hermione se acercó a mirar.

- Hermy... ¿qué has hecho?

- He usado un conjuro regenerador. Si me ha salido bien, su mano debería regenerarse en unas 48 horas.

- ¿Y si no te ha salido?

- Pues.... tendremos que buscar ayuda profesional.

Harry quería preguntarle algo más, pero no tuvo fuerzas.. Ahora que se sentían relativamente a salvo, y que Ron ya no estaba en peligro, comenzaron a comprender qué es lo que había ocurrido, y en qué situación se hallaban. Casi sin pensarlo se abrazaron. Ella temblaba ligeramente. Harry no mostraba estar tan afectado como ella, sin embargo lo estaba. Especialmente por lo inútil que se había sentido cal ver a su amigo tan cerca de morir.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, los dos se calmaron.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Harry?

- Deberíamos acampar. ¿Sería mucho suponer que te hayas traído una tienda de campaña?

- No – dijo ellasecándose las lágrimas – está al fondo de mi bolso, debajo de los libros.

- Eres la mejor. Hermy, ¿por qué no te quedas con Ron? Voy a montar la tienda.

Hermione asintió, sin dejar de vigilar a Ron. Harry en el fondo se alegró. No le había pedido que se quedara únicamente porque ella descansara – que era en parte la idea -, sino también porque él necesitaba sentirse un poco útil. Rebuscó en el bolsito de Hermione. Tuvo que meter la cabeza dentro, e iluminarlo con un conjuro _Lumos , _para poder encontrar la condenada tienda.

La sacó y la desplegó, con un toque de su varita. Era la misma tienda que habían utilizado en el mundial de Quidditch, hace ya cuatro años. Por dentro era enorme, y olía ligeramente a gato.

- Harry, llevemos a Ron dentro, abre la puerta.

Hermione lo hizo entrar en la tienda, flotando en el aire, y lo acomodó en una litera. Parecía dormir profundamente, pero estaba bien.

- Dormirá durante unas cuantas horas. Cuando despierte, la regeneración le dolerá mucho.

- Vaya... bueno, peor es no tener mano.

- Claro.

- Escucha Harry, voy fuera a lanzar defensas sobre la tienda.

- De acuerdo.

Hermione, en el exterior, trazó un círculo alrededor de la tienda. Durante largos minutos, conjuró una docena de conjuros sobre la zona. Para algunos, debía realizar complicados movimientos de ocho figuras con su varita. Tras lanzar el último, el círculo que había trazado se iluminó ligeramente durante unos instantes.

- Ya está. Si me ha salido bien, nadie debería ser capaz de vernos ni oírnos, aunque esté a menos de un metro de la tienda.

- Eres genial Hermy. Voy a preparar té. ¿Quieres?

- Sí.

Hablando bastante poco, prepararon té para los dos. El líquido caliente les sentó genial, casi tanto como el whisky de fuego les había devuelto a la realidad tras la muerte de Ojoloco.

- Hermione, por cierto. ¿Donde estamos?

- En el bosque donde se celebró el mundial. Es el primer lugar que pensé, supuse que estaría lo suficientemente aislado.

- Bien supuesto.

Ambos guardaron unos minutos de silencio, solo interrumpidos por la respiración agitada de Ron.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Hermione?

- No lo se. Ron necesita descansar, así que deberíamos pasar aquí al menos una noche. Después deberemos movernos continuamente para evitar ser detectados.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Tras acabar el té, Harry se sentó en el exterior de la tienda a vigilar, mientras Hermione sacaba un pesado libro titulado "Historia secreta de la magia".

Los pensamientos de Harry vagaban, perdidos, tratando de recomponer toda la información de la que disponía. ¿Dónde encontrar los otros Horcruxes? Y más importante todavía, ¿cómo iban a destruirlos?  
Haciendo un recuento, habían sido destruidos dos horcruxes: El diario, y el anillo. Sabía de la existencia de dos más, Nagini, y el medallón que ahora llevaba guardado en el bolsillo. Según sabía, existen un total de siete horcruxes. Entonces, ¿dónde se hallaban los otros tres?

Por más que pensó, no encontró ninguna pista en su cerebro que pudiera indicarle su paradero. Tras un par de horas de tensa vigilancia, entró dentro de la tienda, dispuesto a intercambiar ideas con Hermione (ya que Ron seguía durmiendo).

- Hermione, quería....

- Harry, escucha ésto -le respondió señalando un párrafo del libro-

- ¿Qué?

Y empezó a Leer.

"

_El Ejército de los Tres Magos._

_El alzamiento del señor oscuro Masterick, hace aproximadamente mil años, coincide con la época en que Salazar Slytherin abandonó Hogwarts, enojado con las enseñanzas que allí se impartían, y con los magos nacidos de muggles._

_Masterick era un mago que no dudaba en usar sus poderes ante los muggles, retando a la inquisición de inglaterra, además de alzar ejércitos de muertos vivientes. Los magos de media Europa se unieron para tratar de detenerle, pero sus ejércitos y sus secuaces eran demasiado poderosos._

_Es entonces cuando los tres magos fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, y Helga Hufflepuff se unieron a la guerra. Reunieron un ejército, en su mayor parte, formado por soldados Muggles que ansiaban acabar con el mal que asolaba sus tierras._

_Sin embargo, tras meses de lucha, sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. Hasta que apareció un segundo mago versado en las artes oscuras. Propuso a los fundadores de Hogwarts y a su ejército, un pacto, el cual les haría volver a la vida cuando se les requiriese, para acabar con el mal. El pacto se rompería cuando el mal fuese destruido, y un mago digno les liberase._

_Godric, Rowenna, y Helga, rechazaron formar parte del trato, al igual que gran parte de su ejército. Pero muchos otros soldados aceptaron._

_Pocas semanas después, el señor oscuro Masterick supo de la creación de la alianza de los tres magos, que estaba reuniendo muchos seguidores. Entonces atacó Hogwarts, esperando disgregarla antes de que supusiera un peligro._

_El Ejército de los Tres magos se reunió para combatir a Masterick, junto a muchos otros, dispuestos a acabar con el mal que asolaba sus tierras. La batalla parecía perdida. Pero cuando el pacto empezó a funcionar, los soldados de la alianza volvían a la vida, convertidos en muertos vivientes, pensantes, y esclavizados a servir a sus señores: los tres magos de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, estos soldados dieron la vuelta a la batalla, y llevaron a la alianza a la victoria. __Masterick, al verse perdido, escapó. _

_Godric, al darse cuenta de lo que había permitido, quiso liberar a su ejército. Sin embargo, el pacto especificaba que el mal debía ser destruido antes de que las almas de los infortunados soldados fuese liberada._

_Masterick nunca fue capturado._

_Se cuenta que el mago oscuro que creó el pacto, fue asesinado el mismo día de la batalla, y quedó atrapado junto al ejército de los tres magos. Según la leyenda, el Ejército de los Tres Magos sigue enterrado en las afueras de Hogwarts, esperando su llamamiento, en espera de su oportunidad de acabar con el mal, y poder ser libres para siempre."_

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer, Harry estaba con la boca abierta.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese libro?

- Me colé cierta librería del centro de Londres. Ya sabes, sitios donde supuestamente una bruja menor de edad no debería estar.

- Pero esa historia.... ¡no puede ser cierta! ¿Un ejército de Inferiis enterrado debajo de los alumnos de Hogwarts?

- Es difícil de confirmar. Pero lo investigaré. Hay ciertos aspectos que coinciden: el alzamiento del señor oscuro Masterick, los magos fundadores de Hogwarts luchando contra él, y también el hecho de que contaran con un ejército compuesto por soldados Muggles. Sin embargo, en ningún libro de historia oficial se cuenta nada respecto al pacto que hicieron....

Hermione decía todo esto sin separar la vista del libro, con la misma mirada desquiciada que llevaba en época de exámenes.

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme, Harry?

- Eh... ¡ah sí! Quería hablar contigo acerca de donde buscar a continuación.

- He estado pensando también, y se me ocurren unos cuantos lugares que visitar.

- A mí también, deberíamos ponerlos en común.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando un gemido lastimero surgió de la hamaca de Ron. Se estaba despertando. Hermione se levantó y se acercó al herido.

- Ron, estás a salvo – le dijo lo más tranquilizadoramente que pudo -, he curado tus herdas.

- Ah.... ¿por qué me duele tanto el brazo? ¡AG! - dijo él entre gemidos de dolor.

- Porque.... este... - Hermione no encontraba forma simple de decírselo.

- Porque se te está regenerando la mano, Ron.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, y levantó el brazo para mirárselo. A pesar de su cara de horror, era cierto que se estaba regenerando. Parte del dorso de la mano había crecido ya, y el dedo índice empezaba a despuntar como un pequeño abultamiendo de carne.

- Aaaaah.... - El chico parecía en shock.

- Tranquilo Ron, que se te regenerará. Pero te va a doler hasta que termine.

- Mi... ma-ma... ¡mano!

- Tómate ésto -le dijo hermione alargándole un vaso con una poción espumosa.

Casi sin saber lo que hacía, Ron bebió el líquido que le pusieron en la boca.

- ¿Qué es eso, Hermy? - preguntó Harry

- Un antiinflamatorio. - Él la miró extrañado. - ¿Qué? ¡Los muggles tienen también la medicina muy avanzada!

Sea como sea, el medicamento funcionó. A los pocos minutos, Ron dejó de quejarse. Hermione incluso logró animarlo para que leyera un libro.. Harry, que lo había estado pensando, se acercó a ella para pedirle algo.

- Hermy, quería pedirte un favor.

- Dime Harry.

- Verás, lo pensaba desde principio de verano. ¿Podrías enseñarme a curar heridas?

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y encantada.

- Quería pedírtelo antes, pero se me pasó. Y después de lo que ha pasado... ¿qué habría ocurrido de ser tú la herida? Ni Ron ni yo sabríamos qué hacer....

Hermione, medio sonriendo, rebuscó dentro de su bolso y sacó un par de pesados libros. Uno se titulaba "Anatomía aplicada". El otro era "Medicina muggle y mágica: la unión de dos artes".

- Harry, siéntate a mi lado. Empecemos haciendo un repaso rápido de anatomía básica. - Ella observó la cara de susto de Harry al ver los dos libros – Tranquilo, que ya me encargo yo de resumírtelos.

Harrry se sentó a su lado.

- Lo primero que vamos a repasar, es el sistema circulatorio. En otras palabras, cómo evitar que alguien se desangre....

Harry reprimió un bufido. Le esperaba una laaaarga lección.

* * *

_Ale ale ale, ¿me estoy dando más prisa o no? jejeje_

_Recordad que si me colgais reviews me daré más prisa en escribir._

_Un saludito._

_Volgrand  
_


	13. Capítulo 12: Snape y Draco mueven fichas

_Buenaaaaaas. Como estamos.  
_

_Nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Sí, he separado la vista de Harry y Hermione. Hay más personajes importantes en la saga. Un saludo!_

_Escribidme reviews por favor.  
_

_

* * *

_

Snape, en su despacho, discutía con los dos profesores, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, que habían sido colocados en Hogwarts por orden de Lord Voldemort.

- ¡ES UN ATAQUE DIRECTO, SNAPE!

Alecto Carrow estaba fuera de sus casillas. A su lado, su hermano Amycus asentía los gritos de su hermana. Snape, con calma, habló.

- Alecto, debemos ser precavidos. Iniciar una acción desmesurada....

- ¿Desmesurada? - le interrumpió Alecto - ¡Han tratado de robar la espada de Gryffindor!¡Pretendían usarla de alguna forma para luchar contra el señor oscuro!¡Son aliados de Harry Potter!

Se hizo un tenso silencio en la sala.

- Sé perfectamente que Ginny, Neville y Luna son aliados de Potter, Alecto.

- ¡Entonces hagamos que los detengan!¡Bellatrix Lestrange podrá sacarles el paradero de Potter!

- ¿De verdad crees que ellos conocen el paradero de Potter, Alecto?

- Aunque no lo sepan – agregó Amycus – seguro que tienen alguna información al respecto.

- Ninguna información que nos pueda ser útil. - respondió Snape tajantemente – Ya sabéis que he leido sus mentes. No saben dónde están Potter, Weasley, o la sangre sucia Granger.

- ¡Entonces – respondió Alecto – tendamos una trampa a Potter! Todos saben que él y Ginny tienen una relación. Si la secuestramos, Harry correrá a rescatarla.

- Me parece increíble que no hayáis entendido las órdenes del señor oscuro, hermanos Carrow.

Nadie respondió, haciéndose un nuevo silencio, aunque más largo que el anterior.

- Explícate Snape – dijo Amycus

- Sus órdenes eran claras: No desvelar que ha regresado.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, sin comprender.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con usar a los niños como cebos?

- Se suponía que tú eras la lista Alecto. - dijo Snape con sorna –. Rita Skeeter ya se encargó en su momento de difundir el rumor de que Harry Potter tenía una relación con Ginny Weasley. ¿Cuánto creéis que tardaría en saberse que estamos utilizado a niños para nuestros fines?

Nadie respondió.

- Actualmente, debemos actuar considerando a Harry un criminal tal como dice "El Profeta". - dijo señalando un diario, en el que había una foto de Harry sobre un cartel de "Se busca". -. ¿Creéis acaso que las "fuerzas del orden" utilizarían un niño para atraer a un criminal?

Los dos hermanos Carrow comprendieron su razonamiento.

- Si realizáramos tu idea, Alecto, estaríamos lanzando una pista más de que el señor oscuro ha regresado, y de su control del ministerio.

- Aún así deberíamos mantener un ojo sobre ellos, - comenzó Amycus – y castigarlos apropiadamente. - añadió con crueldad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con lo primero, Amycus. Respecto al castigo, ya me he encargado yo.

- ¡Pero nosotros somos los encargados de impartir los castigos! - protesto Alecto.

- Y yo soy el director de este colegio.

La conversación finalizó ahí. Tras despedirse, ambos profesores fueron a impartir sus clases. Una vez a solas, Snape se sirvió un vaso de Whisky, mientras observaba la espada que habían tratado de robar, de nuevo colgada en la pared tras la mesa del director.

Había sido un osado movimiento por parte de Ginny, organizar aquel robo. Ha decir verdad, si hubiesen sabido que el nombre del señor oscuro ahora era tabú, lo habrían conseguido. Pero cuando uno de ellos pronunció el nombre "Voldemort", los tres mortífagos que ahora había en el colegio lo supieron.

Una auténtica estupidez – pensó en voz alta.

Paseó por el despacho hasta la ventana, mientras repasaba el curso de acción que debía seguir. Por una parte estaba el tema de la espada, sobre el cual, el señor oscuro ya había tomado posición. Respecto a Potter... ¿Donde podría estar en éste momento? A pesar de haberlos sorprendido en Grimmault Place, Potter, Weasley, Granger y el hombre lobo habían logrado escapar de la encerrona. A decir verdad, habían sorprendido a Snape, no esperaba que lograran escapar. Ahora los cuatro estaban en paradero desconocido.

Conociendo a Potter – a fin de cuentas había sido su maestro durante seis años – estaba convencido de que no debió permitir que Remus Lupin lo acompañara en su búsqueda. Igual que habría hecho el matón de su padre.

Y si los tres eran inteligentes – que al menos, Granger lo era – estarían moviéndose cada noche, cubiertos bajo conjuros de protección. Quizá si encontrara a....

Su linea de pensamientos quedó interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, y entraron dos hombres: Petter Pettigrew, y Lucius Malfoy.

- Buenos días Lucius, Pettigrew.

- Saludos. Venimos a llevar la espada a Gringotts.

- Conozco las órdenes del señor oscuro. - diciendo ésto, hizo un gesto con la varita, apuntando a la espada. Ésta se descolgó de la pared, y voló inofensivamente hasta las manos de Lucius.

- Bien – dijo mientras la guardaba en una bolsa – hasta otra Snape.

Salieron por la puerta. Tras unos minutos, desde la ventana, lo pudo ver saliendo del colegio, y dirigiéndose a las afueras.

Giró sobre sus talones para mirar un cuadro, que ahora estaba vacío.

"_Espero que los duendes no se den cuenta...."_. Pensó.

Se giró sobre sus talones, y miró un cuadro, el cual ahora estaba vacío.

- ¡Phinneas!

El mago repareció en su cuadro.

- ¿Sí, Snape?

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo nuevo?

- No. El otro cuadro sigue dentro de alguna bolsa, no puedo ver nada.

- De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas lo que debes decirles?

- Por supuesto. Tranquilo, lo haré Snape. A fin de cuentas, tú y yo estamos en el mismo bando.

- Perfecto. Avísame si hay novedades.

El mago volvió a desaparecer tras el marco. Snape se sentó en la mesa, mientras apuraba su vaso de Whisky. El tema de la espada estaba – de momento – zanjado. Llegar hasta Potter ahora mismo no era posible, el niñato y sus amigos estaban ocultando muy bien su rastro.

Finalmente estaba el asunto de la varita. La varita de la muerte. Snape sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no lo reflejo en su rostro.

"_Qué irónica situación, el señor oscuro buscándola mientras yo ya lo se todo sobre la varita de la muerte"_

Ahora no tenía nada más que hacer. Sólo debía esperar hasta el momento adecuado.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sentó frente al lago, apoyado en un árbol. Era un lugar agradable, lo suficientemente alejado de todos como para darle un momento en el que pensar. Con las manos temblorosas, sacó de su escondrijo una larga pipa, la llenó de tabaco y la encendió con la punta de su varita. Con su estado de nervios, bastó con que un amigo le ofreciera fumar de pipa para coger el hábito, ya hacía meses. Desde entonces había aprendido a relajarse fumando en pipa.

_Una estupidez_ – pensó- _pero al menos funciona._

Mientras daba profundas caladas a la pipa trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Rememoró las últimas órdenes de Voldemort.

"_Dumbledore murió, pero no por tu mano, Draco. Parece que eres tan patético como tu padre. Así que te daré una nueva misión. Misión que si no cumples, la pagarán tus padres con sus vidas._

_Debes matar a Harry Potter."_

También recordaba perfectamente las risas calladas del resto de mortífagos, y cómo el padre de Crabble le susurró al suyo "Estáis todos perdidos. Vamos a limpiar a los malfoy de la linea de Sangre".

Era la segunda vez que el señor oscuro le encomendaba una misión imposible. Y era la segunda vez que amenazaba a su familia. ¿Cómo iba a matar a Potter? O mejor dicho... ¿Quería matar a Potter? Draco no podía mostrar su desagrado públicamente, el señor oscuro lo mataría si lo hiciera. A él, y a toda su familia.

_Me tiene cogido por los cojones_.

Pero algo tenía claro: no podía permitir que esta situación continuase. Voldemort se había declarado: estaba jugando con él y con su familia. Si cumplía la misión de matar a Potter, nuevamente le impondría una nueva, y después otra y otra.... hasta que fallara, para poder acabar con Draco, y con los suyos.

No iba a permitirlo. Pero sabía que no podía actuar solo, ni tampoco entrar en contacto con la orden del fénix. Él era mucho más útil desde dentro. Sin embargo, había algo que sí podía hacer. Si el libro que había encontrado no mentía, y tenían el objeto en cuestión en _Borgin y Burkes..._

Volvió a leer la sección llamada "Llaves Dimensionales". Dentro de tres días harían una excursión a Hogsmeade. Debía aprovechar esa excursió para volver al callejón Knockturn.

Terminó de fumar, escondió la pipa, y un poco más relajado, volvió al interior del castillo.

* * *

Una semana después, Draco se las apañó para encontrar el objeto y la información que necesitaba. El siguiente paso era infiltrarse en el ministerio. No le costó demasiado conseguir una poción multijugos de un trabajador del ministerio, un tal Sean.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió a su objetivo: el departamento de misterios. Usando con sutileza su labia, y también algún conjuro_ obliviate_, no tardó en llegar allí. Cuando se encontró a solas, sacó el objeto: Una llave dimensional. Era una pequeña esfera de color dorado rojizo. La activó, y ésta comenzó a brillar con una tenue luz roja.

_"Es imposible resucitar a alguien. No existe esa magia. Sin embargo, si alguien ha caido a otra dimensión, pero no ha muerto, es posible hacerle volver. Sólamente necesita la llave adecuada... y por supuesto, el deseo de regresar.."_

Draco avanzó por el departamento de misterios. Entró en la sala de las profecías, y la atravesó a través de las estanterías, ahora reconstruidas.

_"Para hacerlo, deberás activar la llave. En primer lugar, preséntate con tu nombre verdadero. Después hablale a la esfera, y ésta transmitira tu mensaje a la persona que quieres hacer regresar. Deberás darle un motivo realmente bueno para que desee regresar a nuestro mundo. No mientas, pues los espíritus malignos utilizarían tu mensaje para engañarte"_

Draco tenía el mensaje pensado desde hacía días.

"Soy Draco Malfoy.

Como bien sabes, soy un mortífago, al igual que mis padres. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te estoy llamando. El señor oscuro me está chantajeando. Me dice que si no mato a Harry, matará a mis padres.

Pero no voy a hacerlo.

No voy a hacerlo, porque se que el señor oscuro me está mintiendo. Haga lo que haga, nos matará, a mí y a mis padres. Ha decidido que mi familia no es digna de formar parte de la pureza de sangre. Haga lo que yo haga, acabaremos todos muertos, o al menos, mis padres.

Y no pienso consentirlo. No voy a quedarme quieto mientras el señor oscuro acaba con todos los míos. No puedo enfrentarme a él diréctamente, eso sólo adelantaría nuestra ejecución. Por eso te llamo.

Moriste luchando contra el señor oscuro, contra sus secuaces. Yo, Draco Malfoy, te llamo ahora, para que regreses al mundo de los vivos. Vuelve a unirte a la lucha contra el señor oscuro, únete de nuevo a la orden del fénix. Y en el momento adecuado, yo mostraré mi auténtica posición, luchando a vuestro lado.

Por favor, regresa con los tuyos."

Draco terminó el mensaje, y la llave dejó de brillar, aunque quedó emitiendo un pequeño zumbido. Atravesó la sala de las profecías, y abrió una puerta que daba a un pasillo.

_"Finalmente, susurra el nombre de la persona a la que quieres hacer volver, y manda la llave a la dimensión donde se encuentra. En este paso no te puedo ayudar, deberás encontrar tú la forma de acceder a esa dimensión"_

Tras recorrer el pasillo, llegó a su destino: La sala de la muerte, donde estaba el velo que separaba el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos. Acercó sus labios a la esfera, y susurró:

- Sirius Black.

Entonces la llave comenzó a brillar con luz blanca brillante. Draco lanzó el objeto al velo. Cuando lo atravesó, la esfera desapareció con un extraño crepitar.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que funcionase, emprendió el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.


	14. Capítulo 13: Espadas y Varitas

_Hola a todos! Un capítulo un poco más largo que antes. Espero que os guste._

* * *

En las orillas de un lago perdido en medio de un gran bosque se levantaba la tienda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, bajo protecciones que impedían poder percibir su presencia. Hermione hacía guardia en la puerta. Durante los tres días que habían pasado desde que se lo pidió, había enseñado a Harry "conceptos básicos" sobre anatomía y medicina, además de primeros auxilios. Tanto básicos como avanzados. Esa noche Harry había dicho que tenía muchísimo dolor de cabeza, y Hermione no le permitió hacer su guardia.

_Yo creo que tiene las neuronas inflamadas. Demasiada información_ _de golpe._

No pudo reprimir una corta sonrisa ante ese pensamiento. Probablemente era la primera desde que tuvieron que huir. Ron ya estaba mucho mejor, y su mano se había regenerado, aunque todavía le dolía. Ella había estado repasando su montaña de libros, buscando alguna conexión con la historia del ejército de los tres magos. Pero de momento, no había tenido éxito.

Miró al cielo. La noche era fría oscura y despejada, y la vía láctea le ofrecía un espectáculo grandioso. Faltaba poco más de un mes para que equinocio de invierno, estaban a mediados de noviembre.

Aunque ella no acabó de percibir la belleza de la noche con tanto agrado tanto como habría hecho en otra ocasión. Sus pensamientos rondaban sobre la forma de destruir los Horcruxes, y cómo encontrar los que faltaban. Harry estaba convencido que podría haber alguno escondido en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, si no disponían de una sola pista de qué objeto era, ¿cómo encontrarlo?

Desde la tienda, el concierto de ronquidos en estéreo disminuyó de volumen. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía dormir entre esos dos reactores. Entonces escuchó la voz de Harry, una mezcla entre palabras y gemidos. Hermione entró en la tienda.

¿Harry? - susurró.

En una hamaca, Harry se revolvía dentro de su saco, presa de pesadillas. Hermione se acercó y le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Volvió a revolverse más fuerte que antes, lanzando de un manotazo un vaso al suelo. Ron despertó.

- ¿eh?¿Qué pasa?

- Harry está enfermo Ron.

- ¿Cómo?

Ron se levantó a toda prisa y fue junto a Hermione. Harry seguía revolviéndose y gimiendo, como si fuese presa de grandes pesadillas.

- Hermy, ¿qué le ocurre?

- Parece que está delirando, por culpa de la fiebre.

- Pues... es raro – dijo Ron mirando alrededor

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No lo sientes?

Los dos guardaron silencio, sólo roto por el delirio de Harry.

- No oigo nada.

- No es eso, deja de pensar tanto y utiliza tu instinto.

Hermione lo intentó. Y entonces lo notó. Había magia surcando el ambiente. No sus conjuros, sino un torrente continuo de magia que brotaba de Harry. O se dirigía hacia él.

- ¿Que es eso?

- No tengo ni idea. - Contestó Ron - ¿no podría tener que ver con su cicatriz?

- No lo se...

La respuesta llegó rápidamente. La cicatriz de Harry comenzó a refulgir con una luz rojiza, para después volverse de un brillante color verde azulado. Hermione y Ron se miraron asustados.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Creo que debe ser la conexión con Voldemort. Ron, trata de despertarlo, voy a buscar algo.

Mientras Ron zarandeaba a su amigo, sin lograr hacerle despertar, Hermione tomó un pesado volumen, en busca del conjuro adecuado. Tras un par de minutos, lo encontró.

- Apártate un poco Ron. _Perdo Mentem Vinner_.

La luz que iluminaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo pareció apagarse poco a poco, y Harry dejó de agitarse.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Es un conjuro de magia blanca, que interrumpe la conexión entre dos mentes. Hace días que lo leí, me imaginaba que podía ocurrir esto.

- Perfecto...

Harrry despertó. Sudoroso y mareado, se sentó en la hamaca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? - inquirió Hermione.

- La varita...

Ron le alcanzó a toda prisa su varita.

- No es eso... - dijo Harry apartándola – He estado en la mente de quien-vosotros-sabéis.

- Harry, debes cerrar tu ment....

- Está buscando una varita en concreto – le interrumpió Harry -, la Varita de La muerte.

Los tres amigos se miraron en silencio. Solamente Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.

- ¡No es posible! - dijo – eso no es más que un cuento para los niños.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron extrañados.

- Venga ya, ¿no os sabéis el cuento?

- Este, Ron.... nosotros nos hemos criado con Muggles, ¿recuerdas? No nos han contado los mismos cuentos que a ti. Apuesto lo que sea a que no conoces el cuento de los tres cerditos.

- Vale... a ver que lo recuerde....

"

Básicamente, existió un mago al cual la muerte le concedió un deseo. Éste deseo poseer una varita que le volviera invencible, y que sólo lograran quitársela de sus manos muertas. La muerte le concedió la varita. Ésta tenía la propiedad de sólo obedecer a su dueño, y a nadie más. Para arrebatársela al anterior dueño, había que matarlo antes. Así el brujo que deseó poseer la varita tardó poco en morir bajo manos de otro aspirante a poseerla. Desde entonces, la varita ha ido cambiando de mano en mano durante siglos, hasta nuestros días, trayendo la muerte a todos sus poseedores

"

Harry y Hermione escucharon la historia con atención. Ron los miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Sea como sea, no es más que un cuento. La muerte no concede deseos así porque sí.

- Sin embargo – dijo Harry – es lo que está buscando. Está buscando la Varita de la Muerte.

- ¿Por qué está buscado algo que no es más que un cuento para niños? - preguntó Hermione

- Pues está claro. Porque es real, o al menos, así lo cree él.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando del tema, mientras a Harry le seguía doliendo la cabeza. Finalmente, llegó el turno de guardia de Ron. Les dijo a los otros dos que trataran de dormir, y salió al exterior.

Se sentó en una gran roca que habían aprovechado para atar los vientos ( así llamaba Hermione a las cuerdas finas de la tienda). Parecía colocada ahí a propósito, era perfecta para repanchingarse cómodamente. Bostezó profundamente y miró al cielo. No estaba hecho para que le despertaran en mitad de la noche. Y menos para hacer guardia después.

Miró al interior de la tienda. Pudo ver los bultos de Harry y Hermione durmiendo en sus hamacas. No podía evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos cada vez que los veía juntos. Se preguntaba si ella y Harry tenían alguna relación. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa. Había cosas importantes, y los dos le necesitaban.

Apoyó su cabeza contra la roca, y observó el firmamento. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía? Quizá debería decírselo directamente. Pero, ¿ y si le rechazaba?

_Ron, gilipollas –_ se dijo a sí mismo – _si no se lo dices, siempre estarás con la duda_.

Un poco dolorido por no ser capaz de hacer lo que la razón le decía, intentó perderse mirando al cielo. Realmente esa era un noche preciosa, aunque bastante fría. Estuvo un par de horas mirando las estrellas y el bosque de los alrededores alternativamente.

Pudo ver una estrella fugaz, rojiza, que se desvaneció rápidamente. Sonrió al recordar la leyenda acerca de pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces. Pero se extrañó al ver otra estrella fugaz aparecer... en dirección contraria.

Se levantó de la piedra, mirando al cielo, intentando vislumbrar lo que ocurría. Distinguió cómo algunas siluetas difusas se recortaban contra las estrellas, pero no podía identificarlas. Pasaron pocos segundos cuando unas ... ¿personas? aterrizaron al otro lado del lago. Desde el suelo, lanzaron conjuros contra el cielo, los cuales iluminaron a un mortífago, que, montado en una escoba, respondió a los ataques, a pocos metros de altura sobre el lago.

Ron asió su varita, en el mismo momento que un conjuro explotaba contra el suelo, iluminando la cara de Dean Thomas, que se protegía de las maldiciones junto a dos goblins.

- ¡¡ARRIBA!!¡DEAN ESTA EN PELIGRO!

Hermione y Harry salieron empuñando sus varitas. Al otro lado del lago, varios brujos (que no parecían mortífagos) se habían unido al combate. Junto a Dean, también pudieron ver a Ted Tonks. Los tres amigos se miraron y asintieron.

- Hermy, a la de tres – dijo Harry.

- Hecho.

- Uno... Dos... ¡TRES!

Hermione deshizo los conjuros que los mantenían ocultos, un instante antes de que Harry y Ron conjuraran dos maldiciones contra el mortífago que atacaba a sus amigos. Uno de los ataques falló, pero el otro impactó de lleno al seguidor del señor oscuro, derribándolo de la escoba.

- ¡DEAN!¡TED!¡POR AQUÍ!

- ¡Es Potter! - gritó uno de los brujos cazadores - ¡a por él!

- ¡El señor oscuro nos recompensará! - respondió otro regocijándose. Había tres cazadores.

Varias maldiciones cruzaron la noche hacia Harry y sus compañeros. Los tres a la vez alzaron sus varitas y conjuraron protecciones. Aprovechando que estaba despistado, Ted lanzó un conjuro contra uno de los cazadores, arrancándole la varita de las manos. Ron lanzó otra maldición, derribando al segundo de los brujos que les atacaban. Todos escucharon el grito de la maldición lanzada por el último atacante.

_- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Un rayo verde surgió, y voló en dirección a Ron. Como a cámara lenta, Ron intentó esquivarlo, demasiado tarde.

_- ¡Wingardium Leviosa! - _Conjuró Hermione con frialdad.

La roca que había frente a la tienda voló rápidamente frente a Ron, interponiéndose en la trayectoria del conjuro. Cuando la maldición imperdonable impactó contra la roca, ésta estalló, con un estrépito tan grande que Harry, Ron y Hermione cayeron al suelo aturdidos. Ted y Dean conjuraron a la vez contra el último brujo, derribándolo de la escoba para caer en el agua. Se acercaron corriendo a la tienda, donde Harry comenzaba a levantarse junto a Ron y Hermione. La noche había quedado súbitamente en silencio.

- ¡De prisa, esto no ha acabado! - gritó Dean - ¡Todavía nos siguen!

- Desaparezcámonos – dijo Ron

- No podemos – respondió un goblin, que a Harry le pareció vagamente familiar – han bloqueado las desapariciones en esta zona. Nuestra única posibilidad es derribar a los que nos persiguen.

Alrededor de ellos, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de algo moviéndose por los arbustos. El grupo se juntó instintivamente, mirando en todas direcciones hacia el oscuro bosque.

- ¿Qué nos está atacando? - susurró Harry. A su lado escuchó a Hermione conjurando un hechizo protector, quedando separada un par de metros del grupo.

- Worgs. - dijo Ted

Antes de que pudieran preguntar qué eran, una sombra negra surgió de entre los arbustos saltó sobre Hermione y la derribó. Al momento una maldición impacto sobre el ser, separándolo de la chica y lanzando al suelo lo que pareció un lobo. Éste se incorporó: pelo negro como la noche, los ojos oscuros, pero con un brillo rojizo en el fondo, y colmillos enormes. El Worg se alzó sobre sus cuatro patas, superando la altura de un hombre normal, y gruñó, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante la visión de la criatura.

Entonces alzó la cabeza, y aulló, un aullido sobrenatural que aterrorizó a todos. Ted se llevó las manos a los oidos, y Ron hizo lo mismo. Hermione volvió con el grupo, mientras el resto trataban de mantenerse cuerdos.

Fue cuando se desató el ataque. Otros seis Worgs salieron de la maleza y atacaron. Varios conjuros impactaron contra las criaturas, manteniéndolas a raya. Dean Thomas gritó _"IGNEM", _y de su varita surgió un chorro de fuego que calcinó a uno de los lobos. Harry y Hermione conjuraron a la vez un conjuro repulsor que echó hacia atrás a varios lobos, mientras Ted y Ron, ya recuperados, trataban de matar algún lobo. No lograban hacer nada, eran demasiado ágiles y esquivaban sus conjuros.

Dos Worgs saltaron sobre el centro del grupo, obligándoles a separarse al esquivarlos.

- ¡Nos están separando!¡Permaneced juntos!

Pero no podían, ya habían aislado a los dos grupos. Harry no viendo otra salida, apuntó al worg que parecía el jefe, y conjuró un hechizo que esperaba no volver a pronunciar.

- ¡SECTUSEMPRA!

Con un aullido de dolor, el inmenso Worg cayó al suelo con dos profundas heridas en el costado. El resto de la manada detuvo el ataque durante unos instantes, como si no supiera como actuar.

- ¡AHORA!¡Atacadles con todo!

Una lluvia de maldiciones cayó sobre la manada. Cuando el jefe se hubo recuperado, tres de los Worgs yacían muertos o terriblemente heridos. Con un nuevo aullido, esta vez diferente, el resto de la manada se retiró del combate, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del bosque. Los cinco brujos y los dos goblins sintieron cómo el aire parecía volverse más ligero.

- Ha caído el conjuro que nos impedía teleportarnos. - dijo uno de los goblins

- ¡Vámonos entonces! - dijo Ron

De un rápido movimiento de varita, la tienda se plegó sobre sí misma, y se metió junto a otros objetos en la bolsa dimensional de Hermione. Todo el grupo se agarró, y Hermy los desapareció hacia un destino desconocido.

Aterrizaron sobre el suelo de un bosque tan profundo que no podían ver las estrellas.

- ¿Donde estamos? - preguntó alguien

- No estoy segura – admitió Hermione – creo que en algún bosque al norte de Francia. Trataba de llegar a un camping donde estuve hace unos años con mis padres, pero parece que fallé.

- Mejor – dijo Harry – si ni nosotros mismo sabemos donde estamos, ¿cómo van a encontrarnos?

Ron fue el primero en recibir un abrazo, seguido de Hermione y Harry. Dean los miró a los tres, sonriente.

- ¡Estáis vivos! - dijo con alegría – Hay quien piensa que habíais huido, otros que ya os habían capturado.

- Ya ves Dean... ¿Por qué te perseguían?

Ron escudriñó la cara de su amigo. Estaba obviamente cansado, como si hubiera estado huyendo durante días. En su cara, resaltaba un profundo cardenal debajo de su piel oscura.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?¿Por qué te perseguían?

- Pues.... mirad, es largo de contar. Tenemos algo de comida, sentémonos a descansar y os pongo al día.

Harry y Ron, entusiasmados ante la idea de tener algo de comida – aparte de setas – montaron rápidamente el campamento, ayudaron a Hermione a levantar los conjuros protectores, y encendieron una hoguera. Al poco estaban todos sentados alrededor del fuego, asando unos ricos trozos de carne salpimentada.

- Bueno, a nosotros ya nos conocéis – comenzó Hermione – pero yo no os conozco a vosotros dos – dijo refiriéndose a los Goblins.

- Gornuck – respondió uno con una voz un poco aguda y estridente.

- Gryphook – respondió el otro, con una voz más profunda y grave.

- Gryphook... ¡Claro! - dijo Harry – Usted me acompañó a mi cámara de gringotts, ya hace siete años.

- Así es. Me alegra verle de nuevo señor Potter.

- ¿Qué os ha reunido a todos vosotros? - inquirió Ron.

- Bueno – empezó Ted Tonks – desde el principio rehusé registrarme como nacido Muggle. Cuando vi que venían a por mí, consideré prudente escapar. Entonces me encontré con estos dos – dijo señalando a los goblins. - y después con Dean.

- Sí – respondió Dean – después del robo, empezaron a registrar la pureza de sangre en Hogwarts. Tuve que superar a los dementores para salir al exterior y poder desaparecerme.

- ¿Robo – dijo Harry - ¿qué robo?

- ¿No os habéis enterado?

Hubo un silencio entre incómodo y expectante.

- Hombre – dijo Ron – llevamos meses escapando de las fuerzas del señor oscuro, y no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de ser informados.

- Claro, comprendo. - dijo con un extraño tono de voz, como buscando las palabras adecuadas – Veréis... Neville, Luna Lovegood, y Ginny trataron de robar la espada de Gryffindor.

- ¿QUÉ? - gritaron a al vez Harry y Ron, casi atragantándose. Hermione dejó de comer para prestar más atención al relato de Dean.

- Sí. Sin embargo los atraparon en el último minuto. ¡Están bien! - añadió viendo la cara de hermano y el enamorado de Ginny – el castigo ha sido sorprendente suave, teniendo en cuenta cómo están las cosas últimamente. Los han mandado con Hagrid a trabajar en el bosque oscuro. Creo que disfrutarán de su castigo – dijo medio riendo, tratando de relajar la situación -

Harry y Ron quedaron callados, como sorprendidos, así que Hermione tomó las riendas de la conversación.

- ¿Qué ocurrió después?

- Pues vinieron sirvientes del ministerio a comprobar la pureza de sangre de los alumnos. Así de decidí huir, ya que no puedo probar si mi padre era brujo.

- ¿Y porqué os perseguían?

- Nos encontraron – dijo Gryphook. - no entendemos cómo, de pronto nuestras protecciones cayeron y nos atacaron los brujos. Poco después convocaron a los worgs.

- ¿Alguno de vosotros dijo el nombre del señor oscuro?

Los cuatro se miraron.

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora el nombre es tabú. Cuando lo pronuncias pueden encontrarte. Así encuentran a los rebeldes y a los miembros de la orden del fénix.

- Ahora lo entiendo – admitió Dean – es una suerte que estuvierais cerca.

- Sí. ¿Y vosotros por qué escapáis? - le preguntó a los goblins.

- Lo creí conveniente – dijo Gryphook

- Lo mismo digo. - añadió Gornuck- Vi mi vida en peligro cuando me negué a obedecer a un mago. No soy un elfo doméstico.

Gryphook le dijo algo en idioma goblin a Gornuck, y éste estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Cuál es el chiste?

- Me ha dicho que ni un elfo podría ayudarles ahora.

Silencio.

- No entiendo el chiste.

- Es fácil – explicó Gryphook – después del intento de robo, Snape mandó la espada a Gringotts para guardarla en una cámara.

Y los dos goblins volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

- Sigo sin ver el chiste – dijo Dean.

- ¡Es falsa!

- ¡¿Cómo?! - preguntó Hermione

- Es una falsificación. Una copia casi perfecta. Pero está hecha por magos, no por goblins. Sólo un goblin puede apreciar las diferencias. Les dije que era la verdadera, y la han guardado en una cámara. Donde quiera que esté la auténtica espada, no es en Gringotts.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Harry.

- A saber...

Tras esto, la conversación derivó en temas más triviales. Tras un par de horas, se despidieron.

- Amigos, la compañía es grata, pero permaneciendo con vosotros sólo lograremos poneros en peligro.

- Harry, si os podemos ayudar en algo... - dijo Dean.

- Gracias Dean, pero la verdad es que no puedes ayudarnos.

- En fin. Avísanos si necesitas algo.

- Bien. Adios.

Se despidieron todos, y Hermione se desapareció junto a Ron y Harry, hasta lo que parecía la cima de una montaña. Había un torrente corriendo cerca.

- ¿Donde estamos?

En Mallorca, en un lugar llamado... eeh... "Es Salt D'es Freu". - dijo Hermione pronunciando fatal el nombre, con un terrible acento inglés.

Rápidamente levantaron conjuros protectores, desplegaron la tienda y se metieron dentro.

- Hermione...

- Ya lo se Harry – dijo sacando el retrato de Phineas Nigellus.

- Er… ¿Phineas? ¿Phineas Nigellus?

Nada ocurrió.

- ¿Phineas Nigellus? - dijo Hermione otra vez .- ¿Profesor Black? Por favor… ¿Podemos hablar con usted? ¿Por favor?

- Decir por favor siempre ayuda. –dijo una fría y sarcástica voz, y Phineas Nigellus se deslizó dentro de su retrato. Al instante, Hermione gritó:

- ¡Obscuro!

Una venda negra apareció sobre los inteligentes ojos oscuros de Phineas Nigellus, provocando que se golpeara contra el marco y gritara de dolor.

- ¿Qué… cómo te atreves… quién eres?

- Lo siento mucho, Profesor Black, -dijo Hermione-. ¡Pero es una precaución necesaria!

- ¡Remueve este tonto aditamento enseguida! ¡Quítalo, te he dicho! ¡Estás arruinando una gran obra de arte! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- No importa donde estamos. –dijo Harry, y Phineas Nigellus se congeló, abandonando los intentos de quitarse la venda pintada que le cubría el rostro.

- ¿Será posible que esa sea la voz del huidizo Mr. Potter?

- Tal vez. –dijo Harry, sabiendo que esto mantendría a Phineas Nigellus interesado-. Tenemos un par de preguntas que hacerle… acerca de la espada de Gryffindor.

- Ah -dijo Phineas Nigellus, ahora volviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un esfuerzo por tratar de obtener un vistazo de Harry-. Si. Esa tonta chica actuó muy imprudentemente…

- No hable así de mi hermana. –dijo Ron bruscamente. Phineas Nigellus enarcó las cejas de forma arrogante.

- ¿Quién más está ahí? –preguntó, girando la cabeza de lado a lado-. ¡Tu tono me desagrada! La muchacha y sus amigos fueron extremadamente temerarios. ¡Robarle al Director!

- No estaban robando. –dijo Harry-. La espada no es de Snape.

- Pertenece al colegio del Profesor Snape. –dijo Phineas Nigellus-. ¿Qué derecho tiene exactamente la joven Weasley sobre ella? ¡Se merecía el castigo, tanto como el idiota de Longbottom y la rareza de Lovegood!

- ¡Neville no es un idiota y Luna no es una rareza! –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –repitió Phineas Nigellus, empezando nuevamente a forcejear con la venda-. ¿Dónde me habéis traído? ¿Por qué me habéis sacado de la casa de mis ancestros?

- ¡En este momento eso no es importante! ¿Cómo castigó Snape a Ginny, Neville y Luna? –preguntó Harry con apremio.

- El Profesor Snape los mandó al Bosque Prohibido, a hacer algún trabajo para el idiota de Hagrid.

- ¡Hagrid no es un idiota! –dijo Hermione estridentemente. - Harry y Ron suspiraron aliviados al confirmar la versión de Dean.

- Y seguro que Snape pensó que eso era un castigo -dijo Harry-. Pero Ginny, Neville y Luna probablemente pasaron un rato agradable con Hagrid. El Bosque Prohibido… han pasado por cosas mucho peores que el Bosque Prohibido, ¡vaya cosa!

Se sintió aliviado; se había estado imaginando horrores, la maldición Cruciatus, como poco.

- Lo que realmente queríamos saber, Profesor Black, es si ¿alguien más, um, por alguna razón, ha sacado la espada? ¿Tal vez se la llevaron para limpiarla o… o algo?

Phineas Nigellus hizo una pausa en los forcejeos con que intentaba liberarse los ojos y se rió disimuladamente.

- Nacidos de muggles -dijo-. Las armas de hechura Goblin no necesitan limpieza, ingenua niña. La plata Goblin repele el polvo mundano, absorbiendo solamente aquello que la fortalece.

- No llame ingenua a Hermione. –dijo Harry.

- Me estoy cansando de que me contradigais. –dijo Phineas Nigellus-. ¿Tal vez sea hora de que regrese a la oficina del Director?

Aún vendado, comenzó a andar a tientas por el borde del marco, tratando de tantear su camino fuera de esta pintura y de regreso a la que estaba en Hogwarts. Harry tuvo una súbita inspiración.

- ¡Dumbledore! ¿Puede traernos a Dumbledore?

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó Phineas Nigellus.

- El retrato del Profesor Dumbledore… no podría traerlo con usted, aquí, a su propio retrato.

Phineas Nigellus volvió el rostro en dirección a la voz de Harry.

- Evidentemente no solamente los nacidos de muggles son ignorantes, Potter. Los retratos de Hogwarts pueden comunicarse entre ellos, pero no pueden viajar fuera del castillo excepto para visitar pinturas de si mismos colgadas en otros lugares. Dumbledore no puede venir conmigo aquí, y después del tratamiento que he recibido en vuestras manos. ¡Os aseguro que no regresaré a visitaros!

Ligeramente cabizbajo, Harry observó como Phineas redoblaba sus esfuerzos para dejar el marco.

- Profesor Black -dijo Hermione-, ¿No podría decirnos, por favor, cuando fue la última vez que la espada fue sacada de la vitrina? ¿Me refiero a antes de que Ginny la tomara?

Phineas bufó impacientemente.

- Creo que la última vez que vi la espada de Gryffindor fuera de la vitrina fue cuando el Profesor Dumbledore la usó para abrir un anillo de un golpe.

Hermione se giro vivamente para mirar a Harry. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir nada más delante de Phineas Nigellus, que al fin se las había arreglado para encontrar la salida.

- Bien, buenas noches tengan ustedes. –dijo algo gruñón, y empezó a apartarse de la vista otra vez. Solo el borde de su sombrero de ala quedaba a la vista cuando Harry dio un inesperado grito.

- ¡Espere! ¿Le contó a Snape que había visto eso?

Phineas Nigellus metió la vendada cabeza nuevamente dentro del cuadro.

- El Profesor Snape tiene cosas más importantes en su mente que las muchas excentricidades de Albus Dumbledore. ¡Adiós, Potter!

Y diciendo esto, se desvaneció por completo, dejando detrás de él nada más que el sombrío telón de fondo.

- ¡Harry! –gritó Hermione.

- ¡Lo sé! –gritó Harry. Incapaz de contenerse a si mismo, dio un puñetazo al aire; era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Caminó a zancadas por la tienda, de arriba abajo, sintiendo que podría correr una milla entera. Hermione comprimía el retrato de Phineas Nigellus metiéndolo nuevamente dentro del bolso bordado; cuando hubo cerrado el cierre tiró el bolso de vuelta a un lado y levanto la cara brillante hacia Harry.

- ¡La espada puede destruir Horcruxes! Las hojas fabricadas por los Goblins absorben solo aquello que las fortalece… ¡Harry esa espada esta impregnada con veneno de basilisco!

- Y Dumbledore no me la entregó antes porque aún la necesitaba, quería usarla en el Relicario…

- …y debe de haberse percatado que no te dejarían tenerla si te la dejaba en su testamento…

- … Por lo que hizo una réplica…

- … Y puso una falsificación en la pared

- … Y dejó la verdadera… ¿Dónde?

Pero por más que discutieron al respecto, no se les ocurrió donde pudo haberla dejado. Ron parecía ligeramente frustrado.

Al final, amaneció, que no es poco. A su alrededor, grupos de campistas Muggles acamparon a las orillas del torrente. A pesar de que el conjuro repelemuggles funcionaba a la perfección, prefirieron volver a partir para evitar que algún despistado chocara con su tienda.

* * *

_Bueno, si me habéis soportado hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Un saludo. Prometo más en breve_


	15. Capítulo 14: La mansión Malfoy

_Mucho retraso mucho retraso... pues sí es cierto, sorrys._

_No nos engañemos, entre que tengo un montón de trabajo, y que no recibo prácticamente nada de FeedBack por parte de los lectores, pues me lo he tomado con calma. Ya que Reggae me lo ha pedido, he acelerado un poquito._

_Si queréis más, anda, mandadme reviews que así sé que a alguien le interesa mi historia._

_Este capítulo es mucho más largo. Os lo advierto ya que tiene escenas un tanto duras. Espero que os guste. el próximo klo escribiré más rapido.  
_

* * *

Los tres amigos llevaban varios días estrujando las neuronas, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que les indicara dónde estaban la espada y los horcruxes restantes. Ese día le tocaba cocinar a Ron. No es que fuera el mejor cocinero del mundo, pero su arroz con tomate y huevos no estaba tan malo.

A parte, no era excusa el que Hermione cocinara mejor para que ella hiciera todo el trabajo.

- Repasemos – dijo Hermy – en Hogwarts la espada no va a estar.

- Lo dudo, supongo que Dumbledore la escondería en otro sitio.

- Y tú crees que al menos un horcrux queda dentro del colegio.

- Seguro. Además debe tratarse de algún objeto relevante a los fundadores.

- ¿Y el otro Horcrux? - preguntó Ron

- Ni idea – admitió – vete tú a saber dónde puede haberlo escondido.

Comieron en silencio, aún pensando, cuando de pronto a Ron se le iluminó la cara.

- Chicos, ya se cómo encontrar la espada.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Con el sombrero seleccionador!

Los tres amigos se miraron comprendiendo.

- Claro, ¡él puede convocar la espada a su interior!

- Por lo tanto, no importa dónde esté escondida. ¡Sólo necesitamos el sombrero que está en Hogwarts!

- Perfecto – dijo Harry – Cuando vayamos a Hogwarts lo recogeremos y usaremos la espada para destruir los objetos.

- Ahora nos falta encontrar los otros horcruxes.

- Sí. - comenzó Harry- ahora sólo confío en volver a entrar en la mente de Vol...

- ¡NO! - gritó Ron

- ...demort y descubrir donde están.

De pronto, sus protecciones comenzaron a caer.

- Harry lo sabías. ¡Lo sabías! Tenemos que correr, van a atraparnos. ¡ VAMOS VAMOS!

- ¡Salid y tirad las varitas!¡Estáis rodeados, no teneis escapatoria! - rugió una rasposa y grave voz desde el exterior

Harry miró alrededor hacia los otros dos, ahora meros contornos en la oscuridad. Vio a Hermione apuntar su varita, no hacia el exterior, sino hacia su cara. Hubo un estallido, una ráfaga de luz blanca, y Harry se retorció en agonía, incapaz de ver. Podía sentir que su cara se hinchaba con rapidez bajo sus manos, mientras pesados sonidos de pasos lo rodeaban.

- Levántate, alimaña.

Manos desconocidas levantaron a Harry con brusquedad del suelo. Antes de poderlos detener, alguien hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó la varita de endrino. Harry se apretó la cara, que le dolía terriblemente. Parecía irreconocible bajo sus dedos, tirante, hinchada e inflamada, como si hubiera sufrido una violenta reacción alérgica. Sus ojos se habían reducido a ranuras por las que apenas podía ver; sus gafas se cayeron cuando lo sacaron atado de la tienda: todo lo que podía apreciar eran las borrosas formas de cuatro o cinco personas arrastrando también a Ron y Hermione fuera, que forcejeaban.

-¡Apartaros… de… ella! –gritó Ron. Hubo el inconfundible sonido de puños golpeando carne: Ron gruñó de dolor y Hermione gritó:

-¡No! ¡Dejadlo en paz, dejadlo en paz!

-A tu novio le van a hacer cosas peores que éstas si está en mi lista. –dijo la voz horriblemente familiar y rasposa-. Una chica deliciosa… qué bocado… me encanta la suavidad de su piel…

El estómago de Harry se revolvió. Supo quién era, Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo al que se le permitía llevar ropas de mortífago a cambio de contratar su salvajismo.

-¡Registrad la tienda! –dijo otra voz.

Harry fue arrojado de cabeza al suelo. Un golpe sordo le contó que habían tirado a Ron a su lado. Pudieron oír pasos y estrépito; estaban tirando sillas dentro de la tienda mientras buscaban.

-Ahora, veamos a quiénes tenemos –dijo la voz de Greyback con deleite por encima de sus cabezas, y a Harry lo giraron hasta quedar boca arriba. El rayo de luz de una varita cayó en su cara y Greyback se rió.

-Necesitaré cerveza de mantequilla para lavar a este. ¿Qué te ha pasado, feo?

Harry no contestó de inmediato.

-He dicho –repitió Greyback, y Harry recibió un golpe en el diafragma que lo hizo doblarse de dolor-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Picado –farfulló Harry-. Me picaron.

-Sí, lo parece –dijo una segunda voz.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –gruño Greyback.

-Dudley –dijo Harry.

-¿Y tu nombre?

-Yo… Vernon. Vernon Dudley

-Comprueba la lista, Scabior –dijo Greyback, y Harry lo oyó moverse lateralmente para bajar la vista hacia Ron-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, pelirrojo?

-Stan Shunpike –dijo Ron.

-¡Y un cuerno! –dijo el hombre llamado Scabior-. Conocemos a Stan Shunpike, ha hecho algunas cosas para nosotros.

Hubo otro golpe sordo.

-Soy Barny –dijo Ron, y Harry pudo notar que su voz estaba llena de sangre-. Barny Weasley

-¿Un Weasley? –dijo Greyback con voz rasposa-. Así que estás emparentado con esos traidores de sangre incluso si no eres un sangre sucia. Y finalmente, tu pequeña y guapa amiga… -el deleite de su voz le puso la carne de gallina a Harry.

-Calma, Greyback –dijo Scabior por encima de las mofas de los otros.

-Oh, todavía no la voy a morder. Veremos si es un poco más rápida que Barny en recordar su nombre. ¿Quién eres, niña?

-Penelope Clearwater –dijo Hermione. Sonaba aterrorizada, pero convincente.

-¿Cuál es tu estatus de sangre?

-De sangre mezclada –dijo Hermione.

-Bastante fácil de comprobar –dijo Scabior-. Pero todos estos parecen tener edad de estar en Hogwarts…

-Nos hemos ido –dijo Ron.

-¿Así que os habéis ido, eh, pelirrojo? –dijo Scabior-. ¿Y decidisteis ir de camping? ¿Y pensasteis, que para reíros, podíais usar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso?

-No para reírnos –dijo Ron-. Un accidente.

-¿Accidente? –hubo más risas burlonas.

-¿Sabes quién solía usar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, Weasley? –gruñó Greyback-. La Orden del Fénix. ¿Te dice algo?

-No.

-Bueno, no le muestran el debido respeto al Señor Tenebroso, así que el nombre se ha hecho Tabú. Unos pocos miembros de la Orden han sido rastreados de esa forma. Ya veremos. ¡Atadlos con los otros dos prisioneros!

Alguien levantó a Harry por el pelo, lo arrastró un corto espacio, lo empujó hasta dejarlo sentado y empezó a atarlo espalda contra espalda con otra gente. Harry todavía estaba medio ciego, apenas capaz de ver nada a través de sus hinchados ojos. Cuando por fin el hombre que los ataba se marchó, Harry le susurró a los otros prisioneros:

-¿Alguien todavía tiene varita?

-No –dijeron Ron y Hermione a cada lado.

-Esto es todo culpa mía. Dije el nombre. Lo siento…

-No ha sido un mal botín para una noche –estaba diciendo Greyback, cuando un par de botas con tachuelas pasaron cerca de Harry, y oyeron más golpes desde el interior de la tienda-. Un sangre sucia y estos haciendo novillos. ¿Ya comprobaste sus nombres en las listas, Scabior? –rugió.

-Sí, no hay ningún Vernon Dudley aquí, Greyback.

-Interesante –dijo Greyback-. Eso es interesante.

Se puso de cuclillas junto a Harry, que vio, a través del hueco infinitesimal que quedaba entre sus hinchadas pestañas, una cara cubierta de pelo gris enmarañado y bigotes, con dientes marrones puntiagudos y llagas en las comisuras de la boca. Greyback olía de la misma forma que en la torre donde Dumbledore había muerto: a suciedad, sudor y sangre.

-¿Así que no te buscan, eh, Vernon? ¿O estás en esa lista con un nombre diferente? ¿En qué casa estabas en Hogwarts?

-Slytherin –dijo Harry automáticamente.

-Es gracioso como piensan todos que queremos oír eso –dijo Scabior con malicia desde las sombras-. Pero ninguno nos puede decir dónde está la sala común.

-Está en las mazmorras –dijo Harry con claridad-. Se entra por la pared. Está llena de cráneos y demás, y bajo el lago, por lo que las luces son verdes.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-Bueno, parece que realmente hemos pillado un pequeño Slytherin –dijo Scabior-. Bien por ti, Vernon, porque no hay demasiados sangre sucia Slytherins. ¿Quién es tu padre?

-Trabaja en el Ministerio –mintió Harry. Sabía que toda la historia se podría derrumbar con la más mínima investigación, pero por otro lado, sólo tenía tiempo hasta que su cara volviese a su apariencia normal, porque para entonces el juego se habría acabado-. Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes.

-Sabes que, Greyback –dijo Scabior-. Creo que hay un Dudley allí.

Harry apenas podía respirar: ¿podría la suerte, la pura suerte, sacarlos indemnes de esta?

-Bien, bien –dijo Greyback. Harry pudo oír una pequeña nota de turbación en esa voz cruel, y supo que Greyback se estaba preguntando si de hecho acababa de atacar y atar al hijo de un oficial del Ministerio. El corazón de Harry estaba golpeando contra sus costillas; no se habría sorprendido de saber que Greyback podía verlo-. Si estás diciendo la verdad, feo, no tienes nada que temer de un viaje al Ministerio. Espero que tu padre nos recompense por recogerte.

-Pero –dijo Harry, con la boca seca-, si nos dejase…

-¡Eh! –se escuchó un grito del interior de la tienda-. ¡Mira esto, Greyback, en el Profeta!

-Hermione Granger –estaba diciendo Scabior-. La sangre sucia de la que se tiene constancia que viaja con Harry Potter.

Greyback se situó de pie frente a Hermione.

-¿Sabes qué, niñata? Esta imagen se parece mucho a ti.

-¡No es así! ¡No soy yo!

El aterrorizado chillido de Hermione fue tan bueno como una confesión.

-… se tiene constancia de que viaja con Harry Potter –repitió Greyback tranquilamente.

Una quietud se había instalado sobre la escena.

-Bueno, esto cambia las cosas, ¿no? –susurró Greyback. Nadie habló. Harry sintió a la banda de Saqueadores mirando, paralizados, y notó el brazo de Hermione temblar contra el suyo. Greyback se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba sentado Harry, agachándose de nuevo para mirar de cerca a sus deformadas facciones.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la frente, Vernon? –preguntó suavemente, su aliento nauseabundo en la nariz de Harry cuando presionó un asqueroso dedo contra la tensa cicatriz.

-¡No lo toques! –gritó Harry; no pudo evitarlo. CReyó que quizá pudiese activar el vínculo en el momento menos indicado.

-Creí que llevabas gafas, Potter –susurró Greyback.

-¡Encontré gafas! –gritó uno de los Saqueadores que merodeaba de fondo-. Había gafas en la tienda, Greyback, espera…

Y segundos después las gafas de Harry habían sido colocadas de vuelta en su cara. Los Saqueadores ahora se estaban acercando, tratando de verlo.

-¡Es él! –raspó Greyback-. ¡Hemos cogido a Potter!

Todos dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, aturdidos por lo que habían hecho.

- ¿Los llevamos al Ministerio?

-A la mierda el Ministerio –gruñó Greyback-. Se llevarían el mérito, y nosotros nos quedaríamos sin nada. Digo que se lo llevemos directamente a Quien-tú-sabes.

-¿Lo vas a convocar? ¿Aquí? –dijo Scabior, sonando sobrecogido, aterrorizado.

-No –gruñó Greyback-. No tengo… dicen que está usando la casa de los Malfoy como base. Llevaremos al chico allí.

Harry creyó saber porqué Greyback no llamaba a Voldemort. Al hombre lobo le podrían haber permitido llevar ropas de mortífago cuando querían usarlo, pero sólo el círculo íntimo de Voldemort era marcado con la Marca Tenebrosa: a Greyback no se le había concedido ese honor superior.

- ¿Estás…completamente seguro de que es él? Porque si no lo es, Greyback, estamos muertos.

-¿Quién está al mando, aquí? –rugió Greyback, cubriendo su momento de insuficiencia-. Yo digo que es Potter, además de su varita, ¡y eso son doscientos mil galeones aquí mismo! Pero si no tenéis las agallas suficientes para venir, ninguno de vosotros, es todo para mí, y con algo de suerte, ¡además me llevaré a la chica!

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Scabior-. ¡Muy bien, estamos en esto! ¿Y qué pasa con los otros, Greyback, qué haremos con ellos?

-Bien podríamos llevarlos a todos. Tenemos un sangre sucia, eso son otros diez galeones.

Arrastraron a los prisioneros para ponerlos de pie. Harry pudo escuchar la respiración de Hermione, rápida y aterrorizada.

-Agarradlos, y fuerte. ¡Yo cojo a Potter! –dijo Greyback, agarrando un puñado del cabello de Harry. Harry pudo sentir sus largas uñas amarillas arañándole el cráneo-. ¡A la de tres! Uno… dos… tres…

Se Desaparecieron, llevando a los prisioneros con ellos. Harry luchó, intentando apartar la mano de Greyback, pero fue inútil: Ron y Hermione estaban apretados con fuerza contra él a cada lado; no se podía separar del grupo.

Los prisioneros se chocaron unos contra otros cuando aterrizaron en un camino rural. A los ojos de Harry, todavía hinchados, les llevó un momento aclimatarse. Entonces vio un par de verjas de hierro forjado al principio de lo que parecía ser un camino de entrada. Experimentó un pequeño alivio. Lo peor aún no había pasado: Voldemort no estaba allí. Lo que tardaría Voldemort en llegar a este lugar una vez que supiese que Harry estaba allí, era otro asunto…

Uno de los Saqueadores avanzó hacia las rejas y las sacudió.

-¿Cómo entramos? Están cerradas, Greyback, no puedo… ¡Caray!

Apartó las manos asustado. El hierro se estaba retorciendo, doblándose para pasar de los abstractos rollos y espirales a una cara espantosa, que habló en una voz metálica y retumbante: -¡Declara tu propósito!

-¡Tenemos a Potter! –rugió Greyback con triunfo-. ¡Hemos capturado a Harry Potter!

Las verjas se abrieron.

-¡Vamos! –le dijo Greyback a sus hombres. Movieron a los prisioneros por las rejas y por el camino, entre altos setos que amortiguaban sus pasos. Harry vio una forma blanca fantasmal sobre él, y se dio cuenta de que era un pavo real albino. Se tropezó y Greyback lo enderezó; ahora avanzaba tambaleante por el lateral, atado espalda contra espalda a los otros cuatro prisioneros.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo la voz fría de una mujer.

-¡Estamos aquí para ver a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado! –raspó Greyback.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Sabes quién soy! –hubo resentimiento en la voz del hombre lobo-. ¡Fenrir Greyback! ¡Hemos cogido a Harry Potter!

Greyback agarró a Harry y lo arrastró hacia la luz, forzando a los otros prisioneros a arrastrase con él.

-Lo sé, está hinchado, señora, ¡pero es él! –apuntó Scabior-. Si lo mira un poco más cerca, verá su cicatriz. Y esta aquí, ¿ve a la chica? Es la sangre sucia que ha estado viajando con él, señora. No hay duda de que es él, ¡y también tenemos su varita! Aquí, señora…

A través de sus hinchados ojos, Harry vio a Narcissa Malfoy examinando su inflamada cara. Scabior le pasó la varita de endrino. Ella levantó las cejas.

-Traedlos dentro –dijo.

Harry y los otros fueron empujados a golpes por los amplios escalones de piedra hasta llegar a un vestíbulo con retratos alineados.

-Seguidme –dijo Narcissa, encabezando la marcha por el pasillo-. Mi hijo, Draco, está en casa por las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Si ese es Harry Potter, él lo sabrá.

El salón deslumbraba después de la oscuridad exterior; incluso con los ojos casi cerrados, Harry podía distinguir las amplias proporciones de la habitación. Una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo, había más retratos en las paredes de color morado oscuro. Dos figuras se levantaron de sus sillas situadas enfrente de una recargada chimenea de mármol cuando los prisioneros fueron introducidos a la fuerza en la habitación por los Saqueadores.

-¿Qué es esto?

La espantosamente conocida y arrastrada voz de Lucius Malfoy llegó a los oidos de Harry. Ahora le estaba entrando pánico. No podía ver una salida, y era más fácil, mientras su miedo aumentaba, bloquear los pensamientos de Voldemort, aunque su cicatriz todavía seguía quemando.

-Dicen que tienen a Potter –dijo la fría voz de Narcissa-. Draco, ven aquí.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar directamente a Draco, sino que lo miró de soslayo: una figura ligeramente más alta que él levantándose de un sillón, su cara un pálido y puntiagudo borrón bajo el cabello rubio blanquecino.

Greyback obligó a los prisioneros a girarse de nuevo para colocar a Harry directamente bajo la lámpara de araña.

-¿Bien, chico? –raspó el hombre lobo.

Harry estaba de cara a un espejo sobre la chimenea, un enorme objeto dorado en un marco intrincado y con volutas. A través de las ranuras de sus ojos vio su propio reflejo por primera vez desde que dejaron Grimmauld Place.

Su cara estaba enorme, brillante y rosa, todas sus facciones distorsionadas por la maldición de Hermione. El cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros y había una sombra oscura en su mandíbula. Si no supiese que estaba allí parado, se habría preguntado quién llevaba sus gafas. Decidió no hablar, porque su voz seguramente lo delataría; aún así evitó mantener contacto visual con Draco cuando este se acercó.

-¿Bien, Draco? –dijo Lucius Malfoy. Sonaba ávido-. ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter?

-No puedo… no puedo estar seguro –dijo Draco. Estaba manteniendo las distancias con Greyback, y parecía tan asustado de mirar a Harry como Harry lo estaba de mirarlo.

-¡Pero míralo detenidamente, míralo! ¡Acércate más!

Harry nunca había escuchado a Lucius Malfoy tan entusiasmado.

-Draco, si somos los que le entregamos a Potter al Señor Tenebroso, todo será perdon…

-Ahora, no nos olvidemos de quién lo cogió en realidad. Eso espero, señor Malfoy –dijo Greyback amenazador.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo Lucius con impaciencia. Se acercó a Harry, tan cerca que este pudo ver la habitual cara lánguida y pálida con nitidez incluso con los ojos hinchados. Con la cara como una máscara inflamada, Harry se sintió como si estuviese mirando a través de las barras de una celda.

-¿Qué le hicisteis? –le preguntó Lucius a Greyback-. ¿Cómo llegó a este estado?

-No fuimos nosotros.

-Parece más bien una Maldición Picante –dijo Lucius.

Sus ojos barrieron la frente de Harry.

-Hay algo ahí –susurro-. Podría ser la cicatriz, estirada tensa… ¡Draco, ven aquí, observa adecuadamente! ¿Qué crees?

Harry vio ahora la cara de Draco cerca, justo al lado de la de su padre. Eran extraordinariamente parecidos, excepto que mientras su padre parecía más entusiasmado que nunca, la expresión de Draco estaba llena de desgana, incluso de... ¿preocupación?

-Creo..... no, no es él.

-¿Que no es él? - gruñó Greyback.

-No, definitivamente no es Potter. Éste es su primo Dudley. Lo vi en una foto.

Draco estaba mintiendo para salvarle el pellejo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Entonces es un asqueroso Muggle. ¡Deberíamos matarlo! - gritó Narcissa.

-Madre, creo que no es buena idea. Quizá el señor oscuro desee interrogarlo en persona.

-¿Y qué me dices de éstos?¿Son los amigos de Potter?

Draco se acercó a los otros dos, que eran perfectamente reconocibles.

- Sí... son ellos. Weasley y Granger.

-¿Y qué pasa con la sangre sucia, entonces? –gruñó Greyback. Harry casi se cayó al suelo cuando los Saqueadores obligaron a los prisioneros a girar otra vez, para que la luz cayese sobre Hermione.

La puerta del salón se abrió detrás de Harry. Una mujer habló, y el sonido de su voz elevó el miedo de Harry hasta un punto culminante.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy?

Bellatrix Lestrange caminó con lentitud alrededor de los prisioneros, y paró a la derecha de Harry, mirando a Hermione a través de sus ojos de párpados caídos.

-Pero bueno –dijo calmadamente-, ¿esta es la sangre sucia? ¿Es esta Granger?

-¡Sí, sí, es Granger! –gritó Lucius-. Y a su lado está Weasley, junto al primo de Potter Dudley.

-¿los amigos de Potter? –chilló Bellatrix, y se apartó-. ¿Estás seguro? Bueno entonces, ¡el Señor Tenebroso debe ser informado de inmediato!

Se levantó la manga izquierda: Harry vio la Marca Tenebrosa quemada en la piel de su brazo, y supo que estaba a punto de tocarla, de convocar a su querido amo…

-¡Estaba a punto de llamarlo! –dijo Lucius y su mano se cerró sobre la muñeca de Bellatrix, evitando que tocara la Marca-. Yo seré el que lo convoque, Bella. Ellos han sido traídos a mi casa, y por lo tanto está bajo mi autoridad…

-¡Tu autoridad! –se burló ella, intentando liberar la mano de su agarre-. ¡Perdiste tu autoridad cuando perdiste la varita, Lucius! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no los capturaste...

-Perdone, señor Malfoy –interrumpió Greyback-, pero fuimos nosotros los que capturamos a Potter, y somos nosotros los que reclamaremos el oro…

-¡Oro! –se rió Bellatrix, todavía intentando apartar a su cuñado, su mano libre bajando a su bolsillo para buscar la varita-. Coge tu oro, asqueroso carroñero, ¿qué me importa el dinero?

Bellatrix Lestrange observó a los tres encadenados.

-Draco, Encierra a esta basura en los calabozos -dijo Bellatrix, señalando a los hombres inconscientes-. Si despues no tienes agallas para matarlos, lo haré yo.

-No te atrevas a hablar así a Draco. -dijo Narcisa furiosamente, pero Bellatrix chilló.

-¡Cállate, Narcissa!

Se volvió hacia los silenciosos prisioneros.

-Pero el señor oscuro dijo que sólo lo molestásemos si encontramos a Potter.....

Se hizo un silencio sólo roto por los pasos intranquilos de Bellatrix.

-Encerrad a los prisioneros mientras averiguo dónde puede estar Potter.

-Esta es mi casa, Bella, tú no me das órdenes en mi...

-¡Hazlo!

Narcissa vaciló un momento, después se dirigió al hombrelobo.

-Lleva a estos prisioneros abajo a la celda, Greyback.

-Espera -dijo Bellatrix agudamente-. A todos excepto... excepto a la sangresucia.

Greyback soltó un gruñido de placer.

-¡No! -gritó Ron-. ¡Puedes teneme a mí, cógeme a mí!

Bellatrix le cruzó la cara de una bofetada, el golpe resonó por toda la habitación.

-Si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente -dijo-. El traidor de sangre es el siguiente pero la sangre sucia está en mi lista. Llévalos abajo, Greyback, y asegúrate de que están a salvo, no les hagas nada más... aún.

Le lanzó a Greyback su varita, después sacó un cuchillo corto de plata de su túnica. Cortó la cuerda separando a Hermione de los demás prisioneros, la arrastró por el pelo hasta el medio de la habitación, mientras Greyback obligaba al resto a avanzar hacia la otra puerta, hasta un oscuro pasillo, con la varita sostenida ante él, proyectando una fuerza invisible e irresistible. Atravesaron un pasillo lleno de cuadros, algunos de los cuales desaparecieron de sus marcos al verlos llegar. Otro murmuraban por lo bajo.

-¿Creéis que me dará un trozo de la chica cuando termine con ella? -gaznó Greyback mientras los arrastraba a lo largo del pasillo-. Creo que conseguiré un pedazo o dos, ¿no crees, pelirrojo?

Harry podía sentir a Ron temblando. Junto a Greyback iba Draco Malfoy, escoltandolos. Fueron forzados a bajar un tramo de escalones, todavía atados espalda con espalda y a riesgo de resbalar y romperse el cuello en cualquier momento. En el fondo había una pesada puerta. Greyback la abrió con su varia. Draco entró con ellos y los ató a una argolla de la pared.

Harry se fijó en un extraño movimiento que hizo Draco al atarlos. Cuando se hubo marchado y cerró la puerta, vio que una de las ataduras estaba aflojada, como si las hubiese atado mal.

En ese momento, un terrible grito de dolor atravesó sus oídos desde el salón.

-¡HERMIONE! -bramó Ron, y empezó a retorcerse y luchar contra las cuerdas que los ataban, haciendo que Harry se tambaleara-. ¡HERMIONE!

-¡Cállate! -dijo Harry-. Cállate, Ron, tenemos que salir de aquí...

-¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE!

-Ron escucha, las cuerdas están flojas. Si me ayudas podremos liberarnos....

Ron pudo ver que Harry tenía razón, y juntos empezaron a luchar desesperadamente contra las ataduras.

* * *

En su despacho, Snape supervisaba el informe sobre los castigos de la semana. Era realmente escalofriante, los profesores Carrow estaban haciendo un gran trabajo. Empezó a escribir el acta del día cuando escuchó una voz.

-Profesor Snape.

Phineas Nigellus apareció en su cuadro del despacho del director.

-Buenos días Phineas. ¿Qué noticias me traes?- le respondió sin dejar de escribir.

-Han capturado a Potter y sus amigos. Potter parece herido, tiene la cara hinchada, y es prácticamente irreconocible, pero es él. Están en la mansión Malfoy.

Snape dejó la pluma sobre la mesa mientras asimilaba la información.

-Bien. Vuelve a tu cuadro y disimula.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando Phineas desapareció, Snape se levantó y paseó hasta un mueble bar. Con un gesto de su varita se sirvió un vaso de whisky con hielo.

Los niñatos se habían dejado capturar. Tan estúpidos como para decir el nombre del señor oscuro, seguro. Todo giraba en torno a Potter... no debía morir. Todavía no.

Dibujando una complicada filigrana en el aire con la varita, convocó un patronus con la forma de una cierva plateada en el despacho. Después conjuró algo sobre la copa de whisky, y bebió un trago. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz que no era suya.

-Potter está capturado en la mansión Malfoy.

Haciendo un gesto a la ventana, el patronus inclinó la cabeza y se lanzó a través de ésta hacia el exterior. Snape regresó a su sillón de director y bebió la copa con calma. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que funcionase.

* * *

Tras unos angustiosos minutos, Ron y Harry lograron librarse de la última de las ataduras. Un nuevo grito procedente del piso superior les perforó los oidos.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¡¿DONDE ESTA POTTER?! - masculló la aguda voz de Bellatrix.

-No lo se, juro que no lo se. ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡¡HERMIONE!!

Ron estaba fuera de sí, golpeando puerta de la celda con sus puños. Trató de concentrarse, intentando desaparecerse sin su varita.

-Ron, la celda está protegida contra desapariciones, tenemos que pensar algo.

-¡Pues piensa algo rápido!

Harry se vació los bolsillos en busca de algo que le pudiese ser útil. Unos botones, cuerda, clips, un trozo del espejo de su tío.... ¡El espejo! Cogió el espejo y miró dentro de él, esperando poder ver los ojos azules que le devolvieron la mirada meses atrás. Pero tardó poco en darse cuenta que no estaban allí.

-¿¡No tienes nada para abrir la puerta!?

-¡HABLA SANGRESUCIA!¡O TE JURO QUE TE CLAVO ESTA DAGA!¡CRUCIO!

Un nuevo grito de dolor, más desesperado y débil que los anteriores.

-¡HERMIONE!

Harry en ese momento logró mantener la cabeza fría. ¿Cómo lo hacía Dudley para entrar en su cuarto cuando cerraba? Usaba un clip para forzar la cerradura... ¡Clips! Recogió los suyos del suelo, los dobló como hace tiempo vio hacer a su primo, y comenzó a tratar de abrir la puerta.

Los gritos de Ron se mezclaban con los gritos de dolor de Hermione. Harry trataba de trabajar lo más rápido que podía... Primero el de arriba doblado en círculo... luego uno en linea recta para abrir el seguro.... la teoría era fácil pero en la práctica...

-¡PI..Piedad!

-¡Dime donde está Potter, zorra, o la única piedad que conocerás será mi daga! - Respondió Bellatrix

-¡NO SE DONDE ESTÁ! - Suplicó Hermione.

-¡HARRY DEPRISA!- le apremió Ron.

Harry comenzó a desesperarse, el truco no funcionaba, no lograba abrirla...

_CLICK_

De pronto la cerradura crujió y se abrió. Ron abrió rápidamente la puerta, para encontrarse tropezando con una figura baja y delgada que había abierto la puerta. Vestía ropas muy extravagantes y desvencijadas. Alzó la cabeza, apuntando a Harry con su nariz en forma de lapiz y sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¡Dobby!

-Dobby viene a ayudar a Harry Potter, Señor.

-Dobby, llegas a tiempo, tenemos que rescatar a Hermione.

Un nuevo grito de dolor atravesó la casa.

-¿Donde están nuestras varitas? - apremió Ron

-Aquí señor – Dobby se las tendió- estaban encima de aquella mesa – dijo señalando una mesa que había frente a la celda.

-Suerte que no las escondieron – dijo Ron – ¡Vamos a por hermione!

Harry, Ron y Dobby se escabulleron en silencio hacia el salón. Abrieron sigilosamente la puerta para encontrarse con una escena terrible. Ron quedó paralizado al verlo, pero Harry aprovechó la distracción para moverse a cubierto tras un sofá. A estas alturas la hinchazón de su cara ya había desaparecido.

Hermione estaba atada mágicamente a un potro de madera que había aparecido en la sala. A su alrededor, Bellatrix Lestrange se regodeaba en su crueldad, los señores Malfoy miraban la escena entre encantados y aterrorizados. Greyback esperaba pacientemente su turno.

Draco, sin embargo, no miraba la escena, más bien parecía asqueado.

La ropa de la joven bruja estaba hecha jirones, como quemada, dejándola casi desnuda. Estaba pálida, y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Por la comisura de sus labios caía una gota de sangre, como si se hubiese mordido. Respiraba pesadamente y con dificultad, y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-¿DONDE ESTÁ POTTER?

-No... no lo...se.... -susurró Hermione, sin fuerzas.

-¡CRUCIO!

El cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionó somo si la hubiesen electrocutado. Abrió la boca a punto de gritar, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, hasta que cayó inconsciente.

-Bien, he terminado con esta sangresucia. Greyback, es tuya, puedes llevártela.

-¡NO! -gritó Ron

Cuando todos se giraron a mirarle, un rayo rojo impactó a Greyback, mandándolo a varios metros de distancia. Harry salió de detrás del sofá y atacó a Bellatrix, que detuvo el conjuro con rápido movimiento de su varita. La señora malfoy alzó su varita, pero Dobby le lanzó un hechizo que se la arrancó de las manos. Greyback volvió a incorporarse, transformándose inmediatamente en licántropo. Draco lanzó un conjuro a Harry... pero falló por bastante distancia.

-¡DRACO APUNTA BIEN! -gritaba el señor Malfoy

-_Serpensoria_

De la varita de draco surgieron varias decenas de serpientes que atacaron a Harry. Pero éste sólo tuvo que darles una orden en parsel para que detuvieran el ataque. Miró a Draco extrañado... su enemigo de toda la vida ya sabía que podía hablar con la serpientes, ¿por qué...?

Draco le lanzó una extraña mirada... que Harry comprendió inmediatamente.

-_Atacad a la bruja de la varita - _dijo a las serpientes en Parsel. Éstas se lanzaron, sobre Bellatrix Lestrange, que logró mantenerlas a raya a conjurazo limpio. Dobby, Harry y Ron se lanzaron sobre Hermione.

-¡DOBBY SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!

-¡NO! -Rugió GreyBack

Al mismo tiempo que se desaparecían, Greyback saltó sobre el grupo. Notaron cómo el suelo desaparecía de debajo de sus pies, y la sensación de que alguien les cogía del estómago para arrastrarlos a otro lugar.

Cuando llegaron, Ron y Harry cayeron de bruces al suelo, golpeados por algo inmensamente grande. Cuando se incorporaron y pudieron comprender lo que había ocurrido, Greyback había mordido a Dobby por la nuca. El pequeño elfo trataba de librarse de la presa desesperadamente. Antes de que pudieran alzar sus varitas, el hombre lobo sacudió al elfo doméstico, hasta que éste colgó de su boca como si fuese un muñeco de trapo ensangrentado.

-¡DOBBY!¡NO!

Las luna llena se abrió paso entre las nubes, reflejándose en las pupilas del licántropo. Éste miró a los dos brujos que se alzaban frente a su inconsciente compañera, protegiéndola.

Lanzó el cuerpo muerto de Dobby a un lado, y con un aullido desafiante, se encaró hacia sus adversarios.


	16. Capítulo 15: Varitas y mandíbulas

Las luna llena se abrió paso entre las nubes, reflejándose en las pupilas del licántropo. Éste miró a los dos brujos que se alzaban frente a su inconsciente compañera, protegiéndola.

Lanzó el cuerpo muerto de Dobby a un lado, y con un aullido desafiante, se encaró hacia sus adversarios.

Harry y Ron conjuraron a la vez sus protecciones y se prepararon para la lucha. Greyback los rodeó lentamente, evaluando la mejor forma de atacarles. De un rápido movimiento tomó impulso saltó hacia ellos con las garras por delante. Harry saltó a un lado. Ron primero lanzó un conjuro a Hermione que la mandó rodando unos metros, fuera del peligro, y esquivo al licántropo por demasiado poco.

Ron evitó el primer zarpazo de Greyback dando un rápido paso atrás. La bestia saltó a un lado para cerrarle la retirada al joven brujo.

-¡_Desmaius_! – conjuró Harry

El rayo rojo impactó contra el pelaje gris del hombre lobo. Éste chilló y saltó unos metros a consecuencia del hechizo. Ron se alejó de él y lanzó el mismo conjuro que Harry, haciendo que Greyback saltara de nuevo atrás.

Los dos magos comenzaron a lanzarle una lluvia de conjuros aturdidores. El hombre lobo esquivaba muchos de ellos, y los pocos que le impactaban no parecían hacerle ningún efecto, excepto el empujarlo hacia atrás. La bestia pareció dejar de correr cuando un conjuro _desmaius_ iba a impactarle directamente. Pero ésta alzó una garra y gruñó algo por lo bajo.

Una barrera de energía plateada apareció ante Greyback, deteniendo el conjuro. Harry y Ron miraron horrorizados cómo la bestia comenzaba a correr hacia ellos.

-¡¿Puede conjurar?!

El licántropo, rugiendo con furia, se abalanzó sobre Harry. Éste aguardó el último momento para conjurar antes de esquivarlo.

-¡INCARCERO!

Tres gruesas sogas surgieron de la varita de Harry y cayeron sobre Greyback, enredándose alrededor de sus piernas, brazos y cuello. Harry se apartó un instante antes de que la bestia cayera pesadamente donde él habría estado.

Greyback luchó contra las cuerdas, y éstas comenzaron a crujir. No tardaría en romperlas.

Las nubes volvieron a cubrir la luna, y un trueno resonó encima de sus cabezas.

-Harry – dijo Ron – ya sé qué hacer. Pero necesito tiempo.

-¿Cuánto? – preguntó Harry mientras se alejaba del licántropo, que ya estaba liberándose.

-Cuanto más mejor – dijo – Es algo que me enseñó Hermy. ¡_Valterm_!

En el suelo que rodeaba a Ron, se dibujó un brillante círculo de Runas.Éste comenzó a recitar una retahila, mientras el viento alborotaba su pelo rojo.

Greyback rompió la cuerda que le unía los brazos, y de dos zarpazos arrancó las que le inmovilizaban las piernas y el cuello. Se alzó sobre sus patas mirando a Ron.

-¡EH TU!¡FEO!

Greyback miró a Harry.

-¡Repulso!

Greyback se vio impulsado unos metros atrás. Cuando miró a Harry, ésta ya le estaba lanzando una nueva andanada de conjuros. Greyback corrió esquivando los que podía, mientras la tormenta parecía ir empeorando. Se cubrió tras un grupo de árboles, y aprovechando que Harry lo había perdido de vista, tomó impulso y saltó sobre la copa de uno, y de allí, saltó de nuevo desde varios metros de altura, sobre Potter.

Tratando de esquivar a Greyback, Harry cayó al suelo. Instintivamente llevó su varita al frente y conjuró un hechizo repulsor. Greyback recibió todo el efecto, y saltó rebotado varios metros detrás de Harry.

Cayendo al lado de Hermione.

El hombre lobo levantó una pata y la dejó caer sobre la chica inconsciente, clavándole las garras en el pecho. La sangre salpicó la cara de la bestia.

-¡HERMIONE NO!

-¡HARRY AHORA! – gritó Ron

Harry miró a su amigo. Las runas del suelo proyectaban una luz blanca contra el cielo, dando la impresión de que Ron estaba dentro de una columna luminosa. La túnica y el pelo del pelirojo se elevaban en el aire y chisporroteaban, como si estuviera cargado de electricidad estática.

-¡ATACALE HARRY!

-¡_REPULSO_! – conjuró Harry.

Greyback, para esquivar el conjuro, se alejó un par de metros de Hermione. Entonces, Ron alzó un brazo al cielo, y con el otro apuntó a Greyback.

-¡VALBOLT!

Un rayó cayó sobre el brazo de Ron, recorrió todo su cuerpo, y salió dirigido a través del otro brazo hacia el hombre lobo.

La protección que cubría a Greyback brilló al recibir el impacto, y durante unos instantes lo detuvo. Finalmente la barrera cedió con un crujido, y el rayo impactó contra el licántropo. Aullando de dolor y Rabia, Greyback cayó inconsciente y humeante.

Ron salió corriendo hacia Hermione, mientras Harry miraba el cadáver de Dobby.

-Dobby….

El cuello del elfo estaba inclinado hacia un ángulo imposible.

-¡HARRY! – le gritó Ron -¡AYUDAME!

Sobreponiéndose a la idea de que su amigo había muerto, Harry se acercó a Ron, quien sostenía a Hermy. La chica tenía en el pecho varias heridas profundas, producidas por las garras del hombre lobo.

-Vale – dijo Harry tratando de poner en orden lo que debía hacer – Ron necesito que me ayudes, sujétala.

"_Lo primero que debes hacer Harry- _Le dijo días atrás, cuando le enseñaba medicina – _Es mirar si la persona que está inconsciente respira."_

Llevó su oreja derecha a la boca de Hermione – como le había enseñado – para ver si respiraba.

No respiraba.

"_Si no respira primero debes hacerle el boca a boca para que no se asfixie. Lo haces dos veces, y luego usas el conjuro Sannae para curarle las heridas si ha perdido mucha sangre."_

-Ron, sujétala por la cabeza.

Ron lo hizo. Harry le tapó la nariz a Hermione, puso sus labios alrededor de su boca y sopló, llenando de aire los pulmones de ella.

-_Sannae - _conjuró. Las heridas del pecho de Hermione se cerraron y, en teoria, también debería haber curado cualquier herida interna.

_Después mira si tiene pulso, y si no lo tiene, sigue haciéndole la reanimación hasta que lo recupere._

Puso sus dedos en el cuello de su amiga. No tenía pulso.

-¡Mierda!¡Ron, ven aquí y hazle el boca a boca!¡Yo me encargo del masaje!

Entre los dos lucharon por reanimar a Hermione, durante unos largos y angustiosos minutos.

-No no.... no puedes morir... - repetía Ron cada vez que podía

"_Si a los dos minutos no se recupera, utiliza el conjuro REVIVO. Es un hechizo que obliga al corazón herido de una persona a volver a latir. Pero este conjuro hará que la víctima vuelva a experimentar lo ocurrido en las últimas horas. Sufrir una vez una parada cardíaca ya duele, imagínate dos. Usa este conjuro sólo como último recurso.."_

Harry comprobó el pulso de nuevo. Seguía sin tener, no estaban consiguiendo nada. Sabía qué tenía que hacer.

-Ron – dijo casi sin aliento – prepárate, esto no va a ser agradable para ella.

Ron asintió en silencio y sostuvo a Hermione. Harry apuntó a su amiga con la varita.

-_Revivo._

Hermione tuvo un respingo, como si se hubiese asustado, y cogió aire de la misma forma que un buceador. Abrió mucho los ojos, con el mismo gesto de miedo y determinación que tenía cuando los cazadores los atraparon en la tienda.

Entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, y con un gesto de sufrimiento, gritó a todo pulmón.

* * *

En lo más profundo del ministerio de magia, Joseph Norton, un mago encargado del mantenimiento, revisaba la sala de las profecías. Caminaba sin mirar adelante, leyendo un pergamino de incidencias.

-Estantería 452, profecía 512... ¿que hace ruidos raros?¿Desde cuando las esferas de las profecías no hacen ruidos raros?

Con un enfado considerable, y sin mirar dónde estaba, giró en el pasillo adecuado para dirigirse a la estantería 452. La profecía "defectuosa" – una profecía acerca de un ser mitológico que se alzaría de entre la muchedumbre para destruir el orden establecido y comenzar de nuevo – parecía en perfecto estado.

-Que extraño...... ¿pero qué?

De pronto la esfera luminosa cayó de su sitio, pero Norton fue lo bastante rápido para atraparla en el aire.

Miró el hueco que había dejado. Dentro de él, una pareja de diablillos jugaban a las cartas. Los pequeños seres blanquecinos, alados y con cuernos, miraron un instante a Norton. Después le sonrieron enseñando todos los dientes, como queriendo suavizar la situación.

-Tenéis tres segundos para salir de mi vista.

Dicho y echo, en un parpadear de ojos, los diablillos salieron volando para perderse en la oscuridad. Refunfuñando, el mago colocó de nuevo la esfera en su sitio. Algo lo sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente para mirar una puerta.

Había escuchado un extraño crepitar en la sala de la muerte.

Extrañado, se fue a ver qué ocurría. No esperaba encontrar nada raro, a fin de cuentas, el velo que separaba el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos había permanecido allí durante siglos, y nunca había ocurrido nada.

Cuando se asomó y miró hacia abajo, donde estaba el velo, lo que vio le dejó blanco. El velo estaba abultado, como si algo quisiera escapar de él. La curiosidad superó al miedo, y no dejó de observar.

Poco a poco, el abultamiento se convirtió en la silueta de pura energía de algún ser no más grande que un perro. A través del velo lo escuchó gruñir.

Echó a correr cuando el velo se rasgó, y de la rotura aparecía la cabeza de un gran mastín negro. El ser luchó unos minutos más, mientras iba agrandando poco a poco el agujero, hasta que cupo todo su cuerpo, y pudo pasar al mundo de los vivos.

Justo detrás de la criatura, apareció una pequeña esfera de color blanco muy brillante. El cánido la miró, mientras ésta se apagaba y marchitaba, hasta que no quedó nada más que cenizas.

El mastín negro comenzó a crecer de tamaño, y su piel a aclararse. Las ropas aparecieron sobre el cuerpo que se transformaba. Eran ropas raídas por el tiempo. El pelo desapareció de todo el cuerpo, salvo de la cabeza, donde creció hasta que el cabello largo y negro le llegó hasta los hombros.

El hombre se miró las manos con sus ojos grises. Despues observó el lugar en el que estaba, antes de soltar una risa que era la risa de felicidad de una persona enloquecida.

De pronto, de una puerta aparecieron dos magos preparados para el combate. Alzaron sus varitas y gritaron:

-¡Quieto!

El hombre, sumido en la penumbra de la sala, los miró con una expresión extraña.

-No me ha detenido nada....

-¡He dicho que no se mueva! - repitió uno de los magos, mientras lo rodeaban.

-He escapado de la prisión de Azkaban...

-¡Saca tu varita y déjala en el suelo! - Un mago parecía decidido. Pero al otro le tambaleó un poco el pulso.

-Ni siquiera el mundo de los muertos me ha podido mantener en él...

-¡Oh joder!¡Es Sirius Black!

-¿Qué? - dijo su compañero.

Sirius Black miró a los dos magos.

-Y vosotros.... no vais a ser lo que me detengan esta noche.

Una maldición voló hacia Sirius. Éste la esquivó, y en el mismo movimiento, se transformó de nuevo en un mastín negro. Antes de que pudieran volver a conjurar, había derribado a uno de los magos y saltado hacia la puerta.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se había escondido entre los pasillos laberínticos del ministerio.

* * *

_Si es que voy por rachas. Para que os quejéis._

_Escribid Reviews y me daré más prisa en publicar._


	17. Capítulo 16: aliados inesperados

-¿¡Qué has hecho, estúpido!?

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba fuera de sí. Por toda la habitación yacían muertas las serpientes que Draco había invocado, al combatir contra Harry.

-¡Hice lo que pude!¡Ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que era Harry!

-¡¡Le estabas ayudando!!

Diciendo ésto, Bellatrix alzó su varita y lanzó una maldición a Draco. Éste movió su varita rápidamente y la desvió. Pero la bruja era más rápida que él, y le lanzó otro hechizo.

Esta vez fue Narcissa Malfoy quien se puso frente a su hijo y desvió el conjuro.

-¡Estáis los tres ayudando a Potter! - gritó Bellatrix fuera de sí.

-Bellatrix, eso no es cierto – comenzó a decir Lucius.

Pero Draco dio dos pasos al frente y se encaró a Bellatrix.

-No me insultes Bellatrix. Yo soy un fiel seguidor del señor oscuro, al igual que mis padres.

-¡Vuestra familia ha caído en desgracia!¡El señor oscuro acabará con vosotros, bastardos!

-¿Has pensado bien lo que eso supondría?

Nadie habló durante unos segundos. Draco no pudo reprimir una risa aguda y cruel.

-Tú eres la más fiel servidora del señor oscuro. Ahora dime, ¿qué dirá él cuando sepa de Granger y Weasley han estado frente a tí, y los has dejado escapar? Y dime... entonces, ¿qué hará cuando sepa que has dejado escapar a Potter?

La cara de Bellatrix se tornó más blanca, si es que eso era posible.

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES AMENAZARME, ESCORIA!

-No te estoy amenazando. Pero aquí no hemos fallado ni mis padres ni yo. Hemos fallado todos. Si nosotros caemos, Bellatrix, tú caerás con nosotros.

-Le miraste a la cara y me dijiste que no era él. ¡Debería matarte aquí mismo!

-Evidentemente estaba bajo el efecto de un conjuro que le cambió el aspecto. Tú tampoco lo has reconocido. Eres tan culpable como yo.

Los señores Malfoy estaban paralizados ante la agresiva respuesta de su hijo. Bellatrix abrió la boca como para replicar, pero durante unos instantes no dijo nada.

-¡Te tendré la vista encima, mocoso!¡Si vuelves a fallar te mataré con mis propias manos!

-Se que no harías semejante estupidez sin el permiso del señor oscuro.

Bellatrix recogió su abrigo y una bolsa, y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras salía a grandes zancadas, algo sobresalió por la apertura de la bolsa. Era un asa dorada, con un emblema en el centro de color amarillo y negro. Draco no se movió cuando Bellatrix usó los polvos Flú y gritó "Al banco de Gringotts". También tardó un poco más de lo normal en reaccionar cuando su padre le habló.

-Draco, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo reconocieras?

-Padre, ya sabes que estaba bajo los efectos de un conjuro. Ninguno lo reconocimos.

-¡Pero cuando nos atacó, ya había desaparecido el conjuro!¡Ya sabíamos que era él! ¿Por qué convocaste el serpensoria?

-Los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada - respondió Draco. Después le dio la espalda a su padre y empezó a alejarse

-¡Si no haces algo con Potter nuestra familia será borrada de la linea de sangre! - gritó Lucius, presa del enfado y del terror. - Si no obedeces al señor oscuro, ¡la muerte será un regalo para nosotros!

Draco miró por encima del hombro a su padre, pero no respondió. Se encaminó a sus habitaciones con paso sombrío. Mientras subía las escaleras, chasqueó los dedos, y una elfa doméstica apareció a su lado con un sonoro _crack_.

-Ishiko, limpia todo esto y después ven a verme a mi habitación.

-Sí amo Draco.

La elfa se alejó rápidamente para arreglar la casa. Desde el solitario piso superior, Draco pudo escuchar a su padre discutiendo con su madre. Recorrió los numerosos pasillos de la mansión Malfoy, mientras algunos retratos lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Finalmente, llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Sacó su pipa, la llenó de tabaco de calidad, y la encendió. Después se asomó a la ventana mientras fumaba.

-Estúpido Potter – dijo pensando en voz alta.

La noche estaba despejada, aunque en el horizonte pudo ver que se estaba formando una tormenta eléctrica. Las tormentas no le desagradaban, pero en estos momentos necesitaba contemplar una noche tranquila como esa.

Había estado demasiado cerca. Demasiado. Si hubieran reconocido a Potter antes, habrían llamado al señor oscuro... y todo habría acabado. Para él y para sus padres. Tuvo que jugarse el cuello para conseguir que su enemigo de toda la vida escapara con vida. Ahora sólo podía esperar que fuesen lo bastante diestros como para hacer frente a Greyback. Era un enemigo duro. Ferocidad y magia, todo en uno. Lo pasarían mal.

Esa noche se había convencido todavía más de que servir al señor oscuro no era lo suyo. Creer en la pureza de sangre es una cosa. Llevarse mal con Potter y sus amigos es otra.

Pero nada de eso justificaba lo que le habían hecho a la sangre sucia esa noche.

Ahora lo comprendía. El haber crecido con sus padres, le había nublado el juicio. Sí, Draco se reconocía un tanto sadista – había mantenido relaciones sadomasoquistas, y le encantaban.

Pero lo que le habían hecho a Hermione esta tarde le había repugnado. Si solamente la hubiesen matado no se habría asqueado tanto. Nadie merece que le sometan a una tortura semejante. Y lo peor de todo, es que sus padres aprobaban la medidas tomadas por Bellatrix.

¿Por qué se preocupaba en tratar de salvarlos?

-Porque son mis padres Joder – dijo susurrando para sí mismo

La tormenta a lo lejos pareció empeorar, y los relampagos empezaron a recorrer las nubes. Desde su ventana escuchaba los truenos.

No podía seguir sirviendo a Voldemort. Pero su única esperanza era que Harry lograra acabar con Voldemort. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Supuestamente, el señor oscuro es inmortal. Sin embargo, Draco tenía una información que quizá pudiera ser de utilidad a Harry, o a la Orden del Fénix.

Lo acababa de ver cuando Bellatrix salió de su casa.

- La copa Hufflepuff.... - dijo susurrando mientras pensaba en voz alta

Hacía algún tiempo que se rumoreaba entre los mortífagos que Voldemort pensaba dar un objeto importante a uno de sus servidores para que lo protegiera. Nadie sabía a quien, ni qué objeto era. Pero él ya lo había comprendido.

- Se la ha dado a Lestrange...- susurró. Dio una profunda calada a la pipa mientras seguía con el razonamiento.

Evidentemente se la había entregado hacía poco, probablemente horas antes de que apareciera Potter. Y ahora iba al lugar más seguro del mundo mágico a esconderla: ¡Su cámara acorazada del Banco de Gringotts!

Sonriendo, observó cómo bajo la tormenta lejana, un rayo cayó en vertical, hasta impactar entre los árboles, refulgiendo de forma extraña durante unos segundos. Después cogió un pergamino y escribió un mensaje en él, apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante

La pequeña elfa doméstica entró.

-Pasa Ishiko, quiero pedirte algo. Cierra la puerta.

La elfa cerró la puerta y entró. Aunque podía aparecerse dentro de la habitación, Draco se lo tenía prohibido salvo que no hubiese más remedio. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando hacía algo.

Draco cerró la ventana y miró a la pequeña sirvienta. Se extrañó al ver que había aparecido en su cara.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Ishiko lo miró con sus grandísimos ojos marrones.

-Ishiko hizo enfadar al amo Lucius y amo Lucius la golpeó – dijo con un deje de pena y de arrepentimiento.

Suspirando, se acercó a la elfa, apuntó al hematoma y conjuró algo. Éste desapareció.

-¿Mejor?

Ella asintió.

-Bien, quiero pedirte que hagas algo. - esperó un segundo hasta ver que ella asentía – Bien. Nadie debe saber lo que vas a hacer, ni verte, ¿de acuerdo? - volvió a asentir – Toma esto.

Draco le entregó el pergamino, envuelto en un estuche de cuero, sin identificación.

-Es un mensaje que debes entregar. Nadie debe saber que lo has hecho, ni mis padres ni ningún servidor del señor oscuro.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviera asustada.

-Tienes que llevarlo a La guarida, el hogar de los Weasley. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí amo, Ishiko entiende lo que dice.

-Déjalo en la puerta, no dejes que te vean, y luego regresa aquí. Si ves en peligro tu vida, vuelve aquí.

-Sí amo Draco, Ishiko hará bien el trabajo.

-Nunca lo he dudado Ishiko. Corre, date prisa.

Haciendo una reverencia, la elfa desapareció.

Draco dio la última calada a su pipa. En los siguientes días, tendría que andar con pies de plomo.

* * *

_Nueva entrega, nos acercamos al final._

_En primer lugar, he de decir que, en mi fic, se puede decir que Draco es un tanto OoC. Mi percepción de Draco en la obra original no era más que la de un adolescente asustado atrapado en una espiral demasiado grande como para salir de ella. ¿Me explico? Chantajeado por Voldemort, criado por mortífagos, etc._

_Entonces, yo me pregunté: "¿Y si Draco tuviese otra personalidad?¿Y si fuese más valiente, y a la vez, con la sangre más fría?"_

_El resultado es que me imaginé una evolución alternativa a la personalidad de Draco. Una evolución en la que decide luchar por salvar a los suyos, pero no sirviendo a Voldemort._

_Por otra parte, os advierto de ya que pronto vendrá el robo del banco de Gringotts de forma casi literal al libro de Rowling. No nos engañemos, el robo me encantó, y aunque mi historia ha dado un rodeo un tanto curioso, creo que esa escena merece estar dentro de mi fic._

_GRacias a los que me habéis soportado. Escribidme reviews por favor.  
_


	18. Capítulo 17: la copa Hufflepuff

_¡Sí!¡He volvido!¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Bueno, sí, hace meses que no publico. Me sabe mal gente, pero he tenido otras cosas en mente y francamente me he despistado. No os quejeis que me he decidido acabar esta cosa de una maldita vez. ¡Ya está bien de tenerla a medio acabar en mi disco duro, hombre!_

_Espero que os guste._

Los gritos se fueron apagando poco a poco en el bosque, tras largos minutos de angustia. Finalmente, Hermione perdió la consciencia. Ron, con la cara descompuesta, la apretó contra su pecho. No había dejado de abrazar a la chica ni un solo momento. Harry estaba casi paralizado por el espanto, y sólo cuando Hermione dejó de sufrir, pudo reunir el suficiente valor para saber qué debía hacer.

-Ron quédate con ella, voy a levantar hechizos protectores.

Su amigo asintió. Rápidamente. Harry trazó un círculo de varios metros y conjuró todas las protecciones que conocía. Debían quedarse ahí hasta que Hermione se recuperara... pero ¡no tenían tienda!¿Dónde iban a dormir?¿Dónde les había traído Dobby?

Regresó con sus dos compañeros. Ron se había quitado la la chaqueta y había cubierto a Hermione con ella. Ahora ella parecía descansar, aunque en algunos momentos tenía espasmos, como si tuviese pesadillas.

El viento se había levantado. Los rayos comenzaron a cruzar el cielo, coreados por los truenos, y una lluvia fina y fría comenzó a caer sobre la zona.

-Harry, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No lo se, Ron.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!¡Hermione necesita un lugar donde descansar!

-¡Ya lo se Ron!

-¡¿No hay ninguna casa por aquí?!

-No lo.... ¡Escucha!

Sobre el sonido de la tormenta, les llegó una voz masculina, que gritaba. Aguardaron en silencio, hasta que se repitió una segunda voz, familiar y femenina

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! - gritó la voz de Fleur Delacour

-¡¿Quien estaba gritando?! - gritó a su vez Bill Weasley.

Ron y Harry se miraron un segundo, antes de ver al matrimonio salir de entre los arbustos. Harry rompió los hechizos que los ocultaban.

-¡Harry!¡Ron!....¿¡HERMIONE!?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Haggy? - preguntó Fleur. -¿Dobby?- añadió con terror al ver el cadáver del elfo.

-¡Tenemos que llevar a Hermione a cubierto!¡Está muy mal!

-De acuerdo – respondió Bill – mi casa no queda lejos de aquí, está protegida por... ¿Pero qué?

Bill miró donde había caido Greyback. El hombre lobo, con gran esfuerzo, se estaba levantando.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Es Fenrir Greyback! - le dijo Ron. Al oirlo, el licántropo echó a correr, perdiéndose en el bosque.

-¡Fleur llévalos a casa!¡Voy a matar a ese mamón!

-Ten cuidado cagiño.

Bill saltó tras el lobo, a la vez que conjuraba sus protecciones. Fleur se giró y les indicó el camino

-¡Por aquí!

Ron se levantó cargando con Hermione. Harry sin embargo, volvió atrás, y conjuró sobre el cuerpo de Dobby, haciéndolo levitar, antes de seguir a Fleur.

Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar al hogar de Bill y Fleur. Era una casita de campo, oculta bajo hechizos protectores. Al final, Dobby les había llevado a un lugar seguro. Dejó el cadáver en el suelo, y lo cubrió con su chaqueta, mientras Ron y Fleur llevaban a Hermione a una cama, dentro de la casa.

Harry los acompañó dentro, pero dejaron a Fleur sola con Hermione, mientras la vestía. Tras unos minutos, Fleur se reunió con ellos.

-Hegmione está mejog. Pego creo que necesita descansag.

Ron suspiró algo aliviado, aunque aún temblaba por la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo. Harry se sentó en el sofá. Unos minutos después, Bill entró por la puerta.

-Greyback se ha escapado. Corre mucho cuando quiere.

-Lástima. -dijo Ron, con una mezcla de rabia y miedo

-¿Cómo está Hermione?¿Qué os ha ocurrido?

Harry tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-La he cagado. Lo siento mucho. -añadió sin atreverse a levantar la vista- La he cagado.

Después comenzó a contar toda la historia. Cómo había pronunciado por error el nombre del señor oscuro. Cómo lo habían capturado. Cómo Hermione aguantó la tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange para no revelar su nombre. Cómo Dobby apareció de la nada y les ayudó a escapar.

Y también, que para salvar la vida a su amiga, tuvo que hacerle revivir de nuevo las torturas en la mansión Malfoy.

Fleur y Bill escucharon en silencio el relato.

-Haggy, lo importante es que ahora estáis bien – le dijo Fleur.

-Sí – continuó Bill – aquí podéis quedaros el tiempo que haga falta hasta recuperaros.

Harry asintió en silencio. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Ron. Éste estaba mirando por una ventana, con un puño cerrado con fuerza.

-Bill, Fleur... tengo que enterrar a Dobby. ¿Podría hacerlo aquí?

El matrimonio se miró.

-Por supuesto.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al exterior, recogieron a Dobby y lo llevaron hasta donde Fleur y Bill habían decidido. Era un acantilado, bajo el cual rompían las olas del mar. La tormenta, aunque no se detuvo, pareció darles un pequeño respiro.

-Quiero hacerlo bien, sin magia – dijo Harry – ¿Tenéis una pala?

Para su sorpresa, nadie le preguntó el por qué no usaba su varita para hacer un agujero perfecto. En su lugar, convocaron cuatro palas, y todo el grupo se puso a trabajar en la tumba. Cada palada, cada llaga en las manos, el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda... Harry lo sentía como un pequeño castigo por culpa de su estupidez. El sudor en la frente le hacía sentirse mejor, le hacía sentir que estaba dando todo lo que podía en el último momento que iba a ver a su amigo Dobby.

Cuando terminaron, metieron dentro de la tumba a Dobby, y con un movimiento de varita, Fleur hizo que toda la tierra cayera, cubriendo el cadáver del elfo.

Harry encontró una piedra que colocó a modo de lápida. Tras un poco de esfuerzo para tallarla con su varita, escribió:

_Aquí yace Dobby._

_Un elfo libre._

Cuando estuvo listo, todos guardaron unos momentos de silencio. Finalmente, volvieron dentro de la casa. Harry y Ron quedaron un poco rezagados.

-Ron – comenzó Harry – yo.... lo siento. Fue culpa mía. Lo siento.

Ron no dijo nada. Le puso un brazo en el hombro, y le obligó a detenerse, quedando los dos frente a frente. Harry creyó que su amigo iba a decirle algo.

Hasta que un puñetazo le cruzó la cara, y lo lanzó de bruces al suelo.

Bill y Fleur se giraron alarmados por el ruido. Cuando Harry logró incorporarse y mirar a Ron, éste tenía una expresión de ira en su rostro. Tras unos segundos, frotándose el puño, añadió:

-Te perdono, Harry.

Después regresó dentro de la casa.

Harry se limpió un poco de sangre que le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en que se merecía ese puñetazo.

Pasaron dos días, los que tardó Hermione en empezar a recuperarse. La mañana del tercer día, Harry recogió el desayuno que había preparado Fleur para Hermione, y lo subió con una bandeja. Era el primer día que su amiga estaba lo bastante bien como para hablar... y necesitaba hacer algo por ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados, Hermy estaba en la cama, vestida con un camisón, mientras que Ron estaba sentado a su lado sobre el colchón. Al escuchar la puerta, los dos callaron y miraron a Harry.

-Eh... perdonad, no quería interrumpiros... este... - Harry se sentía muy incómodo – te traía el desayuno, Hermy.

Pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, en los que Harry sentía la necesidad de salir del cuarto. Ron se contenía las ganas de contestarle alguna impertinencia. Pero fue Hermione quien habló.

-Gracias Harry. Déjalo aquí.

Harry dejó la bandeja donde Hermione le indicaba, y reuniendo todo su valor le dijo:

-Lo siento Hermy... yo...

No le salían las palabras, pero tampoco era necesario para que le entendieran. A Hermione se le ensombreció la cara, y clavó su mirada en la colcha que le cubría los pies.

-Esa zorra me las va a pagar todas juntas – dijo de repente, con una rabia que nunca habían oído en ella.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de marcharse, sus dos amigos le indicaron a la vez que se sentara en una silla.

-Bien, ahora necesitamos saber qué tenemos que hacer. ¿qué más horcruxes nos quedan?

-Tenemos tres – dijo Ron – El anillo, El relicario y El diario de Tom riddle, ya destruido. Que sepamos, Nagini es otro de ellos. Y en total parece que hay siete, así que nos quedan tres por localizar.

-Maravilloso – dijo Harry, algo apesadumbrado - ¿alguna idea de por donde empezar a buscar?

No hubo respuesta. El ambiente de frustración se podía cortar con un cuchillo. De pronto, llamaron a la puerta. En seguida entró Bill

-Chicos, teneis visita. - dijo, y se apartó.Un hombre atravesó la puerta, embutido en un chaquetón de cuero. Harry se levantó sorprendido al ver al hombre pelirrojo, y Ron exclamó emocionado:

-¿Papá?

El señor Weasley, cubierto con un chaquetón de cuero, entró sonriente a la habitación, miró a su hijo y le dijo:

-Tendrías que ver lo bien que ha funcionado el truco del _Splattergoit_. Los investigadores del ministerio no quisieron ni entrar en el cuarto.

Ron se levantó, saltó hasta su padre, y le dio un abrazo.

-Vale hijo, vale. Ponedme al día, ¿qué os ha ocurrido?

Unos minutos después, le habían contado al señor Weasley lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy, y éste les había explicado que la familia estaba bien.

-Sois difíciles de encontrar – les dijo en tono de admiración – lo habéis hecho realmente bien esquivando al ministerio.

-¿Por qué has venido, Papá?

-Bien, al grano. Anteayer por la mañana, encontré ésto en la entrada de la cocina de La Madriguera.

Mientras hablaba, alargó al grupo un estuche de cuero liso, sin ningún dibujo o marca identificativa. De su interior, sacaron un pergamino con un corto mensaje:

_"Al indeseable número uno, y sus dos ayudantes._

_El señor oscuro ha entregado la copa Hufflepuff a Bellatrix Lestrange para que la guarde. La ha llevado a su cámara en el banco de Gringotts._

_Destruid este mensaje y su estuche."_

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron tras leer el mensaje. Al fondo del estuche, había también un colmillo de basilisco, cubierto con una funda.

-Papá, ¿lo has leído?

-Sí, lo he leido. Pero pronto lo olvidaré.

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Molly me borrará la memoria, para evitar que puedan leérmela y ponernos en peligro. Además, he preparado este regalo para vosotros.

De un bolsillo de su túnica sacó una enorme caja de madera, muy pesada, cubierta por una tela.

-Necesitaréis alguna bolsa dimensional para llevar esto.

-Gracias señor Weasley – le dijo Hermione – nos ha sido de gran ayuda.

-No hay de qué. Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar antes de que me echen de menos. Espero que el regalo os sea de utilidad.

Diciendo ésto, salió de la casa y se desapareció. En la habitación de invitados, se produjo nuevamente un silencio. Parecía que esa mañana andaban escasos de palabras.

-Joder. – fue la primera palabra, pronunciada por Ron, que rompió el silencio – Joder. - repitió – Tenemos que entrar en Gringotts... ¡Joder!

-¿Quien es nuestro informador? - preguntó Harry – Está claro que si el señor oscuro guarda tan bien la copa, ¡esa debe ser otro horcrux!

-Probablemente, aunque no sabemos quien nos ha mandado la nota. – dijo Hermione a la vez que la guardaba en el estuche después de sacar el colmillo. - ¿Podéis arrojar esto a la chimenea, por favor?

Tras hacerlo, se reunieron, y durante varias horas discutieron el plan a seguir. Al final, Harry era un tanto pesimista.

-Pero incluso si logramos entrar dentro de Gringotts, conseguimos acceso hasta la cámara de Bellatrix, y no nos pillan en el camino, ¡seguimos teniendo que abrirla!¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

Hermione miró dentro de la caja que les había dejado el señor Weasley. Primero abrió la boca, y luego empezó a reír, con una mezcla de diversión y regocijo.

-Ron, tu padre es un auténtico genio. Podemos hacerlo. Y sólo necesito que busquéis un pelo rubio en mi ropa rota....

Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados.

Al día siguiente ya estuvieron listos. Utilizando una poción multijugos, Hermione adquirió la forma de Bellatrix Lestrange. A Ron lo disfrazaron, a base de cuatro transformaciones y varios artículos de disfraz muggle. Al final, Era muy complicado reconocerle.

-¿Pero y qué pasará si alguien trata de hablar conmigo?

-Tú calla y hazte el sueco – le respondió Hermy.

Mientras, Harry iba bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

El plan era sencillo. Irían a Gringotts, pedirían acceder a la cámara de los Lestrange, y sortearían a los magos y goblins encargados de descubrir a los intrusos con hechizos Confundo e Imperius.

Aunque Hermione no les había contado la parte del plan en que abrían la cámara.

Los tres avanzaron hasta la puerta de de Gringotts. Dos magos se acercaron.

-Buenos días Señora Lestrange. - dijo el primero, con un deje de miedo en su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre? - respondió Hermione, imitando la educación de Bellatrix perfectamente.

-Disculpe, tenemos que hacer el examen por si alguien intenta infiltrarse señora...

Hermione asintió, y justo cuando ambos magos hicieron el conjuro, Harry les lanzó sendos Confundo, haciéndoles creer que no había ningún problema.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta que daba a los subterraneos, le pidieron - o mejor dicho, Bellatrix ORDENÓ- a un goblin que los llevara a su cámara. Cuando éste usó sus aparatos para comprobar que realmente era Bellatrix, usaron una maldición Imperius para obligarle a llevarles ante la cámara.

Bajaron por los carriles subterráneos a toda velocidad. Finalmente, la vagoneta atravesó una cascada, saltó varios metros, y aterrizó sobre una plataforma de roca.

El goblin del banco los llevó hasta la cámara acorazada.

-Bien – dijo Ron, disfrazado- ¿y ahora qué hacemos?¡Sólo bellatrix puede abrirla! Y seguro que está protegida contra conjuros.

-¿Sabes Ron? Los magos siempre cometemos el error de menospreciar los medios Muggles.

Harry y ron la miraron extrañados, mientras ella sacaba el enorme regalo del señor Weasley de su diminuto bolso. De dentro de la caja, sacó un artilugio enorme. Tenía forma de lanza, con una punta que medía casi un metro hecha de metal negro. Iba unida a una especia de tubo metálico enorme.

Hermione se ató el arnés que aseguraba la lanza, y se puso una enorme máscara negra con un cristal oscuro.

-Hermione – preguntó Ron - ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Una lanza térmica. Alcanza unos 2000ºC. Funde cualquier metal. Apartáos.

La maquinaria de la lanza se puso en marcha, y al tocar el metal de la puerta de la cámara acorazada, una lengua de fuego empezó a saltar en todas direcciones, haciendo un gran estruendo. Poco a poco fue abriendo un agujero en la puerta, a pesar de que a mitad del trabajo tuvo que detenerse para cambiar la punta a la lanza.

Cerca de 10 minutos después, accedieron dentro de la cámara de la familia Lestrange.

-No toquéis nada – dijo Harry – seguro que está protegido. Buscad una copa dorada y con símbolos de Hufflepuff.

Después de buscar por todo, un brillo en una esquina llamó la atención de Ron.

-¡Mirad eso!

En una esquina resplandecía la espada de Godric Griffindor. Los tres amigos se miraron casi riendo al pensar que esa de ahí era la falsa.

-Allí está la copa -señaló Harry- Hermy, pásame el aparato ese.

Usaron la propia lanza térmica para bajar la copa de su estantería. Cuando salieron guardaron todos los artilugios y la propia copa dentro del bolso dimensional de Hermione.

Después ordenaron al goblin que los llevase al exterior. Salieron al vestíbulo principal del banco. Atravesaron toda la sala, y pasaron entre los dos guardias magos que custodiaban la entrada a Gringotts. Delante de ellos, Hermione agarró a sus dos amigos y se desapareció.

Unos segundos después, uno de los guardias parpadeó, y le preguntó al otro:

-Oye, ¿Bellatrix Lestrange no tenía ahora el pelo más oscuro?

-Sí... ahora que lo dices cuando salió lo tenía más oscuro que al entrar.... ¿No tenía ahora un mechón castaño?

Se miraron con la alarma dibujada en sus rostros.

-Mierda....

-¡ALARMA!¡HAN ENTRADO INTRUSOS!

* * *

Mientras, en una colina del norte de Escocia, Hermione recuperó su aspecto original. Harry se quitó la capa, y Ron se deshizo el disfraz. Después, riéndose incrédulos por lo fácil que había sido, chocaron las manos.

-Hermione, haz los honores. - dijo Harry dándole el colmillo.

Colocaron los dos horcruxes que tenían, el medallón y la copa, en el suelo. Hermione se acercó a ellos, casi dudando. Levantó el colmillo sobre el medallón, y lo ensartó con todas sus fuerzas. Una luz blanca emergió del agujero que quedó, y se escuchó un horrible grito de dolor saliendo del objeto. Finalmente, el medallón perdió parte de su brillo, como si hubiese envejecido varias décadas de golpe.

Repitió el proceso con la copa, y se el resultado fue el mismo.

-Dos menos – dijo Hermione casi sin poder creérselo- Sólo nos faltan tres.

-Al menos sabemos que Nagini es uno de ellos. - comentó Ron

-Otro más está en Hogwarts... y del último ni idea. ¿A dónde vamos ahora, Harry?

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Harry?

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza. Hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

Su mente estaba en Hogwarts, mirando a través de los ojos de otro. Caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín. Estaba anocheciendo, y no había ningún estúpido estudiante fuera de la escuela. Se dirigió con paso calmado hasta la parte trasera del colegio, hacia la tumba de su antiguo enemigo.

Se regodeó en su felicidad al saber que estaba tan cerca de conseguirla. La varita de la muerte. Todo un año buscándola por todo el mundo, para que al final estuviera en manos de la única persona que le había podido hacer frente.

Se detuvo frente a la tumba de Albus Dumbledore, mirándola por unos instantes. Luego alzó su mano, blanquecina y huesuda, asiendo una varita. La tierra de la tumba reventó, dejando al descubierto el ataud. De un nuevo conjuro, abrió la tapa del mismo.

Allí estaba Albus, muerto. Observó casi con orgullo cómo éste se había consumido desde que Snape lo matara. Después alargó sus manos hacia el pecho del cadáver, y de un violento movimiento arrancó la varita de las manos de Albus.

Lo notó. Notó la energía fluyendo a través de la legendaria varita. Ésta era blanca, y al contacto con su piel empezó a refulgir.

Blanca. El color de la muerte en la mitología Japonesa.

Deseaba probarla en ese mismo instante, cuando notó una quemazón sobre su brazo. Uno de sus seguidores estaba solicitando verle. Con rabia alzó el vuelo, pensando que si no era importante, iba a matar al que se había atrevido a importunarle.

Se desapareció en el aire, para acto seguido aparecerse en el banco de Gringotts. A su alrededor, estaban los dos mortífagos encargados de la guardia, y varios goblins.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! -preguntó Voldemort.

-Mi...mi señor... Ha ocurrido algo...

Con la sensación de emerger de debajo del agua, Harry despertó. Encima suyo estaban sus dos amigos, zarandeándole. Tosió, como si hiciese rato que no respirara.

-Lo sabe -dijo Harry entre tosidos- sabe lo que hemos hecho. ¡Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts!

Ron y Hermione cruzaron las miradas durante un momento.

-Ahora comprobará todos los Horcruxes. Y si es cierto que hay uno en Hogwarts, hay que advertir a los profesores.

Guardaron un instante de silencio.

-Agarraos a mí – dijo Hermione – nos apareceremos en Hogsmeade, y de allí correremos a Hogwarts.

Los dos chicos cogieron a su amiga por las mangas. Poco después notaron que sus pies separaban del suelo y que algo les estiraba del estómago al desaparecerse.

* * *

_Ya ya, ya lo se. El original molaba mil, no lo niego. Pero no tenía ganas de hacer -otra vez- un copy-paste, así que opté por escribir algo diferente. Algo que demuestre que los muggles también podemos hacer cosas guays, y de paso que fuese divertido. Reconozco que me reí al imaginar la cara perpleja de los guardias._

_Un saludo!_


	19. Capítulo 18: Regresando a Hogwarts

Se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, tras una esquina donde esperaban no llamar la atención. Lo primero que notaron fue el frío sobrenatural que irradiaba algún dementor cercano. A los pocos segundos de aparecer, se escuchó un grito que se clavó en sus oídos, como si sonara justo encima de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ron gritando por encima del grito

-¡Una alarma!- berreó Harry -¡Tenemos que escondernos!

La alarma se detuvo, y los tres comenzaron a correr entre los callejones de Hogsmeade. A su alrededor escuchaban gritos de gente que los estaba buscando, y notaban cada vez más cerca la presencia de un dementor.

Al girar una esquina llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Cuando se giraron para volver sobre sus pasos, se encontraron atrapados por un dementor. Harry actuó instintivamente.

-¡Harry, no! –le gritó Hermione

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!

El patronus de Harry, con forma de ciervo, se formó ante él y cargó contra el espectro. El oscuro ser trató de apartarse sin éxito, y quedó desintegrado cuando el patronus lo tocó. Entonces el ciervo plateado dibujó un amplio círculo en el aire, por encima de los tejados.

-¡Un ciervo! ¡Es Harry Potter! – gritó un mortífago a pocas calles de distancia

-¿¡Hermy, puedes desaparecerte!

Ella se concentró.

-¡No puedo!

-Preparaos para pelear – dijo Harry con frialdad. De pronto, una puerta se abrió a su derecha.

-En vez de hacer estupideces pasad dentro, trío de necios.

Optaron por tomar la única salida que se les había abierto. Atravesaron la carcomida puerta, entrando en la parte de atrás de la taberna en que tantas veces habían tomado cerveza de mantequilla.. El posadero les indicó un rincón en el que esconderse. Cuando iba a cerrar, de un violento empujón, un brujo con túnicas de mortífago abrió la puerta.

-¡Eh tú! ¿Quién está contigo?

-Nadie idiota. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ha saltado la alarma!¡Y desde aquí han lanzado el patronus de Harry Potter! ¡SEGURO QUE LO ESTÁS OCULTANDO!

El posadero soltó un bufido cansado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por un casual era éste patronus?

Conjuró, y de su varita se formó un patronus con forma de Alce.

-¿No sabes diferenciar un alce de un ciervo, pedazo de idiota inculto?

El mortífago estaba sorprendido.

-¡Sabes que no puedes salir de casa cuando anochece! ¡Hay toque de queda!

-¡Y yo no voy a dejar mi basura pudriéndose dentro de la posada para apestarla! He ido a tirar la basura, ahora déjame en paz, imbécil.

Y diciendo esto cerró de un portazo. Luego se acercó a una ventana, y esperó a que la calle estuviera despejada.

-El indeseable número uno con sus dos pequeños ayudantes. ¡Cuánto honor! –dijo casi irónicamente

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de su escondite.

-No se cómo agradecerle esto, señor.

-No hay nada que agradecer, pedazo de estúpido sin cerebro. ¿A quien se le ocurre aparecerse en medio de Hogsmeade? ¿No se os ocurrió que os podían estar esperando?

-Yo… –comenzó Hermione- no lo pensé.

-Ninguno lo pensamos, Hermy – la tranquilizó Ron.

-Ya. ¿Y se puede saber qué hacéis aquí, panda de inútiles? ¡No me explico cómo os las habéis apañado para escapar durante tanto tiempo, haciendo semejantes estupideces!

-¡Quizá porque hoy es necesario arriesgarse! –dijo Harry, enfadado por la chulería del portero- ¡Tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts!

-¡Vosotros estáis locos! - dijo el posadero - ¡Hogwarts está tomado por los mortífagos! ¡Snape dirige con mano de hierro! No tenéis ni idea de dónde os estáis metiendo.

-Mire – comenzó Ron – La cosa es simple. Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts a buscar algo.

-¡Pues no deberíais!

-Y también – continuó Harry – a advertirles que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se dirige a Hogwarts.

El posadero miró a Harry incrédulo.

-Teniendo en cuenta cómo están las cosas, no sería la primera vez seguramente. ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo malo hoy?

-Señor, no podemos darle muchos detalles – dijo Ron – pero El señor oscuro ha perdido unos objetos importantes, y uno está escondido en Hogwarts. Y si llega…

Harry le interrumpió.

-¡No dudará en matar a quien haga falta para encontrarlo!

El posadero ahora parecía algo sorprendido. Giró sobre sí mismo, se apoyó en la barra, y miró el cuadro de una preciosa mujer que había colgado. Ésta le devolvió una mirada de soslayo. Parecía querer decirle algo.

-No se por qué cojones os ayudo –dijo él, a la vez que asentía al cuadro-. Yo podría estar la mar de bien pasando de todo. Pero supongo que soy un idiota buenazo y no me puedo quedar quieto.

Mientras hablaba, la mujer del cuadro comenzó a alejarse por un túnel que tenía a su espalda.

-Sólo vais a encontrar la muerte en Hogwarts. Pero es vuestra decisión. A fin de cuentas, no seréis los primeros muchachos de Hogwarts a los que ayude.

Después guardó silencio, mientras la mujer del cuadro desaparecía en la distancia. Pocos minutos después dos figuras se dibujaron en el túnel. Una era la mujer. La otra era un chico regordete, con el pelo marrón, y andares algo torpes. En su cara lucía un reciente moratón, tenía el pelo descuidado y lucía una incipiente barbita.

-¿Neville?

Neville bajó del cuadro, mientras la mujer se hacía a un lado para dejarle sitio.

-¡Chicos! ¡Sabía que no habíais huido, lo sabía! – dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlos por turnos.

-Neville, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Oh bueno, las cosas en Hogwarts están bien… jodidas. Hay dos profesores mortífagos que imparten castigos a golpe de cruciatus.

-¡No! –dijo Hermione espantada

-Incluso a los alumnos de primero. El ejército de Dumbledore nos hemos rebelado, y nos hemos dedicado a sabotear todo lo que hacían. Liberar alumnos y tal. Como podéis ver, a mí me cogieron – dijo riendo amargamente al señalar su golpe.

-Joder.

El posadero carraspeó.

-A ver panda de locos, tirad para Hogwarts que como os oigan aquí, vendrán a detenerme.

Los cuatro entraron en el túnel del cuadro, y fueron guiados por la señora del mismo hasta la salida. Por el camino siguieron hablando.

-¿Qué pasó cuando te cogieron?

-Oh, pues mira. Al ver que no me echaban atrás a pesar de los castigos, decidieron que quizá pudieran controlarme si secuestraban a mi abuela.

-¡Qué dices! –exclamaron los tres asustados.

Pero Neville empezó a reir.

-Esos pobres infelices no conocen a mi abuela. No me preocupa demasiado.

* * *

En la casa de la señora Longbottom, se escuchó un espantoso grito de terror.

-¡NO! ¡MÁS GATITOS NO! ¡BASTA!¡PIEDAD!

En el suelo de la sala de estar había un mortífago hecho un ovillo mientras se agarraba la cabeza, presa de las más horribles pesadillas, extrañamente relacionadas con gatitos. Junto a él, de pie, estaba la señora LongBottom, con los brazos cruzados sobre la barriga, vistiendo sus comúnmente estrafalarios vestidos, y sujetando la varita en la mano izquierda. Miraba enfadada al pobre hombre que se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡El señor oscuro me ofende! ¡Enviar a un pobre novato a detenerme! Que te quede bien claro. ¡No he criado a Frank y Neville LongBottom, ni he aguantado durante años a mi nuera Alice siendo una simple bruja de segunda fila!

-¡BASTA! ¡PERDÓN! – suplicaba el mortífago

De un movimiento de varita, la puerta principal se abrió, y de un nuevo movimiento, la señora Longbottom sacó al intruso de su casa. Después de cerrar, miró al interior del hogar.

-Creo que tendremos que movernos – dijo mientras un gatito le trepaba por la falda hasta su hombro.

Movió la varita haciendo una complicada filigrana, pero nada ocurrió.

-Diablos… la edad me afecta a la cabeza. ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí!

Hizo una nueva filigrana con la varita, y de pronto toda la casa empezó a desvanecerse, junto a la abuela de Neville. Desde dentro, el efecto fue similar a un ondular del aire a causa del calor. Cuando todo terminó, la señora LongBottom se asomó a la ventana.

Frente a ella se dibujaba un paisaje precioso. Estaba a unos mil quinientos metros de altura, en el Kilimanjaro, y tenía una visión preciosa de la sabana Africana.

Desde abajo, era una visión muy extraña ver una casa típica inglesa en la loma de la montaña.

-Ya estamos cielo – le dijo al gatito - ¿comemos algo?

El gato saltó al suelo maullando y se dirigió a la cocina.

Media hora después, un mago del ministerio llegó al lugar donde antes estaba la casa de la señora LongBottom. Ahora había un precioso solar, rodeado por vecinos muggles que comentaban incrédulos cómo la casa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

El enviado del ministerio sacudió la cabeza, resignado. Iban a ser muchos hechizos desmemorizantes.

* * *

Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry, acompañados por la misteriosa mujer del cuadro, se acercaban a una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Neville, ¿Dónde lleva este pasillo?

-Bueno, es fácil de imaginar. Los chicos del ejército de Dumbledore queríamos encontrar una forma de entrar y salir de Hogwarts sin ser vistos, un lugar donde ocultarnos.

-La sala de los menesteres. – adivinó Hermione

-Exacto. Y en ella apareció una copia del cuadro de la taberna, y tardamos poco en descubrir que podíamos usarlo para llegar a Hogsmeade sin llamar la atención

-¿Pero cuántos siguen activos en el ED?

-Bueno –dijo Neville mientras así el pomo de la puerta- será mejor que lo comprobéis vosotros mismos.

Una cálida luz bañó el pasillo al abrir la puerta, seguida de los vítores de varias decenas de personas. La sala de los menesteres – ahora decorada con los estandartes y colores de las casas Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff- estaba llena de estudiantes de todos los cursos. Juntos vitorearon al trío que había estado luchando contra las fuerzas de Voldemort.

-¡Estáis vivos!¡Lo sabíamos!

-¿Es cierto que ayudasteis a Dean a escapar?

-¿¡Lográsteis robar en el banco de Gringotts!

Los tres amigos se vieron avasallados a preguntas, saludos y abrazos mientras trataban de tranquilizar a la gente. Una chica con el cabello lacio y rubio logró acercarse al trío.

-¡Luna! –gritó Hermione mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla- ¿Estáis bien?

Luna asintió en un murmullo.

-Sí, intentamos robar la espada pero no salió bien. Pero estamos bien, el castigo no fue muy malo.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –preguntaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

La respuesta llegó antes de que Luna llegase a responder. De entre la marabunta de gente que les rodeaba apareció una figura bajita, coronada por una cabellera roja, que se abalanzó sobre Harry.

Éste se vio tan sorprendido al encontrar los labios de Ginny besando los suyos, que tardó unos segundos en responder al gesto y abrazarla. Una coral de "Ohs" rodeó a la pareja, mientras Ron cruzaba los brazos, bastante contrariado.

-¡Ginny, que soy tu hermano!

-Vale envidioso –dijo soltando a Harry, y abrazando a Ron- ¡Me alegro de que estéis bien! ¡Ya pensábamos que no vendríais!

Chochang apareció entre la multitud y se acercó a los recién llegados para darles la bienvenida. A Harry le dio dos besos, uno por mejilla.

-Entonces qué Harry, ¿Vamos a luchar? –preguntó alguien entre la muchedumbre

-¿Cómo? –respondió Harry.

-¡Llevamos entrenando todo el año!¡Estamos listos para enfrentarnos a quien haga falta!

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó otra voz

Una chica con el cabello rubio y lacio se abrió paso discretamente entre la multitud

-Llevan todo el año esperando que volvierais, Harry -dijo Luna

Harry y sus compañeros de viaje se quedaron sin saber bien qué responder. Después de viajar por medio mundo huyendo de Voldemort y creyéndose solos, lo menos que esperaban encontrar era un ejército de quinceañeros hiperhormonados.

-Escuchad, no hemos venido a luchar.

La multitud calló ante esa inesperada aclaración.

-Hemos venido a buscar un objeto antes de que lo encuentre el señor oscuro.

La multitud empezó a alborotarse, momento que aprovecharon Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y ChoChang para apartarse ligeramente y discutir.

-Decidnos, ¿qué habéis venido a buscar? –preguntó Neville

-Pues… no estamos muy seguros. –Respondió Hermione

-¿Cómo?

-Es un objeto que el señor oscuro usó para crear un poderoso artefacto que le impediría morir.

-¿Y qué pistas tenéis? –dijo Luna, mientras sacaba tranquilamente unas extrañas gafas de su bolsita.

-Pues tiene que ser un objeto relacionado con los fundadores de Hogwarts –aseguró Harry- y que está oculto dentro del castillo.

El grupito guardó un momento de silencio.

-O sea –aclaró Ginny- que habéis venido a buscar un objeto…

-Que ni siquiera sabéis qué objeto es… -continuó Cho Chang

-Y que lo único que sabemos seguro es que está en Hogwarts. ¿Correcto?- Sentenció Neville

Otro momento de silencio. Luna se puso las extrañas gafas y observó el techo, abriendo cómicamente la boca al hacerlo.

-Sí, a mí también me pareció una idea estúpida. –dijo Ron con gesto sombrío

-¡Sé que es una locura, pero es nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Si El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo recupera antes que nosotros, estamos perdidos!

- Pues –dijo Luna, aún mirando el techo- a los Wenderlows Iridiscentes les ha encantado la historia.

Todos miraron a Luna, sorprendidos por semejante declaración en un momento tan tenso.

-¿Los qué? –preguntó Hermione

-Los Wenderlows Iridiscentes –aclaró Luna con su habitual tono de voz agudo-. Son criaturas invisibles que muestran caminos a objetos y tesoros. Basta con darles pistas y te los muestran.

Todos mirando al techo buscando esas criaturas invisibles.

-¿Y cómo vamos a seguir a los Wendesfl... _loquesean_ si son invisibles? –preguntó Cho Chang,

-Con unas gafas Forsfinas como éstas- respondió la peculiar chica señalando sus gafas.

Hubo varios segundos de incrédulo silencio.

-¿Sabéis qué os digo? Es nuestra mejor baza – dijo Harry.

El grupo asintió y comenzaron a seguir a Luna y a sus invisibles amiguitos.

* * *

_Despues de dos meses sin internet, hoy me han dado conexión. Dad las gracias a Orange y su estúpido servicio de atención al cliente ¬¬._

_Bueno, os voy a colgar varios capítulos seguidos. ¡A disfrutarlos tocan!_


	20. Capítulo 19: Destituir a los Carrow

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Chochang siguieron a Luna por los pasillos, mientras ésta les mostraba el camino que los Wenderlows Iridiscentes le indicaban. Fueron escondiéndose en cada esquina, comprobando que nadie pudiera sorprenderles.

De pronto, escucharon unos pasos y todo el grupo se escondió tras las columnas. En la penumbra del pasillo, la profesora McGonagall giró la esquina y se detuvo. Observó el pasillo con los labios apretados, el gesto que siempre utilizaba cuando cazaba a algún estudiante saltándose las normas. Lo único que extraño a Harry, Ron y Hermione fue el discreto estado de nerviosismo que mostraba McGonagall.

-¡Salga de su escondite inmediatamente! ¡Se ha saltado el toque de queda!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que fue Potter quien se alzó y salió de su escondite.

-Muy bien, volvamos inmediatamente a su sala común señor…. ¿Potter?

-Profesora McGonagall, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarle. He venido a buscar algo relacionado con el señor oscuro. Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que él llegue aquí.

-¿Un objeto? Espere… ¿El señor oscuro viene hacia aquí?

-Así es

-Entonces tendremos que organizar nuestras defensas…

Unos pasos apresurados y varios quejidos resonaron por los pasillos.

-¡Escóndase!

McGonagall esperó a los que llegaban, mientras los alumnos se escondían. Al poco, los nuevos profesores de Hogwarts, los hermanos Carrow, aparecieron en el pasillo. Frente a ellos, un chico y una chica, de no más de 13 años, eran obligados a caminar a punta de varita.

-¿Qué ocurre, profesores?

-¡Ocurre que hemos encontrado a estos dos reunidos debajo del gran péndulo durante el toque de queda! –Dijo Alecto

-¡Estarían planeando cómo robar algo de nuevo, como intentaron esos Griffyndor!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –sollozó la niña

-¡Cállate PUTA! –le gritó Alecto, dándole un bofetón a la chiquilla que la mandó de bruces al suelo.

-¡Amelia! –gritó el pequeño

Harry asió su varita, pero Hermione lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Alecto, creo que vuestra paranoia supera con creces todas las expectativas –dijo McGonagall manteniendo la calma-. Por muchos es sabido que la señorita Amelia Cristoph y el señor James Malwick son pareja. Creo que su único delito ha sido quebrantar el toque de queda.

-¡Aunque así sea, serán castigados debidamente! –exclamo Amycus, estirando del pelo al niño.

Alecto, regodeándose en su crueldad y en cómo tenían dominada la situación, pateó a la niña que aún estaba en el suelo. El pequeño James, haciendo acopio de valor, se zafó del agarre de Amycus, sacó su varita y apuntó a la cruel profesora. Alecto reaccionó muchísimo más rápido que el alumno, le desarmó, y sonriendo se giró hacia él.

-¿Ahora atacas a un profesor? ¡CRUCIO!

-¡No! –gritó McGonagall, sacando su varita a la vez que el pequeño caía al suelo víctima de la maldición. Amycus apuntó su varita a la sien de McGonagall antes de que ésta llegara a prepararse para combatir.

-¡No te atreverás, zorra!

Hubo un rápido movimiento en el pasillo. Harry Potter y sus seis amigos salieron a la vez de detrás de las columnas con sus varitas preparadas.

-¡Pero nosotros sí, hijos de puta! –gritó Ron

Antes de que los Carrow lograran reaccionar, recibieron una lluvia de maldiciones que los mandó al suelo. Tanto Harry como Ron lanzaron sendos cruciatus, uno a cada uno de los profesores, que los mantuvo largos segundos retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Basta –exclamó McGonagall-. Ya están fuera de combate.

Ayudaron a los dos niños a recuperarse, y después los mandaron de vuelta a sus salas comunes.

-Bien –dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose al grupo-. Espero, señor Potter, que realmente valga la pena encontrar ese objeto que busca. Pero necesitará tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Así es –se adelantó Hermione

-Bien, me encargaré de organizar las defensas del colegio, y de avisar a todos los profesores que nos son fieles.

-Pero profesora McGonagall… -dijo Harry- Deberían huir. El señor oscuro vendrá con todas sus fuerzas. No aguantaremos…

-Aunque no se lo crea, señor Potter, hay magos realmente competentes en este colegio. Pero antes deshagámonos de esta... lacra.

McGonagall apuntó su varita a una pared, haciendo aparecer un hueco de dos metros de profundidad.

-Métanlos dentro.

Después de introducir a los semiinconscientes profesores dentro, un nuevo conjuro hizo que el hueco quedase cubierto por una sólida pared de piedra.

Hermione observó un poco horrorizada el diminuto habitáculo en que los habían encerrado.

-Créame señorita Granger –dijo McGonagall- si se hiciera una idea de todo lo que han hecho este año, no le darían ninguna lástima.

-Profesora –dijo Ginny- ¿qué va a pasar con Snape ahora?

Pasaron unos instantes en que la profesora meditó su respuesta.

-Encárguense de encontrar ese objeto, y déjenme a Snape a mí.

* * *

_A pesar de la excusa del internet de Orange, he de decir que soy lo peor que ha pisado FanFiction. ¿Cuánto hace que empecé este fict?¿Dos años? ¡Menudo impresentable soy!_

_Tengo más cositas preparadas, así que esperad próximas entregas. Sí, so ansias, llegamos a la batalla de Hogwarts :D_

_Un saludo. Se agradecen las críticas, especialmente las malas mientras sean constructivas._


	21. Capítulo 20: Llamada a la batalla

La profesora McGonagall despertó a todos los profesores de Hogwarts, y les explicó la situación. Nadie negó la necesidad de proteger el castillo, darle tiempo a Potter a buscar lo que fuese que buscaba, y de evacuar a los alumnos más jóvenes antes de que empezara la batalla.

El profesor Flitwick sacó una moneda de oro que el Ejército de Dumbledore le había confiado. Dándole un pequeño golpe con la varita, ésta se torno roja, emitiendo un suave zumbido. Era un objeto mágico increíblemente simple, e increíblemente ingenioso.

En el propio colegio, y en otros lugares de toda Europa, Decenas, casi un centenar de monedas, se volvieron rojas.

* * *

-¡Bill! –exclamó Fleur, en su casa, al ver la moneda sobre la mesa de la cocina -¡La moneda!¡Es la señal!

Bill llegó junto a su esposa, y observó la moneda.

-Voy a Hogwarts. Quédate aquí.

-¡Sí _hombgre_! –dijo ella

-¿Cómo?

-¡No fui seleccionada como _concugsante_ del _togneo_ de los tres magos para_ ahogra_ _quedagme_ en casa!

-Pero cariño –dijo Bill

-Y necesitarás alguien que te _cubgra _la espalda.

Bill asintió, sabiendo que ella iba a acudir, le gustase o no.

-En marcha.

* * *

Lupin sacó la moneda de su túnica al notar el zumbido. La observó en silencio sabiendo el significado de la llamada. Cogió un pequeño pergamino y escribió una nota a su esposa, que en ese momento estaba durmiendo al pequeño Ted. No podía permitir que su hijo quedara huérfano.

Después de escribirla la dejó sobre la mesa, y se desapareció con un sonoro _¡PAF!_ Tonks tardó poco en bajar a ver la causa del alboroto, y encontrar la nota de su marido.

* * *

En la madriguera, los gemelos weasley (ahora fácilmente distinguibles uno de otro), y los señores Weasley, sintieron a la vez el zumbido que emitían las monedas. Se reunieron en la cocina y las observaron en silencio.

-Bueno, parece que nos toca ir a jugar, ¿verdad? –dijo Fred.

-Espero no olvidarme la otra oreja, esta vez –bromeó George.

Lo señores Weasley no rieron la broma.

-No voy a intentar impedir que vengáis. Pero tened mucho cuidado –dijo Arthur.

-Tenedlo vosotros también –respondió George, seriamente esta vez.

Los cuatro se desaparecieron a la vez.

* * *

Hermione, junto a sus compañeros, notó la llamada de la moneda. Entonces recordó que había alguien a quien debía avisar.

-Harry, os seguiré en seguida. Debo hacer algo importante.

-¿Qué dices Hermy? –exclamó Ron. -¡No podemos perder tiempo!

-Lo se lo se, no os retrasaré. Tardare dos minutos, en seguida os alcanzo.

Harry decidió hacer caso de su amiga. Si necesitaba dos minutos para hacer algo, debía ser realmente importante.

-De acuerdo, date prisa Hermy.

Hermione se separó el grupo. Escogió una sala al azar del pasillo, y entró. La chimenea de la misma estaba apagada.

-_Ignem_. –Conjuró

La chimenea se encendió rápidamente. Hermy se arrodilló frente al fuego, y centró su voluntad en las llamas. Se sintió arrastrada por las mismas cuando su consciencia viajó a través de los planos elementales. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar perder la concentración.

Entonces los abrió. Estaba dentro de otra chimenea, en algún lugar de Hungría. Frente a ella, una corpulenta figura miraba por la ventana.

-Hola Viktor –saludó Hermione.

Krum se giró sobresaltado para encontrarse la cara de Hermione recortada en las brasas de su chimenea.

* * *

La noche era oscura, cosa que un hombre aprovechó para ocultarse entre unas antiguas ruinas romanas –o quizá eran bretonas, nunca se le había dado bien la historia-. Entre sus oscuras ropas raídas por el tiempo sintió el zumbido de la moneda. La sacó, y sus ojos grises refulgieron con el rojizo brillo de la misma.

Sirius Black lanzó una carcajada entre dientes. Era su momento para regresar. Se desapareció rápidamente, y apareció a unos kilómetros de Hogwarts. Adoptó forma de perro, y echó a correr hacia la inminente batalla. A su izquierda notó la vibración que producía el caminar de algo inmensamente grande. Probablemente un gigante.

* * *

A pocos kilómetros del colegio, Hagrid caminaba junto a su hermano pequeño: un gigante que triplicaba en altura al enorme guardián de Hogwarts. Notó la vibración de la moneda.

-Humpfry, hemos llegado justo a tiempo al colegio. Seguro que tendremos que pelearnos con nuestros primos mayores.

El "pequeño" gigante gruñó profundamente, asintiendo.

* * *

En Irlanda, dos dragones observaban su cría agonizante. Un humano pelirrojo estaba tratando de salvar a la pobre criatura. Ésta había sido alcanzada por una maldición, cuando unos cazarrecompensas Mortífagos habían tratado de abatir a las míticas criaturas.

Charlie Weasley se secó el sudor de la frente, mientras trabajaba meticulosamente con la pequeña criatura. El dragoncito tenía un pulmón destrozado, además de una hemorragia muy importante.

Aplicó cuidadosamente las vendas sobre el torso del animal, deteniendo la hemorragia. Finalmente, conjuró un hechizo _Sannae_ sobre la criatura.

Después de eso, la cría de dragón dejó de gemir de dolor. Su respiración se tranquilizó y se volvió uniforme. La hembra la empujó cariñosamente con el morro, y la cría permitió que su madre la acunara hasta quedarse dormida.

Fue entonces cuando Charlie sintió la llamada de la moneda. La sacó de su bolsillo y la observó detenidamente. Después se encaró al dragón macho.

-Amigo, los mismos que os han atacado están atacando a mis camaradas. Y tu primer padre estará allí luchando. Te pido que vengas a ayudarnos.

La enorme criatura inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su pequeño amigo. Cuando comprendió todas las implicaciones del mensaje, Norberto posó su cabeza en el suelo, invitando al humano a subir sobre su cuello.

Cuando salió de su cueva, la luz de la luna creciente se reflejó en sus escamas negras. Después desplegó sus alas, y de un enérgico salto alzó el vuelo.

* * *

En un pequeño campamento en medio de algún bosque, Greyback se sobresaltó al notar dolor en su brazo. Se arrancó la manga de la camisa y observó, casi con devoción, su tatuaje.

Comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, y no reprimió una cruel carcajada. Era el momento de demostrar su valía a los mortífagos. Era el momento de demostrar que, siendo un hombre lobo, podía servir al señor oscuro con la misma lealtad que el mejor de los magos.

Y también podría enmendar su error al no lograr detener a Potter.

Esa noche habría un gran combate, sin duda. No podía haber otra razón por la que fuese convocado. Alzó la vista al cielo para comprobar que no había luna llena.

Pero no le importó. Él había aprendido a no necesitarla.

Sin decir nada a los otros cazadores que estaban con él, tocó su tatuaje. Se desapareció al instante, para reaparecerse no demasiado lejos de Hogwarts, donde otros muchos mortífagos se habían reunido ya. Voldemort los observaba con frialdad, irradiando su indescriptible aura de poder. Como el resto los seguidores del señor oscuro, Greyback hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le dedicó una reverencia.

Voldemort habló, su voz resonó, como una potente coral de susurros, por toda la zona.

-¡Bienvenidos, amigos míos! Levantaos. Sabía que podría contar con todos vosotros llegado este momento…

* * *

En los dormitorios Slitherin, Draco Malfoy fue despertado bruscamente por un incómodo picazón en el brazo. Se arremangó el pijama y observó su tatuaje. La serpiente se enrroscaba rápidamente alrededor de la calavera, y finalmente le lanzó un silencioso bufido amenazador.

Lo estaban llamando para la batalla.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Era la hora de la verdad. En otras dos camas, Crabble y Goyle se levantaron también, observando sus tatuajes.

Poco después, un alumno de primer curso se despertó al oír un crujido pétreo en el exterior de su ventana. A la vez que observaba cómo una gárgola cobraba vida, la voz de la profesora Sprout resonó por todo el colegio.

* * *

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, Snape también notó la llamada. Si estaban llamando a todos los mortífagos para la batalla, eso sólo quería decir una cosa: le quedaba poco tiempo como director.

Y que Harry Potter debía estar en el colegio.

Sabiendo que no tardarían en venir a por él, se vistió tranquilamente y se preparó para el combate. Cómo se sucedieran los siguientes acontecimientos determinarían si su plan daría resultado.

Percibió que las defensas del castillo habían sido activadas. Al poco, una de las gárgolas de los tejados cobró vida, se desperezó, e inició un lento planeo hasta otro tejado. Lugar donde se reunió con sus otras compañeras, como una bandada de pájaros monstruosos.

"_Todos los alumnos deben acudir inmediatamente al gran salón. Sigan a sus correspondientes prefectos, manteniendo el orden"_

Era la voz de la profesora Sprout. Snape confirmó sus sospechas: la batalla se libraría en Hogwarts. No tardarían en venir a por él.

Pocos minutos después, la escalera de caracol que daba a su despacho empezó a moverse, para dar paso a alguien que conocía la contraseña. No tardó en reconocer los medidos pasos de la profesora McGonagall, y el apresurado caminar del profesor Flitwick.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a los dos profesores. Snape se levantó de su sillón.

-Profesora McGonagall, profesor Flitwick… ¿A qué debo ésta inesperada visita? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Hemos venido a pedirle que abandone el colegio inmediatamente, Snape. –respondió Mcgonagall

Snape caminó lentamente por el despacho.

-No creo que usted tenga autoridad para pedirme algo así, McGonagall.

-No, desde luego –dijo Flitwick-, pero esto va más allá de toda norma del colegio. USTED abandonará el puesto. Ahora.

Resultó un tanto cómico ver la decidida amenaza del pequeño profesor Flitwick.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Los tres magos se observaron en silencio mientras asían con fuerza sus varitas.


	22. Chapter 21: Las armas de Snape

Los tres contendientes se observaron durante unos tensos segundos. Snape aferró firmemente su varita, esperando el mejor momento para lanzar su ataque. Sabía bien que la mayoría de duelos mágicos se ganaban con un único movimiento en el momento adecuado. Ese gesto, el calculado paso de una compleja danza, decidiría su victoria o su derrota.

Aunque todo dependía de qué se entendiese por "victoria".

McGonagall alzó su varita al mismo tiempo que se cubría tras una columna. La mesa del director estalló en un humo negro y espeso, que trató de envolver a Snape. Al mismo tiempo que el director retrocedía, escuchó la aguda vocecilla de Flitwick.

-¡_Centondenae!_

Snape se agachó instintivamente. Un chorro de ácido pasó justo por encima de su cabeza, impactando contra una estantería. La nube negra se arremolinó frente a él. Snape aprovechó ese pequeño respiro.

-_Horribilus _– conjuró con frialdad.

El profesor Flitwick cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de reaccionar, víctima de sus más horrendas pesadillas.

Mientras el gemido de terror de Flitwick resonaba por el despacho, la nube se transformó en una pantera negra. El animal, rugiendo, saltó sobre Snape, el cual se tuvo que conjurar un hechizo repulsor para protegerse.

Cuando el animal fue repelido, McGonagall conjuró de nuevo, transformando a la pantera en decenas de dagas voladoras. Anticipandose al siguiente paso, Snape conjuró.

-_Wingardium Leviosa_.

La bandada de dagas se dividió en dos y se abalanzó sobre Snape desde ángulos opuestos. Pero los restos de una estantería y la silla del director volaron rápidamente para interceptar el ataque. Las dagas impactaron violentamente contra los muebles voladores, obligando a Snape a cubrirse tras una columna para evitar el resto del ataque.

McGonagall conjuró sobre la columna, convirtiéndola en gravilla y derribando una cascada de escombros y polvo. Cuando se aclaró la polvareda sólo pudo ver una ventana abierta. La profesora se asomó a tiempo para ver la oscura silueta de Snape perderse en la oscuridad, volando sobre una nube negra.

La voz de McGonagall llegó hasta los oídos de Snape, arrastrando una sola palabra: "Cobarde".

Snape sonrió para sus adentros. Había hecho su movimiento en el momento adecuado.

Con la ira refulgiendo en su rostro, McGonagall volvió para ayudar a Flitwick a levantarse. Antes de abandonar el despacho, alzó su varita hacia una estantería. El sombrero seleccionador voló rápida y suavemente hasta la profesora.

Cuando lo asió, el sombrero se plegó sobre sí mismo, formando una cara son sus arrugas.

-Vaya vaya, la profesora McGonagall de Gryphindor. ¿Acaso el nuevo curso escolar se ha adelantado este año?

-No –contestó ella- pero creo que vamos a necesitar tu ayuda.

-Qué interesante. -exclamó el sombrero.


	23. Capítulo 22: La búsqueda desesperada

Tras dejar atrás a Hermione, Harry y sus compañeros siguieron a Luna, la cual seguía observando el techo a través de sus gafas.

Ron meneó la cabeza. No podía creer que estuvieran haciendo esto. Se lo estaban jugando todo a buscar el horcrux con los amigos invisibles de Luna. No podía creérselo.

Luna los guió a todos a través de varias bifurcaciones, sin dudar en qué dirección tomar. Pronto los pasillos comenzaron a abarrotarse de alumnos, guiados por los prefectos o profesores, que se dirigían al comedor. Las voces y los asustados llantos de los alumnos más jóvenes pronto resonaron por el castillo.

Algunos alumnos se detuvieron un instante al ver a Harry, aunque no los entretuvieron mucho. Los pocos prefectos que no lo habían hecho todavía, comprendieron qué estaba pasando al ver al mago más buscado de Inglaterra en Hogwarts. De ese modo azuzaron a los alumnos y se dirigieron rápidamente al comedor.

Varios alumnos, miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore abandonaron los grupos, decididos a defender el castillo para darle tiempo a Harry a hacer su trabajo.

"_Todos los alumnos deben dirigirse inmediatamente al comedor. Sigan a sus prefectos y profesores. Ésta es una alarma general…"_

La voz de la profesora Sprout resonó una vez más. Harry y sus amigos se apresuraron en su búsqueda.

Al cabo de varios minutos, Harry observó que estaban dando vueltas en torno a una misma zona.

-Luna, ¿estás segura de dónde vamos?

-Tiene que estar cerca –respondió la peculiar chica.

Cuando volvieron a un pasillo principal se toparon un grupo Slytherin de quinto curso. Harry, empujado por Ginny, se puso a cubierto tras una puerta, junto a Ron. Los Slytherin pasaron junto al grupo. La gran mayoría no dijo nada, pero tres alumnos –dos chicos y una chica- se dirigieron al grupo.

-No hay nada peor que un sangre sucia –exclamó un alumno

-Sí que lo hay, los traidores a la sangre –respondió la chica, dirigiéndose expresamente a Ginny y Neville

-Pero pronto vendrá Él –añadió un tercero-. Por eso nos están evacuando, va a venir a limpiar la línea de sangre.

Justo cuando Cho Chang se disponía a responder, se escuchó un fuerte murmullo por todos los pasillos. Una suave brisa que parecía venir de todas direcciones sorprendió a los presentes. La brisa arrastró una coral de susurros, que se clavaron en los oídos de todos los habitantes del castillo.

La voz de Lord Voldemort resonó sobre ese coro. Como la fría mano de la muerte. Como la voz que habla bajo la cama de los niños. Una voz que hizo recordar a los presentes pesadillas hacía largo tiempo olvidadas.

"_Sé que os estáis preparando para luchar."_

Los alumnos, por todo el castillo, gritaron sobresaltados.

"_Sé que muchos de vosotros deseáis proteger el castillo. Pero esta lucha es innecesaria, no deseo derramar sangre mágica sin necesidad."_

Neville se sobrepuso al temor. Se acercó a Harry y Ron.

-¡Vamos! – Les dijo mientras empujaba por el pasillo a Ginny, Luna y Cho Chang.

"_Entregadme a Harry Potter, y seréis perdonados. Entregadme a Harry Potter, y seréis recompensados. __Protegedlo, y pereceréis junto a él. Luchad junto a Potter o sus aliados, y suplicaréis por hallar la muerte._

_Tenéis hasta media noche."_

En los escasos segundos que siguieron al mensaje, la chica Slitherin sacó su varita y apuntó al grupo que huía por los pasillos.

* * *

Hermione acababa de salir de la habitación cuando escuchó el mensaje. Se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su decisión al quedarse atrás. Ahora cualquiera la atacaría para sonsacarle el paradero de Harry.

Sin pensar exactamente en lo que conjuraba, Hermy convocó instintivamente sus protecciones.

-Seré estúpida… y todo por un machito que ni siquiera vendrá.

Caminó unos metros, cuando escuchó dos voces demasiado conocidas acercarse por el pasillo. No encontró mejor escondite que una estatua de un demonio –un demonio de la cólera, concretamente-. Era un escondite demasiado malo, pero no tuvo tiempo de buscar otro antes de que Crabbe y Goyle entraran en su campo de visión.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla ahora mismo! –Masculló Crabbe

-¡No sabemos dónde está Malfoy! Me da mala espina. –respondió Goyle

-Las órdenes del señor oscuro son claras. Tenemos que encontrar la diadema.

Hermione sintió una excitación similar a cuando resolvía un problema especialmente complicado. ¡Ya sabía qué era el objeto! Pero ahora no podía informar a sus amigos.

Los dos mortífagos se acercaban por el pasillo. Hermione sabía que Goyle iba a verla al superar la estatua. Sólo le quedaba una posibilidad. Asió su varita con firmeza.

En el momento que Goyle pasó junto a la estatua, la maga apuntó su varita a la cabeza del grandullón. Éste, al notar un movimiento a su izquierda se giró. Hermione, a la vez, conjuró en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-_Confundo._

Goyle se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida. Crabbe avanzó unos pasos antes de ver que su amigo se había detenido.

-Goyle, ¿Qué haces? ¿Hay algo ahí?

* * *

En otro pasillo, una alumna Slytherin apuntaba al grupo que formaban Harry y sus amigos.

-¡Quietos! –Gritó la alumna Slytherin- ¡Vosotros sabéis dónde está…!

Todo el grupo Slitherin se volvió. Durante un instante Harry sintió que el tiempo se ralentizaba cuando más de veinte Slytherin posaron sus ojos sobre él.

Las varitas fueron rápidamente sacadas. Siguiendo a Neville, los amigos de Harry giraron una esquina. ChoChang y Luna quedaron un poco rezagadas, conjurando escudos _protego_ para dar tiempo al resto.

Después ellas dos echaron a correr tras sus amigos.

-¡Cogedlos! –masculló uno de los Slytherin

Veinte alumnos fueron tras Luna y Cho Chang. Tras cada esquina, el grupo Slytherin se encontraba con una lluvia de maldiciones que los obligaba a protegerse, ralentizándolos. Las distancias, sin embargo, fueron acortándose.

Los Slytherin entraron en un pasillo a tiempo para ver a Ginny y Cho corriendo. Apuntaron sus varitas a las chicas y gritaron:

-¡Quietas!

Las dos se detuvieron, sin hacer ningún ruido. Ginny giró sobre sí misma, levantó la mano y, sonriendo divertida, saludó al grupo que la amenazaba. Los Slytherin se miraron perplejos.

-¿Está loca?

En una explosión de humo de distintos colores, las ilusiones de Ginny y Cho Chang se desvanecieron en el aire. Antes de que los incrédulos alumnos reaccionaran, seis voces conjuraron simultáneamente a su espalda.

-_¡Desmaius!_

Pocos segundos después, todos los Slytherin yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

Sin perder un segundo, Harry miró a Luna.

-Luna, ¡dime que sabes dónde está!¡Parece que estamos dando vueltas siguiendo a los _wenderglos_ esos!

-Tiene que estar cerca Harry –respondió la chica-, no puede estar lejos.

-¡Pues de hecho hemos dado vueltas! –exclamó Ron- ¡Volvemos a estar casi donde empezamos!

Hubo un instante de silencio

-Empezamos en la sala de los menesteres… -musitó Neville

Entonces Harry comprendió. ¿Dónde mejor podía haber escondido su Horcrux que en la sala de los menesteres? Además, el mayor defecto de Voldemort era su soberbia. ¿Cómo iba él a pensar que nadie más que Él, pudiera encontrar la sala de los menesteres?

-¡Vamos a la sala! –exclamó Harry! - ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

Los seis corrieron hacia la sala, a través de los corredores ahora ya prácticamente desiertos. Justo cuando entraban en el pasillo que les llevaría a la sala, escucharon una voz desagradablemente familiar.

-¡Quietos!

Frente a la sala de los menesteres, Goyle les lanzó la furiosa amenaza. A su lado, de rodillas, y con las manos atadas a la espalda, Hermione levantó la vista. Tenía un violento moratón en la cara. Goyle apuntaba su varita a la sien de la chica.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Ron.

-¡Vais a lanzarme vuestras varitas ahora mismo! ¡Si hacéis algo raro, mataré a esta sangre sucia!


	24. Capítulo 23: La diadema Ravenclaw

-¡He dicho que no os mováis! –amenazó nuevamente Goyle, apuntando a Hermione. -¡Soltad las varitas ahora mismo, o la mato!

Hermione seguía de rodillas y parecía medio mareada por el golpe que le habían dado.

-¡Si le haces daño –repondió Ron- te juro que me suplicarás que te mate!

-Es posible –dijo Goyle con regocijo- pero para entonces ella ya estará muerta, ¿verdad?

Harry, al darse cuenta que la amenaza de Ron no había funcionado, supo que no tenían más remedio.

-De acuerdo –dijo- entregaremos las varitas.

-Dejadlas en el suelo, despacio –ordenó Goyle.

En el silencio que se produjo, se escucharon cientos de voces que proveníandel exterior del castillo, como un lejano murmullo. Harry fue el primero en soltar poco a poco su varita en el suelo, movimiento que siguió Ron. Luna y Cho Chang se desarmaron también, y finalmente Ginny y Neville dejaron sus varitas en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora quiero que las lancéis con el pie hasta…

No terminó la frase. En el exterior del colegio la batalla comenzó, y los mortífagos usaron sus conjuros más terribles. Una tremenda explosión sacudió todo el castillo, haciendo que todos los presentes perdieran el equilibro.

En el ligero instante que Goyle gastó en recuperarlo, Hermione se levantó, librándose de las ataduras. En realidad nunca había estado atada. Le arrebató rápidamente la varita a Goyle, y la plantó ante su sorprendida cara de pánico.

-Adiós, cabrón. _¡Desmaius!_

Goyle perdió el conocimiento y se derrumbó al suelo. Todos los amigos de Hermione se quedaron perplejos ante lo ocurrido. Ésta se agachó, y de uno de los bolsillos de Goyle sacó su propia varita. Luego miró a sus amigos.

-¡Por favor! ¿De verdad creíais que éste inútil me había capturado?

-Pero… ¿y ese golpe? –preguntó Cho chang.

-Oh…–dijo Hermy tocándose la zona dolorida- Iban comentando que iban a buscar algo y decidir seguirlos. Le lancé un confundo y le dejé creer que me había atado las manos, pero tuve que dejar que me golpeara para que el truco funcionase.

Neville, tras un segundo de comprensión, aplaudió a Hermione.

-Hermione, ¡Eres la mejor!

-¡Y una estúpida temeraria!- añadió Ron

-Gracias a los dos –respondió ella-. Y ahora, el horcrux es la diadema Ravenclaw, y Crabbe ha ido a recuperarla…

-¡… a la sala de los menesteres! –finalizó Harry,

-Exacto.

Todos recuperaron sus varitas y se conjuraron sus correspondientes protecciones.

-¡Vamos allá! –exclamó Neville

Atravesaron la puerta, y se encontraron en una sala enorme, pobremente iluminada, llena de estanterías torcidas que formaban serpenteantes pasillos. La sala donde ocultarlo todo. Las estanterías estaban llenas de objetos dejados ahí por muchas generaciones de alumnos. Muchos de estos objetos se agrupaban en enormes montañas que bloqueaban pasillos enteros.

Silenciosamente, se dividieron en tres grupos para explorar los pasillos, tratando de no perderse de vista entre ellos en ningún momento. Ginny acompañó a Luna y a Cho chang, Ron fue con Harry y Hermione fue con Neville.

A medida que exploraron, se percataron que no tendrían más remedio que separarse para poder cubrir la inmensidad de la sala. Ginny guió a su grupo a través de un pasillo, cubierto por una alfombra de diversos objetos. Trataron de avanzar sin hacer ruido.

La penumbra pareció oscurecer todavía en su búsqueda. Estaban muy tensos, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían toparse con Crabbe. Tomaron un nuevo pasillo, y ginny percibió una figura agazapada tras un gran objeto.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó

Ginny, Luna y Cho Chang apuntaron a la figura y lanzaron sus maldiciones. Éstas hicieron blanco, mandando a su objetivo a rodar por el suelo. Cuando éste llegó a una zona con más luz, se dieron cuenta que habían disparado a un maniquí regordete.

Guardaron silencio, sabiendo que habían descubierto su posición. Entonces, en el pasillo paralelo, escucharon cómo alguien tiraba varios objetos al moverse apresuradamente.

-Vamos a ver. –dijo Luna tranquilamente.

Fueron rápidamente. En cuanto entraron al pasillo vieron a Goyle, de pie sobre una montaña derrumbada de objetos. En su mano izquierda sostenía la tiara Ravenclaw, en la derecha, su varita.

Apuntó a las tres chicas, y conjuró. La estantería a la espalda de estas derrumbó sobre ellas. Una lluvia de objetos y libros cayó sobre sus cabezas. Las chicas se vieron forzadas a correr. La estantería quedó atascada contra otras estanterías frente a ella, y Ginny tuvo que agacharse y reptar por debajo para salir.

Al asomarse, Crabbe se había puesto la tiara en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y cuando se recuperó, sus ojos eran prácticamente blancos, salvo la pupila que era de un color azul antinaturamente blancuzco. Los ojos de Lord Voldemort.

Crabbe, poseído por el señor oscuro, miró a la chica y alzó su varita. Su voz sonó como un furioso susurro.

-Muere. ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Ginny se lanzó tras una estantería… pero el rayó verde nunca salió de la varita de su adversario. Ginny se incorporó, a la vez que Luna y Cho Chang salían al encuentro. Crabbe conjuró contra ellas. Las protecciones de ambas brillaron, pero una potente explosión oscura las proyectó contra el suelo.

Sin perder un instante el señor oscuro, a través del cuerpo de su siervo, lanzó un rayo ardiente a Ginny.

-_¡Filigross!_

La barrera protectora se formó frente a Ginny, desviando el rayo a su alrededor. Voldemort rió.

-Aunque no pueda usar el avada Kedavra a través de este inútil, puedo mataros a todas, escoria.

El rayo aumentó de fuerza. Ginny hincó una rodilla en el suelo, luchando por mantener su protección. Luna y Cho Chang se levantaron y tomaron ángulos diferentes para atacar a Goyle.

Luna fue la primera en atacar, usando un conjuro repulsor para desconcentrar al señor oscuro. Casi al instante, Cho Chang atacó. Cuatro, cinco, seis explosiones de sonido reventaron alrededor de Crabbe. Pero el enemigo era demasiado duro, y tardó un instante en recuperarse. Las tres compañeras se cubrieron tras estanterías y montañas de objetos.

A la espalda del señor oscuro, Neville y Hermione lanzaron sus ataques. Las protecciones de éste los dispersaron en dos sonoros _Bang_. Apuntó su varita a Neville y pronunció unas palabras initeligibles. Neville se llevó las manos a la garganta, y cayó de rodillas, emitiendo un sonido espantoso desde su garganta.

-¡Neville! -exclamó Hermione, conjurando luego-_¡Filigross!_

Su conjuro detuvo una potente maldición del poseido Crabbe. Neville tosió un líquido negro y espeso que le impedía respirar. Hermione, antes de que cayera su barrera, empujó a Neville fuera de peligro para poder ayudarlo.

De pronto, una estantería al lado del señor oscuro se partió por la mitad en una violenta explosión. Crabbe alzó su varita y conjuró para desviar toda la metralla que se le venía encima. Harry, Ginny y Ron se alzaron al otro lado, y conjuraron al mismo tiempo:

_-¡Desmaius!_  
_-¡Umonsdi!_  
_-¡Selirae! _

Voldemort sólo tuvo que concentrarse para detener los ataques. De dos rápidos movimientos, lanzó a Ron y Ginny contra una estantería, y quedó a solas con Potter.

-Por fin solos, y no puedo usar mi maldición preferida.

De la varita de Crabbe salió un zigzagueante rayo negro, chispeando electricidad y luces oscuras. Harry alzó su varita, convocando una protección en el último momento para evitarlo.

-De todas formas, vas a morir Potter.

A su espalda, Luna y Cho Chang atacaron al señor oscuro, pero las defensas de éste le protegieron sin problema. Y no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad de matar a Potter despachando a unas niñatas.

Harry retrocedió hasta tropezar con un obstáculo y caer al suelo, aún manteniendo la barrera. Notó que su protección iba a caer, y se protegió agachando la vista instintivamente. Notó un movimiento a su lado.

Lo primero que vio, fueron unos negros, lustrados, y carísimos zapatos de hombre.

Después escuchó una conocida voz, aguda y un tanto irritante, conjurando sobre él.

-_¡PROTEGO!_

Al mismo tiempo que la barrera de Harry caía, la de un nuevo aliado la sustituyó. Harry alzó la vista, sorprendido, para encontrarse con quien menos le cabía esperar.

-¡Tú!¡TRAIDOR! –exclamó el poseído Crabbe- ¿Cómo has podido…?

-¡Nadie va a seguir chantajeándome con la vida de mis padres, hijo de puta! –exclamó Draco Malfoy con toda su rabia contenida.

Todo el grupo, cuando se recuperaron y volvieron al combate, miraron sorprendidos a Draco. El rayo que lanzaba Voldemort se duplicó en fuerza, y Malfoy retrocedió.

-¡¿Vais a hacer algo útil o vais a mirar?

Hermione reaccionó en primer lugar, y comenzó a murmurar una larga retahíla. Neville a continuación, seguido por Ron, Ginny, Cho Chang y Luna.

-_¡Impacto!_

_-¡Selirae!_

_-¡Jupetos!_

_-¡Immarepo!_

El señor oscuro interrumpió su ataque al recibir la lluvia de conjuros. Harry se alzó en ese momento

-_¡Ignem Storam!_

El conjuro de fuego lanzado por Harry impactó contra las protecciones de Crabbe. A un lado, Hermy terminó su retahíla, y sus manos brillaban con una luz azulada.

-¡Todos, AHORA!_¡Disjuntionae!_

Una luz blanca salió de las manos de Hermione y rodeó al señor oscuro, tratando de deshacer sus protecciones. El resto de los compañeros atacaron a la vez. Voldemort se vio durante un instante incapaz de hacer otra cosa que protegerse.

Harry y Draco cruzaron sus miradas durante un instante, alzaron sus varitas y conjuraron al unísono. Junto al resto del grupo, lanzaron una lluvia de maldiciones contra su enemigo. Cuando éste fue incapaz de retroceder más, Draco miró a Harry.

-Acabemos con él Potter. _¡SECTANERAM!_

_-¡SECTUSEMPRA!_

El rayo negro de Malfoy impactó contra las últimas protecciones del poseído Crabbe, deshaciéndolas. Un instante después Crabbe se llevó las manos al vientre y el tórax. Grandes y profundan manchas de sangre aparecieron en su ropa. Entonces, incapaz de respirar, cayó al suelo.

* * *

En el bosque, Lord Voldemort hincó una rodilla en el suelo, llevándose la mano al pecho. Su siervo había caído, y otro horcrux había caído en manos del enemigo.

-¡NO!

Los mortífagos a su alrededor lo miraron preocupados. El colegio estaba iluminado por una cientos de maldiciones que volaban en todas direcciones

-¡BUSCAD A LOS MALFOY!¡TRAEDMELOS VIVOS!¡VAN A PAGAR POR LA TRAICIÓN DE SU HIJO!

Un seguidor del señor oscuro palideció al saber el mensaje que tenía que dar.

-Mi señor... no han acudido. Nadie sabe dónde están.

El señor oscuro alzó su varita y mató al mensajero casi sin pensarlo. Después su grito de rabia resonó entre los árboles.

* * *

Harry corrió hasta Crabbe, y de un golpe le quitó la diadema. Sus ojos recuperaron su color normal.

-¡Hermione!

Hermy se acercó al chico, y con un conjuro le arrancó la camisa. Tenía tres profundos cortes. Dos en el vientre, el último sobre el corazón. Hermione negó con la cabeza al verlo., sabiendo que ya estaba muerto.

El grupo quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que habían matado a Crabbe. Draco tardó poco en interrumpirlo.

-Ya vale de drama, que más me tendría que doler a mí. Además, él os habría matado de haber podido.

Harry lo miró y se acercó. Aunque no podía soportar su desprecio por la vida, agradecía contar con un nuevo aliado. Le tendió la mano. Cuando Malfoy se la estrechó, le dijo:

-Tenemos un señor oscuro al que matar, ¿Verdad?

-Y más nos vale conseguirlo. Sino, mi familia y yo estamos muertos.

Hermione tomó la diadema y la metió en una bolsa.

-Vamos a destruir este horcrux.

El colegio tembló al recibir por efecto de un nuevo conjuro enemigo en la batalla del exterior.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Ale, una nueva batallita, que ya es lo que queda en esta historia. Pensé que era el mejor momento para que Malfoy mostrara de qué lado estaba en realidad. Espero que os halla gustado. Agradezco mucho las críticas, buenas o malas, siempre que sean constructivas. Un saludo y si habéis leído hasta aquí, gracias por aguantarme. Aunque lamento deciros que aún hay para unos cuantos capítulos más :D._

_Por si alguno se fija, he vuelto a colgar este capítulo porque al releerlo ví que tenía algunos fallos grandes de gramática o narración, así que los he arreglado. _


	25. Capítulo 24: un auténtico héroe

Rápidamente salieron de la sala de los menesteres. Algunas partes del techo se habían desmoronado, cubriendo el pasillo de gruesos trozos de piedra. Los sonidos de la batalla llegaban desde el exterior.

Escucharon un extraño galopar pétreo. Desde el fondo del pasillo, la estatua del demonio, tras la que se escondió Hermione, había cobrado vida y corría hacia la batalla.

El grupo siguió al extraño ser, hasta llegar al patio del gran péndulo. El rugido del demonio precedió a la batalla que se iban a encontrar. Un pequeño grupo de magos y alumnos resistía contra una gran jauría de criaturas, que parecían grandes panteras cubiertas totalmente de fuego.

El demonio de piedra saltó sobre uno de esos seres de pesadilla y lo apresó contra el suelo. Harry y Hermione conjuraron contra una de las criaturas que saltaba sobre el grupo.

-¡Harry! –gritó una voz conocida entre los magos.

La criatura a la que habían atacado se levantó como si nunca hubiese sido herida. Harry miró al que le llamaba: era Remus Lupin.

-¡Remus!

-¡Son panteras infernales! ¡Usad conjuros de frío o de agua!

Malfoy, apuntando a una pantera, conjuró antes de que Remus terminara su explicación.

-_Perdo Ignem._

Nada salió de la varita de Draco, pero el ser infernal chilló. Las llamas que lo cubrían se apagaron, y su piel se oscureció. La pantera quedó inmovilizada, congelada.

Las panteras infernales se dividieron en dos equipos y atacaron a ambos grupos de magos. Los protego fueron conjurados para detener las llamaradas de las criaturas, mientras que otros compañeros se encargaron de acabar con las panteras.

Menos de un minuto después, todas las criaturas ígneas yacían petrificadas en el suelo. Harry fue hasta Lupin.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Luchar, como todos Harry.

Harry iba a replicar, pero Ron se le adelantó.

-¿Cómo está la situación?

-Mal, Ron. Somos unos ciento cincuenta magos y alumnos defendiendo el castillo, y las fuerzas del señor oscuro nos superan en número. Y a muchos de nosotros, también en habilidad. Espero que tengáis un plan.

Antes de que nadie respondiera a esa frase, un alumno de quinto curso entró corriendo al patio.

-¡Están atacando la puerta principal!¡No tardarán en echarla abajo.

-¡Vamos! –gritó Harry.

Todo el grupo corrió hacia la puerta principal. Las explosiones sacudían la estructura del pasillo, amenazando con derribar alguna pared.

En la entrada principal, el gran portón de madera y metal estaba siendo golpeado violentamente. Varios alumnos habían conjurado vigas de madera para reforzar la puerta. Varias barricadas habían sido levantadas unos metros detrás de la puerta.

Fred y George estaban presentes, al igual que la profesora McGonagall, la cual estaba dirigiendo la defensa.

-Señor Justin, refuerce esa pared. Señores Waylon y Cradil, señoritas Patil, colóquense tras las columnas y prepárense para contraatacar.

Fred terminó un conjuro sobre el suelo y se giró a los recién llegados.

-¡Gigantes! –gritó

-Los mortífagos vienen detrás de ellos… -terminó George, dejando la frase en el aire al ver a Malfoy. Harry se adelantó.

-Está con nosotros.

George iba a responder cuando otro violento golpe hizo crujir la madera de la puerta.

-¡TOMAD POSICIONES! –gritó Lupin- ¡Todos listos para el combate!

Harry, junto a sus compañeros, se situó tras las coberturas de los defensores.

-¡Permaneced juntos y protegeos entre vosotros! ¡No pasarán de aquí!

Otro tremendo golpe deformó la puerta notablemente, haciendo saltar astillas y piezas de metal por la estancia. El miedo hizo mella de los presentes, y algunos alumnos retrocedieron unos pasos.

La profesora McGonagall buscó entre su túnica. Sacó el sombrero seleccionador, y se lo dio a Potter.

-Creo que esto le será de utilidad señor Potter.

El sombrero se contrajo, mostrando una cara contrariada.

-¡Esperen! ¿Quién les ha dicho que yo quería estar en manos de Potter? ¡Yo no soy un simple objeto que pueda pasarse de mano en mano, señora McGonagall!

Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración del sombrero seleccionador, a excepción de Malfoy que no pudo evitar regocijarse ante el desplante que le había dado a Harry.

Los pliegues del sombrero se revolvieron hasta que la cara miró a Neville.

-Señor LongBottom, soy más que consciente de sus acciones a lo largo de este año. Y creo que no hay nadie más digno que usted en esta sala del regalo que voy a hacerle.

Automáticamente, Harry le pasó el sombrero a Neville. Cuando éste lo recogió, observó que algo sobresalía de su interior. Introdujo la mano en el sombrero, y asió un mango, tallado en plata y engarzado con un rubí.

Lenta, casi ceremoniosamente, sacó la espada de Godric Gryffindor del interior del sombrero Seleccionador.

Durante el silencio respetuoso que siguió, Hermione sacó de su bolsa la diadema Ravenclaw, y la puso sobre una barricada.

-¡Neville! ¡Destruye el Horcrux!

Longobottom observó la diadema. Asió la espada con ambas manos, y gritando la golpeó con todas sus fueras. La atravesó limpiamente, clavando la espada en el barril en el proceso.

Unos segundos después de romperla, la diadema empezó a brillar. Un humo azulado salió de los bordes cortados, acumulándose en una nube que formó el inconfundible rostro de Voldemort, gritando. Luego el humo se desvaneció, y la diadema se desintegró sobre los restos del barril.

Los defensores quedaron quietos, sin entender bien qué acababa de pasar.

Neville desclavó la espada y dio un paso al frente. Era una escena que ninguno habría imaginado. El chico regordete, desaliñado y con un violento golpe en la cara, había sido escogido para portar la reliquia de los Gryffindor. El chaval por el que nadie habría dado nada, uno de los peores magos de su promoción. Un auténtico torpe que sólo destacaba en herbología.

Pero todos entendieron que los héroes no son hombres altos, guapos, fuertes y aguerridos. Un héroe es aquel que tiene la actitud adecuada y el valor necesario en una época de necesidad.

Y Neville había reunido ambas cualidades. Éste señaló con la espada las cenizas del Horcrux antes de hablar.

-Eso era la diadema de Ravenclaw, ¡convertida en un Horcrux por Voldemort para protegerlo! ¡Él nunca ha sido invencible! Sólo estaba protegido por otros objetos como ese.

Señaló después a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Nuestros compañeros llevan un año persiguiendo y destruyendo estos objetos. Gracias a sus esfuerzos y el sufrimiento que han pasado, ahora tenemos una posibilidad de destruir al señor oscuro.

Otro violento golpe sacó un lado de la puerta de sus goznes. Neville señaló a la misma con la espada.

-¡No pienso dar la espalda a mis amigos echándome atrás ahora! Si ellos se han enfrentado a Voldemort y a sus secuaces, ¡Nosotros podemos mantener estas puertas!

Una gigantesca mano agarró la puerta por el hueco que había dejado al salir de sus goznes.

-¡Tomad posiciones!¡No los dejéis pasar! -finalizó Neville

La puerta fue arrancada de cuajo y lanzada al exterior del castillo. Más de veinte maldiciones recibieron al primer gigante que entró rugiendo.

* * *

_Definitivamente, los heroes no tienen por qué ser altos, ni guapos, ni rubios, ni unos grandes combatientes. Un héroe es aquel que hace lo correcto en tiempos oscuros. Es aquel que ante una tiranía se alza, aún sin disponer de poder ni recursos, y lucha por el bien. Por proteger a los que necesitan ser protegidos._

_¿Y qué mejor personaje podía representar esto que Neville LongBottom?_

_Un saludo gente, se agradecen saludos._


	26. Capítulo 25: La batalla

Más de veinte maldiciones recibieron al primer gigante que entró gritando por la puerta principal. La enorme criatura cayó moribunda en menos de dos segundos. Otro gigante, acompañado por dos mortífagos, entró agachándose en la estancia. Decenas de maldiciones fueron lanzadas, pero los mortífagos usaron su magia para protegerse a ellos mismos y su enorme aliado. Éste cargó contra las filas de los defensores.

Cuando pasó sobre el lugar donde Fred había lanzado un conjuro, la piedra del suelo se convirtió en arenas movedizas, atrapando un pie del desafortunado gigante. Los defensores lanzaron todos sus conjuros contra la gran criatura, pero las defensas de los mortífagos la protegieron. Sólo Malfoy apuntó a los magos enemigos.

-_Vasamino._

Una esfera de energía, como una distorsión en la realidad, rodeó a ambos magos. Éstos se pusieron espalda contra espalda y conjuraron poderosas barreras defensivas. El conjuro de Malfoy implosionó, con un potente retumbar en el aire. Ambos mortífagos cayeron inconscientes.

Las protecciones se desvanecieron, y el gigante fue derribado rápidamente.

-Preparados para el siguiente ataque.

Harry no terminó la frase. Unas gigantescas rocas impactaron contra los muros exteriores, derribándolos violentamente. Restos de muros y rocas volaron por toda la estancia, obligando a los defensores a cubrirse.

Ya no había una única puerta que hiciera las veces de cuello de botella. Ahora toda la estancia estaba totalmente expuesta al exterior, y varios gigantes cargaron al mismo tiempo contra Harry y sus amigos.

-¡DISPERSÁOS! –gritó Lupin- ¡No dejéis que os atrapen!

Los defensores retrocedieron y se dispersaron ante la carga. Harry, mientras lanzaba un inútil desmaius, observó cómo Cho Chan prendía fuego a un gigante con una maldición. La criatura empezó a gritar y moverse violentamente, golpeando a uno de sus hermanos con su garrote.

En el caos del combate, un grupo de mortífagos lanzó sus maldiciones desde el exterior. Junto a Hermione, Ron y Malfoy, un alumno de sexto curso fue alcanzado por una maldición imperdonable.

-¡A cubierto! –ordenó Ron.

Se parapetaron tras las barricadas, mientras Ron devolvía el fuego al enemigo. Hermione evaluó la situación: Más de las mitad de los defensores estaban enzarzados contra los gigantes, y en el exterior contaba más de quince mortífagos.

-Granger, Weasley, -dijo Malfoy- dadme tiempo.

-Bien. –dijo Hermione- _¡FILIGROSS!_

-_¡Protego Totalus! _–conjuró Ron

Las barreras protectoras se alzaron ante Malfoy, quien se puso en pie, descubriéndose. McGonagall también protegió al Slytherin, transformando las pequeñas rocas del suelo en enormes pedruscos para detener las maldiciones imperdonables.

Las explosiones de las rocas alcanzadas por los _Avada Kedavra _hacían volar piedrecillas junto al agudo rostro de Draco. Su aguda voz se volvió oscura.

-_Sanguis sanguinem Dei, vos dixi, fatres…_

A hermione se le heló la sangre al reconocer lo que estaba haciendo Malfoy. Tuvo que escoger entre mantener sus defensas y protegerlo, a evitar que terminara el conjuro.

A medida que Malfoy entonaba el oscuro cántico, pareció como si cientos de voces barítonas se le unieran al unísono.

-_…Respondet, esse fidelem iuramentum._

El aire en el exterior empezó a crepitar, mientras el velo de los mundos se desgarraba. La voz de Draco resonó por la estancia, coreado por cientos de susurros. La temperatura y la presión de la zona parecieron aumentar a medida que la invocación finalizaba.

-_Venite fieri meos. FRATES!_

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras la palabra "hermanos" en latín resonaba por la sala.

-_De profundis invocavérimus te._

La traducción a esa frase se clavó en la mente de Hermione, como un congelado grito de terror.

"_Desde las profundidades, yo os invoco."_

Malfoy se puso rápidamente a cubierto.

El velo de la realidad se rasgó. Fuera del castillo una grieta imposible se formó en el aire, como si un enorme felino hubiese lo hubiese rasgado con sus garras. Tres criaturas imposibles salieron de esa fisura: Grandes como un enorme tigre, en su piel placas de roca, pelaje y fuego se entremezclaban en una caótica danza.

Una de las criaturas saltó y derribó a un mortífago, mordiéndole el cuello a continuación. Las otras dos miraron a los magos que tenían frente a ellas y rugieron.

Sus rugidos sonaron como volcanes en erupción.

Hermione, a cubierto, miró a Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?

-Granger, ¿qué crees que se aprende entre los mortífagos?¿Magia blanca? –respondió con ironía

-¿Y por qué no has invocado más? -preguntó Ron

-Si a tí te apetece hacer AÚN MÁS tratos con demonios, tú mismo Weasley. -Ron no respondió a esa contundente respuesta.

Los demonios del caos atacaron a los magos oscuros, invocando grandes llamas eléctricas de la nada, dando tiempo a los defensores para despachar a los gigantes.

-¡FRED!- gritó George

Uno de los gigantes logró alcanzar a Fred y atraparlo. Ron, ginny y George abandonaron sus objetivos y atacaron al gigante. Fred, atrapado, apuntó su varita a los ojos del titán, en un intento desesperado de liberarse.

Dolorido, el gigante se llevó una mano al ojo herido. Entonces, como a cámara lenta, alzó a Fred sobre su cabeza.

-¡NO! –gritó George- _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

El rayo verde emergió de la varita de George, justo un instante después de que el gigante lanzara a Fred al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. La maldición imperdonable impactó al gigante en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás, muerto.

George corrió hacia su hermano.

El otro gigante pronto quedó fuera de combate al recibir de lleno una serie de hechizos de las hermanas Patil.

-Fred… no hermano no… -comenzó a decir George, fuera de sí, sujetando a Fred entre sus brazos. Hermione, Ginny y Ron se acercaron también.

En el exterior se escuchó un rugido por encima de los ruidos de la batalla. Una criatura cuadrúpeda cayó sobre uno de los demonios, echándolo al suelo e inmovilizando. La criatura puso su pata sobre la cabeza ser infernal, conjurando una potente explosión mágica que lo mató.

Fenrir Greyback miró luego hacia el castillo, donde los sangre sucias y los traidores a la sangre se estaban escondiendo.

-¡FRED!¡FRED! –gritó Ron.

Hermione se apresuró a empezar a usar sus conjuros curativos. No sabía si iba a poder salvarlo.

-¡TOMAD POSICIONES! –gritó Draco Malfoy- ¡Greyback está aquí!

-¡Id a luchar! –dijo Hermione a los hermanos de Fred -¡Aquí no me podéis ayudar!

Harry, Remus, Cho Chang, Neville y Draco se parapetaron juntos. La mitad de los mortífagos que veían había quedado luchando contra los demonios de Malfoy, mientras que la otra mitad seguía a Greyback al ataque. Remus sacó una pequeña poción.

-Yo me encargo de Greyback –sentenció bebiendo la poción.

De pronto cayó de bruces al suelo, gritando. Algo que Harry Ron y Hermione ya habían visto antes. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y empezó a crecerle pelo por todo el cuerpo.

Los defensores lanzaron sus mejores hechizos contra los mortífagos. Unos pocos ataques trataron de impactar a Greyback, el cual los esquivó con facilidad.

Entre gritos de dolor, el cuerpo de Lupin se transformó. Sus piernas y brazos crecieron hasta más del doble de su tamaño original, su mandíbula se desencajó al alargarse.

Greyback cogió impulso y corrió hacia las barricadas, mientras las maldiciones de sus aliados pasaban silbando junto a sus oídos, obligando a los magos defensores a protegerse tras las barricadas.

Remus, el hombre lobo, se puso en pie y saltó contra Greyback al mismo tiempo que éste saltaba sobre los defensores. Ambos licántropos chocaron en el aire y cayeron en el suelo, iniciando un salvaje combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los mortífagos atacantes utilizaron los restos de muro y rocas para cubrirse, mientras avanzaban lanzando una lluvia de maldiciones. Pronto la batalla quedó estancada en un empate técnico, en el que los atacantes no podían avanzar, ni los defensores rechazarlos.

Casi como una terrible ironía, un frío antinatural creció en el pecho de los presentes superando al calor de la batalla. Un grupo de dementores entró volando en el castillo, pasando sobre las cabezas de los mortífagos. Todos los defensores, superados por el terror, alzaron sus varitas y conjuraron las barreras _Patronus_. El patronus de McGonagall, con forma de gato voló por toda la estancia, alejando a los dementores de los alumnos.

Aprovechando el terror de los terribles espectros, los mortífagos reanudaron su ataque y avanzaron. Un grupo de alumnos, entre ellos Neville y Luna, atacaron de nuevo a los mortífagos para frenar su avance.

-¡Hay que acabar con los dementores!- Gritó Harry- ¡A la de tres, conjurad el _Expecto Patronum_!

Los mortífagos, desde las nuevas coberturas, bombardearon con sus conjuros las posiciones de los defensores. Los dementores, mientras, buscaban un hueco entre las protecciones de los patronus.

-¡UNO!

Los inmensos cuerpos de Greyback y Lupin cayeron pesadamente frente a las barricadas, en un combate demasiado intenso como para que los aliados de uno u otro se atrevieran a ayudar. Greyback se puso sobre Lupin, lo inmovilizó, y le dio una serie de zarpazos en la cara. Lupin se dobló, puso sus patas traseras sobre el pecho de su adversario, y lo impulsó hacia atrás. Antes de que Greyback contratacara, Lupin se puso en pie y saltó sobre él, rugiendo.

-¡DOS!

Agachado tras las barricadas, Harry observó a sus compañeros. Neville, asustado, agarraba su varita en una mano y la espada de Godric Gryffindor en la otra. Una chica, con una terrible herida en un brazo, yacía en el suelo gimiendo por el dolor.

Luna, Ron y Cho Chang esperaban a que Harry terminara la cuenta. Hermione,, junto a George, seguía intentando salvar a Fred. Sin embargo sabía que cuando diera la orden, ella también conjuraría su patronus.

Harry asió su varita con fuerza.

-¡TRES!¡_Expecto Patronum_!

Los amigos de Harry corearon el grito. Barreras plateadas se alzaron ante los defensores, y unos pocos patronus físicos volaron hacia los dementores. El ciervo plateado de Harry pronto estuvo escoltado por los patronus de Ginny y Hermione: un caballo y una nutria respectivamente.

Los dementores que no huyeron de inmediato fueron desintegrados por la fuerza del ataque combinado. Cuando el aire se libró del frío antinatural de los espectros, los defensores lanzaron todas sus maldiciones contra los mortífagos.

Pronto los mortífagos tuvieron que retroceder a posiciones más protegidas.

Ron sintió la presencia de Hermione a su lado, poniéndose a cubierto y devolviendo ataques. Éste la miró, ansioso y asustado.

-Hermy, ¿cómo está Fred?

Hermione, sin atreverse a mirar a Ron, negó con la cabeza. Éste miró hacia donde había caído su hermano. George estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo inerte de Fred.

-No… ¡No puede ser!¡Haz algo!

Ron sacudió a su amiga, esperando un milagro que en el fondo sabía que no iba a llegar. Antes de que Hermione respondiera, un aullido de dolor retumbó en la sala.

Greyback había conseguido inmovilizar a Lupin en el suelo, agarrándole los brazos, y mordiéndole el cuello. La lluvia de maldiciones impidió a Harry concentrar sus ataques en el hombre lobo enemigo.

-¡Remus!

Silenciosamente, una criatura negra, cuadrúpeda, pasó por encima de las posiciones de los mortífagos. Como una rápida sombra recorrió la zona de batalla, esquivando los conjuros de ambos bandos. Saltó sobre Greyback, mordiéndole en la nuca, y obligandolo con el peso de su cuerpo a separarse de Lupin.

Entonces, mientras Lupin se recuperaba, vieron que la criatura era en realidad un enorme mastín negro. Éste se puso en pie sobre sus patas traseras y empezó a crecer. Ropas viejas y desvencijadas aparecieron sobre su sobre su cuerpo. El pelo que lo cubría desapareció, excepto en su cabeza, donde creció una abundante y descuidada cabellera negra, junto a la barba de varias semanas.

Los mortífagos detuvieron el ataque, al ver a uno de sus más viejos enemigos volver de entre los muertos. Harry miró al hombre, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-No puede ser…

Sirius Black sacó su varita de entre sus ropas. Clavó su mirada cargada de odio, ira, y locura a partes iguales, sobre Greyback. Cuando habló, su voz sonó oscura y rota.

-Hola, Greyback.

Remus, el hombre lobo, se incorporó y miró a su viejo amigo, sin creer lo que le decían sus ojos. Sirius le ofreció la mano.

-¡Sirius! –gritó Harry. Sirius miró a su ahijado.

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma, Harry. –dijo, añadiendo una desquiciada risita- Dale las gracias a Draco.

Harry miró a Draco boquiabierto, quien tenía la expresión de satisfacción que sólo se consigue al ver un complejo plan salir bien.

-¡Matadlos! –gritó alguien entre los mortífagos- ¡Esta vez no volverá!

-¡A por ellos! –respondió Ron, conteniendo el dolor por la pérdida de su hermano - ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Un grito de afirmación resonó entre los defensores. Con las fuerzas renovadas por la llegada de Sirius atacaron al unísono. Lupín saltó sobre Greyback, mientras sirius lanzaba sus maldiciones sobre los enemigos. Los ataques combinados de pronto derribaron a varios mortífagos y obligó al resto a retirarse. Neville y Ginny fueron los primeros en abandonar las barricadas y avanzar al exterior. Ron y George salieron detrás, seguidos por todos los demás.

Greyback, al verse sólo, inició una precipitada retirada.

-Eso sí que no –dijo Sirius con frialdad- ¡_Cancerdiiner_!

Greyback quedó inmovilizado en el aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Un instante después, Remus Lupin cayó sobre él y clavó sus garras en su presa. Hubo una explosión sanguinolenta, a la que siguió un aullido victorioso. El hombre lobo, cubierto de sangre, se fijó luego en os mortífagos que huían, cegado por la sed de batalla.

Los defensores salieron del castillo, lanzaron sus defensas y se cubrieron tras los restos de los muros derribados. En el exterior, la batalla estaba en todo su apogeo. Los mortífagos lanzaban cientos de conjuros contra el castillo, mientras que los fieles a Harry respondían al fuego desde las ventanas y torres.

La presencia de Harry y los demás en el exterior marcó rápidamente una importante diferencia. La nueva potencia de fuego añadida a los defensores obligó al ejército de Voldemort a replegarse a mejores posiciones. Remus Lupin, ahora cubierto por el fuego de sus aliados, sembraba el terror entre las filas enemigas. Vieron también que Hagrid, junto a un "pequeño" gigante, estaba luchando también, derribando a puñetazo limpio a los mortífagos.

Varios gigantes trataron de cargar contra los defensores que habían salido del castillo. Pero en el exterior, su gran tamaño los convertía en enormes dianas a las que disparar.

Cuando todo parecía ir bien, Cho Chang dio la voz de alarma: Una manada de Worgs, demasiados para contarlos, surgió tras un desnivel.

-¡Atacadles, atacadles!¡Buscad al líder!-gritó Harry

Los magos respondieron rápidamente a la orden de Potter. Muy pocos Worgs cayeron en la lluvia de maldiciones. La visión fue aterradora para los amigos de Harry. La manada acortó distancias rápidamente. Menos de 20 metros los separaban de los defensores, cuando una enorme criatura rugió sobre sus cabezas.

Una gran lengua de fuego cayó desde el cielo, entre los Worgs y los magos. Un gran dragón negro aterrizó violentamente entre las llamas, haciendo temblar el suelo con su llegada. En un rápido movimiento, bajó la cabeza y atrapó a un Worg entre sus dientes. Sobre el lomo del animal, un mago lanzó varios conjuros a la manada. Su pelo rojo estaba revuelto, y presentaba una quemadura en el rostro.

-¡Charlie! –gritaron los hermanos Weasley, llenos de júbilo

-¿Norberto?- Gritó Hagrid al ver a su antiguo dragón, ahora adulto.

La manada atacó a Norberto y Charlie. El dragón se movía rápidamente, aplastando un enemigo con una garra, atrapando a otro de un mordisco, mientras Charlie le cubría con sus conjuros. Los pocos Worgs que rodeaban al dragón se encontraban con más de 20 magos antes de ser abatidos. Entre todos, tardaron poco tiempo en obligar a los supervivientes de la manada a huir.

En ese momento, Harry observó a un mortífago escabullirse por un lado del campo de batalla, yendo al sauce boxeador. A pesar de llevar una máscara metálica, conocía demasiado bien esa forma de caminar: Snape. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué abandonaba la batalla? Tenía que ser importante.

Harry se acercó a Neville.

-Neville, tengo que ir a hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué?¿Ahora? –dijo él, incrédulo

-Sí, es importante. No os estoy abandonando, volveré en poco tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Mantendremos el castillo, date prisa.

Asintiendo, Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se cubrió. Después corrió hacia el Sauce Boxeador, tratando de no tropezar con nadie.

Unos minutos después llegó al sauce. Aún estaba inmóvil, signo de que Snape acababa de entrar. Sin dudarlo, se deslizó entre las ramas, y se introdujo en el pasillo que le llevaría a la casa de los gritos.

* * *

_Sí sí, he tardado la de Dios, lo se. He estado ocupado y de viaje, y además este capítulo es considerablemente más largo que el resto, ¿no?._

_Comentarios respecto al capítulo: ¿George usando un Avada Kedavra? De mi punto de vista, si alguien estuviera a punto de matar a mi hermano y yo tuviera una pistola en la mano, la usaría._

_He tratado de darle una muerte digna e impresionante en medio de una inmensa batalla. Espero que lo halláis disfrutado, y que os hallan gustado las entradas de Sirius, Charlie y Norberto._

_Un saludo y gracias por leerme! El feed back siempre se agradece._


	27. Capítulo 26: Severus Snape

Harry avanzó por el pasillo, silenciosamente, bajo la capa. Pocos metros frente a él, podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de Snape. Notó una ligera picazón en la cicatriz. Ya podía imaginar con quien iba a reunirse Snape. Pronto la picazón aumentó de intensidad, hasta convertirse en algo insoportable. Cerró los ojos, esperando calmar el dolor.

* * *

Cuando los abrió se vio dentro de la casa de los gritos, en el salón principal. Una trampilla se abrió en el suelo, y un segundo después Snape entró en la sala.

-Mi señor, ¿me habéis hecho llamar?

Voldemort habló en un simple susurro, aunque a Harry le pareció que él mismo era quien había hablado.

-Sí Snape, acércate.

Lord Voldermort caminó dando vueltas por la habitación.,. La serpiente Nagini se encontraba enroscada en una esquina de la habitación, dormitando, protegida por una esfera de energía.

-Snape, me has servido bien. Has conseguido mucho más que la mayoría de mis seguidores. Gracias a ti, conseguí la varita de La muerte.

-Mi señor, ¿Qué necesita de mí? –preguntó Snape- ¡Permítame unirme de nuevo a la batalla! Podría traerle al chico…

-No eres necesario en la batalla, Hogwarts ya es nuestro.

Snape no respondió y esperó a que el señor oscuro siguiera hablando.

- Pero, ¿por qué no me obedece, Snape?¿Por qué la varita se niega a servir al más grande de los magos oscuros de todos los tiempos?

-Señor, desconozco la respuesta.

-La respuesta es simple.

Un tenso silencio se produjo entre ambos hombres. Snape, de forma casi imperceptible, asió con firmeza su varita.

-Porque no soy su legítimo dueño, Snape.

-¿Por qué, mi señor?¿Cómo es posible?

-Porque aquel que mató a su dueño anterior –respondió Voldemort lentamente, jugueteando con la varita- no fui yo, Snape.

La tensión se hizo tan intensa, que casi podía palparse. Voldemort asió con firmeza la varita de la muerte.

-Por eso debo matarte.

-¿Matarme? ¡Mi señor! Le he servido toda mi vida. ¡He perdido mucho por la causa! ¡No puede matarme!

-Sé que me has servido bien Snape. Por eso lamento tanto tener que tomar esta determinación.

-¡¿Pero por qué? –gritó él.

-Porque TÚ eres el dueño de la varita. ¡TÚ mataste a Dumbledore! Y para que la varita me pertenezca, debes morir.

-Señor, cometéis un grave error –dijo Snape, con un fingido tono de súplica.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento en dirección a Nagini. Ésta se abalanzó sobre Snape, quien evitó el primer ataque. Pero Nagini, aún protegida por la esfera de energía, siguió lanzando furiosos mordiscos al mortífago. Éste retrocedió, y cuando estuvo acorralado contra una pared el señor oscuro le dio la espalda de forma despectiva.

De pronto, Snape alzó la varita y apuntó a Nagini.

_-¡__Zacara!_

Voldemort se volvió para mirar la pelea. La serpiente fue propulsada contra una pared. Antes de que llegara a caer al suelo, Snape conjuró de nuevo.

_-¡Sectusem cruci!_

Varias dagas formadas de sombras aparecieron en el aire, y volaron contra la indefensa serpiente. La barrera protectora de Voldemort desvió la mayoría de los ataques, pero tres dagas impactaron contra Nagini, ensartándola e inmovilizándola contra la pared.

_De no ser un Horcrux _– pensó Snape- _ ya estaría muerta._

Snape alzó su nariz aguileña, y se encaró al señor oscuro.

-Te dije que cometías un error.

-¡SNAPE! ¿Cómo te atreves a contrariar a tu señor?

-No me subestimes, Riddle. Hace falta mucho más que una estúpida serpiente para acabar conmigo.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-En ese momento, Snape soltó una ligera y grave risa.

-¿Te he servido bien Voldemort? Iluso.

-¡MUERE MALDITA SEA! _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Snape estaba preparado para ese conjuro, y de un rápido movimiento se apartó de la trayectoria del mismo. Harry se desplazó poco a poco, buscando una mejor cobertura.

-¿De verdad creías que un estúpido crío como Harry Potter era tan hábil como para burlarme? ¿De verdad pensaste que Albus Dumbledore era tan idiota como para no saber de qué bando estaba?

-¡Te haré tragar tus palabras! _¡CRUCIO!_

_-¡Filigross!_

Un escudo de energía se formó entre Snape y la maldición, desviando ésta última. Y cuando habló, Snape alzó la voz.

-¿De verdad creíste que te perdonaría por lo que le hiciste a ella?

Voldemort tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería. Perplejo, respondió con rabia.

-¡Ella era una sangre sucia! ¡Se interpuso entre el Señor oscuro y su objetivo! ¿¡Cómo puedes sentir algo por ella!

-¡TE PEDÍ QUE NO LA HIRIERAS! ¿De verdad creías que después de eso seguiría en tu bando?

-¡Me reconociste que el amor que sentías por ella era pasajero, que era una locura adolescente!

-Eres demasiado crédulo, Riddle. En el momento que no me concediste el único favor que te pedí, me perdiste, Tom. En ese momento, ¡conseguiste el más fiel de los mortífagos te abandonase!

-¡Pero mataste a Dumbledore! –dijo Voldemort- ¡Me trajiste su varita!

-Los dos sabemos que pretendías matar a Draco para dar una lección a los Malfoy. Dime ¿esperabas que te permitiera el hacerte con el poder de la Varita? Y dime algo más, ¿Sabías que Dumbledore estaba a punto de morir? ¿Sabías que entre los dos ya habíamos encontrado y destruido el anillo de Sorvolo?

-No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SOY LORD VOLDEMORT! ¡SOY EL MAYOR MAGO OSCURO DE LA HISTORIA! ¡NO PUEDES HABERME ENGAÑADO!

-A pesar de ser un gran mago oscuro, eres un necio –se tomó un instante de silencio, antes de escupir el nombre muggle- Tom Riddle.

Los ojos del mago oscuro brillaron con rabia.

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Una vez más, Snape se apartó de la trayectoria del conjuro, y respondió.

_-Fiendyfire_

La voz de Snape era perfectamente fría, calmada, y calculada. Alrededor de Voldemort, aparecieron llamas, que adquirieron la forma de dragones. Éstos, empezaron a rodear y atacar al señor oscuro, pero una esfera energética le protegió del ataque de los engendros

_-¡Sectusempra!_

A través de las llamas se formó un agujero, al otro lado del cual estaba Snape. Voldemort sintió cómo se resentía su protección, desviando los ataques invisibles del traidor. Pero, a pesar de eso, un profundo corte se abrió en su costado, y de él empezó a manar sangre oscura.

Lord Voldemort, dolorido, se llevó una mano al corte. No era nada grave, pero esa herida le hizo descubrir que había subestimado a su súbdito. De un rápido movimiento de varita extinguió las llamas que lo acosaban y que ocultaban a Snape de su vista. En cuanto lo vio lo atacó.

-¡_Omnie corpus_!

El hechizo oscuro chocó contra las defensas de Snape, pero éstas cedieron rápidamente. Snape perdió el control sobre su brazo y su mano izquierda.

-¡_Obscurit_! –Conjuró Snape.

Una nube negra se formó en la sala.

_El pobre iluso piensa ganar tiempo para recuperarse. _–pensó Voldemort

Decidido a no darle la oportunidad, apuntó a la zona donde debería estar Snape.

-_Perdo Auram horribili._

Una serie de explosiones sacudieron la sala. Cuando la último explosión ocurrió, Voldemort escuchó un estertor húmedo. La nube negra se disipó rápidamente. En el suelo, Snape luchaba por respirar, agarrándose la garganta hinchada por efecto del ataque del señor oscuro.

-Pensaba darte una muerte rápida, Snape –dijo Voldemort – pero los traidores no merecen ese tipo de clemencia. Sufre cada minuto de tu agonía, traidor.

* * *

Los ojos desorbitados de Snape se clavaron en la mente de Harry cuando éste regresó a su cuerpo. Se levantó tosiendo del suelo del túnel que llevaba a la casa de los gritos. Sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer, se colocó la capa de invisibilidad encima y corrió hasta el final del pasadizo.

Allí estaba la trampilla, abierta, que daba a la casa. Podía aún un olor nauseabundo, causado por algún conjuro durante la batalla.

Se asomó lentamente. Ni Voldemort ni Nagini estaban ya allí. Snape seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto en su conexión mental, respirando con dificultad. Harry se acercó, y cuando estuvo seguro que Voldemort no estaba ahí, se quitó la capa.

Snape estaba totalmente blanco cuando vio a su alumno. Harry tomó a Snape en los brazos y lo ayudó a incorporarse ligeramente.

-Ha… Harry…

-No hable, voy a buscar ayuda. –respondió él, sabiendo que no iba a poder hacer nada.

-No… -susurró Snape.

Éste sacó su varita de entre sus ropas y se la llevó a la sien. Un hilo plateado salió de ahí a medida que Snape retiró la varita. Harry vio un botellín vacío rodando por el suelo. Lo abrió y ayudó a Snape a guardar su recuerdo ahí.

-Mí… míralo… y comprende.

-Snape, no puede…

-¡Míralo! –exclamó con debilidad - ¡Debes entender! Haz… lo que…

Snape empezó a desvanecerse.

-Cumple… tú destino… haz…lo.

Y entre los brazos de Harry, el profesor Snape dejó de respirar. Le cerró los ojos y lo depositó suavemente en el suelo.

Snape, su profesor, aquel que creía su enemigo, había resultado ser un aliado. Asió el bote con fuerza y se puso la capa. Si Severus Snape le había dado ese recuerdo, debía ser por algo. Tenía que verlo.

Sin pensar en otra cosa, emprendió el camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Quizá si Harry se hubiera detenido a observar el botellín, habría visto que estaba etiquetado con dos palabras:

_Falsa Muerte._

_

* * *

_

Nota del autor:

_¡A SNAPE NO LO MATA UNA SERPIENTE! ¡He dicho!_


	28. Capítulo 27: El cuento del príncipe

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Antes que nada, quiero deciros algo: en este capítulo se cuenta la historia de Severus Snape, tal cual como estaba en el libro, aunque resumida. Encuentro que la historia que hizo Rowling es genial, y no tenía motivos para cambiarla._

_La primera parte del capítulo sí que es mía. A partir de la segunda parte empieza el capítulo original "El cuento del Príncipe" con escasos cambios sin verdadera importancia._

_Un saludo y gracias por aguantarme. Críticas y reviews son siempre bienvenidas._

_Volgrand_

_

* * *

_

Pasó casi media hora desde que Harry abandonara la casa de los gritos, cuando un espasmo sacudió el cuerpo inerte de Severus Snape. Los ojos que Harry había cerrado se abrieron de par de par. Snape abrió la boca, buscando aire desesperadamente. Un horrible estertor precedio a una tos y una inspiración propias de aquel que lleva más de veinte minutos sin respirar.

Tardó varios minutos en recuperarse. Trabajosamente logró incorporarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, sin dejar de toser e inspirar. Sintió una arcada, y un segundo después comenzó a vomitar sobre el suelo de madera carcomida.

Cuando lo hubo hecho, dejó de toser y su respiración se calmó. Se encontraba fatal. Se arrastró hasta la escalera, y apoyándose en el pasamanos se puso en pie. Buscó por el suelo el bote de la poción "_Falsa Muerte_" que le estaba haciendo pasar ese rato tan horriblemente desagradable.

Snape era un hombre de pocas palabras, excepto cuando se trataba de humillar a quien no era de su agrado. Pero al darse cuenta de que era el propio Harry quien habia cogido el botellín para guardar sus recuerdos, no pudo evitar decir "Maldita sea".

El fingir su propia muerte ante Voldemort fue más fácil de lo que había esperado. Oculto entre la niebla que había convocado sólo tuvo que tomar la poción. Aunque, a decir verdad, todavía le pitaban los oídos por las explosiones que el señor oscuro le había lanzado.

Había sido un golpe de auténtica suerte que Harry se presentara en la casa unos segundos antes de que la poción le sumiera en el sueño de la falsa muerte. Le dio a Snape la oportunidad perfecta para pasarle todos sus recuerdos, desvelar en qué bando había luchado siembre, y hacer que el chico elegido comprendiera POR QUÉ era el elegido.

Pero, en su contrapartida, otro golpe de mala suerte podía echarlo todo a perder. Harry había cogido el bote con la etiqueta "_Falsa Muerte_". Si el chico lo miraba y ataba cabos, pensaría que todo era un engaño.

Del mismo modo que era un hombre de pocas palabras, también era un hombre que no se dejaba amedrentar por los reveses de la vida, o los giros de los acontecimientos. Aún recuperándose, Snape entró en la trampilla para acercarse al colegio. Ahora tenía que ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas.

Apoyándose en una pared cerró un instante los ojos, e involuntariamente recordó unos preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes. Los ojos de la chica nacida de Muggles con la que se había criado.

-Lilly…. –dijo casi en un susurro.

Sentimientos encontrados luchaban en el corazón de Snape. El chico representaba todo. El único hijo de la mujer que siempre había amado. El único hijo del matón con el que ella había decidido compartir su vida.

¿Realmente podía hacerlo? ¿Podría guiar a Harry hacia su destino?

Pero, por encima de todo, su mente racional se impuso a la añoranza, la duda y la ira. Sabía que era el único camino.

El chico acudiría por su propio pie. Y si decidía no hacerlo, Snape en persona lo llevaría. Aunque tuviese que obligarlo.

* * *

Cuando Harry salio del túnel bajo el sauce boxeador, le sorprendió la calma que reinaba en el colegio. La batalla había terminado. ¿Qué había pasado? Rápidamente fue hacia la entrada principal, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad. Allí pudo ver a Ron, que estaba ayudando a un alumno a caminar. Se quitó la capa frente a ellos.

-¡Ron!

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Haciendo algo… importante. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No lo sabemos! De repente han dejado de atacar y se han retirado a los bosques.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

El chico al que ayudaba a caminar Ron negó con la cabeza. Tenía una horrible herida en la cadera.

-No lo creo. –dijo dolorosamente- Su ejército no está tan dañado como para retirarse. Ya podrían haber tomado el castillo si quisieran.

-El señor oscuro debe estar planeando algo, Harry –dijo Ron-. Y ahora en serio, ¿Qué hacías?

-Ahora… no puedo decírtelo Ron. –respondió Harry

-Pero Harry….

Antes de que Ron pudiera insistir, Harry se fue. No sabía por qué, pero sabía que tenía que ver esos recuerdos a solas. "Cumple tu destino" le dijo Snape. "Míralo y comprende", y también una frase incompleta. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Haz lo que debes?

Cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, para evitar más preguntas incómodas, se dirigió al despacho del director. Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos que descansaban, se recuperaban de las heridas, u oteaban el exterior a través de las ventanas. Al pasar junto a una clase vio una improvisada enfermería dónde la señora Pomfrey atendía a los heridos. Imaginó que la enfermería del colegio debía estar desbordada.

De pronto, como había sucedido antes, una suave y fría brisa recorrió el castillo, anunciando un nuevo mensaje que Voldemort enviaba a sus enemigos.

"_Amigos de Harry Potter, habéis luchado con valentía por vuestro héroe. Pero aún así no lo lograréis. Entraré en Hogwarts, y todos moriréis uno a uno. Pero no que eso ocurra, cada gota de sangre mágica derramada es un desperdicio. He ordenado a mis seguidores retirarse. Tenéis dos horas. Preparad vuestra muerte con dignidad. Curad a vuestros heridos."_

Una dramática pausa precedió el resto del mensaje.

"_Ahora me dirijo a ti Harry. Has permitido que tus amigos mueran luchando por ti en vez de enfrentarte tú mismo. Esperaré dos horas en el Bosque Prohibido. Si al final de ese tiempo no te has rendido la lucha se reiniciará. Pero esta vez entraré yo mismo en combate, Harry Potter, y te encontraré. Y castigaré a cada hombre, mujer, o niño que haya osado interponerse en mi camino._

_Dos horas, Harry Potter."_

Harry se quedó quieto. Recordó a las personas que había visto caer en la batalla, como Fred. Y el dolor que sintió en su pecho se le hizo insoportable. ¿Era culpa suya que todas esas personas estuvieran muriendo?

En el pasillo, el ejército de Dumbledore no dijo nada. Ni un murmullo, ni una queja, algunas miradas de miedo. De pronto una antigua alumna Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater, se puso en pie.

-Yo pienso seguir luchando mientras pueda. Si ahora tenemos una oportunidad de acabar con el señor oscuro, no me retiraré.

Hubo varios murmullos de aprobación entre los presentes, mientras que algunas personas se dirigían a la sala de los menesteres, dispuestas a huir. Por desgracia para Harry, no eran demasiados los que habían decidido huir del castillo.

Harry sabía que las palabras de Penélope eran una declaración suicida. No podían resistir contra Voldemort, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sintió entre sus dedos el bote en el que guardaba los últimos recuerdos de Snape. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y corrió hacia la estatua que guardaba la entrada al despacho del director. Sin pensarlo gritó "Albus Dumbledore", y la estatua le dio paso.

El despacho de Snape estaba destrozado por el duelo que habían librado éste, McGonagall y Flitwick. Aunque Harry desconocía que éste había tenido lugar. Fue directamente al armario donde estaba guardado el pensadero.

Echó el líquido plateado sobre el pensadero, y después sin pensarlo lanzó el botellín entre los escombros del despacho. Se zambulló en los recuerdos de Snape, esperando encontrar una respuesta que lo solucionara todo.

* * *

Harry se sintió absorbido por un mar plateado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró de pie en un parque infantil, con el sol bañándole el rostro. Dos niñas jugaban riendo en los columpios. A pocos metros de ellas, un niño delgado con el pelo negro y liso las observaba en silencio.

El niño llevaba una vestimenta ridícula: vaqueros demasiado cortos, una polera blanca y un chaquetón tan grande que podría pertenecer a algún adulto. Snape debía tener 9 o 10 años.

-¡Lilly, no!

Harry miró a las niñas. Lilly había saltado del columpio, mejor dicho, _voló_ del columpio. Y cuando se precipitó a toda velocidad contra el suelo, frenó en el aire y posó suavemente sobre el césped del parque. Petunia se acercó corriendo a su hermana.

-¡Mamá te dijo que no lo hicieras! ¡Que lo tienes prohibido!

-¡Pero estoy bien, Tuney! –respondió Lilly, riendo.

Snape salió de su escondite y se acercó a las hermanas. Petunia seguía recriminando a Lilly.

-¡Esto no está bien Lilly!¡No es normal!

-Sí que es normal –interrumpió Snape-. Yo también puedo hacer esas cosas.

Ambas chicas miraron al recién llegado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Lilly

-Que eres una bruja.

-¡Eso no es algo muy bonito de decir, precisamente! –Respondió Petunia. Lilly afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡No!¡No me entendéis! –Snape se sonrojó- Ella es una bruja, igual que yo soy un mago.

Ambas niñas miraron en silencio al recién llegado.

-¡No dices más que tonterías! –espetó Petunia, entre asustada y enfadada.

-Tú no lo entenderías. No eres más que una… una… _muggle_.

Snape dijo esa palabra como escupiéndola, con desprecio.

-¿Qué es una _muggle_? –preguntó Lilly

De pronto, el mundo se desvaneció ante Harry. Reapareció en el mismo parque, al anochecer, frente a los columpios. Lilly y Snape se columpiaban en ellos.

-Entonces –dijo Lilly- ¿cuando cumplamos once años nos enviarán a Hogwarts a estudiar magia?

-Así es –respondió Snape-. Te enseñarán a usarla. Los magos menores de edad no pueden usar magia fuera del colegio.

-¡Pero yo la he usado! –gritó la chica- ¿No irán a…?

-¡No, no! –respondió Snape rápidamente- Azkaban es una prisión dirigida a los peores magos, a los criminales. No envían a un niño a Azkaban por usar magia. Además, hasta los once años el ministerio hace la vista gorda.

-Menos mal.

Ambos quedaron en silencio varios minutos, observando el cielo nocturno que empezaba a nacer frente a ellos.

-Snape, ¿cómo están las cosas en tu casa?

Severus dirigió la mirada a los guijarros en sus pies antes de responder.

-Mal. Siguen discutiendo…

Lilly le posó la mano sobre el hombro. Snape se sobresaltó y se sonrojó al contacto.

-Pronto iremos a Hogwarts y todo estará mejor Severus.

Snape sonrió.

-No puedo esperar el momento de ir contigo.

La escena volvió a difuminarse. De pronto, Harry se encontró en Kings Cross, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Snape observaba a Lilly en la distancia, que discutía con su hermana. La conversación se escuchaba perfectamente a pesar de las distancias.

-¡…lo siento Tuney! Escucha, tal vez cuando llegue podré ir a hablar con ese profesor Dumbledore y convencerle para que cambie de opinión.

Petunia se zafó de la mano de su hermana.

-¡YO NO QUIERO IR! –le gritó- ¿Te crees que quiero ir a una escuela llena de…? –Recorrió el andén lleno de alumnos que sostenían sus gatos, lechuzas que ululaban en sus jaulas, y largas túnicas negras- ¿FRIKIS?

Lilly se separó de su hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no soy una friki. Es horrible que digas eso.

-¡Eso es lo que sois!¡Tú y ese Snape!¡Hacen bien en separaros de la gente normal como nosotros!¡Es por nuestra propia seguridad!

Lilly, desesperada, miró a sus padres, que disfrutaban mirando la escena. Luego se encaró a su hermana

-No pensabas lo mismo cuando escribiste a Dumbledore para pedirle ingresar en la escuela.

-¡Espiasteis mis cartas! –Antes de que Lilly llegara a excusarse, Petunia dio media vuelta y se marchó del andén-

Snape observó en la distancia cómo Lilly, llorando, recogía sus cosas y entraba en el tren.

La escena se difuminó de nuevo. Atravesó varios recuerdos, en los cuales Snape conocía a James, Remus, Sirius y colagusano. Desde el principio éstos cuatro rechazaron al chico.

Luego, en el gran comedor, la selección de las casas. Snape fue inmediatamente escogido para Slytherin, mientras que Lilly era seleccionada para Gryffindor. Ambos se miraron desde sus respectivas mesas, tristes de no haber caído en la misma casa.

La escena se perdió, y reapareció cuando Snape ya tenía unos trece años. Desde la distancia, Harry observó una escena que conocía bien: Cómo su padre y sus amigos habían humillado a Snape frente a Lilly. Cuando ésta lo defendió, Snape, cegado por la humillación, la insultó horriblemente. "Sangre sucia".

La escena volvió a difuminarse. Harry se encontró frente a la señora gorda que guardaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. Lilly salió al encuentro de Snape.

-He salido porque me dijeron que ibas a dormir aquí si no lo hacía. –dijo Lilly con rabia.

-Lilly, lo siento mucho. No quería llamarte…

-¿SangreSucia? –terminó Lilly- ¿Pero así es como nos llamáis, no es así Severus?

-Pero…

-Se bien lo que te estás trayendo con tus amigos, y Voldemort. ¿Crees que no iba a enterarme?

-Lilly, no lo entiendes.

-¡Sí que lo entiendo! –gritó Lilly. –Hace tiempo que mis amigos me preguntan por qué insisto en justificarte, y la verdad yo también me lo pregunto. Tú has elegido tu camino Severus, y yo el mío.

Snape quiso decir algo, pero Lilly, con cara de desprecio, dio media vuelta y atravesó el hueco hacia la torre Gryffindor.

El suelo se deshizo bajo los pies de Harry. Apareció en una colina verde , cubierta de árboles, bajo una oscura noche. Snape, con su varita iluminada, vigilaba en todas direcciones, temeroso.

Su miedo infectó a Harry también, a pesar de saber que no podía ser dañado, y miró sobre su hombro, preguntándose que sería lo que Snape estaba esperando. Luego un destello de luz blanca cegadora voló a través del aire. Harry pensó en el resplandor, pero Snape había caído de rodillas y su varita había salido disparada de sus manos.

-¡No me mate!

-Esa no era mi intención.

Cualquier sonido de la Aparición de Dumbledore había sido sofocado por el ruido del viento entre las ramas. Se detuvo junto a Snape con su túnica ondeando a su ardedor, y su cara iluminada por debajo por la luz creada por su varita.

-¿Y bien, Severus?¿Qué mensaje tiene Lord Voldemort para mí?

-Ni… ningún mensaje… ¡Estoy aquí por mi cuenta!

Snape secaba sus manos. Parecía un poco loco, con su desordenado pelo negro volando a su alrededor.

-Yo…vine con una advertencia… no, una petición… por favor…

Dumbledore agitó su varita. A pesar de que las hojas y las ramas aún volaban a través del aire nocturno a su alrededor, se hizo silencio en el lugar donde él y Snape se veían cara a cara.

-¿Qué petición podría hacerme un mortífago?

-La… la profecía… la predicción… Trelawney…

-Ah, sí – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Cuánto le contaste a Lord Voldemort?

-¡Todo, todo lo que escuché! – respondió Snape – Es por eso que…. es por esa razón que… ¡él cree que se trata de Lily Evans!

-La profecía no hacía referencia a una mujer–dijo Dumbledore – Hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de Julio…

-¡Sabes lo quiero decir! El piensa que se trata de su hijo, y la va a cazar… los va a matar a todos…

-Si significa tanto para ti – dijo Dumbledore – seguramente Lord Voldemort la dejará ir, ¿no? ¿No podrías pedir piedad por la madre, a cambio del hijo?

-Yo… yo ya se lo pedí…

-Eres repugnante – dijo Dumbledore, y Harry nunca había oído tanto disgusto en su voz. Snape pareció encogerse un poco – ¿No te preocupa, entonces, que su esposo y su hijo mueran? ¿Ellos pueden morir, siempre y cuando tú obtengas lo que quieres?

Snape no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Dumbledore.

-Escóndelos a todos, entonces – gruñó – Mantenla… mantenlos a salvo. Por favor.

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio, Severus?

-¿A… a cambio? – Snape miró a Dumbledore, y Harry pensó que se iba a quejar, pero luego de un momento muy largo dijo

–Lo que sea.

La colina se deshizo, y Harry se encontró de pie en la oficina de Dumbledore. Algo hacía un sonido terrible, como un animal herido. Snape se dejó caer en una silla y Dumbledore, parado sobre él, lucía muy afligido. Luego de un momento, Snape levantó su rostro, y parecía un hombre que hubiese vivido cien años de miserias desde que había dejado la colina salvaje.

-Pensé… que iba... a mantenerla… a salvo…

-Ella y James depositaron su confianza en la persona equivocada – dijo Dumbledore – Igual que tú, Severus. ¿Acaso no esperabas que Voldemort la dejara ir?

Snape respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Su hijo sobrevivió – dijo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Snape pareció alejar algo desagradable.

-Su hijo vive. Tiene sus ojos, sus mismos ojos. ¿Recuerdas la forama y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans, me imagino?

-¡No! – aulló Snape – Se ha ido… muerta…

-¿Te remuerde la conciencia, Severus?

-Desearía… desearía que yo hubiese muerto…

-¿Y eso de qué serviría? – dijo Dumbledore fríamente – Si amabas a Lily Evans, si realmente la amabas, entonces está claro lo que debes hacer.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

-Sabes como y porqué murió. Asegúrate de que no fue en vano. Ayuda a proteger al hijo de Lily.

-Él no necesita protección. El Señor Oscuro se ha ido…

-El Señor Oscuro regresará, y Harry Potter estará en un peligro terrible cuando lo haga.

Hubo una pausa muy larga, y lentamente snape recuperó el control de sí mismo, reguló su respiración. Al fin dijo:

-Muy bien. Muy bien. ¡Pero nunca, nunca se lo diga a nadie, Dumbledore! ¡Esto queda entre nosotros! ¡Júrelo! No puedo soportar… especialmente el hijo de Potter… ¡Quiero su palabra!

-¿Mi palabra, Severus, de nunca revelar lo mejor de ti? – suspiró Dumbledore, mirando a la angustiada y feroz cara de Snape – Si insistes…

La escena volvió a deshacerse, y ahora Harry estaba una vez más en la oficina del director.

Era de noche, y Dumbledore giraba en la silla que parecía un trono detrás del escritorio, aparentemente semiconsciente. Su mano derecha colgaba de un lado, ennegrecida y quemada. Snape murmuraba encantamientos, señalando la muñeca de esa mano con su varita, mientras que su mano izquierda vaciaba un cáliz lleno de una poción dorada en la garganta de Dumbledore.

Al cabo de unos momentos, las pestañas del director se sacudieron para abrirse.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Snape, sin preámbulo - ¿Por qué se puso ese anillo? Carga una maldición, seguramente ya lo sabía. ¿Por qué lo tocó?

El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt yacía en el escritorio frente a Dumbledore. Estaba roto; la espada de Gryffindor estaba tendida junto a é frunció el ceño.

-Fui… un tonto. Me vi profundamente tentado…

-¿Tentado a qué?

Dumbledore no respondió.

- ¡Es un milagro que haya podido regresar! – Snape sonaba furioso – Ese anillo portaba una maldición de un poder extraordinario, contenerla es lo más que podemos hacer; he atrapado la maldición en su mano, por ahora…

Dumbledore levantó su mano, ennegrecida e inútil, y la examinó como si se tratara de una interesante antigüedad.

-Has hecho bien, Severus. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?

El tono de Dumbledore era el de una conversación normal, podría haber estado preguntando por un reporte del clima. Snape dudó un momento, antes de hablar.

-No sabría decirlo. Tal vez un año. No hay forma de contrarrestar un hechizo así para siempre. Eventualmente, se esparcirá. Es el tipo de maldición que crece con el tiempo.

Dumbledore sonrió. La noticia de que le quedaba menos de un año de vida no parecía importarle mucho.

Harry recordó en ese momento las últimas palabras que le dirigió Snape a Voldemort: _"__¿Sabías que Dumbledore estaba a punto de morir? ¿Sabías que entre los dos ya habíamos encontrado y destruido el anillo de Sorvolo?"_ Las piezas del gigantesco puzzle empezaron a encajar en su mente.

La escena se difuminó levemente, como saltándose las partes de la conversación que Snape no recordaba bien.

-El Señor Oscuro –dijo Snape- no cree que Draco consiga matarme. Esto es simplemente un castigo por las recientes fallas de Lucius. Una tortura lenta para los padres de Draco, mientras ven como este falla y paga el precio.

-En otras palabras, el chico también está condenado por una sentencia de muerte, al igual que yo – dijo Dumbledore – Ahora, creo que el sucesor natural del trabajo, luego de que Draco falle, ¿eres tú?

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-Ese, según creo, es el plan del Señor Oscuro.

-¿Lord Voldemort predice que en un momento no muy lejano no necesitará un espía en Hogwarts?

-Cree que la escuela pronto estará bajo su control, sí.

-Y si realmente cayera bajo su control – dijo Dumbledore, casi, según parecía, al aire - ¿Tengo tu palabra de que harás todo lo esté en tus manos para proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts?

Snape asintió firmemente.

-Bien. Ahora, tu primera prioridad es descubrir que es lo Draco trama. Un adolescente asustado es tan peligroso para el resto como para sí mismo. Ofrécele ayuda y guía, él aceptará, tú le agradas…

-… mucho menos desde que su padre perdió la confianza. Draco me culpa, cree que yo tomé el lugar de Lucius.

-De todas formas, trata. Me preocupo más por las posibles víctimas de cualquier ataque que se le ocurra al chico que por mí mismo. En último caso, por supuesto, sólo hay una cosa que hacer para salvarlo de la ira de Lord Voldemort.

Snape alzó las cejas y su tono de voz era sardónico al preguntar:

-¿Piensas dejar que Voldemort te mate?

-Por supuesto que no. TÚ debes matarme.

Hubo un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por un extraño ruido de algo rompiéndose. Fawkes, el fénix, masticaba a bit of cuttlebone.

-¿Quiere que lo haga ahora? – preguntó Snape, con la voz cargada de ironía - ¿O le doy algunos minutos para que componga su epitafio?

-Oh, no todavía – respondió Dumbledore, sonriendo – Me atrevería a decir que el momento se presentará solo en el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Dado lo que ha ocurrido esta noche – indicó su mano calcinada – podemos estar seguros que pasará durante este año.

-Si no le importa morir – dijo Snape con rudeza - ¿Por qué no deja que Draco lo haga?

-El alma de ese chico aún no está tan dañada – dijo Dumbledore – no dejaré que se rompa por mi culpa.

-¿Y mi alma, Dumbledore? ¿Y la mía?

-Tú eres el único que sabe si tu alma se dañará al ayudar a un viejo a evitar el dolor y la humillación – dijo Dumbledore – Te pido este gran favor a ti, Severus, porque la muerte vendrá por mi con tanta certeza como los Chudley Cannons serán los últimos de la liga este año. Confieso que prefiero una salida rápida y sin dolor a la larga y caótica situación en la que me vería si, por ejemplo, Greyback está involucrado o si la querida Bellatrix, a quien le gusta gusta jugar con su comida antes de comérsela, me atrapara.

Su tono de voz era ligero, pero sus ojos azules atravesaban a Snape al igual que tantas otras veces habían atravesado a Harry, como si pudieran ver el alma sobre la cual estaban discutiendo. Al fin, Snape volvió a asentir con firmeza. Dumbledore pareció satisfecho.

-Gracias, Severus.

El despacho se deshizo, y Harry se vio observando a Snape y Dumbledore que paseaban por el bosque prohibido.

-¡…y aún así, confías mucho más en un chico que es incapaz de aprender Oclumancia, cuya magia es mediocre, y que tiene una conexión directa con la mente del Señor Oscuro!

-Voldemort le teme a esa conexión – dijo Dumbledore – No hace mucho, tuvo una pequeña lección sobre lo que realmente significa para él compartir la mente de Harry. Fue un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. No volverá a tratar de poseer a Harry, estoy seguro. No de esa forma.

-No entiendo.

-El alma de Voldemort, tan desfigurada como se encuentra, no puede soportar el contacto con un alma como la de Harry. Es como una navaja de acero congelado, como la carne en llamas…

-¿Almas? ¡Estamos hablando de mentes!- En el caso de Harry y Lord Voldemort, hablar de una cosa es lo mismo que hablar de la miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos. Estaban cerca del Bosque Prohibido, pero no había señal alguna de alguien cerca de ellos.

-Después de que me hayas matado, Severus…

-¡A pesar de que se rehúsa a contarme todo, espera ese pequeño servicio de mi parte! – gritó Snape, y una furia verdadera apareció en su delgada cara – ¡Toma algo tan importante como si estuviera garantizado, Dumbledore! ¡Tal vez he cambiado de idea!

Dumbledor hizo una pequeña pausa para que su interlocutor se calmara.

-Me diste tu palabra, Severus. Y ya que hablamos de servicios que me debes, pensé que habías aceptado mantener vigilado a nuestro joven amigo de Slytherin.

Snape estaba furioso, desafiante. Dumbledore suspiró.

-Ven a mi oficina esta noche, Severus, a las once, y no podrás quejarte de que no confío en ti…

Rápidamente se encontraron de nuevo estaban en la oficina de Dumbledore, las ventanas oscuras y Fawkes sentado en silencio, mientras Snape permanecía rígido y Dumbledore caminaba a su alrededor hablando.

-Harry no debe enterarse, no hasta el último momento, no hasta que sea necesario, de otra forma, ¿cómo tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo tiene que hacer?

-Pero, ¿qué debe hacer?

-Eso el algo entre Harry y yo. Ahora escucha con atención, Severus. Llegará un momento… después de mi muerte… ¡no discutas, no me interrumpas! Llegará un momento en el que Lord Voldemort parecerá temer por la vida de su serpiente.

-¿Nagini? – Snape parecía atónito.

-Precisamente. Cuando Lord Voldemort deje de enviar a su serpiente a cumplir sus órdenes, y la mantiene segura junto a él bajo protección mágica, entonces, creo, será seguro decirle a Harry.

-¿Decirle qué?

Dumbledore respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-Decirle que la noche en que Voldemort trató de matarlo, cuando Lily puso su propia vida entre ellos, como un escudo, la Maldición Asesina rebotó en Lord Voldemort, y un fragmento del alma de Voldemort se apartó del resto, y fue a caer en la única alma viviente que quedaba en ese lugar. Parte de Lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le da el poder de hablar con las serpientes, y la conexión con la mente de Voldemort que nunca ha sido capaz de entender. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, perdido por Lord Voldemort, permanezca adjunto y protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort no puede morir.

-Nagini es el sexto Horcrux. Y Harry, el Séptimo.

A Harry le pareció que veía a los dos hombres desde el final de un largo túnel, estaban tan lejos de él, con sus voces formando ecos en sus oídos.

-¿Así que el chico… el chico debe morir? – preguntó Snape, con calma.

-Y debe hacerlo Voldemort, Severus. Eso es esencial.

Otro silencio interminable. Luego Snape dijo:

-Pensé… que todos estos años… lo estábamos protegiendo por ella. Por Lily.

-Lo hemos protegido porque es esencial enseñarle, educarle, dejarle que pruebe su fuerza – dijo Dumbledore, con los ojos aún cerrados – Mientras tanto, la conexión entre ellos se hace cada vez más fuerte, se desarrolla como un parásito. A veces creo que él mismo lo sospecha. Si lo conozco bien, él ha arreglado todo para que cando salga a enfrentar su muerte, esta realmente significará el fin de Voldemort.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos. Snape estaba horrorizado.- ¿Lo has mantenido vivo para que muera en el momento correcto?

-¿Y qué podía hacer, Snape? ¿Negar al chico a vivir una vida? ¿Matarlo cuando era un bebé?

Snape respondió con fría ira.

–Me has utilizado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He espiado y mentido por ti, me he puesto en peligro mortal por ti. Se supone que todo esto era para mantener a salvo al hijo de Lily Evans. Y ahora me dices que lo has estado criando como a un cerdo para el matadero…

-Esto es conmovedor, Severus – dijo Dumbledore seriamente - ¿Te has encariñado con el chico, después de todo?

-¿Con él? – gritó Snape – ¡Expecto patronum!

De la punta de su varita salió una sombra plateada, que pronto se transformó en una cierva. Aterrizó en el piso de la oficina, voló a través de ella, y escapó por la ventana. Dumbledore la observó alejarse volando, y mientras su brillo plateado se desvanecía le dio la espalda a Snape, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo?

-Siempre – dijo Snape.

El resto de escenas se sucedieron rápidamente: La noche que Harry escapó de casa de sus tíos, usó el sectusempra para atacar a un mortífago que estaba a punto de matar a Remus Lupín, pero falló e impactó a George. Cómo envió unos meses después un mensaje a Dobby, diciendo "Harry Potter está en la mansión Malfoy". Cómo, al viajar a Grimmauld Place, encontró una vieja carta de Lilly, y no pudo contener las lágrimas al leerla.

* * *

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero, y se sentó en el suelo. Miró a la puerta, por la que ahora imaginaba al propio Snape entrando en la estancia.


	29. Capítulo 28: La despedida

El pesado conocimiento sobre su destino cayó sobre la mente de Harry. Nunca le había dado realmente miedo la muerte, o al menos eso pensaba él. Pero ahora se sentía triste. Triste y enfadado. Había depositado toda su confianza sobre Dumbledore, y éste le había ocultado el peor de los secretos.

Miró uno de los relojes del despacho y constató que le quedaba una hora y media de tiempo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

La ansiedad invadió sus pulmones, como una fría garra que se aferraba a su garganta. Fue a una ventana, la abrió y se asomó al frío aire de la noche, inspirando fuertemente, tratando de recuperar la calma.

Unos minutos después puso en orden sus pensamientos. Pensó que, a fin de cuentas, hacía un rato no le había parecido tan descabellado entregarse a Voldemort para darles una oportunidad de vivir a sus amigos. Pero entre considerar la opción de sacrificarse y constatar que debía morir, había un abismo.

Decidió que se enfrentaría a su destino con valor. Si eso iba a dar la oportunidad de destruir a Voldermort de una vez por todas, valdría la pena. Recogió la capa de invisibilidad que había lanzado al suelo y se cubrió con ella. Después salió del despacho.

Recorrió lentamente los pasillos del colegio que había sido su único hogar. Alumnos y no alumnos recorrían los pasillos, apresurándose a ayudar a los heridos y preparar defensas.

Harry se detuvo un momento. ¿Debería, al menos, despedirse de sus amigos? Supo que no debía hacerlo. Querrían detenerlo, o peor aún, acompañarle. El suyo era un viaje sin retorno, y nadie debía ir con él.

Vio a Neville, que con la espada a la espalda, ayudaba a la profesora Sprout a cargar con pesadas macetas de mandrágoras amordazadas. ChoChang y Luna ayudaban al señor Weasley, muy mal herido, a llegar a la sala de los menesteres para que se fuera.

-Fred. Fred no….-murmuraba el señor Weasley

En una esquina, en el centro de un corro de alumnos, Bill y Fleur Weasley daban instrucciones. Harry se preguntó cuándo habrían llegado. Se acercó a escuchar.

-Cuando demos la _ogden_ de _guetirada_ –decía Fleur- nos _getiraremos pog _este pasillo hasta la sala de los _menestegues_.

-Todos los que estén en condiciones de luchar deberán aguantar mientras los heridos huyen. Provocaremos derribos aquí y aquí…. –añadió Bill, señalando puntos en un esquema del castillo.

Harry se alejó, alegre de saber que al menos alguien tenía un plan para escapar. Vagó por los pasillos, hasta que vio varias caras conocidas: la familia Weasley al completo. Molly estaba arrodillada sobre el cuerpo inerte de Fred. Ron, a su lado, trataba en vano de consolarla sin contener sus lágrimas. George parecía estar en shock, mientras que Charlie se había alejado unos pasos, llorando la muerte de su hermano.

Apesadumbrado Harry se alejó, preguntándose dónde estaría Ginny. Avanzó bastante rato por los pasillos, sin pensar dónde iba. Un aroma, o quizá un instinto le hizo entrar en un aula cercana. Un sollozo le hizo dirigir la vista a una esquina de la sala.

Allí estaba Ginny, secándose las lágrimas. Harry quedó paralizado al verla, sin saber bien qué hacer. ¿Debía ir a consolarla? No necesitó responder a la pregunta. A pesar de no haber hecho ningún ruido, Ginny alzó la vista.

-¿Harry?

Harry se quitó la capa, haciéndose visible, y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho –le susurró.

Ginny apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su amado. Estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo, cuando notó que algo no iba bien. Harry estaba… ¿temblando? Se separó ligeramente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Harry… ¿qué ocurre?

Él, por toda respuesta, dijo:

-Lo siento, Ginny.

Los ojos verdes de Harry le dieron a Ginny la respuesta que Harry trataba de transmitirle sin palabras. El terrible pensamiento se hizo fuerte en su corazón:

_Se va a entregar._

-No…¡No Harry! –dijo Ginny con desesperación

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Tengo que hacerlo.

-¡Está mintiendo!¡Atacará de todos modos!

-No es tan fácil… -respondió Harry con un hilo de voz.

Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras le pedía que no lo hiciera. Harry, tras unos minutos, se zafó suavemente del abrazo de Ginny.

-Adios, mi amor. –dijo él, tratando de contener las lágrimas, tratando de hacerlo más fácil para Ginny.

-¡Harry, no!

Diciendo esto, Ginny posó sus manos sobre la mejilla y la nuca de Harry, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Una parte de la conciencia de Harry le gritó que se fuera corriendo… pero esa parte quedó ofuscada por la oleada sentimental que le invadió.

Soltó la capa de invisibilidad, abrazó a Ginny por la cintura y correspondió al beso. Un beso que era demasiado largo, demasiado corto, dulce, amargo y apasionado. Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Ginny, y Harry sólo pudo acompañarla en aquel silencioso sollozo.

La túnica de Ginny se desató ligeramente, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Ninguno trató de detener sus acciones. La razón se había echado a un lado, dejando actuar al instinto y la pasión.

La capa de abrigo cayó lentamente por la espalda de la chica. La chaqueta de Harry tardó poco en ser descartada. Ginny bajó ligeramente los brazos, dejando que la túnica se deslizara poco a poco, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y sedosa.

Dejaron de besarse por un instante. Harry apoyó su frente contra la de Ginny, y se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

-No puedes irte Harry. No puedes dejarnos ahora.

-Ginny…

-¡No puedes dejarme! –gritó ella entre lágrimas.

Harry tardó un segundo en responder, tratando de eliminar ese profundo dolor que sentía en la garganta.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Harry….

Ginny se acercó y volvió a besarlo. La pareja se abrazó. Danzando al compás de sus cuerpos, las ropas que les quedaban fueron poco a poco desprendidas. Se dejaron caer suavemente sobre la tarima elevada del profesor. Ginny clavó su vista en Harry, que encima suyo, la miró intensamente.

-Harry…

Una silenciosa lágrima recorría el rostro de Harry. Su voz sonó temblorosa cuando habló.

-Te amo. Te amo, mi vida.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor –respondió Ginny.

Un pequeño suspiro, apenas audible fuera de la sala, escapó de la garganta de Ginny.

Hicieron el amor.  
Con la misma dulzura que los amantes que yacen por primera vez.

Y la pasión de aquellos que saben que nunca volverán a verse.

* * *

_¡Qué difícil es escribir una escena dramorosa (drama + amorosa), demonios!_


	30. Capítulo 29: Al encuentro del destino

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Antes de leer este capítulo os quiero invitar a escuchar la canción "_Desde mi cielo"_ de Mago de oz. .com/watch?v=RuFeynoZN9Q&feature=fvst_

_Al escribir este capítulo he usado fragmentos de la letra para la escena. Ésta canción me ha inspirado para poder describir las emociones y pensamientos de Harry mientras da los pasos hacia su destino. He intentado imaginar el capículo como un gran videoclip para la canción. Creo que en parte he logrado el objetivo, pero os dejo a vosotros criticarme._

_Un saludo. Escribidme reviews si os ha gustado._

* * *

Lentamente, Harry se puso la ropa, queriendo prolongar esos últimos momentos junto a su amada. No se atrevía ni a volver a mirarla. Ya no podía permitirse dudar.

Sintió las manos de Ginny posarse en sus hombros para después darle un dulce beso en la nuca.

-No lo hagas Harry. Por favor… -le dijo casi suplicante.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo y clavó su mirada en los ojos marrones de Ginny. Su pelo aún estaba alborotado, el sudor de su rostro ya se había secado. Con una suave caricia le apartó el pelo de la cara.

Ginny lo abrazó, éste acarició con cariño el cabello de la chica. Se besaron. Ninguno pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Sabían que nunca más iban a volver a verse. Sin embargo, la mayor angustia la provocaba pequeña llama de esperanza que brillaba en el fondo de sus almas, y que ambos se negaban a apagar.

El beso, demasiado corto, llegó a su fín. Harry no pudo ni hablar. Se agachó, y recogió su capa de invisibilidad del suelo.

-¡Harry, no! –gritó Ginny, mientras él se dirigía a la salida.

Harry se detuvo ante la puerta. Miró por última vez a su amada.

-Nunca te olvidaré, mi amor. Sé muy feliz.

Se puso la capa y salió al pasillo.

-¡NO HARRY! –gritó Ginny, desesperada.

En el silencio que siguió a ese grito, la realidad golpeó a Ginny con toda su fuerza. Se dejó caer al suelo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

* * *

Harry se secó los ojos, bajo la capa, y siguió su camino. Era la hora de la verdad, en que su maldito destino iba a cumplirse. Y sin embargo, se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Lo que más le dolía era no poder compartir su vida con Ginny.

Pasó por los pasillos, frente a la sala de los menesteres, y vio a varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, recuperándose de las heridas.

_Ahora que está todo en silencio  
__y que la calma me besa el corazón,  
__os quiero decir adios._

Luna y Cho Chang estaban entre el grupo, curando la pierna de un chico de quinto curso. Siguió su camino a través del patio del gran péndulo, donde Lupin, de nuevo humano, junto a Sirius Black estaban dando instrucciones para la defensa.

El destino era irónico. Su enemigo de la infancia había conseguido traer a Sirius de entre los muertos. Y ahora era Harry quien iba a abandonar este mundo.

_Porque a llegado la hora  
__de que sigáis el camino ya sin mí.  
__Hay tanto por lo que vivir._

Mientras iba a la puerta principal, sus pensamientos recordaron los últimos momentos que había vivido con Ginny. Sus ojos, apremiantes y dulces. El tacto de su piel blanca, su voz, su olor, sus cabellos… Cómo mientras hacían el amor, ella le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Cómo le pidió que no la abandonara entre lágrimas…

_No llores cielo,  
__y vuélvete a enamorar.  
__Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

_Pero mi vida  
__yo nunca podré olvidarte.  
__Y sólo el viento sabe  
__lo que has sufrido por amarme._

_Hay tantas cosas  
__que nunca te dije en vida:  
__que__ eres todo cuánto amo,  
__y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

Harry esperaba que realmente existiera otra vida desde donde pudiera saber que Ginny estaría bien.

…_te cuidaré desde aquí._

Llegó a la entrada del castillo. Hermione, junto a los profesores Flitwick y McGonagall, estaba alzando hechizos defensores entre los escombros. En el exterior pudo ver a muchos heridos sobre el césped.

Caminó unos pasos, saliendo del castillo. La señora Pomfrey estaba arrodillada junto a una alumna. Negando con la cabeza pasó la mano por el rostro de la chica y le cerró los ojos.

Harry sintió un terrible pinchazo de culpabilidad. Todos habían luchado por él, habían dado sus vidas por la pequeña esperanza que tenían de recuperar la libertad. ¿Qué pensarían sus amigos de su partida? ¿Se sentirían culpables por ello? Esperaba que entendieran por qué había tomado esa decisión.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
__y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más".  
__No hay nada que reprochar._

No sólo sus amigos lucharon por él. Al final, aunque fuera por necesidad, Draco Malfoy había pasado a su bando. Incluso Severus Snape demostró que siempre había estado de su parte.

_Ya no hay demonios  
__en el fondo del cristal.  
__Y sólo debo  
__todos los besos que no te dí._

Se dirigió lentamente hacia el bosque prohibido. Pasó junto a la destruida cabaña de Hagrid, quemada por los mortífagos. Deteniéndose unos momentos, se giró para observar por última vez el colegio.

El imponente castillo de Hogwarts se recortó contra la luz de la luna. La torre de hechicería estaba destruida en su cima, y sobre los restos de ésta se alzaba el dragón _Norberto_. Una escena digna de una película muggle.

Muchos de los muros también habían sido destruidos, aunque varias personas se afanaban en reforzar los puntos más débiles con conjuros.

Su mente volvió a vagar entre los recuerdos de Ginny. Y de sus amigos.

_Pero mi vida  
__yo nunca podré olvidarte.  
__Y sólo el viento sabe  
__lo que has sufrido por amarme._

Despidiéndose del mundo, de sus amigos, y de todo lo que amaba, Harry dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque maldito. La única felicidad que le quedaba era saber que tras su muerte, Voldemort volvería a ser mortal.

Y también saber que podrían vivir en un mundo libre de opresión y de racismo. ¿Qué futuro les esperaba si ahora decidía escapar?

Ahogó ese profundo dolor en la garganta que predice las lágrimas. Ginny… maldita fuera su suerte. Si nunca se hubiese enamorado, quizá no le sería tan difícil dar ese paso.

O quizá, era ese preciso amor el que le daba las fuerzas para dar sus últimos pasos en el mundo.

_Hay tantas cosas  
__que nunca te dije en vida:  
__que eres todo cuanto amo,  
__y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

Al adentrarse entre los árboles sintió como si el bosque los estuviese engullendo, como una enorme ave de presa. En la negrura que lo envolvió destacó un resplandor que iluminaba el centro del bosque. Se acercó sigiloso hasta allí, y tardó poco en ver a varios mortífagos montando guardia en los alrededores.

Pocos metros después llegó a una zona sin árboles, donde el ejército de Lord Voldemort aguardaba órdenes de su amo. Éste caminaba lentamente en el centro del claro. Harry decidió esperar, para dar más tiempo a sus amigos para preparar la defensa. Sabía que Voldemort no respetaría su palabra y atacaría Hogwarts después de matarlo.

Pudo observar que, atado contra un árbol, estaba Hagrid, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho. A Harry se le heló la sangre. ¿Estaría muerto? ¿O es que Bellatrix Lestrange ya se había divertido con él?

Los grandes andares de la misma Bellatrix tardaron poco en atraer la atención de Harry. Ésta se acercó al semigigante, y lo tocó con la mano, tratando de despertarlo. Después soltó una carcajada y le dijo algo a un camarada que Harry no pudo entender. ¿Estaría muerto su amigo?

Entonces, un mortífago salió del grupo y se acercó a Voldemort. Se arrodilló antes de hablar.

-Mi señor, el plazo se ha cumplido.

Voldemort detuvo su lento andar y alzó la cabeza hacia la luna. Sus ojos brillaron como plata azulada.

-Estoy… decepcionado –dijo sin emoción-. Creí que vendría a mi encuentro.

Harry, entonces, dio dos pasos hacia el centro del claro.

-¡Y he acudido, Voldemort!

Se quitó la capa, descubriéndose ante el ejército enemigo. Todos los mortífagos guardaron silencio. Hagrid se sacudió sobre sus ataduras, y al ver a Harry gritó:

-¡Harry, no!

Bellatrix le hizo callar de un rápido movimiento de varita. Voldemort observó a su enemigo, el niño elegido.

-Harry Potter… Me alegro que hayas acudido. Eso ha evitado más muertes.

Harry sintió en la voz, y en la conexión que compartía con el señor oscuro, la mentira.

-Nunca he sido un cobarde, Voldemort.

-Y por fin lo has demostrado.

Voldemort se dirigió a sus seguidores.

-¡No intervengáis!

Con esa frase, ambos asieron sus varitas. Harry esperaba que, como otras ocasiones, Voldemort empezara saludando antes del duelo. No fue así. El señor oscuro alzó la varita hacia Potter.

-_¡Aveda Kedavra!_

Harry saltó hacia un lado esquivando la mortal maldición. Sabía que no podía vencer al señor oscuro, pero podía ganar tiempo.

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí  
__y muero otra vez si lloráis.  
__He aprendido al fin a disfrutar,  
__y soy feliz._

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_

Voldemort quedó desconcertado unos instantes ante el inusual conjuro. El ciervo plateado de Harry cargó contra él. A pesar de que no podía hacerle ningún daño, el gran resplandor cegó al señor oscuro.

Momento que Harry aprovechó para atacar.

-_¡Sectumsempra!¡Incarcero!_

Voldemort mantuvo la calma. El primer conjuro fue desviado por sus protecciones. Después apuntó su varita hacia la voz de Potter y conjuró "_Relaxio"._ Las gruesas cuerdas conjuradas por Harry cayeron al suelo, carentes de todo poder para atraparlo. En ese momento el patronus se deshizo, permitiendo a Voldemort ver a su enemigo con claridad, cubriéndose tras un árbol. Apuntó al chico, y una serie de bolas de energía emergieron a toda velocidad de su varita.

Tremendas explosiones rodearon a Harry mientras corría entre los árboles, protegiéndose. En su carrera, apuntó a un gran roble a la espalda del señor oscuro.

-_¡Ablatio!_

El enorme árbol, al perder su base toda su resistencia, se partió y cayó hacia el claro. Voldemort tuvo que apartarse unos pasos de la trayectoria del mismo. En el enorme estrépito y el caos que produjo la caída del árbol, el señor oscuro mantuvo la calma, y mientras conjuraba, movió su varita en un amplio círculo a su alrededor, apuntando al bosque.

Harry sintió que algo iba mal un instante antes de que enormes llamas comenzaran a crecer a su alrededor, rodeando el claro.

_No llores cielo  
__y vuélvete a enamorar.  
__Nunca me olvides,  
__me tengo que marchar._

Trató de conjurar agua para apagarlas, pero ésta no tenía efecto. El fuego comenzó a moverse, cercándole y empujándolo hacia el centro del claro. En pocos segundos no tendría más remedio que entrar en el claro para escapar de las llamas.

_Desde mi cielo  
__os arroparé en la noche,  
__y os acunaré en los sueños,  
__y espantaré todos los miedos._

Voldemort esperó tranquilo mientras el fuego se expandía a su alrededor, buscando la mínima señal de movimiento de su enemigo. Entonces, de detrás de un arbusto, se recortó la silueta de Harry contra el fuego. Al mismo tiempo que éste saltaba al claro con la varita preparada, Voldemort conjuró:

-_Io Iglontis_.

Del suelo surgió una enorme rama que atrapó a Harry por un pie, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cayó con dureza contra la tierra. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Voldemort conjuró de nuevo.

-_Expelliarmus_.

La varita de Harry salió volando de sus manos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Las llamas se apagaron a su alrededor, y Voldemort se acercó lentamente a él.

-Has luchado con más dureza que el cobarde de tu padre, Harry.

Harry supo lo que iba a pasar. Cerró los ojos y recordó a Ron, a Hermione, a Neville, y a todos sus amigos. Lamentó no haber podido volver a ver a su primo Dudley, como le había prometido el verano pasado.

_Desde mi cielo,  
__os esperaré escribiendo  
__no estoy sólo pues me cuidan  
__la libertad y la esperanza._

-Has presentado una buena lucha, pero ha sido en vano. Te mataré a ti, y después a todos los que se me opongan.

Harry recordó los ojos marrones de Ginny.

-_¡Aveda Kedavra!_

La oscuridad envolvió a Harry Potter cuando el rayo verde impactó contra él

_Yo nunca os olvidaré._

* * *

En el castillo, Ginny se apoyó contra una pared al sentir un súbito vacío en el pecho.

* * *

_Gracias por aguantarme. Esoy en racha, quiero acabar esto ya. _


	31. Capítulo 30: ¡Por Harry Potter!

Voldemort observó el cuerpo del joven Potter en el suelo. Tantos años que el niño elegido le había esquivado, hasta que finalmente éste se había entregado a él. Una sonora, susurrada y terrible carcajada resonó por el bosque. Hagrid, todavía silenciado por el conjuro de Bellatrix, miraba fijamente a Harry, rezando por que algún milagro lo hubiese salvado.

Lord Voldemort se volvió hacia sus seguidores.

-¡El niño elegido ha caído! Ahora nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino. ¡Vamos a Hogwarts!¡Esta noche acabaremos con todos los que se oponen a nosotros!

Los mortífagos respondieron a la orden de su señor con un efusivo grito de victoria.

-¡Que el semi-gigante coja al chico!¡La visión de su héroe muerto hará caer la moral de nuestros enemigos!

Hagrid fue desatado y, a golpe de _Cruciatus_, obligado a recoger el cuerpo sin vida de Harry. Grandes y redondas lágrimas se perdieron entre su profusa barba al recoger a su amigo, muerto.

La oscura procesión recorrió el bosque hacia Hogwarts. Voldemort encabezaba la marcha, junto al esclavizado guardián del colegio. Unos metros por detrás de ellos, la serpiente Nagini flotaba a poca distancia del suelo, protegida por una esfera de energía.

El bosque fue perdiendo densidad, y pronto el imponente castillo se alzó ante el ejército del señor oscuro. Finalmente, se detuvieron a varias decenas de metros de los muros.

Los defensores habían reconstruido varios muros, y habían levantado barricadas frente a la puerta principal derribada. Varios magos se apostaban tras éstas, apuntando a los mortífagos, extrañados de que no iniciaran el combate.

Con una simple señal de Voldemort, Hagrid fue forzado a avanzar unos pasos, y dejar caer a Harry. Entonces, el señor oscuro alzó la voz.

-Defensores de Hogwarts, ¡Vuestro héroe ha caído! ¡Vuestra gran esperanza de destruirme! No tenéis ninguna posibilidad. ¡Harry Potter ha muerto!

Las últimas palabras de Voldemort resonaron por el patio, haciendo eco en las paredes del castillo. Varios alumnos, sin querer creer lo que oían, se levantaron para poder ver el cadáver de Harry.

-¡Rendíos ahora, magos! ¡Rendíos ahora, y tendréis la clemencia de Lord Voldemort!

Neville, desde las barricadas, se sintió como si el alma le hubiera caído a los pies. Harry había muerto. Toda la lucha había sido en vano. Se dejó caer al suelo, pensando que quizá todavía pudieran escapar del castillo.

Entonces sintió una voz a su espalda. Una voz ultraterrena muy familiar.

-No desfallezcáis todavía, señor LongBottom.

Neville se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Nick Casidecapitado. El fantasma de Gryffindor lo observó un instante, y posó su insustancial mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-Permitidme que os ayude, joven.

Neville no entendía bien a qué se refería el fantasma, pero asintió con la cabeza. En ese instante, Nick se abalanzó sobre él, fusionándose con su cuerpo. Neville sintió un terrible escalofrío, y se aterrorizó al pensar que estaba siendo poseído.

Pero, al contrario de lo que imaginaba, no perdió el control sobre sus acciones. Aunque sintió la presencia de Nick dentro de su cabeza.

Voldemort siguió hablando, ajeno a lo que le ocurría a Neville.

-Aquellos que se rindan ahora serán perdonados. Los que se opongan a mí sufrirán el más terrible de los destinos.

Ron estaba en shock. No podía creer que Harry hubiese muerto. Junto a él, Hermione se secó los ojos. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Miró a su alrededor. Su madre, sus hermanos Bill y Fred, Hermione, Fleur, Remus y Sirius... La desazón había invadido la moral de todos, salvo de Sirius que apretaba la mandíbula y los puños con furia.

Miró al interior del castillo y vio una solitaria figura atravesar la puerta, dirigiéndose al exterior. Ginny asía su varita con fuerza, con la cara crispada por la ira y el dolor. Avanzó rápidamente hasta la barricada, apartando de un empujón a un alumno que se puso en su camino.

Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar, ella alzó la varita y conjuró, gritando con furia:

-_¡TERRABLAST!_

Frente a Voldemort, la tierra se combó hacia arriba, antes de estallar en una explosión de metralla. El señor oscuro no se apartó, sus protecciones le evitaron todo mal. Sin dar ninguna orden, varios mortífagos alzaron sus varitas y respondieron al ataque.

Ron se alzó rápidamente, junto a su madre y Hermione. Conjuraron tres protecciones que desviaron las maldiciones dirigidas a Ginny.

-¡Sois unos necios, sólo buscáis la peor de las muertes! –gritó Voldemort.

Ron miró a su hermana, contagiándose de su furia y su dolor. En voz baja, pronunció las dos palabras que sellarían su decisión:

-Por Harry.

Molly, Hermione, Ron y Ginny respondieron a los ataques. Los mortífagos se protegieron de la andanada de conjuros. Cuando devolvieron el fuego, Sirius, Fred, Neville, Bill, Fleur y Remus Lupin se habían alzado conjurando barreras protectoras.

-¡Por Harry Potter! – Gritaron al unísono.

Las maldiciones volaron hacia ambos bandos, mientras más y más profesores y alumnos se sumaban a la batalla clamando su grito de guerra: "Por Harry Potter". Desde las almenaras y ventanas del castillo, más defensores lanzaron sus conjuros contra el ejército oscuro.

El señor oscuro retrocedió unos pasos, conjurando de nuevo sus hechizos protectores. No había esperado esa reacción por parte de los traidores a la sangre.

-¡Habéis sellado vuestro destino!¡El dolor de vuestras muertes servirá de ejemplo a las generaciones venideras!

Remus Lupin respondió a la amenaza.

-¡Si esta noche hemos de morir…!

-¡…Lucharemos hasta el fin! –terminó Sirius Black, con un desgarrado grito lleno de ira y locura.

Todo el colegio vibró con el grito que lanzaron todos sus moradores.

-¡POR HARRY POTTER!

Como marcando el inicio de la batalla, Norberto rugió desde la torre de astronomía, y con Charlie sobre su lomo, se lanzó al combate. La lucha se desató con toda su furia cuando cientos de maldiciones fueron lanzadas. Las explosiones se sucedieron en el campo de batalla, llamas imposibles surgían de la nada, y decenas de atacantes y defensores cayeron en segundos.

Los mortífagos centraron su ataque sobre los alumnos que protegían la entrada al castillo. Las barricadas empezaron a caer, obligándolos a dispersarse y ocupar nuevos puntos de defensa.

-¡Ron! –gritó Sirius. Ron lo miró, desde varios metros de distancia. -¡Los Worgs vuelven!¡Acabad con ellos!

Diciendo eso, Sirius volvió al combate junto a Remus y otros alumnos, enfrentándose a los mortífagos. Ron miró a su espalda. A casi cien metros los Worgs salieron de sus escondites, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta principal del castillo.

-¡A por los Worgs! –gritó a sus compañeros más cercanos- ¡Son muchos menos que antes, podemos con ellos!

Una violenta llamarada, lanzada por Norberto sobre los mortífagos, iluminó a la manada: se trataban de unas 20 criaturas. Ron lanzó sus mejores ataques contra los Worgs, junto a Neville, Hermione, y otros alumnos. Muchas criaturas cayeron ante los ataques, pero varias lograron llegar a las barricadas.

Una andanada de bolas energéticas, lanzadas por Hermione despedazaron a un worg que se acercaba demasiado. Otro de los seres superó a su compañero caído. Sin detener su carrera lanzó su terrorífico aullido. Algunos de los defensores se cubrieron los oídos.

Ron conjuró contra ese Worg, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia, aunque demasiado tarde. Varios seres más aprovecharon el instante de terror para superar las barricadas. Ron sintió que era derribado cuando uno de los animales le saltó encima. Otro alumno cercano se afanó en ayudarlo con un _desmaius_.

Dos Worgs fijaron su objetivo en Neville. Éste lanzó un hechizo repulsor al primer Worg que trató de atacarlo. El saltó directamente sobre el chico, sin permitirle conjurar. Inconscientemente, Neville no trató de retroceder. Asió con la mano izquierda la espada, con una fuerza y habilidad que no eran suyas.

Se agachó para esquivar la embestida, al mismo tiempo que trazaba un rápido semicírculo sobre su cabeza. La espada impactó al Worg en el aire, cortándole limpiamente la garganta. El animal emitió un gorgoteo húmedo, y cayó pesadamente al suelo, muriendo a los pocos segundos.

Neville se detuvo un instante sin entender qué había pasado. ¿Había hecho él ese movimiento? En respuesta, escuchó la voz de Nick en su cabeza:

-_Hagamos una cosa señor LongBottom: Usted encárguese de la magia, y yo me encargaré de la espada._

-Nick…

Neville notó cómo la voluntad de Nick le hacía mirar hacia la batalla. Lord Voldemort estaba en el centro de su ejército, rodeado por una nube de rayos negros. Cerca de él vio el enorme cuerpo de Hagrid en el suelo. Y a pocos metros a su espalda, la serpiente Nagini flotaba dentro de una esfera luminosa que la protegía.

_-El señor oscuro trae a su serpiente a la batalla, pero la protege de todo daño. Estoy seguro de que no se trata de algo sentimental, amigo mío._

Neville entendió a qué se refería.

-¿Y cómo vamos a matarla? –dijo hablando en voz alta. Ron, mientras se levantaba, lo miró extrañado.

_-Consiga acercarse a ella, y déjeme el resto a mí_. _No hay defensa que pueda detener la espada de Godric Gryffindor._

Una maldición impactó demasiado cerca de Neville, recordándole que debía ponerse a cubierto. Los mortífagos, protegidos por su señor, avanzaban posiciones rápidamente. A un lado de las barricadas, Sirius, Bill, Molly Weasley y Remus resistían los ataques enemigos, devolviendo el fuego. Una risa maníaca llamó la atención de Neville.

Bellatrix Lestrange se adelantó a sus compañeros y lanzó varias maldiciones contra las barricadas. Ron no la vio a tiempo, y un rayo negro le impactó en el brazo, derribándolo al suelo. Cuando lanzó otro ataque al chico, Hemione se interpuso, lanzando un rayo azulado. Ambos ataques impactaron violentamente entre ambas brujas.

-¡Esta vez no te me escaparas, sangre sucia! –gritó Bellatrix

-¡Esta vez no estoy indefensa, zorra! –respondió Hermione. Entre ambas brujas, la energía de sus ataques se desató en una explosión luminosa.

Por detrás de la primera línea de batalla, muchas maldiciones eran lanzadas al aire, tratando de impactar contra _Norberto_. Éste sobrevolaba las tropas enemigas como un enorme murciélago, lanzando llamaradas sobre los mortífagos, mientras Charlie protegía al dragón con su magia.

Neville se acercó a Sirius.

-¡Sirius!¡Tenemos que matar a la serpiente!

Sirius se agachó tras la barricada al tiempo que varias maldiciones pasaban rozando su cabeza.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos? –Dijo, alterado por la adrenalina.

-¡Con la espada! ¡Si Voldemort protege tanto a su serpiente, será por algo!

Sirius evaluó lo que le decía el chico, y la situación. Sin previo aviso, una violenta explosión sacudió el castillo a su espalda, derribando una sección desde la que varios alumnos lanzaban conjuros desde la cobertura.

_Qué demonios, – _Pensó – _ya no tenemos nada que perder._

-Espero que tengas razón. Espera a que se acerque lo suficiente y te cubriremos. ¡QUE NADIE RETROCEDA! –ordenó.

Los mortífagos siguieron acercándose confiados por la presencia de Lord Voldemort junto a ellos. Hermione seguía envuelta en un duelo personal con Bellatrix Lestrange, hasta el punto que ambas parecían ajenas al resto de la batalla. Ron, con el brazo inutilizado, había vuelto al combate junto a su hermana.

-¡A la señal, atacad con todo lo que tengáis al mismo tiempo! –gritó Sirius por encima del ruido de la batalla- ¡Dadle tiempo a Neville!

La voz de Sirius, por efecto de un hechizo, sonó en los oídos de todos y cada uno de los defensores, incluyendo a Bill y Norberto. Neville se lanzó varios conjuros protectores, mientras rezaba todo lo que conocía. ¿Cómo demonios iba él a hacerlo? ¡Tenía que cargar contra las filas enemigas! ¡Era un suicidio!

_-Amigo mío –_Susurró la voz de Nick en su cabeza- _cuando llegue el momento yo tomaré el control._

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Neville, aunque bien sabía la respuesta.

El enemigo estaba a menos de 20 metros de las barricadas y seguía acercándose. Bellatrix gritó con júbilo cuando una de sus maldiciones impactó demasiado cerca de Hermione, obligándola a protegerse. Pero su regocijo duró poco cuando una enorme piedra, hechizada por Hermione, voló contra su cabeza. El instante que tomó en esquivarla le dio tiempo a la Gryffindor a recuperarse.

Quince metros separaban al enemigo de los defensores, y estos ya podían notar en el aire el aura de poder de Voldemort. Los conjuros lanzados contra él eran absorbidos por la nube eléctrica que lo rodeaba.

-_¡CRUCIO!_ –conjuró a gritos Bellatrix.

Hermione recibió el impacto de la maldición directamente. Tratando de concentrarse por encima del terrible dolor, hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Entonces Ginny apuntó a la mortífago.

-_¡Terrablast!_

El suelo bajo Bellatrix se combó hacia arriba antes de hacer una pequeña explosión que desconcentró a la bruja. Hermione, libre de la maldición imperdonable, se levantó y apuntó a su enemiga.

-_¡Iupitter Bolt!_

Tres, cuatro, cinco saetas eléctricas salieron de la varita de Hermione. Incapaz de esquivarlas, las defensas de bellatrix se activaron. Las dos primeras saetas fueron desviadas por un campo mágico que se hizo visible en el impacto. La tercera saeta hizo añicos la barrera como si fuera una enorme bola de cristal.

Ya sin ninguna defensa, los otros dos ataques alcanzaron de lleno a Bellatrix, que gritó de dolor.

El grito pareció detener durante un instante el combate en la primera línea de la batalla.

Neville, de pronto, notó como su voluntad era contraída a un rincón de su mente, cuando Nick tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Los ojos de Neville, que ahora eran grises, se abrieron. Nick estaba encantado de volver a sentir, aunque fuera por una vez, el aire en sus pulmones, y el tacto de una espada en la mano. Aunque fuera a través del cuerpo prestado de Neville LongBottom.

Notó, por primera vez en siglos, la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. Una sensación que ya tenía olvidada: el miedo a morir, la inquietud ante una batalla decisiva. No pudo evitar reír, y los defensores que había cerca de él reconocieron la voz de Nick en el cuerpo de Neville.

A ambos lados de Nick se situaron Sirus Black y Remus Lupin.

-Remus, no seas idiota, quédate en las coberturas.

-Yo a ti no te dejo solo, Sirius.

Ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos.

-Ha sido un placer luchar contigo, amigo mío. –dijo Lupin

-Lo mismo digo -respondió Sirius. Luego se dirigió a Neville - ¿Estás preparado?

Nick, desde el cuerpo de Neville, respondió:

-Hace siglos que lo estoy.

Asintiendo, Sirius alzó la voz.

-¡AHORA!¡ATACADLES CON TODO!

Todos los defensores, desde las barricadas hasta la torre más alta del castillo, lanzaron a la vez sus maldiciones. Los mortífagos, ante la mortal lluvia, tuvieron que retroceder convocando barreras protectoras. Nick guardó la varita, cogió con la diestra la espada, y saltó las barricadas. A su lado, Sirius y Remus hicieron lo propio, protegiendo a la última esperanza que tenían de quizás destruir a Voldemort.

Varios mortífagos se interpusieron en su camino. Las maldiciones lanzadas desde las barricadas derribaron a muchos de ellos. Nick corrió entre los magos oscuros, esquivando maldiciones y lanzando rápidas estocadas a los enemigos que les rodeaban. Las maldiciones que le llegaban desde los lados eran rápidamente interceptadas por sus dos compañeros.

Pronto, frente al trío, se interpuso sólo Lord Voldemort. Éste, con frialdad, apuntó hacia ellos.

-_Aveda Kedavra_.

El rayo verde iluminó el lado perfil izquierdo de Neville cuando impactó directamente contra Sirius Black. Lupin levantó su varita y conjuró una serie de ataques contra el señor oscuro. Éste los desvió sin problemas. Lanzó un nuevo ataque contra Remus, pero esta vez Nick lo interceptó con la espada. Ésta absorbió el ataque, hasta que Nick apuntó con la espada a Voldemort, devolviéndole el conjuro. El señor oscuro se mostró sorprendido, pero despreocupado. Sabía que no podían matarle, incluso aunque superaran sus defensas.

Entraron en la nube de rayos que rodeaba a Voldemort. La espada pareció absorber la mayoría de ellos, protegiendo a Nick. Sin embargo, Remus tuvo que retroceder al sufrir la electricidad en su cuerpo.

Nick notó a su espalda el resplandor de varias maldiciones lanzadas a Lupin, pero no se detuvo, no había tiempo. Corrió directamente contra Voldemort, alzando la espada para atacarlo. Voldemort retrocedió, preparando un nuevo conjuro de ataque. En el último instante, cuando pareció que el chico iba a atacarle, le lanzó un terrible ataque de fuego azul.

Pero para sorpresa de Voldemort, Nick no le atacó, sino que se echó al suelo rodando para pasar rápidamente a la espalda del señor oscuro… y dirigirse hacia Nagini.

Para Nick, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Frente a él, Nagini se alzaba dentro de la burbuja protectora, tras ella estaba el resto del ejército oscuro. A su espalda, Voldemort gritó "¡Detenedlo!".

Nick sintió un gran calor sobre su rostro cuando una llamarada surgió el cielo, calcinando a varios mortífagos a pocos metros de él. Sin dejar de correr, bajó la espada hasta rozar la punta contra el césped. La serpiente se revolvió, lista para contraatacar. El animal lanzó una dentellada. Nick se echó a un lado, esquivó el ataque, y la cabeza de Nagini pasó sobre su hombro. Giró sobre sí mismo, volteando la espada por encima de su propio cuerpo, y descargó su ataque con toda su fuerza sobre el cuerpo del animal.

La barrera protectora gritó al tratar de detener la mítica espada. Ésta última brilló con fuerza, regodeándose del combate, y chirriando mientras superaba la protección. La espada de Godric Gryffindor destruyó el hechizo protector, atravesó escamas, carne y huesos, hasta cortarle la cabeza a Nagini. La cabeza de la serpiente cayó a los pies del señor oscuro.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera reincorporarse, unas enormes garras cayeron sobre el Nick, atrapándolo, para después elevarlo en el aire. El enorme dragón negro, con Charlie sobre su lomo, rugió sobre la batalla.

Nick liberó entonces el cuerpo de Neville, y éste recuperó la conciencia, preguntándose cómo demonios había llegado a las garras de Norberto.

Voldemort miró, incrédulo, el cadáver de Nagini. Se las habían apañado para matar a su más fiel seguidora, y a su último Horcrux. ¿Cómo habían podido descubrirlo?¿Cómo? No creyó que supieran, realmente, todos los secretos que incluían sus protecciones, creadas durante años.

Pero supo que ese era el momento decisivo de su vida. Tenía que acabar con todos los defensores del castillo, y que aquellos que escaparan lo hicieran para contar a sus familiares el inconmensurable poder de Lord Voldemort. Ese iba a ser el momento de dar el golpe final a todos sus enemigos. Alzó la mano lentamente, y los mortífagos detuvieron poco a poco el ataque.

Voldemort avanzó poco a poco, acercándose al castillo, mientras sus seguidores le abrían un respetuoso pasillo. Los alumnos y profesores que defendían las barricadas alzaron sus defensas.

Una adolescente pelirroja se asomó, lanzándole un hechizo de fuego. Voldemort, de un rápido movimiento, desvió el ataque, apuntó a la chica y le lanzó un conjuro de magia negra. La chica cayó tras las barricadas. El grito de dolor de Ginny resonó por todo el castillo.

-¡Enhorabuena, habéis matado a una serpiente! –dijo Voldemort, burlonamente- ¿¡Creísteis que por matarla yo iba a retirarme! En mi poder está ésta varita.

Alzó la varita de la muerte con su mano derecha.

-¡Ésta es la legendaria varita de la muerte!¡La que antes perteneció a Albus Dumbledore! ¿De verdad creéis, necios, que podeis detenerme?

Diciendo esto, conjuró. Toda la zona, incluyendo el mismo castillo, empezó a temblar como si se hubiese producido un terremoto. La misma tierra alrededor de Voldemort se fragmentó, mientras grandes piedras se alzaban en el aire. Dirigió su voluntad contra una torre del castillo, destruyendola con sólo pensarlo. La torre cayó entre los muros de Hogwarts.

Frente a él, los defensores que defendían la puerta empezaron a retirarse al interior del castillo. Voldemort, a pesar de la gran pérdida de poder que había sufrido, supo que había ganado.

-¡Esta noche moriréis todos!¡Nadie escapará del castillo de Hogwarts, pues habéis sellado vuestro destino! Sólo yo tengo poder suficiente para destruiros a todos. ¡LA VARITA DE LA MUERTE ES MÍA!

La sentencia de Lord Voldemort hizo eco por el paralizado campo de batalla. Cuando el eco guardó silencio, alguien habló con firmeza.

-No.

Una voz oscura, fría, y calculadora resonó por el campo. Una voz que todos los presentes conocían.

-No. –repitió la voz.

Caminando tranquilamente junto al castillo, siguiendo el camino que venía del Sauce Boxeador, un ex mortífago se acercó al señor oscuro. Voldemort miró al hombre que creía haber asesinado hacía dos horas.

-No.

Repitió Snape por tercera vez, con el frío regocijo de aquel que lleva planeando una venganza durante diecisiete años. Tanto mortífagos como seguidores de Harry Potter guardaron silencio, incrédulos ante lo que veían.

Snape, con una torcida sonrisa, se detuvo a pocos metros de Lord Voldemort.

-La varita de la muerte es mía.

La terrorífica realidad atenazó la mente de Voldemort, al comprender que él nunca había vencido a Severus Snape.

* * *

_Me ha dado pena matar de nuevo a Sirius y a Lupin. Pero me lo estaba pidiendo la historia._

_Queda el capítulo final y los epílogos. A ver si acabo esto de una vez. Un saludo a todos._


	32. Capítulo 31: El final del cuento

Snape se mantuvo altivo ante Voldemort. Los mortífagos, confundidos, observaban alternativamente al traidor y a su señor.

-La varita de la muerte es mía. –dijo Snape, con una sonrisa torcida.

Voldemort contestó airado.

-¡Es una mentira!¡La varita de la muerte me pertenece!¡Puede que no te matara, pero seguí venciéndote en combate! –añadió, negando la verdad.

-Te lo dije en la casa de los gritos, –respondió Snape- eres un inepto. ¿Hace falta que te lo explique? ¿Qué te diga cómo logré hacerte creer que me habías vencido, cuando nunca lo has hecho?

Los mortífagos alrededor de Voldemort no podían creer lo que oían. ¿Su señor había sido derrotado?

-Es interesante lo fácil que un experto en pociones puede fabricar una poción de Falsa Muerte, ¿verdad, Voldemort?

-Aunque así sea, ¡Eso no significa que la varita de pertenezca!

Esa afirmación hizo que Snape reaccionara. Miró al cielo, antes de lanzar una grave carcajada.

-¿Albus Dumbledore fue su último poseedor, verdad? ¡Qué casualidad que precisamente yo lo matara! Según la leyenda, la varita ahora me pertenece. ¿Me equivoco, _Lord Voldemort_?

Snape dijo el nombre del señor oscuro acentuándolo con sorna, burlándose del título que éste se había dado.

En el colegio, profesores y alumnos observaban la escena sin comprender bien lo que sucedía. ¿Snape no era un mortífago? ¿Había estado luchando siempre de su lado? ¿O es que eso se trataba de una lucha de poder en el ejército oscuro?

-¡QUIZÁ NO TE MATARA ENTONCES! –gritó Voldemort- ¡Pero eso tiene fácil solución! ¡_AVEDA KEDAVRA_!

Haciendo un ostentoso gesto con la varita de la muerte, Voldemort lanzó la mortal maldición a Snape. Éste dio un paso a un lado, apartándose de la trayectoria de la misma… ¿o fue la maldición la que evitó a Snape? Después, el antiguo mortífago alzó la mano… sin asir ninguna varita. Hizo un gesto con los dedos hacia Voldemort, y susurró:

-Ven.

La varita de la muerte, inofensivamente, escapó del agarre de Lord Voldemort y voló hasta la mano de Snape, quien la asió con suavidad. Voldemort, asustado, sacó su propia varita de un pliegue de ropa.

-No puede ser… -susurró el señor oscuro para sí mismo.

Snape sintió el poder de la varita de la muerte recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Miró al señor oscuro.

-Es curioso, Tom, cómo cambian las cosas. Si hace 17 años hubieses respetado la vida de Lilly Potter, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Hoy, tú y yo, habríamos dominado el mundo. Pero lograste convertirme en tu peor pesadilla.

El señor oscuro conjuró sus protecciones.

-Has tenido a tu peor enemigo entre tus filas durante casi veinte años. Y has sido tan estúpido como para creer que Harry Potter era quien iba a destruirte. Y matándolo, has sentenciado tu destino.

Unos haces energéticos empezaron a recorrer la varita de la muerte, pasando al brazo y a todo el cuerpo de Snape. Los mortífagos retrocedieron unos pasos, pero lord Voldemort, con un gesto, les ordenó quedarse en su sitio.

-Matando a Harry, Riddle, ¡destruiste el séptimo Horcrux que habías creado por error!

Entonces, Voldemort señaló a Snape y gritó:

-¡MATADLO!

-¡Proteged a Snape! –gritó Hermione desde las barricadas.

Decenas de maldiciones volaron hacia Snape. Muchas de éstas fueron interceptadas por los conjuros de los defensores del castillo, mientras que el resto rebotaban inofensivamente en la protección que le procuraba la varita de la muerte.

Entonces, Snape alzó la varita, apuntó al ejército oscuro, y dijo:

-A por ellos.

Era más una orden a su varita que a sus aliados del castillo. Los defensores, que antes habían protegido a Snape, atacaron con todas sus fuerzas a los mortífagos. Al mismo tiempo, docenas de haces purpúreos surgieron de la varita de la muerte, trayendo la destrucción alrededor de Voldemort, y derribando a éste al suelo. Sólo las formidables defensas del señor oscuro le permitieron resistir la acometida.

Cuando la mortal andanada finalizó, más de veinte mortífagos yacían en el suelo, mientras que el resto huía en desbandada.

El señor oscuro se encontró a solas frente a Snape. Éste le apuntó con la varita.

-Snape… -comenzó Voldemort- ¡Fue un error!

Snape mantuvo la mirada sobre el señor oscuro.

-Se que te sentiste traicionado, pero puedes aspirar a más, Snape. –La voz susurrada de Volemort parecía clavarse en los oídos de los presentes – Tú tienes la inteligencia y la varita de la muerte. Yo mis contactos… y mis seguidores.

El colegio mantuvo la respiración, expectante ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Únete a mí, y alcanzaremos grandes metas. Únete a mí, ¡y juntos dominaremos el mundo mágico!

Varios segundos de tenso silencio siguieron a esa oferta. Snape, alzó ligeramente la vista, cerrando los ojos, y bajando la varita. Con la misma expresión placer que mostraría un músico disfrutaría de una buena ópera.

-Llevo toda la vida esperando este momento…. –susurró Snape para sí mismo.

Voldemort, creyendo que Snape había aceptado, empezó a levantarse. Pero rápidamente, la varita de la muerte le apuntó a la cabeza. Snape conjuró con frío regocijo.

-_Aveda Kedavra_.

El resplandor verde impactó a Voldemort, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo. Sus ojos blancuzcos, vacíos del resplandor de la vida, quedaron mirando al cielo.

Voldemort murió. Y sus pocos seguidores que quedaban huyeron de Hogwarts presas del pánico.

Snape se quedó quieto, observando a su enemigo. Había conseguido la venganza. Tras diecisiete años de cuidadosa planificación junto a Dumbledore, había matado al señor oscuro.

Le quedaba algo más por hacer. Bajó la vista hacia la varita de la muerte. Sintió cómo ésta le devolvía el saludo.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo?

Haciendo esa pregunta, se desapareció del patio de Castillo. Los defensores guardaron silencio pocos segundos, hasta que el primer vítor de victoria resonó desde una ventana. Un grito que pronto fue coreado por todos los presentes.

* * *

Snape se apareció en una oscura cueva, en algún lugar de Irlanda. El sitio que había ideado para esconder la varita de la muerte. Total, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien querría matarlo para quitársela.

Tras posarla en un profundo agujero, sacó su propia y antigua varita, y volvió a desaparecerse. Se apareció en su propia casa segura, en un lugar alejado de Inglaterra y que nadie más conocía. Caminó por las estancias, encendiendo las velas a su paso sólo con su pensamiento.

Llegó hasta el salón, donde encendió la chimenea con un hechizo y se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego. Después apuntó a un armario. Una botella de Whisky de calidad, un vaso, y varios cubitos de hielo volaron ordenadamente hasta una mesita cerca de Snape.

Recogió el whisky _on the Rocks_ con la mano derecha, y bebió un pequeño sorbo, disfrutando del potente sabor del licor _muggle_. Después alzó el vaso y brindó hacia un único retrato que descansaba sobre la chimenea.

-Va por ti, Lilly.

Lilly Potter, con unos quince años, le devolvió una sonrisa silenciosa desde el retrato. Snape tomó un nuevo trago. Después habló en voz baja.

-Lamento no haber podido salvar a tu hijo, Lilly. Espero que te hallas encontrado con él.

Snape se recostó sobre el sillón. Diecisiete largos años habían pasado desde que Voldemort la matara. Y todavía pensaba en ella como si fuera a volver a verla en cualquier momento.

Sea como fuere, había cumplido su objetivo y meta en la vida. Ahora podía descansar.

* * *

_El final de la historia. Voy a hacer el último capítulo con los epílogos. Espero que halláis disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias a todos los que me han criticado, y a aquello que me han pedido que siga._

_ Y sobre todos a los que me dijeron en algún momento que este fict era una tontería y que nunca iba a acabarlo. Gracias a vosotros, que me disteis las ganas de continuar._


	33. Epílogo

**Al día siguiente:**

Tras una gran batalla, tras una terrible guerra, viene el momento de llorar a los amigos caídos, de curar las heridas, y de retomar el rumbo. Pero, en la naturaleza del ser humano está el afán de celebrar fin de algo terrible, la llegada de una nueva esperanza, y el principio de una nueva época.

Y ese momento de celebración llegó a Hogwarts a la noche siguiente a la gran batalla. Tras correr la noticia de la caída de Lord Voldemort, cientos de magos llegaron al colegio. Aquellos que no habían participado en la batalla, se presentaron para ayudar a los heridos… y para recoger los cuerpos de los fallecidos.

Poco a poco, estos recién llegados fueron trayendo distintas cosas para ayudar: bebidas alcohólicas para afrontar la terrible faena, comida para los que trabajaban, música para animar la moral…

Hasta que por la noche, la fiesta estalló en toda su gloria. En el patio interior del castillo, ahora despojado de los escombros de la torre derribada, cientos de magos gritaban, bebían y bailaban al ritmo de la música. De vez en cuando, alguien alzaba una copa gritando "¡Por Harry Potter!", o "¡Viva Severus Snape!". Pocos entendían porqué Snape se había retirado tras matar al señor oscuro. Pero a nadie le importaba. Era el momento de olvidar los problemas pasados y seguir adelante.

En el centro del patio, Bill y Fleur bailaban animadamente un Rock-and-roll, junto a Neville y Luna. Charlie, ahora que Norberto había vuelto con su familia, bebía y charlaba con una maga joven, junto a la improvisada barra del bar. George, a algo más de distancia, bebía algo apoyado en la barra, cabizbajo. Pero su melancolía no duró mucho antes de que alguien lo cogiera por la mano y lo sacara a bailar. Incluso Draco Malfoy se había unido a la fiesta, a pesar de sentirse fuera de lugar entre tanto Gryffindor.

En un lado del patio, un escenario se había levantado con los restos de la torre derruida. Sobre él, un grupo improvisado de músicos tocaban canciones conocidas y bailables del mundo mágico, que todos los presentes coreaban a pesar de la dudosa calidad musical. Bajo éste escenario, Ron y Hermione bailaban desde hacía rato.

Ron le acarició la cara a la joven, al tiempo que le susurraba algo. La música distorsionó el mensaje, haciéndolo ininteligible. Sin embargo, hay cosas que no hace falta decir. Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó. Se besaron, suavemente al principio, y con pasión al poco.

La música se detuvo, y a una señal de los músicos, cientos de alzaron sus bebidas, sus puños, sus corazones y sus voces al cielo.

-¡Por Harry Potter!¡Por Severus Snape!

Ron y Hermione abandonaron el beso para unirse al grito de júbilo y reconocimiento.

-¡Por Harry!

Por encima de la fiesta, sobre la semi-destruida torre de Astronomía, el grito llegó amortiguado hasta los oídos de Ginny. La chica estaba sentada sobre una piedra, al borde de la construcción. A su espalda, la fiesta continuaba. Frente a ella tenía una gran vista del campo de batalla. El cielo estaba despejado, y las estrellas se reflejaban en el gran lago.

No lloraba. Ya había llorado lo suficiente la muerte de Harry. Inspiró entrecortadamente, mirando hacia el abismo que se abría bajo sus pies. Perturbadoras ideas paseaban por su mente.

_¿Volvería a encontrarme con él?_

Quizá era una buena idea. Quizá no. ¿Poner fin a todo? ¿Quizá, y sólo quizá, volver a encontrarse con Harry? El mundo ya no le parecía el mismo. Sentada, avanzó ligeramente y se asomó al borde de la torre. Pensó que la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse con él podría valer el precio de dar… el paso definitivo.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, y una voz femenina le habló.

-No lo hagas, Ginny.

No necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de Cho Chang. De entre todas las personas que podían presentarse en ese momento, tenía que ser Cho Chang la que lo hiciera. Ginny sintió de nuevo ese vacío en el pecho.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

No le lanzaba la pregunta a Cho. Más bien, se lo estaba preguntando a sí misma. Cho Chang avanzó con cautela unos pasos hacia Ginny.

-¿De verdad crees que vale la pena suicidarte, Ginny?

Ginny se sobresaltó a oírla pronunciar la palabra. Aunque se sentía tentada a suicidarse, no se había atrevido nunca a pronunciarlo, ni siquiera en su mente. "Acabar con todo", o "Empezar de nuevo" eran palabras que se le antojaban menos dramáticas. Pero a fin de cuentas todas significaban lo mismo: suicidarse.

Con un hilo de voz, Ginny respondió:

-No lo se…

Cho Chang se acercó unos pasos más.

-Yo creo que no vale la pena. –afirmó Cho Chang.

Al decir esto, Cho Chang vio cómo Ginny parecía encogerse. Un ligero sollozo llegó hasta sus oídos. Se dio cuenta de lo delicado que era el equilibro emocional de Ginny. Se asustó, al saber que sus próximas acciones y palabras podrían desencadenar o detener un desastre.

-Ginny… Todos lloramos la muerte de Harry. Quizá volvamos a verlo en el otro mundo… pero no ahora. Todavía no.

Ginny se giró sobre sí misma y encaró a Cho Chang, quien estaba a menos de dos metros de ella. Con lágrimas en los ojos y casi gritando, le espetó:

-¿¡Y por qué no!¿¡Por qué no voy a hacerlo si volvería a encontrarme con él!

-¡Porque Harry no se ha sacrificado para que ahora tú te suicides!

Ginny quedó paralizada ante esas palabras. Harry se había sacrificado para darles a todos una esperanza, y a ella la terrible condena de pasar toda una vida sin él. Se llevó las manos al rostro, incapaz de contener más las lágrimas.

Entonces sintió la mano de Cho Chang sobre su espalda.

-No eras la única que le quería, Ginny.

Ginny levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mano de Cho Chang, invitándola a volver al interior de la torre. La aceptó, giró sobre sí misma, y se puso en pie. Casi mecánicamente ambas chicas se abrazaron durante largos minutos.

Cho Chang sintió, cuando abrazó a Ginny, una extraña sensación, como una especie de premonición: no todo estaba perdido. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, y a su mente vino el llanto de un niño.

Entendiendo lo que acababa de ver, se separó de Ginny y la miró a los ojos.

-Además, creo que todavía tienes cosas que hacer en este mundo. –le dijo sonriendo.

Ginny no entendió bien a qué se refería Cho Chang. Pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

Desde el patio interior del castillo, una nueva coral de gritos llegó hasta los oídos de las chicas.

-¡Por Harry Potter!

* * *

**Tres días después.**

Ginny observaba desde varios metros de distancia al primo de Harry, dándole un margen de intimidad.

Dudley, mirando al cielo, hizo un rápido repaso a la increíble historia que le habían contado los amigos de Harry. Después bajó la vista y observó una lápida frente a él.

_Aquí yace  
__Harry Potter._

_Recordemos__Por qué murió._

_Recordemos  
__Por qué vivió._

_En paz descanse._

Dudley releyó por enésima vez el epitafio de la lápida.

-Nunca podré perdonarme por haberte tratado como lo hice Harry. Nunca podré arreglarlo ya. Ojala lo hubiese visto antes. Ojala te hubiera tratado como te merecías: como a mi hermano.

Se agachó, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, puso una flor blanca sobre la tumba de su primo.

-Nunca te olvidaré… hermano. Espero que donde estés, encuentres la paz que no supimos darte en vida.

Se alejó unos pasos, hacia la chica pelirroja que le había llamado para ir al entierro, pero se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar a la lápida. Susurrando, añadió:

-Ví una película hace un tiempo, que decía una frase que me parece apropiada. Decía: "_Volveremos a vernos, pero todavía no_.". Espero de verdad que sea cierto Harry.

Entonces siguió alejándose y se detuvo cerca de Ginny, dándole a ella la oportunidad de despedirse de su amado en privado. El resto de la familia Weasley, así como Hermione, Neville, Luna y Chochang, ya habían hecho lo propio.

Ginny se acercó a la tumba. Silenciosamente, se arodilló junto a la lápida y sacó su varita. Bajo el mensaje "En paz descanse", lentamente, talló un nudo celta. La Triquerta, el símbolo celta del amor eterno.

Después se levantó, y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba a Harry. Cuando los abrió se había llevado inconscientemente las manos al vientre. Sonrió ligeramente. Cho Chang tenía razón, aún le quedaba algo que hacer en la tierra.

-La llamaré Lilly, Harry.

Después, secándose los ojos, volvió con su familia. Un nuevo mundo les esperaba a todos, y a Ginny, una nueva vida.

* * *

**Nueve meses después.**

Lo señores Weasley, George, Bill, Fleur, Luna y Neville aguardaban inquietamente en la sala de espera. Hacía casi dos horas que estaban allí, esperando noticias. De repente, una puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe. Ron y Hermione llegaron a todo correr, jadeantes.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo? –dijo Ron- ¿Hay alguna noticia?

-Todavía nada –respondió Bill con calma.

-¿Quién ha entrado con ella? –preguntó Hermione.

Todos guardaron un instante de silencio. La señora Weasley, un tanto airada, respondió:

-Le pidió a Cho Chang que la acompañara.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron extrañado- ¿Por qué?

-Vete tú a saber –respondió Neville.

Esperaron varios minutos más, hablando de temas intranscendentes, cuando una puerta se abrió. Cho Chang, seguida por una enfermera entró sonriente en la sala de espera. Toda la familia y los amigos de Ginny se pusieron en pie, expectantes. La enfermera se fue, dejando a solas a la familia.

-Podéis pasar, todo ha ido bien.

La señora Weasley se adelantó al resto y entró rápidamente en la habitación. Sobre una cama, Ginny la miró sonriente, cansada y sudorosa. Sobre su pecho desnudo sostenía a una preciosa niña, que se alimentaba por primera vez. Pequeños mechones pelirrojos crecían sobre la cabeza del bebé.

Molly se acercó despacio a su hija para observar a su primera nieta. La niña dejó de mamar durante un instante y abrió ligeramente los ojos tratando de enfocar a Molly. Sus ojos eran verdes.

La niña cerró los ojos a la vez que el resto de la familia llegaba para conocerla, y se quedó dormida. Todos guardaron silencio, emocionados ante la escena, salvo por alguna felicitación a la madre. Finalmente, Luna fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarla, Ginny?

Ginny miró a su amiga, y luego a toda la familia.

-Lilly. Lilly Potter.

Molly, rota en lágrimas de alegría, abrazó a su hija. Su marido hizo lo mismo. Pero al poco éste añadió:

-Pero no te vayas a creer que vas a dejar de ir al colegio. –dijo sonriente

Toda la sala rió ante el corte de ambiente que había hecho el señor Weasley. Ginny también. En ese momento se alegró más que nunca que Cho Chang pudiese detenerla en la torre de astronomía.

* * *

Quince años después.

Hacia calor en Londres, más de lo habitual a pesar de ser agosto. Ginny, ya con treinta años, aguardaba frente a un teatro. Lilly esperaba junto a su madre. Tenía el pelo recogido en una larga trenza pelirroja. Ambas llevaban ropas, aunque no muy estrafalarias para los muggles, sí bastante mal conjuntadas.

De pronto, Lilly vio a dos conocidos por la calle.

-¡Titos! –gritó Lilly, junto a su madre.

Ron y Hermione llegaron andando por la calle. Iban vestidos con ropa _muggle_. Por suerte para Ron, Hermione tenía buen gusto en el vestir y no desentonaban para nada.

-¡Pero si es mi sobrina favorita! ¡Cómo estás Lilly! –exclamó Ron.

-Todo va bien –dijo ella sonriente, besando a sus tíos.

-¿Y en el colegio, todo bien? ¿Qué tal está Neville? –preguntó Hermione.

-Está muy bien –dijo Lilly.

-Nos ha enviado una lechuza. –añadió Ginny- Dice que está ocupado preparando el nuevo curso de herbología y que no puede venir.

-¡Qué lástima! –exclamó Ron.

En ese instante, una gran sombra apareció a la espalda de Lilly. Ésta no logró reaccionar a tiempo cuando unas enormes y poderosas manos la cogieron por un brazo y por la espalda y la voltearon por el aire. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba apresada bajo el poderoso brazo de su tío Dudley.

-¡Tío!¡Que ya no soy una niña!¡Bájame! –gritó ella entre avergonzada y divertida.

-¡Tú serás muy maga, pero sigues sin poder conmigo! –exclamó Dudley riendo. Después la posó en el suelo.

Compartieron unos minutos de saludos y de ponerse al día sobre las novedades de la familia y los amigos. Después se acercaron a la ventanilla del teatro, y compraron las entradas.

-¿Cómo se llama esta obra? –preguntó Ron.

-Es un musical –dijo Ginny- llamado _Rent_. Me lo ha recomendado una amiga.

-¿De qué trata? –preguntó Hermione

-Pues es una historia de amor en los suburbios de Nueva York, cuando el sida y la drogadicción estaban en pleno auge.

Dudley resopló al saber de qué trataba la obra.

Tomaron sus asientos, y en pocos minutos dio comienzo la obra. Un musical excelentemente representado por un grupo de teatro _novel_, que en seguida atrajo el interés del público.

La historia transcurría, hasta que en una escena uno de los protagonistas moría por culpa de una enfermedad. A continuación, se representaba el funeral, donde todos sus amigos hablaban de anécdotas de su vida. Finalmente, un hombre negro, la pareja del personaje muerto, dio un paso al frente al tiempo que comenzaba una lenta balada de piano.

_Live in my house,__  
__I'll be your shelter__  
__Just pay me back,__  
__With one thousand kisses__  
__Be my lover,__  
__And I'll cover you_

La voz del hombre, suave al principio, fue tornándose poderosa y desgarradora a medida que cantaba. Ginny se sintió absorbida por la letra, la escena, la representación y la música.

_Open your door,__  
__I'll be your tenant,__  
__Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet__  
__But sweet kisses I've got to spare__  
__I'll be there,__  
__And I'll cover you, oh_

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love__  
__On life, all my life_

_I've longed to discover something as true as this is, yeah_

Tras estos versos, una mujer de la coral se unió al canto. Ginny no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al rostro para limpiarse una lágrima que no había podido contener.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó Lilly - ¿Estás bien?

Ginny se secó el rostro, al mismo tiempo que la canción tocaba a su fin.

-Estoy bien mi vida –dijo sonriendo-. Es que me estaba acordando de tu padre.

Bajo el abrigo de los poderosos acordes del musical, madre e hija se abrazaron en silencio. La voz desgarrada del hombre marcó el final de la pieza.

_When your heart has expired._

_Oh, lover, I'll cover you.  
__Oh, lover, I'll cover you. _

_Forever I'll cover you!_

**FIN**

* * *

_Sí señores, he acabado el fanfict. Un fict que empecé exactamente el 20 de octubre de 2008. Más de dos años escribiendo, imaginando cada escena, y poniéndome en la piel de los personajes. Joder, me da hasta pena haberlo acabado._

_Espero que todos los que lo habéis seguido hayáis disfrutado de su lectura. _

_Muchas gracias por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo. Un abrazo. _


End file.
